The Garden Of Four
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V.
1. Beginnings

**Summary **- "Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V". 

**A/N: Re Edited  
**

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature (For later chapters)

**By _WDG and Hollowgo_ _(Who Helped with the First Chapter and is going to help Beta)_**

**The Garden of Four - Chapter One - Beginnings **

* * *

The scent of fresh rain filtered into my nostrils as I stared longingly out the window, watching the droplets pouring down on the surrounding landscape. I was currently inside a dirty little gas station, waiting for my father to come and pick me up because apparently the bus I'd taken didn't go all the way to where I lived. So I'd been forced to retreat here instead.

I sighed. I_ knew_ the reason why Charlie was taking his time to get here. And to be honest, I was scared out of my mind for when he did. I wished that I had a car of my own and enough money to buy my own place, because I sure as hell wouldn't be staying with him if I could.

I bit my lip and started tapping my fingers on the windowsill nervously, glancing around the store for nothing in particular. There was only one other person in the store aside from me, that being the girl working behind the cash register. Then again, I wasn't sure that what she was doing could be considered _"working"_.

The girl, whose name tag read "Jenna", was also smacking around the pink bubblegum in her mouth, which I found to be utterly obnoxious. She was about my height, with light blonde hair curled into a neck-length ponytail, sitting slanted in a chair with an iPod blaring in her ears and her attention drawn to a magazine in front of her face.

She was sitting sideways with an obvious _"I don't want to be here"_ demeanor. I noticed that part of her shirt had ridden up, exposing a sliver of her midriff, which my eyes locked on to. I felt the urge to touch her silky skin nearly overpower me, but I pushed it away and forced my attention back to the window, knowing full well the repercussions from doing so.

After what had seemed like centuries, I finally spotted Charlie's police cruiser pull up into the gas station, slowly pulling close to the entrance. Jenna somehow heard it and glanced out the glass door to see it and practically fell out of her chair.

"Oh shit!" she cursed, ripping the ear-buds out and panicking.

"It's my father," I said softly, walking solemnly over to and out the door.

I pulled my hood up and sauntered over to the police car, keeping my eyes glued to the door as I pulled it open and speedily sat down. I could feel the tension the moment I got into the cruiser and gulped as I closed the door and buckled up. This wasn't going to be good.

Charlie didn't speak a first as he pulled out of the gas station. I took a chance and glanced at him to see that his brows were furrowed, his eyes narrowed and his jaw was tight as he stared forward, not even acknowledging that I was there.

After a few minutes, Charlie finally spoke, clearing his throat beforehand.

"Bella," he began, his voice emotionless. "I got a call from your mother before I left."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What did she say?" I asked quietly.

Charlie's lips pursed. "She said that…" He paused. "She said that you were getting into some, er, funny stuff over there." He stopped at a red light and actually looked at me then, his weathered eyes full of confusion and uncertainty as they stared me down.

I shifted slightly in my seat. "I, uh…I don't know what she means."

"Bella," he said again. "You know exactly what she means. All of this…I can't even begin to describe what she was talking about. It didn't sound right, I know that much. What the hell were you thinking? I mean…are you sick or something? I realize that this is probably a phase of some kind, but I don't like the sound of it."

I licked my lips. "Can we not talk about this?" I asked pleadingly. Memories of my mother's shouting, yelling, anger, and disgust flashed through the back of my head. I cringed. "I really just want to go home and lay down."

Charlie frowned. "Fine. But we will discuss this eventually," he replied, sighing. "Look, Bella, I just want to make sure that you're alright, you know? I don't want to find out that there's some kind of disease or something."

I couldn't help but gape at him. Did he really think what I had was a disease? Then again, I didn't know what my mother had told him. The way she talked, it probably was some kind of disease, so it only made sense that he'd think that way.

That saddened me. I felt a few tears starting to form, but I pushed them back. I couldn't let him see me cry, for fear of how he'd react to that. I just wanted to be home, in my bed. That was the only thing I was looking forward to.

* * *

We got home thirty minutes later. I bounded inside once Charlie had unlocked the door and ran up the stairs, nearly tripping and falling as I did. I winced when I hit my shoulder, but I kept going until I was in near the steps leading up to my room. I didn't bother washing up, because I honestly didn't even care about it. I just wanted to be alone in my bed.

"Hold it, Bella," Charlie called.

I turned slowly to look at my father. He moved around me over to the table in the kitchen and sat down at it, a grim look on his face as he appraised me. Our eyes met and I shuddered slightly at the look behind them. I knew that look all too well. Charlie motioned for me to come forward, so reluctantly I did so and moved to sit down at the chair directly across from him. He sat with his arms folded as he stared down at the table, trying to find the right words.

"I think we need to talk about this now," he said.

"Do we have to?" I asked, biting my lower lip. I didn't want to do this, damn it.

"Yes," he replied. "We do."

"There's nothing wrong with me," I said softly. "I'm fine, honestly."

Charlie scowled. "That's not what I heard from your mother. She said that you were into some...sick things. I want an explanation for that, young lady, and I won't let you go to your room until I get one."

I just stared at him. "What do you want me to say?"

"Is it true?" he asked, looking almost pleadingly at me. "Is what she told me true, Bella? Because if it is, you really need some help, dear. It just isn't right, the things she told me. It scared me. I don't want you to be chastised at school for it and I certainly don't want it to come with you as you get older. I've seen that type of thing before, Bella. It doesn't end well, trust me." Getting up from the table I ran to my room with tear's filling my eyes.

With haste I tore off my clothes, found some old pajamas, slipped them on and dove into the covers, just as the tears began to leak from my eyes. Images from all that had occurred before I'd left for Forks flooded through me and it just made more tears fall.

I cried into my pillow, hugging myself tightly as I did.

I was a lesbian. I knew that. And I had certain…interests. But my mother, my own flesh and blood mother, had discovered them and turned on me. She called me names, lashed out at me both verbally and physically. I'd never seen that side of her before and it broke my heart because I used to love her so much and look up to her.

All that had disappeared in an instant. The leftover scars wouldn't, though.

And that hurt the most.

I sobbed into my pillow until I felt the pending haze of slumber begin to take effect. I managed to dry my face up and stared up at the ceiling as darkness overtook me. I only had one thing on my mind as I fell asleep, and it was something I thought to be fairly small.

I just wanted to find a place where I could belong.

* * *

**The End of Chapter One**


	2. School Daze

**Summary **- "Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V". 

**A/N: Re Edited  
**

**Rating**- Older Teen to Mature (For later chapters

**By: **_WDG_

**Beta: _Hollowgo and Lash_Larue (Who will also be co-oping with me in this story)_**

**The Garden of Four - Chapter Two - School Daze**

* * *

Bella woke the next morning feeling like crap, her head hurt and her eyes were still red from crying. From downstairs she could hear Charlie yelling at her to get up and get ready for school, yelling back down that she was up, she began to get ready for the day. Grabbing all of the clothes she was going to wear she went to take a shower, the hot water eased some of the tension she had in her shoulders, but she hissed a little when it touched the two cuts on her back. They were still a little fresh, but had stopped bleeding. Her whole back was covered by one big bruise, her mother had thrown her against the wall when Bella had told her the news about her sexuality.

Whimpering a little at the thought, she shook her head and began to wash herself off gently. Once done she dressed in plain white socks, bra, and panties. Tugging a little at the uncomfortable undergarments for a moment before throwing on some blue baggy jeans she grabbed a dark gray sweat and pulled it on over her head. Brushing out her hair and drying it she went to pull on her shoes. Coming down the stairs she saw that her dad was gone and that it was early in the morning. Bella Looked at the clock and saw it was about 7:12 in the morning. Grabbing some bread she put it in the toaster and waited for it to pop up before spreading some butter on it and eating it. Once done with breakfast she went to brush her teeth.

Grabbing her a jacket to wear she went to get her bag and headed out the door, looking around she and saw that she would have to walk to school. Sighing she went down the street and shivered at the cool air. When she arrived at school there weren't that many cars there thank god. Walking into the building she saw another girl standing in the hallway, her shirt was raised up a bit exposing the soft flesh of her stomach to Bella; Bella was looking so longingly at the girl she almost ran right into the door to the office. Blushing she quickly looked away before she could make a fool of herself, walking into the office to get her class schedules. The lady that gives it to her is rude and doesn't want to deal with her, so she stuffs the paper into her face and tells Bella to move along. Bella grabs it and exits, reading the sheet and memorizing it as best she can. She then stuffs it into her pocket and walks off to class alone, accidentally running into somebody and falling.

Lauren looked down at the girl on the floor with disgust in her voice. "Why don't you what where you're going, you fucking ugly bitch?" Walking off she stepped on Bella's hand. Bella held back on crying out but she did wince. Getting up, she saw that outside more and more students were piling in she deiced to move on to her first class English.

Walking in she noticed she was the only one there besides the teacher walking up to him she got him to sign the paper the woman in the office gave her. Moving to sit down she sighed and waited not to long after more students filled the room until the finally bell rang. She sat there and began to listen to the teacher when a boy that was setting beside introduced himself as Mike Newton began to flirt with her rather openly. Bella declined him properly and tried not to hurt his feelings; he nodded and just began to talk with her when class was over.

As she was about to get up and leave class Mike walked up to her clapped her on her back saying he would see her at lunch. Bella wince and swore she saw stars swirling before her eyes. Shaking her head she took a deep breath and tried not to think about the throbbing in her back and the headache she was sure was turning into a migraine. Walking into her next class, she met an Asian boy named Eric he seemed more interested in her story then her looks, thank God. Still she declined doing an interview for the school paper. Angela, a girl she met in the same class, seemed nice and was very friendly if a little shy.

Bella got along great with her, she didn't seem like the rest of the girls she had meet so far. She even thought Angela was pretty, but Bella just didn't feel that spark of love from her.

"So how do you like Forks so far Bella?" asked Angela

"It's alright, I could do without the cold air and rain though," said Bella in a soft voice.

"Yeah it does get cold here a lot, sometimes so cold the rain turns to snow and ice," replied Angela.

"Well that sucks for me, because ice and I don't get along. I fall on my ass every time I try to walk on it," Bella mumbled angrily at the ice.

Angela covered her mouth and let out a soft giggle. Reaching over her shirt rode up a bit bearing smooth tan skin to Bella's eyes, Angela patted Bella's shoulder softly, "Oh you're so funny Bella".

Bella blushed as her eyes took in the soft skin of the other girl, she didn't feel a spark but Bella still thought Angela was pretty and just like before, her eyes were drawn to the skin she found before blushing and turning away.

* * *

When Lunch rolled around, she met up with Mike again. It turned out Angela and Eric sat with him and a couple others, including the girl from earlier, Lauren.

Bella gulped when she saw Lauren. She decided to site between Angela and Eric because she felt the safest between them. Angela went on to introduce the rest of the group. Lauren just sneered and watched her like a hawk. Halfway towards the end of lunch, Bella had learned all of the group's names Lauren, Jessica, and Tyler. She could still feel Lauren's green eyes boring into her like they could see what Bella was trying to hide, and what was worse was now she could feel Jessica doing the same. Bella shivered and felt her heart begin to race.

Looking away from the green eyes of Lauren, Bella turned her head towards the other students of the lunch room, only to feel her breath give way and her heart clench inside her chest.

"Ah, noticed the Cullens have you?" Bella turned to look at Angela who had spoken.

"The Cullens?" Bella asked, looking at Angela curiously before her eyes went back to the table.

"Yes, the Cullens. They are Dr. Cullen and his wife's adopted children, none of them really related by blood," Angela replied. She then paused. "I guess with your being the new girl and all, you don't know any of them." She gave Bella a small smile before continuing. "You see the really big guy with the short curly hair? That's Emmett. The blonde haired boy is his brother Jasper, and lastly Edward is the one with the bronze hair."

Bella nodded and looked at each male Angela named off, "Then there are the girls. The blonde girl is Rosalie, the redhead is Victoria and the girl with the short, spiked hair is Alice." Bella took in the three females as Angela named them off, Bella had never seen so much skin in her life, the blonde and the red head showed so much of it, that Bella swore she could almost fell her nose start to bleed from all the blood rushing to her face as she blushed. She was busy taking in all the Cullens, especially the females when she finally stopped on the pixie looking one, Dark butterscotch eyes meet hers and Bella about fell out of her chair from turning around so fast.

Bella could feel herself blush even more and took a deep breath, when she could feel her cheeks turn back to a normal color she looked back up once more to her own table and almost jumped when green eyes almost pierced right through her. Bella took a deep breath and held Lauren's gaze until a foot slammed on top of hers, wincing she wanted to cry out but held it in. Lauren gave a small smirk, Bella knew instantly its was Lauren who was smashing her foot under the table. Bella bowed her head in defeat to the other girl hoping this would get her to stop, it did, but what came after surprised Bella greatly.

The foot lifted off her own, but Lauren didn't moved away instead she began to gently play footsy with her, Lauren's foot began to rise up her leg and was almost to her knee when the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang. Lauren stood and her and Jessica left, Bella let out a sigh of relief, when a hand gently touch her shoulder jumping a little she turned to see Angela's concerned gaze on her.

"You okay there Bella you look as if you have a fever" Angela asked as she helped Bella stand up. Bella nodded her head "Yeah I am fine, just a little ummm surprised is all" Angela looked over to where Lauren and Jessica had left the lunch room. Before grinning "Oh I see" Turning to Bella Angela gave her a small smile "Lauren did something didn't she" Bella only nodded in response.

Angela frowned she knew all about Lauren and Jessica when it came to new meat in the school, the only ones that didn't get to go through the hell that was Lauren's hell was the Cullens, looking to Bella she said "Bella be careful with Lauren, Jessica as well they can be some mean girls if they don't get what they want, even meanier if they both want it bad enough to play dirty and trust me they can play pretty damn dirty."

Bella looked at Angela in surprise and sighed "Can life get anymore unfair" Angela patted Bella on the shoulder "Don't worry Bella as long as they don't catch you alone by yourself you should be pretty safe from them, as a matter of fact I can walk with you most of the time to keep you out of their clutches if ya want" Bella looked at Angela with a smile "Yeah I would like that, thanks Angela" Bella hugged the girl before looking around seeing they where the last two in the lunch room "Oh we better be off, or where going to be late, What class do you have next, I have Chemistry"

Angela smiled and began to walked out with Bella while replying "I Have Bio next but my class is right beside of yours so i can walk you to class then meet up with you right after" Bella nodded and said "Yeah that sounds great I think after Chemistry I Have Gym" pulling out her schedule Bella looked it over "Yep I have gym, well i better be prepared to get myself hurt, god knows i can't walk across any flat surface without almost killing myself" Angela laughed softly and smiled "I have gym too so it looks like we have two classes together, History and Gym"

* * *

Booth girls soon parted when they reached their class rooms, waving good bye the walked to their class room doors and entered their rooms. Bella walked up to the teacher at the desk just as the bell rang and gave him the little slip of paper for him to sign once done he told her to set beside Alice Cullen. Bella looked up real fast only to see the only empty seat was indeed beside the one and only Alice Cullen.

Gulping she walked over to the table and sat down beside the pixie like girl. She was getting her books out when a sweet sound voice chirped out a "Hello, there, You must be the new girl, I am Alice, Alice Cullen" Bella turned to look at the girl and blushed red,"Ummm...yeah that's right I am the new girl my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, its nice to meet you too" reaching out to shake the girls hand Bella was surprised at the cold hands before a soft shock went through her system it wasn't painful far from it really more like a pleasant tingling sensation.

Letting go of Alice's hand Bella immediately missed the touch. Bella then realized what she was doing and had to keep herself from feeling ashamed. But Alice noticed her golden eyes taking in the new girl, something had happened just then when they touched she was certain as to what is was but, she knew it felt right. So when she saw Bella look as if she had done something wrong she said "Hey, are you okay you seem kinda sad" putting her hand on Bella's back to get her attention.

Bella almost jumped when Alice's hand touched her back, her back screamed in protest at the touch, Bella bit her lip and let out a whimper of pain. Alice jerked her hand back as if it had touched fire. Bella took a few deep breaths and mumbled "Yeah I am fine and sorry bout that my back is a little sore from uh ...some heavy lifting" Bella hoped Alice bought into the lie.

Alice looked at Bella once more, the girl was hiding something but who was she to interfere, nodding she went back to work on what the teacher was putting on the board, but ever now and then her golden eyes would look at Bella, watching the girl like a hawk.

When Chemistry was over Alice left the class quickly as possible without so much as a look back, she need to speak with her family. Bella watched Alice go with a soft forlorn look on her face, before getting up and shaking her head, what was she thinking it was this thoughts that had gotten her into trouble before, she need to stop.

Meeting up with Angela they made their way to gym. Bella gave to little slip to the coach and watched her sign it before giving her another slip, this one from Bella's personal Doctor from back in Phoenix. The Coach looked at Bella at gave a soft smiled before saying quietly "Okay you don't have too change and use the showers, but you still have to participate in this class okay". Bella nodded and slipped back into the crowd and waited for class to begin.

At the end of the day Bella could feel her back throbbing with ever step she took, making it outside to head home. Walking up into the drive way, she made her way inside, seeing that Charlie wasn't back yet, she went about doing her homework and tidy the place up in hopes of Charlie not asking her anything more about her troubles. Once done she made supper, eating her own share she left Charlie's in the microwave to stay warm. Heading up stairs, she went about changing for bed, collapsing onto her mattress she groaned and pulled herself up into the middle of the bed. Curling up she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 2**


	3. Something About Her

**Summary - **"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V".

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature (For later chapters)

**By: **WDG and Lash_Larue

**Beta: **SomeRandomBastard (Yes that is is username)

**The Garden of Four - Chapter Three - Something About Her**

* * *

_Bella looked around and saw that she was back at her mother's house. She remembered this; it was just the day before she left to live with her father. She was getting yelled at, and even though it was just a memory, Bella could still feel the pain at the words._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BELLA!," Renee yelled at her daughter. She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen area and turned to point at her daughter once more, "We knew you were born different then others, but that doesn't mean you have to add more to yourself and become more of a freak. Isabella, for the sake of this family you are to stop, do you hear me?" she walked up to her daughter and grabbed her roughly._

_"I mean it this time girl, don't think I haven't caught you staring, this is the last chance you get. Or, well, let's just say it's the last chance my dear. Now go clean your room, Phil should be here any second to pick me up, now go."_

Bella awoke from her dream in a sweat; grabbing her pounding heart she looked around in fear only to let out a sigh when she realized that she was in her bed at her dad's house. She recalled her dream and shivered, she remembered what happened the day after too, Renee had caught her looking at some girl, and when they got back home she dealt out a beating so severe it left Bella aching and bleeding on the floor. Renee then sent Bella out to Charlie for him to try and deal with.

Bella's back still ached from the beating too. Feeling it throb she hoped it wasn't infected or anything. She hoped that it was just sore because it was still a little fresh. Getting up she saw the clock beside her bed, and realizing that she was up a little earlier than yesterday she took her time getting dressed. Once done in the bathroom she made her way to her bedroom to get dressed. After pulling on her bra and underwear she grabbed some dark jeans, a white shirt that was a little long on her, and a jacket.

Walking downstairs to where she left her shoes she saw that Charlie was still home. "Hi Ch...Dad." Bella had almost called him by name. She grabbed her shoes and put them on, and then went to make herself a bowl of cereal.

Sitting down, she had just begun to eat her cereal when Charlie began to speak - "Uh, Bells I realize I was a little hard on you yesterday...so I sorta forgot to give you something, here," sliding a pair of keys across the table he said, "It's to the old pickup outside, now I only want you to use it when going to school, so no late night rides, you hear me?" getting up Charlie patted her softly on the head and left.

"Oh, and Bella, remember, don't do anything that will require me and you to have another sit down like yesterday...okay?" with those last words Charlie walked out the front door and left.

Bella looked at the keys, and finishing up her cereal she put her bowl in the dishwasher and headed outside. Looking at the old beaten down pickup outside she smiled a little, it looked like crap but Bella liked it. Getting inside she started the beast up, it made a roaring sound followed by a soft rumbling. She pulled out and made her way to school.

Pulling into the parking lot, she parked as close to the building as possible, and upon getting out she noticed a silver Volvo not too far from where she had parked. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked at it one more time before making her way into the school. Not many kids had made it there yet, thank goodness, so Bella roamed the halls for a few moments before spotting Lauren. Seeing the other girl, Bella turned on her heels and made for the closest exit. Rounding on a corner she bumped into a hard body and fell backwards onto her ass, she let out a soft whimper and looked up only to meet the golden eyes of Alice Cullen.

Alice smiled down at the girl and helped her up. "You okay there Bella?" Not letting go of Bella's hand, Alice checked her over a bit. Bella blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands, quickly pulling her hand from Alice's.

"Uh yeah, I am fine, thanks for helping me up though. Well, I am - uh - I am going to find Angela, see ya Alice". Bella quickly took off, not noticing the slight frown the pixie girl had as she left.

Bella finally found Angela as she was making her way to her first period class, and together the two of them headed for their classrooms, Angela to hers, and Bella to the room a little ways on down the hall. After a quick goodbye hug Bella made a beeline straight towards her first class.

Sitting down she pulled out her books and began to get ready to take notes from the teacher... after spending forever in her first two classes, lunch finally rolled around. She walked into the lunch room with Angela and Erica, got her food, and went and sat at their table.

She was talking and laughing with them and having an all around good time, when Jessica and Lauren showed up and sat down. Bella licked her suddenly dry lips and pushed her food around on her tray.

She didn't say a word to Lauren or Jessica, but that didn't stop Lauren, because not too long after they sat down, she could feel Lauren's foot giving a repeat performance of the one she had yesterday. She stepped down on Bella's foot, making Bella almost cry out, and then moving her foot along she began to drag it slowly up Bella's leg and back down again.

Bella was about to make a break for it when the whole table got quiet, and Bella looked around curiously. She wanted to know what had them all so quiet. She felt a soft tapping on her shoulder, and turning around she was meet with three pairs of golden eyes, one pair belonging to Alice Cullen.

* * *

(ALICE)

After her first block class had ended, Alice made her way to her two sisters pretty fast and told them they needed to meet up right after second block classes, because she needed to talk to them. After getting both to agree she sat and waited for the second block class to end. It felt like hours to her, but was probably only a few minutes before Alice stood outside waiting for her sisters.

"Okay Alice, what's so important?" Rose demanded after Alice had hustled her and Victoria off into the woods near the school parking lot.

"Isabella Swan," Alice replied.

"What about her?" Rose pressed while Victoria looked on in amusement.

"I'm not exactly sure, but something about her pulls me to her," Alice said slowly. "And she's hiding something, she winced when I touched her back yesterday, said it was sore from lifting. That's a lie, I could smell the cuts and bruises."

"Not our business," Rosalie said flatly.

"It can't hurt to help the Chief's daughter," Victoria put in.

"No? Suppose he's the one that did it to her?" Rose countered. Alice was shaking her head before Rose had finished.

"Not him, it happened before she got here, it smelled older than that," Alice assured them.

"You sure it's the injuries you're smelling, Alice?" Victoria asked, one red eyebrow arching strongly.

"She appeals to me," Alice admitted, "Frankly I've never felt anything like it. She could be the one."

"No she _couldn't_!" Rosalie corrected emphatically. "Alice, you know how dangerous it is to get involved with an ordinary human girl, and now you want to get tangled up with the _Police Chief's daughter_? That's a pretty big chance to take just because her scent smells good to you."

"It's not just that," Alice insisted, "and whatever she may be, she's not an ordinary human girl. There is something different about her. I tell you, she could be the one."

Rosalie snorted, but Victoria regarded Alice seriously.

"Did you see anything about her, Alice?" Victoria asked.

"That's another funny thing, I saw three possible futures for her, and that's never happened before."

"The future can change," Rosalie reminded her, "you always tell us that."

"Yes, but like I said, this is different. I can see three futures for her at the same time, and I don't understand it."

"Tell us then," Victoria encouraged. Rose nodded in agreement.

"One, I see her with us, as one of _us_. She's beautiful like you wouldn't believe, and we're happy, whole."

"Okay, next?"

"This is the strangest one, she's just gone. Not moved away, not dead, just – gone." Alice seemed quite disturbed by that one.

"Right, the last?" Rose asked, clearly still doubtful.

"I see her dead with her throat torn out. And no vampire did it," Alice said grimly.

"So what can we do about it? That's not much to go on," Rose inquired.

"We can look out for her, and we might start with that bitch Lauren. She thinks Isabella is easy pickings," Alice informed them.

"And your concern is not just because her scent smells good to you?" Victoria asked bluntly.

"No," Alice answered shortly.

"But it _does_ smell good?" Victoria persisted.

"Oh, _God_, yes," Alice confirmed.

"I'm in," Victoria said with a feral grin.

"Oh hell, me too," Rosalie agreed reluctantly, "somebody's got to keep Alice out of trouble."

Alice nodded and the three of them made their way back to the school and into the lunchroom with little time wasted. Looking around Alice spotted Bella, and she hissed a little when she saw Lauren trying to pull some moves under the table. She got Victoria and Rose to follow her over to the table. Walking up behind Bella she saw the whole table go quiet, and after glaring at Lauren she moved her eyes back down to Bella, tapping the girl softly on the shoulder.

When Bella turned around Alice was met with those deep chocolate brown eyes. If her heart could beat it would have skipped one at that moment. Alice took a deep breath and let it out, thinking yes there was definitely something about Bella Swan that no other girl had.

Smiling she asked "Bella would you like to join my sisters and me at our table today" Bella quickly nodded seeing away out of Laurens clutches getting up she smiled and walked away with Alice and her sisters to sit at there table.

Looking at the other two girls Bella noticed they both had the same eye color as Alice. Bella blushed and looked away there was definitely something different about these girls.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Bruise

**Summary **- "Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V". 

**A/N: Re Edited**

**Rating**- Older Teen to Mature (For later chapters)

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**Beta: _SomeRandomBastard_**

**The Garden of Four - Chapter Four - Bruise**

* * *

"You haven't met my sisters, have you Bella?" Alice asked as they took their seats.

"No, and thank you for..." Bella fell silent.

"You're welcome, and don't let that bitch get to you. Now then, this is Rosalie," Alice told her, indicating the stunning blonde, "and this is Victoria," Alice pointed at the equally beautiful redhead, "this is Bella Swan," Alice finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rosalie said formally.

"Charmed," said Victoria, inhaling deeply. Bella saw a flicker deep in those tawny gold eyes.

"Why would you do this? I mean, I'm grateful, but you don't even know me, none of you," Bella questioned.

"Because Lauren is a bitch, and it's fun to piss her off," Victoria told her.

"And Alice has a hunch about you, she thinks we'll all be good friends," Rose added.

"Please don't tease me," Bella said quietly, "not like that, I mean, if you're going to tease me too I'd just as soon go back to Lauren. I don't care what _she _thinks, but -"

"She's not teasing you, Bella, I _do_ kind of have a hunch about you. I just sometimes get feelings about things," Alice promised her. Tears started to well up in Bella's eyes.

"Why would you all want to be friends with me? I mean, _look_ at you, you're all perfect. I'm just a clumsy girl who can't even stand up for herself." Alice gently laid a hand on Bella's where they were clasped on the table. Bella shivered a little at the touch, and felt the pleasant shock travel up her arms again.

"Please stop that, Bella, you're with friends now, just give us a chance to prove it, please. And you're far more than just a clumsy girl, I can tell. You're different, and I think you're really special." Bella turned to stare at her, and Alice smiled. Bella felt her heart start to gallop, and all three of the Cullens could hear it.

_' But you don't have a clue just how __much__ different,'_ Bella thought miserably.

"And I know you didn't hurt your back lifting something," Alice said gently, "but now is not the time to talk about that. For now, just please believe that we're your friends. Say, would you like to come over to our house after school?"

"I not sure my Dad would let me," Bella said candidly.

"You let me handle the Chief, okay?" Alice told her.

Lauren was watching them closely, and her jaw clenched tightly at the sight of the four of them together.

* * *

Chemistry was funner than usual, the experiment was interesting, and Bella was pleased to find that Alice was as smart as she was beautiful. By the end of the class Bella was beginning to feel that the pixie-like girl really did want her for a friend.

'_Having Angela and Alice and her sisters for friends is a pretty good start_,' Bella thought as she gathered up her books. _'Maybe Forks won't be so bad after all.'_

A part of Bella worried a little about how attracted she was to Alice, and Rose and Victoria too, if she was honest with herself, but she needed friends more than she feared being found out. Besides, somehow she didn't think the Cullens, or Angela for that matter, would hate her for being what she was. Not like her mother did anyway.

Alice went partway with her to gym, and Angela met up with them and walked with her the rest of the way.

"Wow, Bella, the Cullens have never asked anyone to sit with them before," Angela told her as they walked.

"I think they did it just to spite Lauren," Bella fibbed a little. She didn't want it known yet that the Cullens really seemed to like her, she couldn't explain that to herself, let alone anyone else.

"Well, it surely did that," Angela told her, "she's afraid of the Cullens, I guess everyone is, at least a little bit."

"Why? They seem nice to me," Bella asked.

"I don't really know, maybe it's just because they're all so beautiful and smart. Or maybe it's the way they keep to themselves all the time, or they did until you got here, anyway." Angela gave Bella a happy smile, and it went right along with the happy butterflies Bella had had in her stomach ever since Alice had touched her shoulder.

Bella's run of good luck even continued in gym class, as the period was devoted to the rules of racquetball and badminton. Bella suppressed her dread of both subjects, especially racquetball. The idea of being in an enclosed space with a high-speed projectile was terrifying to her. But that was for another day, and she was pleasantly surprised to see Alice waiting by her truck when she reached the parking lot.

"Hi Bella," chirped Alice, "come on, let's go speak with your dad in his den, shall we?"

Bella was a bit less than enthusiastic about the prospect, but she couldn't bear the thought of wiping the bright smile from Alice's face, so she fired up her truck and headed for the police station. Alice chattered happily the whole way, and by the time they arrived Bella was happy herself. She just couldn't help it, Alice was contagious.

"Hi Chief Swan," Alice said as she bounced up to his desk, "I'm Alice Cullen, do you remember me?"

"Alice... oh, sure, I met you and your family at the fund raiser for the Children's Wing at the hospital. How's your family?"

Bella was amazed at the warm smile that brought crinkles to Charlie's eyes, he didn't seem to think the Cullens were scary.

"Everybody is fine, Chief Swan, I'll tell them you were asking about them."

"You do that. Bella, Alice's dad Carlisle is a surgeon at the hospital. We're very lucky to have him here, he's a brilliant doctor. He could work anywhere in the world, but he and his wife Esme like this small town. Forks may not have a lot of things, but we have a top-notch surgeon." Alice smiled at the compliment.

"We stopped by to see if it's okay for Bella to come out to my house for supper and to study, we have chemistry together. She won't be out late, I promise, but I could really use her help. She's really smart, Chief Swan," Alice told him.

Once again Bella's heart tripped a little, because the look that came over Charlie's face was unmistakably one of pride. He might not approve of Bella's sexuality, but it did look like he loved her. It also appeared that Alice had him wrapped around her little finger, because he didn't hesitate to say yes.

"That's fine with me, and don't worry about fixing supper either, Bella. I'll go down to La Push and have dinner with friends, maybe catch a ball game. Not too late now, okay?"

"Sure Dad, thanks," Bella managed to get out.

"Thanks Chief Swan," trilled Alice. The crinkles appeared again, and Charlie made a show of looking around the office.

"Tell you what Alice," he said confidentially, "as long as nobody is around, you can call me Charlie, and say hello to your folks for me. Bella might as well meet your dad anyhow, from what I remember she'll be seeing him soon enough at the E.R."

"Da-ad," protested Bella.

"Scoot you two, I've got bad guys to catch, have fun," Charlie sat back down and picked up a thick file.

"How did you _do_ that?" Bella asked Alice when they were back in the truck.

"Animal magnetism," Alice said casually, "head east, I'll tell you where to turn."

Bella fired up the old truck, pulled out of the parking lot, and followed Alice's instructions.

* * *

Before long they were outside of Forks.

"Take the next right," Alice told her. Bella did, and soon the trees closed in on either side of the road.

"I thought Forks was the sticks," Bella commented, "but you guys live in the woods, huh?"

"Well, not exactly, but you'll see, slow down, turn's coming up, slower... turn right here."

"There's no _here_, here, just trees," Bella protested.

"The driveway's narrow, and it's not paved. It's there, trust me."

For some reason Bella did trust her, and as she eased off the road she saw tire tracks in the thick grass of the shoulder, and a narrow trail leading into the woods.

"Just go kind of slow," suggested Alice.

"No problem," Bella promised, peering anxiously ahead. "How long is your driveway?"

"About a mile, Carlisle likes privacy and quiet when he gets home from the hospital."

"I guess," muttered Bella.

"Just one more turn," Alice said after a fair while twisting through the trees.

The old truck rounded the corner, and -

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Bella. The truck had emerged into a neat meadow, and smack in the middle of it was a large white house with huge windows. "Not exactly a cabin, is it?"

"It's home," Alice admitted, "just park out front." Bella did, and the motor had scarcely died when Alice was opening Bella's door and extending her hand to her. "Come on, I know everybody is dying to meet you!"

Bella couldn't see why they would be, but once again Alice's enthusiasm was impossible to resist, and Bella found that she was much less nervous than she had expected to be.

The door opened as they climbed the stairs, and Victoria ushered them inside where the rest of the family was awaiting Bella's arrival.

"You know Rose and Victoria of course," Alice began, "the big moose over there with the curly hair is Emmet, the tall blonde with the brooding good looks is Jasper, the one with the messy hair is Edward, and over here are my father Carlisle and my mother Esme." There was a chorus of _'pleased to meet you's'_, and Bella decided that she had imagined the brief frown that had clouded Edward's face.

"I'm happy that you came to visit, Bella," said Carlisle as he extended his hand to her, "I know your father of course; he's a fine Chief of Police, we're lucky to have him."

"Thank you, he says much the same about you, Doctor Cullen," Bella replied as she shook the firm but chilly hand.

"Carlisle, please, Bella, and Esme for my wife, you'll make us feel old with 'doctor' and 'Mrs.'.." Carlisle's smile was almost as infectious as Alice's, and Esme's was if anything even more impressive.

"You have a beautiful home, Esme," Bella complimented her.

"Thank you Bella, may I show you around?" Bella nodded, and Esme placed her hand on Bella's back to guide her. The touch was gentle, but it was directly on one of the cuts that had yet to heal, and Bella could not suppress the hiss of pain that escaped her teeth. Carlisle's face knitted in concern.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked in his doctor voice.

"Nothing, just a little sore from lifting stuff when I moved, that's all," Bella lied.

"Don't believe her Dad," Alice said plainly, "she tried that on me and I don't buy it." Bella turned to Alice in dismay. "Sorry Bella, but I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't help you. Let Carlisle take a look, okay?"

"There _is_ a sort of ridge there Carlisle," Esme confirmed.

"It's nothing really," Bella protested.

"Of course we can't force you to Bella, but I have to tell you that as a father myself, I'll have to tell Charlie about this."

"No! Please don't tell him!" Bella was terrified of Charlie finding out what her mother had done to her, he wasn't happy with her being gay, but he'd never stand for her being beaten.

"Let dad look at it Bella," Alice said softly, "Esme and I will come with you, he's got an office upstairs. Please? I'm worried about you."

It was impossible to doubt Alice's sincerity, and besides, Bella was a little worried herself, the cuts were feeling worse. She nodded silently, and Alice, Carlisle, and Esme went with her up the stairs.

* * *

"Okay little brother, give, what's eating you?" Emmet demanded when the four had disappeared up the stairs.

"I can't read her," Edward said, shaking his head in wonder, "not at all."

"Damn," said Rosalie, "I guess Alice is right, Bella isn't exactly an ordinary human girl..."

* * *

"I'll wait out in the hall while you and Alice get her ready, Esme," Carlisle said. Bella appreciated his sensitivity; he was a doctor, yes, but still.

"Is it just your back, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll get a button-up shirt and you can wear it backwards if you're shy."

"Thanks, that might make things easier," Bella told her. Alice was back almost before Bella noticed that she had left.

"Here," Alice said, "Do you need help with your sweater?"

"No," Bella said quickly, but the hiss that escaped her lips when she tried to pull it off gave the lie to that, and Alice and Esme wordlessly helped pull the sweater off over her head. Their eyes met as Bella's back was exposed, and an angry light appeared in both sets of eyes.

"That bra strap isn't helping matters much, is it Bella?" Esme asked.

"Not really," Bella admitted, "but I kind of need to wear it.

Based on what she could see, Alice agreed, but she forced herself not to stare at Bella's full breasts, true the were full and perky yet average in size.

"We'll let Carlisle tend to these cuts, and then I'll find you something that won't aggravate them so much, Bella," Esme told her, "you're a bit better endowed than Alice or I, but Rose should have something, from when she was younger that should suit." Bella blushed fiercely, Alice thought it was cute.

"I can't take Rosalie's clothes," she protested.

"Please," Alice countered, "she's a clothes whore, her and Victoria both. They've got more lingerie than Victoria's Secret, and they've got all of that too." Alice stepped in front of Bella and held out the shirt, and Esme unfastened Bella's bra. Alice couldn't help but peek during the brief moment that Bella was exposed, but Bella didn't notice. '_Beautiful..._ ' Alice thought.

"I'll go and fetch Carlisle," Esme told them, and she left the room.

Carlisle of course knew that they were done shifting clothes around, he had heard everything, he also knew that the wounds on Bella's back were infected; he had smelled it as soon as she drew near him. Alice had in fact kind of set this whole thing up so that Carlisle could check on her.

"Let's have a look then shall we?" Carlisle said as he entered the room. His face grew grave as he examined the deep bruises and the clumsily bandaged lacerations. "How did this happen, Bella?"

"I fell into a trash pile," Bella said quickly.

"I'm afraid that I don't believe that Bella," Carllisle said calmly, "these injuries are the result of a beating, and not with someone's hands. I must tell you that I am not legally obligated to report injuries of this kind to the police, But I can tell your father because you are a minor."

"No! You mustn't! Please!" begged Bella. "Charlie would go crazy!"

"I cannot take a chance on this happening again, Bella, I'm sorry."

"It won't happen again, she's in Florida-" Bella fell abruptly silent. There was the sound of crumpling metal, and Alice hastily concealed the metal basin that she had just crushed in her hands.

"Your _mother_ did this?" Alice asked incredulously.

"It was my fault, really -"

"It was not," Carlisle said sharply, "there is no possible reason for this, Bella, none. I don't care what you think you did. Don't you dare blame yourself." Tears were pouring down her face in earnest now, the kindness they were showing to someone they scarcely knew just set things free inside her.

"Please don't tell dad," Bella gasped out between sobs. Alice caught Carlisle's eyes and held them, he nodded minutely.

"All right Bella, I won't tell your father, and I pray he never finds out or I'm going to be in a _world_ of trouble. But I have some conditions."

"Anything," Bella agreed instantly.

"These cuts are infected, it's not too severe yet, and I don't think it is one of those resistant strains, but it needs regular treatment and watching. And you're going to require help with this until they heal. And I'm afraid there will be some scarring, nothing to bad though."

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said, trying to be cheerful, "they'll be sexy scars, they'll look like you used to have wings or something." Even under these circumstances, Bella felt a thrill for Alice to say something about her was sexy.

"So I think you and Alice had better study together daily for a while, Alice can help you tend them and you can come out here every few days or anytime Alice thinks you need me to see them. In a couple weeks they'll be closed up nicely."

"Thank you," Alice said fervently.

"Now for the bad news, I'm afraid this is going to hurt a bit."

Bella didn't care, she was thinking of the touch of Alice's hands on her back. A little pain was a small price to pay.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 4**


	5. Cullen's

**Summary **- "Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V". 

**A/N: Re Edited**

**Author's Notes** - Also Take Note This great story wouldn't be Happening if it wasn't For my dear Friend HG or as some of you know him Hollowgo.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**Beta:** _**SomeRandomBastard**_

**The Garden of Four - Chapter Five - Cullen's**

* * *

Bella was still wearing the soft cotton button-up shirt Alice had given to her earlier, but now it was on right when she came down the stairs. Her back was still a little tender, even after Carlisle had treated it. Walking over to the couch, she noticed that all the others had gone, but where to, she had no idea. Sitting on the couch, she carefully leaned back and got comfortable.

She jumped slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, but relaxed when she realized it was Alice. Giggling, Alice gently rubbed her shoulders a little bit before moving around to sit beside Bella on the couch.

"Dad gave me this for you," Alice said once she was seated beside Bella. She handed Bella an envelope.

"What's this? It's not a note to Charlie, is it?" Bella asked, worried.

"No, he'll keep quiet about your back. We all will, just as long as you're safe," Alice assured her.

Alice and her family were going to make damn sure that Bella was safe, because she was important to Alice.

"It's an excuse from gym, he doesn't want you participating until your back is healed. Don't worry, the gym teacher never second-guesses dad. You'll still have to show up I guess, but until dad says different you don't have to join in," Alice explained.

"That's great! Thank him for me, please," Bella said happily. This was even better than not having to dress out, and safer for all concerned. They were about to start badminton, and Bella shuddered to think of the damage she could inflict with even a fairly light club like a badminton racquet.

"My mom is going to make you some supper; and she wanted to know if chicken and dumplings is all right with you."

Bella nodded and smiled "Yeah, that sounds really good, it's been forever since I had that."

Alice grinned in return. "Well good, because she is making it from scratch, so it will take a while," scooting closer she ran her fingers through Bella's hair. "So what do you want to do to take up some of the time?"

Bella almost flinched at the soft contact; Alice certainly was a very touchy-feely kind of person. It was going to take a while for Bella to get used to this kind of affection from the pixie-like girl. Bella blushed when her thoughts went astray, when she wondered if Rose and Victoria where just as touchy-feely.

Alice watched Bella with rapt attention, catching all the tiny details on the girl's face. She had just about jerked her hand back when she saw Bella slightly flinch at her touch, but she stopped when she noticed the blush come across Bella's cheeks.

Alice swallowed some venom back down when Bella's sweet scent began to waft around the room. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she slowly fought for control over the monster inside her. Coming back down, she opened her eyes and saw that Bella was gazing off into the distance, and smiling, she said, "You never did answer me, Bella, what would you like to do to pass the time?"

Bella jumped, coming out of la-la land, and she felt her cheeks heating up once more with a blush. Coughing a little into her hand, she looked around and spotted the tv, "Well, we could, uh …always watch a tv show or something," said Bella.

Alice nodded and got up to get the remote before joining Bella back on the couch, "That sounds like a good idea, what do you want to watch?"

* * *

**(Rose and Victoria)**

"You know what I miss most about being human?" Victoria asked Rosalie as she snuggled up to her on the couch in their room while listening to Alice and Bella downstairs.

"Hot dogs?"

"No, silly, sleeping," Victoria told her, "I wish that I could fall asleep in your arms, and then wake up in the morning with you still there." Victoria kissed Rose softly. "I wish that you could be the last thing I see at night and the first thing that I see in the morning." Rose returned the kiss and smiled at her.

"Well, I can be, but we don't really have to waste all that time _sleeping_, do we?" Rosalie questioned as she unbuttoned Victoria's blouse.

"Good point," breathed Victoria as Rose's lips found her breast, "_really_ good point…"

* * *

Alice's ears twitched a little listening to her sisters upstairs; and she knew that if she still had the ability to blush that she would be doing so right now. Turning her eyes back to Bella and away from the tv for a moment, she watched the Human girl with such longing in her eyes. If only Bella knew, if only Bella liked Alice the same way. She turned back to the tv, sighed, and listened to her sisters for a few more minutes. She knew that she could go join Rose and Victoria any time she wanted. It was something they did every so often.

But since she had seen Bella, touched her skin, she did not want to join her sisters, all that she could see was Bella, right now. She just needed to be near this girl. All that she wanted was Bella at this moment.

Shaking her head a little, she heard Esme coming with Bella's bowl of chicken and dumplings and some bread. Alice smiled, tapped Bella softly on her leg, and said, "Here comes your food, let's move to the floor so we can eat in here and you won't spill any on yourself, okay?"

Bella nodded and moved to sit beside the glass coffee table, Alice grabbed the remote and joined her, and Esme smiled and walked over to the two of them "Here you are, Bella".

"Thank you, Esme, it smells delicious," Bella told her with a shy smile.

"You're most welcome, Bella dear," Esme assured her, and then she walked back into the kitchen and let them be.

Bella looked over at Alice and frowned, "Aren't you going to eat any?"

Alice smiled and shook her head "No, I am on a strict diet. I'll eat something later." Alice hoped Bella believed the lie. Bella looked at Alice a moment before she nodded her head; she decided privately that she would talk with the pixie about it later. Bella dipped her spoon into the thick gravy-like soup, scooped up some dumplings and popped them into her mouth. She chewed thoroughly, enjoying the taste before slowly swallowing.

"Mmmm, it's very good, I'll have to tell your mother she is a great cook when I get the chance."

Alice smiled when she heard Esme gasp with joy in the kitchen, before giving her attention back to Bella. "I am sure she will appreciate it." Bella nodded and went back to work on her food. When she was done with her first bowl she asked for another politely, and ate it in silence with Alice.

After a few shows that they both pretended to watch, it was time for Bella to leave. Bella told Esme that she was a great cook and received a hug in return, both women were careful not to aggravate Bella's sore back. Smiling, Alice walked Bella out the door and to her truck, "You sure you don't want me to ride back with you? I can have Rose follow us and get a ride back with her," asked Alice as she opened Bella's door.

Bella climbed up onto the seat of the truck. She shut the door and then rolled her window down so that she could still talk to Alice "No need, don't worry about it, I will be fine." Alice nodded, but didn't want to leave the girl's side just yet

"Okay….guess I will see you tomorrow then…you know, at school."

Bella nodded and started up her truck, she turned back to Alice, smiled, and was about to say good bye when soft cool lips met her cheek. Alice grinned and quickly waved goodbye and went back inside her house. Bella blushed, lifted a hand to her cheek, and smiled.

Backing up and turning around, she made her way to the road and headed to her house. She pulled up into her driveway, cut the engine, and climbed out. Walking in, she saw that Charlie was home, asleep on the couch. She went up to her dad and patted him softly on the shoulder, so as not to startle him. Charlie woke up slowly and smiled upon seeing Bella. "Did you have a nice time at the Cullens? Did you and Alice study hard?" Bella grinned and nodded

"Yeah I had a great time dad, now let's get you to bed, and the same for me, it's pretty late."

After getting Charlie to bed, Bella changed into her pj's and got into bed herself. She touched her cheek where Alice had kissed her, smiled at the memory, and fell happily asleep. Her back already felt much better, and the pain from her injuries did not disturb her dreams of a pixie with golden eyes, and cool lips, and gentle hands that seemed to want to touch her.

In the woods surrounding the house, tawny golden eyes kept watch.

Bella woke up refreshed, having slept better than she had since coming to Forks. She looked out the window and saw a tiny patch of blue sky, and she had a good feeling about the day. Her back felt better, she had an excuse from gym, and she was nearly whistling as she headed downstairs to fix breakfast.

She stopped short upon entering the kitchen, however, because Charlie was busily cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Do you hate my cooking, dad?" Bella asked him.

"Huh? No, Bells, of course not! Just thought I could take a turn once in a while, and I can scramble eggs and fry bacon with the best of them. Get yourself some juice and sit down." Charlie worked busily for a time and Bella got her juice and sat to watch her dad cook. She thought it was sort of cute of him. "So what did you think of the Cullens?" Charlie asked her.

"They're great, Carlisle and Esme especially, and you were right dad, it was a good idea to meet him before I see him in the Emergency Room." Charlie's face crinkled in a grin.

"No need to hurry on that Bella, here you go, the toast will pop any time," Charlie said as he handed a plate to Bella. Bella took a cautious taste.

"These eggs really are good!"

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Charlie said, pretending to be insulted, but he was pleased with the compliment. He got the toast and sat down with his own plate.

"Alice sure seems like a nice girl," he began. Bella cut her eyes up at him, afraid of what was coming next. "Bells - I've - I've been doing a lot of thinking since your Mom called." He fell silent, and Bella could see a familiar flush rising up his neck.

_"Oh, no, please, no," _she begged silently.

"You liked Dr. Cullen okay, right?" Bella nodded. "Well, like I said, I've been thinking... Bells, I know growing up has been tougher on you than a lot of kids. Your mom, well, I guess she blamed me for your - condition, that was part of why she left me I guess. But it doesn't matter about that, what matters is you." He swallowed heavily, and the blush deepened, and Bella could feel her own cheeks flame. "You're a real pretty girl, Bells, and you should be able to enjoy that, being a girl I mean. I've - I've managed to put away a pretty good bit of money, there's not much to spend it on in Forks. Dr. Cullen is a really good surgeon, and you seem to like him and all, and if you wanted to..." Charlie fell silent. "I just want you to be happy, Bells. We couldn't afford it when you were little, and they weren't really all that sure how you'd turn out, and..."

"It's okay dad," Bella mumbled, "I guess I'm kind of used to it now, and I _do_ enjoy being a girl. I can't take your retirement money for something so selfish. Besides, I'm not really sure I'd want 's part of who I am."

"Do you suppose that has anything to do with you, you know, liking girls?" Charlie asked as he stared at his plate.

"No way to tell, dad. Lots of girls like other girls, and they don't have a..." Bella just couldn't bring herself to say it, but she didn't need to. Charlie nodded.

"I've been thinking about that too, Bells. And I still think it will make life harder for you, times have changed, but not all that much. But I've been doing some reading up on stuff, and..." he trailed off into silence. He really had talked about all he could stand to just now, and he sat quietly, pushing his eggs around his plate.

"Dad," Bella said softly, "I appreciate your offer, and I appreciate even more you being willing to talk to me about this. Mom never would, she just tried to ignore the whole thing. But I've had about all I can stand for today. How about I think things over for a while, okay?"

"Okay, Bells," he answered, and he tried to smile at her, but years of guilt over how Bella had had to go through her life without his help made it hard for him to do. And he was still afraid of what life might be like for her, he was trying as hard as he knew how, but he still wasn't comfortable with Bella being - _gay_ - he forced himself to think it. _"Come right down to it, though,"_ he thought, _"that ain't so much beside the other."_

"Breakfast was great, dad," Bella said as she rinsed her plate. She went around behind Charlie and hugged him briefly, got her books and left for school.

Charlie just sat and shoved his breakfast around his plate some more, and wished that he could do something to help his daughter.

* * *

**The End of Chapter Five**


	6. Fight

**Summary **- "Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V". 

**A/N: Re Edited**

**Author's Notes** - Also Take Note This great story wouldn't be Happening if it wasn't For my dear Friend HG or as some of you know him Hollowgo.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**The Garden of Four - Chapter Six - Fight  
**

* * *

Bella had pulled up into the parking lot of the school and was locking up when cool hands wrapped around her midsection, making Bella almost jump out of her skin. Looking over her shoulder she saw Alice and smiled.

"Hey," was all Bella could get out with the pixie this close to her.

Alice smiled and held Bella close a little longer before letting her go. "I missed you, Bella, we should really have a sleep over sometime, now lets go and catch up with the others, then I will walk you to your first class."

Bella nodded and followed after Alice. Walking to the school beside Alice, she got quite a few stares. Bowing her head a little to avoid some of the stares, Bella soon found herself meeting up with the rest of the Cullen family. She looked at them one by one, and she smiled at the safe feeling that she had while in their presence.

After a few words with Alice's family, Bella was escorted to her English class by Alice. Once they were in front of the class door, Bella frowned at the thought of being too far from Alice, and as if sensing her thoughts Alice quickly got on her tip toes and kissed Bella's cheek. "I will see you at lunch, Bella."

When lunch did roll around, Bella found herself meeting up in the hallway with Edward, one of Alice's brothers. "Hello Isabella," said Edward, offering her an arm.

Bella smiled "Please, just call me Bella," and taking the arm she began her walk with him to the lunch room.

"So, you're Edward, right?" Bella asked, making small talk as they walked. Edward nodded.

"Yes, that's right, we meet yesterday at the house, and I'm sorry we did not get to talk much."

The two were still in conversation when they walked into the lunch room. Bella grabbed her tray and began to make her way to the Cullen table; sitting down. She saw that Edward had gone to sit beside the blond male Cullen, whose name was Jasper, if Bella remembered correctly.

Seeing an open seat Between Alice and Rose, Bella began to make her way to that seat. She set her tray on the table, and sat herself down. Looking around, she found herself still quite mesmerized by the beauty of the Cullens. She shook her head, grabbed her plastic fork, and began to eat while listening to the last Cullen male finish telling his joke.

"So, this dude and his friend had just gotten pulled over by a cop; the officer walked up to the window and was shining his light into the car, spotting the driver the cop said, Sir, your eyes look red. Have you been smoking pot? The driver didn't say anything for a moment, then suddenly, with all seriousness on his face, he spoke." Emmett paused for a moment then said "Well your lips look glazed, have you been eating doughnuts?" Bella almost choked on her food when she heard the joke.

Coughing and wheezing a bit at the food stuck in her throat, she heard Alice's startled yell of, "Emmett!" before two hands began to lightly pat her on the back.

Once the food came unstuck and made its way out of her throat and on the right course down to her stomach, Bella began to laugh at the joke and asked, "Where did you ever hear such a joke? It was so funny!" Rose looked at Bella for moment more before removing her hand from the girl's back, and her hand tingled a little from the left over warmth from the human girl's body. Alice left her hand where it was, still lightly caressing Bella's back, and she could still feel the slight ridges of the cuts on Bella's back.

Victoria looked at the confusion written on Rose's face, and looking over to Bella and then back to Rose, she place her hand on her lovers thigh. Rose put her hand down and turned to look at Victoria, and on seeing the look in her lover's eyes, she shook head, telling her that nothing was wrong. Bella meanwhile let the cool feeling of Alice's hand on her back soothe her, while she talked with Edward and Jasper about some more of Emmett's dirtier jokes.

After lunch Alice offered to walk Bella to class. "If its okay with you, I kind of promised Angela I would walk with her today. It's kind of the only time we have any time to talk with each other," said Bella. Alice smiled and nodded, and then left the lunch room headed to Chemistry class.

Bella meet up with Angela and talked with her as they headed to her next class of the day. After parting at the door, Bella made her way to her seat beside Alice, smiled and went to work when the teacher gave all of the students a group project for the day. As they where working Bella asked Alice once more if she minded her walking with Angela to classes today, with the promise that she would walk to Chemistry and Gym with Alice tomorrow.

When the class was over Bella tugged her back pack over her shoulder and walked off to gym with Angela, they were talking some more about their classes when Angela said something that made Bella freeze - "So, what's the story with you and Alice Cullen?"

Bella cleared her throat, and then resumed her walk to gym with Angela. "Nothing, really, she just…" Bella paused slightly before going on, "she's just a really good friend." Angela smirked.

"It didn't look that way to me this morning when she was with you at your truck before you two walked off, yes, I saw that hug she gave you. Also she had her hand on your back all throughout lunch." Angela paused and glanced around, "which Lauren didn't like one bit, by the way, she seemed really pissed."

Bella froze once more, and blushed before resuming walking. "Its nothing, she's just real, uh…touchy-feely…ya know, but she is just a good friend." Bella held the door open for both of them. "Well I don't really care what Lauren thinks, she can be as pissed as she wants, she won't get to me," said Bella before going over to the coach to hand her the new note from Alice's father. After getting the coach to agree to the note, Bella walked off and looked around the gym, noticing for the first time that Rose, Alice, and Victoria were in this class.

Walking over to stand beside them, she waited for the class to start up, after a few warm ups that weren't too hard on the students Bella found herself playing a fun but very slow game of volleyball with Alice, never mind what the note said. She enjoyed it, but being Bella she still fell down a lot. Rose and Victoria were playing a game of one on one basketball, while still keeping an eye on Bella and Alice.

At the end of class all the girls and boys headed for their locker rooms. Bella didn't have to shower and change with the other girls, but nonetheless she was a little sweaty and dirty after spending most of the volleyball game on the gym floor. She had waited until she thought the other girls were finished and gone, and then slipped into the locker room to wash her face and hands. She was on her way back out when she heard the last voice that she wanted to hear.

"Oh, _there_ you are, Bella," Lauren said with false friendliness, "my, you did have a rough time today in gym, didn't you? We can't possibly let you go home without a nice shower, now can we, Jess?"

"Lauren" Jessica began, "let's just leave her al-"

"_Can we,_ Jess?" she repeated menacingly.

"Whatever you say Lauren," Jessica mumbled.

"Right, whatever I say. You hear that, Bella? And what I say is, it's time for a nice shower, hmmm?"

Bella felt a rising panic, there was simply no way in the world that she was going to undress in front of Lauren and Jessica, for more than one reason. She thought briefly of begging them to leave her alone, but knew that would only make things worse. Besides, she was truly tired of being afraid of Lauren. She lowered her shoulder and attempted to force her way past.

Of course she tripped, and then found herself pushed up against the lockers by both Jessica and Lauren. They each had one of her wrists pinned, and they stood so close that she had no room to maneuver. She realized to her dismay that they were stronger than she was, and the panic rose in her throat.

"_I'll wait for my chance, and bite her,_" Bella thought, but as if she had read her mind Lauren put her arm to Bella's throat. She didn't even let go of her wrist.

"Time to see what you've been hiding, Isabella," Lauren said as she reached for the buttons on her shirt.

"I don't think so," said a musical voice that set Bella's heart soaring with hope.

Around the corner of a row of lockers stepped the Cullen sisters, all three of them. They were all wearing skinny jeans and midriff-baring tops, and in spite of her desperate situation Bella felt her body respond to the sight. To be fair, it was indeed something to see. Alice was in front, Rose and Victoria close behind flanking her, and they all had bright smiles on their faces.

"Let go of my friend, Lauren," Alice said calmly. Jessica had already let go and moved to the side. Lauren didn't want to, but she wasn't stupid enough to try and take on all three of them, besides, there was something in their postures that was menacing, despite the lovely smiles.

"I was just kidding around," Lauren said as she released Bella.

"Funny way to kid," Victoria replied, "a forearm across the throat doesn't seem too funny to me." Lauren looked at her feet and kept silent.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said soothingly as she put her slender arm around her, "let's get out of here, Rosalie and Victoria have something to discuss with these ladies." Bella gratefully allowed herself to be lead out of the locker room.

"Now then,"Rosalie said as she walked up to Lauren, she kept advancing until Lauren was pressed up against the lockers. Lauren tried to slap her, but Rose caught her hand easily and effortlessly pinned it against the metal. Lauren gasped as the elegant fingers tightened on her wrist. Jessica was trembling in fear, even though Victoria did nothing but stand in front of her and smile. "That wasn't very friendly, Lauren," Rose said quietly, her face a bare inch from Lauren's.

Rosalie's scent surrounded Lauren, and had her head spinning; even her breath was intoxicating. She gasped as Rosalie leaned forward, her lips nearly touching Lauren's ear.

"_Bella Swan," _Rose whispered, "_is **ours**_. _You would do well to remember that, understand?"_ Lauren just stared blankly ahead.

"I'd tell her you understand," Victoria advised.

"I - I understand," Lauren choked out.

"Good," Rose said happily, and she turned to look at Jessica.

"I understand too," Jessica said hurriedly.

"Well then, I guess we're done here," Victoria declared, "let's go home, Rosie."

The two Cullens left together.

"That slutty bitch, I'll fix her ass," said Lauren bitterly.

"Screw you Lauren," Jessica replied, "I'm done with you, and if you mess with Rosalie Cullen you're even dumber than you look, and that would be really hard to do." Jessica walked out, leaving Lauren alone with her bruised ego and tender wrist.

She really wasn't that dumb, though, and she decided that her best course of action was to pretend nothing had happened at all, and to act as if Isabella Swan simply did not exist.

Victoria stopped Rose after she knew they were away from the two humans and still far enough away from Alice and Bella. "So…Bella Swan is ours, huh..since when, Rose?" Victoria grinned and leaned in a bit more. "You'd better not let Alice hear that, it seems more like Bella is Alice's mate, not ours…although if they don't mind sharing, I don't either". Giggling at the look Rose sent her she pulled on her arm and began to walk once more.

Rose still was in a sort of thoughtful mood when they caught up to Alice and Bella, she kept thinking of what had made her say that. Why did she tell Lauren that Bella's was _'theirs'?_ She had no right, she had a mate already, but something just came over her and the words had left her mouth before her brain could catch up with them.

* * *

**The End of Chapter Six**


	7. Tears

**Summary - **"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V".

**Author's Notes** - Also Take Note This great story wouldn't be Happening if it wasn't For my dear Friend HG or as some of you know him Hollowgo.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **WDG and Lash_Larue

**The Garden of Four - Chapter Seven - Tears  
**

**

* * *

**

After spending a little time with Alice after school Bella had to get home. When she pulled up into her drive she knew that her dad was already home, because the police car was in the driveway. There was also a black truck parked beside it that Bella had never seen before.

Climbing out of her own truck she made her way inside, and as she made her way to the living room she called out for her dad.

"Bella, you're back earlier today, no study session with Alice I see," said Charlie standing up from his chair. Bella looked at the couch and the other chair and saw four faces that she thought that she had never seen before. Charlie saw where his daughter was looking, smiled, and said, "Oh, Bella, I see you haven't met the Blacks. This young man is Jacob Black, the one in the middle is his older sister, Taylor Black, and the old man sitting on the end is Billy Black, their father." Turning to the last person in the room he said "And this young spitfire is Leah Clearwater"

Bella nodded "Hello, nice to meet you all." Jacob and Taylor smirked.

"Ah, Bells, don't tell us you don't remember who we are, come on now, we all used to play as kids together," said Taylor. Bella frowned and tried to think back. A vague memory of a small boy always pushing her around came to mind, then one of her practicing kissing with another girl, and a few other small memories came to her mind.

Clearing her throat a little she said, "Sorry, I can't remember much, I was only a kid back then." She felt eyes staring at her, and looking over to Leah and Billy she almost flinched at the glare they gave her. Turning her eyes away she said, "Ummm, well, I have homework that needs to be done, so please excuse me."

She turned and made her way up the stairs and to her room. Shutting the door behind her, she wondered what Billy and Leah's problem with her was.

**

* * *

**

A few weeks latter Bella was out shopping for some groceries for herself and Charlie when she literally bumped into Taylor and Leah. "Hey there, Bells," said Taylor as she caught the girl before she fell. After helping Bella get her footing she grabbed one of the bags and carried it to the truck. "You should come down to La Push sometime with me and Leah, there is a party going on tonight and I think it will be a blast. So if you, ya know, need something to do tonight, come and join us." With that Taylor walked away.

Leah stared for a moment without such a harsh glare as last time, but still it was enough to make Bella back up a bit. Leah moved in closer and said "If you know what's good for you, you will not come to this party, leech lover." Leah quickly walked away after that.

Bella stood there for a few more moments, confused by what the girl had said. "Leech lover….what the heck does that mean?" shrugging her shoulders Bella climbed up into her truck and went home.

Later that night after supper Bella decided she would go to the party down at La push, unaware of the golden eyes watching her. Bella's truck pulled up onto the sandy beach, and after cutting the engine off, she hopped out and made her way over to the group with Taylor in it. Taylor saw Bella, let go of Leah's waist and moved to greet the girl with a hug. "Hey, let's talk for a bit, okay?" After she dragged Bella a little ways down the beach, both girls began to walk alongside the water.

"You know Bells, you should be more careful about who you hang around with," stated Taylor, all of a sudden turning on Bella. "You would be safer hanging out down here with kids like us, than the kind you're hanging out with at your school," grabbing Bella's shoulder, she squeezed it hard. Bella winced and tried to break the grip.

"What do you mean? The kids at my school seem nice enough." Then Bella thought about Lauren and her friend, "Well, most of them anyway," she added. Still struggling in the taller girl's grip, Bella again winced at the pressure on her shoulder.

"Bella, please, you have to understand..." Taylor stopped talking and let go of Bella for a moment, running her hands through her hair. She seemed flustered. "Some of the people you're friends with aren't good for your health. Trust me on this, _please,_" Taylor pleaded.

Bella backed up. "Who are you to tell me who I should be friends with, and not?" said Bella, she backed away further and was about leave when rough hands grabbed her again

"Please, Bella, they aren't what you think they are," Taylor pleaded more, and her grip tightened. "Listen, just pay attention to them, you'll see what I mean".

Bella finally broke free of the grip, made her way back to her truck, and left. Once home she rubbed her aching shoulder a bit and sighed. She knew who Taylor was talking about, but she didn't believe her, and she headed up to her room and went to sleep. Dreams of cool arms and golden eyes filled her head.

Waking up that next morning, Bella rolled over and looked at her clock, it was little early. Groaning, she threw her arm over her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, it didn't work. Sighing in frustration she moved to sit up and flinched a little, her shoulder still ached. She shivered a little when she stood up, and she looked to her window. Did she fall asleep with it open last night? She didn't think so, and still trying to remember whether she had left it open or not, she closed it. "_Maybe I imagined closing it,"_ she thought.

She looked out into the hallway and saw that it was still dark in the house. Quickly making her way into the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and turned on the shower. After pulling off her baggy shirt and dropping it onto the floor, she reached for her briefs, pulled them down, and then dropped them to the floor as well.

"Well, I didn't imagine _that,_" she sighed as she looked down at herself. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, and saw a fairly pretty girl with really pretty hair and a very nice figure. And what looked very much like a penis.

Bella had avoided going to any sort of doctor that might have had occasion to look down there as much as she could, but she had read all that she could find about her condition. She knew that there were more people like her than she had thought at first, and that there were several different variants of intersexed people. She also knew about surgery for this, and she thought about Charlie's offer, but she just couldn't decide. Wasn't it part of her? Part of who she was? Was it so impossible for someone else to accept her this way?

_"I'm a girl, damn it!"_ she thought_. "I sure get the cramps to prove it."_ She turned and looked over her shoulder at the pink scars on her back. "Mom sure never accepted me like I am," she said aloud. Bella suspected that it was as much her mother's anger and embarrassment over Bella's condition as her sexuality that had occasioned the beating that had driven her to Forks. She thought of the friends that she had made Angela, and Alice and her family. The Blacks not so much though, Taylor seemed to want to be friendly, but she was awfully bossy. And strong, she added to herself when she saw the faint bruises on her shoulder.

She thought about Charlie, and how he had forced himself to talk with her about this, and although she had been mortified at the time, she really did appreciate it. She thought about his offer to pay for surgery if she wanted it, and that made her think of... _"Carlisle..." _she whispered.

She trusted Carlisle; he had kept his word not to tell Charlie about her injuries, and he had been very gentle and skillful in treating them. Maybe she could talk to Carlisle, somehow she knew that he wouldn't be repulsed by her, and just maybe he could answer some questions for her.

Bella quickly got into the shower and scrubbed herself down; hopping out of the shower she quickly made her way back to her room and hastily got dressed. She hurried downstairs and made some breakfast. It wasn't long before her dad joined her downstairs.

"Hey there Bells, you're up pretty early," said Charlie as he took his seat at the table. Looking at the breakfast he smiled. "Thanks for the grub, Bells." Charlie took a sip of his drink, then smirked "Now, what do you want" Bella blushed.

"How did you know what I was up to?"

Charlie grinned "I may be old, Bella but I was a kid once as well, plus, you're my kid. So, now, what do you want?" Bella sat down and pushed her food around on her plate.

"Well, it is the weekend, and I was wondering if you would mind if I spent the night with Alice at her house."

Charlie looked at Bella for a second and thought it over. "Well I don't know Bella, are you sure Dr. Cullen and his wife wouldn't mind you staying over at their house?"

Bella nodded "Yeah, I am sure Dad, after all, Alice invited me to sleep over."

Charlie scratched his chin "Well then, I have no problem with it." Charlie drank what was left of his coffee and finished the food on his plate "Now I have to get to work, I will see you Sunday when you get back from your sleepover Bells," walking out, Charlie left Bella alone in the kitchen.

Bella smiled and finished her own breakfast before cleaning up. She went back to the bathroom for a quick second, brushed her teeth, and then headed back to her room and packed a bag with some clothes and things. On her way out she made sure to lock the door behind her, and then got into her truck.

On the way to the Cullen's she began to think more about what Taylor had said about the Cullen's not being safe. Bella shook her head; she just could not imagine them being a danger to her, or anyone for that matter. Pulling up, she didn't even get a chance to cut off the engine before an energetic pixie was bounding out of the house. "BELLA!" screamed Alice rushing out to meet her. Bella got out of the truck with a chuckle and grabbed her bag. Shutting the door to her truck she turned around and quickly dropped her bag. Alice jumped into Bella's arms and hugged her. Bella caught Alice and tried to keep from falling over from the sudden jump Alice had done.

"I missed you, Bella," Alice whispered into Bella's ear softly. Carefully, she got out of Bella's grasp and picked up Bella's bag "Come on, let's get this sleepover started. Emmett says he wants to play some game with you, plus mom says she has a new dish for you to try out." Bella paused for a moment, and she thought back, trying to remember if she had ever seen one of the Cullen's eat. Looking up when she could not remember any time that she had, she shook her head, just because she hadn't seen them eat didn't mean anything, they could have eaten while she wasn't looking.

Catching up with Alice she walked into the living room behind her. "HEY, IT'S BELLA!" yelled Emmett. Jumping up and running to them, he pulled Bella up into a hug and swung her about before setting her own her own two feet again, "You ready to play some games, Bells?" asked Emmett, pointing to the TV where on the floor sat an Xbox 360 and a ps3 with all kinds of games.

"Now just wait a minute, young man," said Esme, coming out from the kitchen. "Bella, how are you, my dear?" Esme pulled Bella into a warm motherly hug.

"Hi Esme, I'm fine, and it's good to see you too." Bella returned the warm hug, before pulling away. Looking around she saw that Edward and Jasper were not around. "Where are Edward and Jasper?" she asked.

Esme smiled "Oh, they went out camping nearby, dear." Esme looked over to Alice for a moment before looking back "Now I am going to go get started on lunch. Why don't you kids go and have some fun?" Walking back into the kitchen she left them alone. Alice smiled and tugged on Bella's arm

"I am going to go put your bag up in my room, okay? Why don't you and Emmett play some games, I will be right back" Bella nodded and watched Alice walk off.

* * *

After a few hours and a splendid lunch, which Bella was the only one to eat, Carlisle arrived home. "Hello, Bella, it's good to see you, how is your back?" asked Carlisle, setting his bag down and taking off his coat, and then hanging it up.

Bella grinned and stood up. "Its fine, but if you would like to check it over, we can, also, I would like to talk to you about some stuff if you don't mind."

Carlisle smiled. "Of course, come up to my study with me and we can have a look at things and have that chat." He moved to head up the stairs with Bella right behind him. Walking into the room from before, where Carlisle had first worked on her back, she sat down on a small table and gently lifted her shirt over her head and held it to her front.

Carlisle waited for a moment before turning to check on the girl, he looked at the cuts on her back for a moment and was about to turn away when he saw the bruise on her shoulder, and he stopped, frowning. "Your back seems fine, Bella, things are healing up nicely, but what is this bruise doing on you? It seems new, you said nothing else would happen to you, so how did you get this?"

Bella touched her shoulder and flinched a little, then, pulling her shirt back on she spoke softly, "It was an accident, a girl down at La Push did it." Bella didn't say any names.

Carlisle frowned but didn't say anything for a moment before moving to sit at his desk "I see, then it won't happen again, correct?" Bella nodded and moved to sit in a plush chair by the desk.

"About what I wanted to talk about before," Bella fidgeted and clasped and unclasped her hands "Well, remember when we first met, and we discussed how it wasn't my fault for the beatings that my mom gave me?"

Carlisle nodded and leaned forward, "Go on, Bella."

Bella licked her dry lips and looked at the floor "What, what if it _was _my fault..." Bella felt like going to hide in a hole somewhere right then, "…what I am trying to say is…there is something about me that my mom doesn't like."

Bella paused and wiped her cheeks, pulling her hands back when she felt wetness on them, she was crying. When she had started she didn't know, but she was crying. "I am not like normal girls….I have always known I was different, I just…I don't know if I can tell you what, if you're disgusted by what I say…what if Alice finds out…oh god what if your whole family finds out? You all would hate me because I am a freak!" Bella jumped up and was about to make a run for it when gentle arms wrapped around her.

"Shhhh, Bella, its okay, none of us would think that, no matter what you told me," Carlisle promised as he stopped the girl and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Bella cried her heart out in his arms, her sobbing echoing off the walls of his office. Carlisle gently rubbed Bella's back and made soft, soothing noises. "You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to, Bella," he helped her back over to the chair and kneeled beside her. "I could just…guess, or run some tests on what has you so troubled, but I promise you that nothing you say could ever change the way my family and I see you."

Bella nodded her head and hugged him one more time, "I well tell you…just please give me a second." Carlisle nodded and got up and sat back down in his chair, he had a good idea of what it was, but he would let Bella tell him. Bella took a deep breath and cleared her throat "I…I was born a lot different then most… girls. I have, well you see - I was…there's extra down…well, down there, ya know?" Bella pointed to her pants.

Carlisle nodded "I see, and it's all functional, is it?" Bella nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty damn functional if you ask me." Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"I see, and does it bother you?" Bella shook her head.

"No, I mean I have kind of had it my whole life ya know, so it's a part of me, but my mother didn't like it one bit." Carlisle frowned.

"Well, Bella, it's your body, and while I am sure you love your mother, it is still your body anyway, and what you want to do with it is up to you." Getting up he walked around and clasped her good shoulder "Besides, I am sure that no matter what, you will have no trouble with this family just because you have a little extra. I won't tell anyone, but I am sure that when you do decide that it's time for them to know that they won't care. Alice will still be your good friend."

Bella nodded and felt a little bit happier about herself, standing, she hugged Carlisle once more, and smiled, "Thanks, I needed to have this chat."

Walking out of Carlisle's study and down the stairs she saw that the only one in the living room was Alice.

* * *

**End Chapter Seven.**

**Wow this took me forever to get done, you have no idea how much back and forth me and lash_larue had to go through to get to this point, anyway hope ya'll liked the update and remember reviews are always welcomed.**


	8. Truths

**Summary - **"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V".

**Author's Notes** - Also Take Note This great story wouldn't be Happening if it wasn't For my dear Friend HG or as some of you know him Hollowgo.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **WDG and Lash_Larue

**The Garden of Four - Chapter Eight - Truths  
**

**

* * *

**

"So, how's your back?" Alice asked.

"Good as new. Well, except for my sexy scars," Bella said, remembering Alice's words.

"Great, can I see them?" Bella felt her face flush, because she had just had a mental image of pulling off her sweater in front of Alice.

"Umm, this might not be the best place for show and tell," Bella managed to get out, "suppose Emmett walked in?"

"I guess you're right, but he'll be gone for a while. Mom sent him out to get something for the supper she's fixing for you. She's really thrilled that you like her cooking," Alice explained.

"Her cooking's great; don't all of you like it?" Bella asked.

"Sure, but it means more when somebody outside the family says it," Alice explained, "not that you're really outside. Everybody really likes you, Bella."

Bella flushed again, it seemed like she spent all of her time with the Cullen's blushing or being doctored. But it gave her a warm feeling to hear Alice say that. She thought of what Taylor had told her that the Cullen's were dangerous, and she just couldn't see it. She felt safer with them than she even did with Charlie, and Charlie was a cop, he had a gun.

"Thanks Alice, I really like you guys too. Where are Rose and Vic?"

"They went shopping in Seattle; you know those two and clothes. Would you like to go and catch up with them? I'll drive, and I'm sure the clothes you brought from Arizona aren't exactly right for a winter in Forks," Alice told her.

Bella thought for a moment, it would be fun to spend that much time with Alice in the car, and she _could_ use some new clothes, but she hated shopping. She also dreaded the thought of a dressing room, because she was sure that Alice would insist on helping her try things on.

"I think I'd rather just spend time here with you, if that's okay," Bella answered. The brilliant smile that Alice gave her set her heart pounding, and of course Alice heard it.

_"Maybe she does like me like I like her…"_Alice thought, _"maybe…"_ Alice couldn't blush, but her eyes sparkled at the thought, and the happiness that it brought her shone from her face.

_"God, she's beautiful,"_ Bella thought, or had she whispered it?

"Fine with me," Alice agreed, "do you want to go ahead and knock out our homework so we can stay up late painting our nails, and being silly and stuff?" Bella had never been too interested in anything like that before, but just now it seemed like a fine idea indeed, and she and Alice were busy with chemistry when they heard Emmett return.

"Here you go, Mom," he said to Esme in the kitchen, which was right by the dining room where the girls were doing their homework. "I don't have to eat this stuff, do I?"

"Manners, Emmett," said Esme. Bella looked at Alice with a question on her face.

"Mom's probably making something fancy to show off. Emmett has pretty basic tastes in food," Alice explained with a shrug. Bella could not hear the whispered conversation between Esme and Emmett, but Alice could.

"_Okay, I'm sorry, Esme, but if Bella's gonna be hanging around here, she's got to know sometime. She's not stupid. Besides, it's not right not to tell her. We know everything about her, she should know about us,"_ Emmett insisted.

_"I agree, Emmett, but it's not up to us. Bella is precious to Alice; this has to be her decision. All we can do is support her as best we can,"_ Esme explained.

_"You're right, of course you're right, but I wish she'd get on with it. Hell, even I can see Bella's the one for her; they match up better than Rosalie and Victoria. I think I'll go catch up with Edward and Jasper, I know you're a great cook, Esme, but I can't stand Italian. Tomato sauce is too much like being teased. And somebody better let Rose and Vic know Bella's staying overnight. Who knows if she's a light sleeper?"_

"Hey sis, Bella," Emmett boomed as he entered the dining room, "you're in for a treat Bells, Mom's making Italian. Say, Bella, I hope you won't be disappointed if I don't hang around and beat you at Halo some more, but Edward called. He and Jasper forgot some of their gear. Those two are helpless without me, and I'll just camp out with them tonight since I have to go all that way anyhow."

"In your dreams you'd beat me at Halo, you big ox," Bella said with a grin, "you just got lucky before. All twenty times."

"That's the spirit, Bella, never give up!" Emmett mussed her hair on the way by, and Bella didn't mind a bit. She'd always kind of wanted a big brother, and they didn't come much bigger than Emmett. Besides, he was funny. She just could not reconcile what she knew of the Cullen's with Taylor's cryptic warnings.

Alice and Bella had finished their homework and cleared the table when Carlisle hurried into the dining room, putting on his coat.

"I'm very sorry girls, but I have to go back to the hospital, one of my patients has had a sudden downturn. Don't wait up for me, I'm afraid it might be a long night," he told them.

"That's okay Dad," Alice said, her face knitting in concern, "we'll be fine."

"Is it Mrs. Brinkman?" Esme asked as she entered the dining room.

"I'm afraid so. I really don't think she'll make it through the night," Carlisle answered her.

"Is her husband there?" Esme asked. Carlisle sighed deeply.

"Of course, and I'm worried about him too. They are both in their nineties, and his health is quite fragile." Esme looked at Alice.

"Go, Mom, we'll be fine. Just tell Bella when to take things out of the oven. I know you like the Brinkman's," Alice answered the unspoken question.

"Bella dear, would you be offended if I went?" Esme asked her.

"Of course not, Esme, I think it's very kind of you, and I'm sure Mr. Brinkman will appreciate your company."

"Thank you Bella, they have no remaining family or friends, you see, they've outlived them all," explained Esme, and Bella thought she saw a shadow pass across her perfect face. "Let me show you about dinner then, Alice is kind of useless in the kitchen." Grinning at the look on Alice's face, Bella followed Esme into the kitchen.

"Is it safe for you to be alone with her, Alice?" Carlisle asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm over the initial hunger, she's just too important to me now to hurt her," Alice told him, "she doesn't even smell like food anymore. She smells like my life."

"I'm happy for you Alice," Carlisle told her, "and I believe that Bella cares for you too, but you know she's very – insecure – about some things."

"I do. I won't push her. After all, it's not like I'm running out of time, is it?" Alice asked with a grin.

"Twenty minutes left on the lasagna, Bella, and then it should sit for 10 or 15 minutes before you serve it. Just pop the bread in when you take it out and things should work out nicely. The salad is in the refrigerator. And don't be surprised if Alice doesn't want anything, she does have her special diet. I know she told you about it, and she has to eat at specific times," Esme explained.

"Is she sick?" Bella asked, and the worry was plain on her face and in her voice.

"Not sick, but she has an enzyme deficiency that makes it difficult for her to digest most things; apart from that she's as healthy as the proverbial horse. I do appreciate your concern, though," Esme answered her.

"That's okay. Alice is my best friend, she's – special – to me," Bella said quietly.

"You're special to her too, Bella," Esme promised as she kissed Bella's cheek with her cool lips. "And I do apologize for being such a poor hostess, but…"

"Shoo," said Bella, "go, take care of Mr. Brinkman, I've got Alice to take care of me, and I know my way around a kitchen," Bella promised. Esme smiled and swiftly left the room.

"Gosh, Esme is a great cook!" exclaimed Bella as she pushed back from her second helping of lasagna.

"I'm glad you liked it, and she will be too," Alice said happily," watching you enjoy it makes me wish I could have some, but that stuff would keep me in the bathroom all night."

"Esme said you have an enzyme deficiency?"

"Yeah, it's genetic. Genes can mess with you," Alice said ruefully.

"Tell me about it…" muttered Bella, Alice pretended not to hear her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Alice suggested.

"Sure!"

They watched two movies before Bella's yawns got wide enough to be funny.

"Oh, excuse me," Bella said when her jaws finally closed.

"Sleepy?" asked Alice.

"Maybe a little," Bella admitted, "shouldn't Rosalie and Victoria be back by now?"

"They're night owls. Probably they decided to go to that foreign film festival they've been going on about. The thing runs all night," Alice explained. "Come on, you can use Rosalie's bathroom to shower and stuff." Bella took Alice's hand and allowed herself to be led to Rose's bath.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed Bella as she looked around the luxurious bath with its huge tub and shower, and the rows of bottles on the long countertop.

"Carlisle spoils her," Alice admitted, "and Rose is a little vain, I guess."

"Vain, hell, she's perfect," Bella replied, "if you like them like that."

"Like what," Alice asked curiously.

"Tall, blonde, statuesque, and aloof," Bella explained. "Personally, I like my women in smaller, cuter, packages." Alice's eyes went round, and Bella turned purple. Bella faked a coughing fit to cover up her embarrassment, and Alice quickly recovered.

"I won't tell Rose. She did say that you were to use any of that stuff you like; I put your PJ's in here earlier. I guess it's too late for fingernail painting, but if you want to wash your hair I'll dry it and brush it for you," Alice told her.

"Thanks…" Bella said in a hoarse voice. She hadn't planned on washing it tonight, but she would now. The thought of Alice brushing her hair made her shiver a little, and caused some activity below her waist. "Okay, now beat it so I can shower."

Bella spent some time looking over the bottles before picking out a shampoo and a cream rinse that she had heard of but never been able to afford. She looked longingly at the huge tub, but decided that she didn't want to take that much time. In the shower, she breathed deeply of the scent of the shampoo, and tried not to be afraid.

In her own bathroom, Alice was showering too, but the scent on her mind was purely Bella, and she could not help but be encouraged by the memory of the faint scent she caught from her when she mentioned doing her hair for her.

_"Maybe…"_ she thought.

"Your hair is so beautiful, Bella," Alice said as she pulled the brush through it, "so thick, and so _long_."

"Thank you," Bella managed to say, although the feeling of Alice's hands on her hair, brushing and smoothing it, had set butterflies loose in her tummy. She felt like she should run away, but the thought of leaving Alice was more than she could bear. "It's about all I've got going for me."

"Don't be silly, Bella," Alice responded, "you're very pretty, and you have a lovely figure. You make me look like a boy." Bella's skin flamed, and she couldn't say anything, but Alice could feel the heat of her skin, and she again caught a faint scent from her. _"Too soon,"_ Alice cautioned herself, but she had a singing in her heart, she knew now that she wasn't wrong. Bella did like her that way; she just had to be patient.

"All done," Alice announced. "Do you usually put it up to sleep? I have no idea how to deal with that much hair."

"It's easier to sleep with it down, but it gets tangled that way," Bella told her.

"No problem, I'll brush it out for you in the morning, I enjoy it," Alice assured her.

"Thanks," Bella said, stifling a yawn. She really was sleepy, and considering how much Alice's touch had affected her, she was glad of it.

"Go ahead and get into bed, I'll get the lights," Alice told her, and Bella climbed gratefully into the soft bed. She scarcely felt the mattress move when Alice's tiny body climbed in on the other side. The moonlight shone in through the large windows, and Bella felt happier than she could ever remember.

"Night, Alice," she said, and she reached out and touched Alice's shoulder. "Gosh, you're freezing!" Bella exclaimed.

"It's okay," Alice assured her, "it's a circulation thing. Carlisle says it's nothing to worry about," Alice explained.

"Still," Bella said, and she made a quick adjustment between her legs before snuggling up to Alice's back and putting an arm around her waist, "I can at least warm you up a little, I'm good for that at least."

_"Oh God, are you ever,"_ Alice thought, and a moment later she heard Bella's breathing fall into the pattern of deep sleep. Alice of course did not sleep, she just lay very still, enjoying the feeling of Bella pressing against her, holding her, and wishing that it would always be like this.

Bella dreamed of a pixie with golden eyes, a laughing sprite that made her heart soar. The smell of Alice's skin filled her senses, and she nuzzled into Alice's short hair as she dreamed. She felt Alice's fingers in her hair; saw Alice smiling at her, leaning in close, felt Alice's cool lips on her own warm ones. She tightened her arm around Alice in her sleep, and her legs shifted.

Alice stifled a moan when Bella squeezed her in her dreams, when she felt something swelling against her bottom, nudging against her. Of course she knew what it was, and what it meant, and it took every bit of strength that she had to remain still, to not turn and crush her lips to Bella's. Bella was after all asleep, and one could not be held accountable for one's dreams.

But it still felt wonderful to Alice.

_"Alice,"_ Bella whispered in her dreams,"_my Alice…"_ The Alice in her dreams ran her small fingers into her hair and kissed her softly, and the warmth between Bella's legs grew, and she pressed closer to the tiny girl that filled her heart.

Alice could not stifle the moan this time, not when she felt Bella rubbing against her, felt Bella's breathing grow harsh, felt the gathering heat pressing against her back. She tried, she really did, but she could not stop herself from pressing back into Bella, from raising Bella's hand to her lips and softly kissing it.

_"Ali-"_

"Oh God!" cried Bella as she woke and found herself thrusting against Alice, felt the rigid thing between her legs pressing against Alice's bottom. "Alice! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'll leave! Please don't tell anyone! Alice, I'm sorry!" Bella scrambled frantically to get out of the bed, only to find herself absolutely helpless in Alice's grasp.

"Shhhhh, Bella, be quiet, it's all right," Alice assured her, "it's all right, I promise."

Bella didn't believe that for a minute, she was exposed for the freak that she was, and even worse, she had been _humping_ her best friend in her sleep. But she couldn't get away; Alice's grip was gentle, but absolutely unbreakable.

"Listen to me, Bella," Alice insisted, and Bella grew still and quiet, though tears flooded from her tightly closed eyes. "It's okay, I – I didn't mind. In fact, I liked it. I liked you rubbing against me, I like girls. I like them _that_ way, and I especially like you. Do you understand, Bella? I like you a lot, and I'm very attracted to you. It's okay, really."

"I'm not a girl, I'm a freak!" Bella hissed, still not opening her eyes.

"You're unusual, yes," Alice admitted, "but you are definitely a girl, Bella. I couldn't feel this way about you if you weren't. Trust me, Bella, I know a girl when I hold her in my arms."

"I'm still a freak," Bella protested.

"Bella dearest, you aren't a freak; there are many people with similar genetics, it's just part of being human. You aren't even the most unusual thing in this _bed_, Bella. You _are_ at least human, after all."

That got Bella's eyes open.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" she managed to ask, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Watch," Alice said, and she handed Bella an object from her nightstand after turning on the light, "do you know what this is?"

"Sure, it's a marble egg, my Mom has some." Alice took it back from her, and the small hand closed without seeming effort. She opened it and displayed a handful of sand. "How did you do that?" Bella asked.

"We're very strong, Bella," Alice told her. "Bella, the world isn't really like you were raised to believe, most of the things you were told aren't real, _are_ real. And I am one of them, so are all my family. And so are some people in La Push."

"What are you?" Bella asked, although she was beginning to have an idea.

"Before I tell you, let me ask you something, please." Bella nodded, this was Alice, whatever else she might be. "What you were doing before you woke up, was that because of me? How you feel about me? Or was it just a kind of 'morning' thing?"

"Because of you…" Bella whispered.

"Then you want me? You like me that way?" Alice pressed on.

"Yes," Bella told her, "I do want you; I do like you – that way." Alice smiled her dazzling smile as Bella's heart galloped. "So what are you, Alice?"

"I'm a vampire."

* * *

**End Chapter Eight**

**So secerts are starting to come out. Bella likes Alice and Alice likes bella back. Now things are starting to pick up. Well off to work on chapter 9 by ya'll.**


	9. Panic

**Summary - **_"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** - Also Take Note This great story wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for my dear Friend HG or as some of you know him Hollowgo.

Also note I couldn't come up with a very good way to describe the book of legends so I borrowed a good friend of mine's passage for the book. **megster1992** story **Probability and Possibility**, is where I got the passage from in chapter 9. So please give thanks to him for the great passage.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

_**The Garden of Four - Chapter Nine – Panic **_

**

* * *

**

It had been a week since Bella last saw Alice, and she still felt as if her world was crumbling around her. First, Alice had found out her secret, Bella's most private secret at that. Then she found out that Taylor was right, the fucking Cullen's were all vampires, even cute little Alice.

Bella growled and threw her book at the wall. She was getting frustrated, and how did Taylor know? How did she know before Bella? It should have caused more panic in Bella to learn that Alice was a vampire, but something about Taylor knowing first upset Bella a little more. Bella paced back and forth in her room before sighing and walking over to pick up her book from the floor. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she thought, 'That's_ a lie, I was afraid of the Cullen's for a brief moment when Alice had first told me. I came home the next day and have been avoiding Alice for a week.' _But as the days had passed without the cute little pixie Bella felt more saddened at the loss than frightened by knowing what Alice was.

Groaning, she flopped back on her bed, and thought some more. Taylor had tried to warn Bella, but still she had been kind of too pushy in her warnings. But maybe, just maybe she could tell Bella a few things. _'Hmmm, maybe I can go and tell her that I know what the Cullen's are, and that I would like some more info on them.'_ Bella opened her eyes and looked at her bedroom ceiling for a moment or two more before getting up, grabbing her shoes, and heading out the door to her truck.

When Bella arrived at the reservation, she hopped out of her truck and scouted around town a bit. She was looking for Taylor, or even Leah, because it seemed that whenever Leah was around, so was Taylor. She had been looking around for quite some time when saw a shop near the edge of the small town on the reservation. She looked around for a moment when she felt a shiver go up her spine, but seeing nothing she just shook her head and continued on her path. She climbed up the stairs leading to the bookstore and walked in.

A small bell gave off a slight ring when she entered, and the old man behind the counter smiled and nodded to her before going back to the book that was open in front of him, while the old woman next to him looked briefly at Bella before smiling and going back to work as well. Bella walked around the store for a while before finding herself in the myth section. Looking at the many different books, she grabbed one about vampires, but after reading through the first few pages she sighed and put it back.

The book contained nothing of any use to her, browsing around further; she found a few more books on myths, some about shape shifters, and others about vampires and werewolves. But again none of them were of any use, and she was about to give up hope of finding something useful when a book on the end of a shelf near the back caught her eye; it looked worn, and the pages were frayed and turning yellow from age.

Picking it up she read the title out loud to herself"_The_ _Quileute Tribe: A History of Legends." _Bella opened the book and began to read the table of contents. Finding a section called 'The Cold Ones', Bella's mind flashed to Alice; nodding her head she flipped to the page and began to read. '_Vampires come in all shapes and sizes, much like humans do. They may be burly like a weightlifter, or tiny and pixie-like. Some have red eyes, while others have golden eyes, depending on their diet.'_

Bella's thoughts went immediately back to Alice, she was definitely the pixie type and Alice's eyes were golden, but did that mean that Alice ate humans or something else? Bella read more of the legends in the book, and one of the other legends that caught her eye was the one about the Quileute shape shifters, and how their greatest enemies where the Cold Ones or, simply put, Vampires.

Bella was going to close the book when she saw a chapter that was new to the book, and wasn't in the table of contents, looking around nervously, she flipped the page and read the title to the chapter. _"Lycanthropes, best known as the true king of shape shifters, or simply the Werewolf." _Bella saw that the chapter was pretty long, so she just decided to buy the book. Walking up to the front desk Bella placed the book on the counter and said, "Umm, I would like to buy this, please." The old man looked up from his book and saw what book she meant.

"I'm sorry Miss, but this book isn't allowed out of the store, I don't know who put this on the racks." He was about to take it back when the old woman subtly elbowed him and gave him a look, he locked eyes with her for a moment before taking a quick glance at Bella. The old woman nodded and gave a knowing smile before turning back to her work.

"Oh, my mistake, my dear, I thought this was a different book. Now you said you would like to buy it?" seeing Bella get look of relief on her face before she nodded her head to his question, the old man hoped his wife knew what she was doing. "Well then, that will be ten dollars and fifty cents please."

Bella nodded and reached for her wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and fifty cents. After getting back a ten in change, she grabbed her book and made her way back out of the store. After watching the young teen walk out of the store, the old man turned to the woman, "Emma, why did you make me let the girl buy that book? You know it's not for sale, it's not even meant to be up in the front of the store".

Emma turned around smiled "Oh hush, Tim, I know what I am doing. Besides, I put the book up front, I have had a feeling all week that something, or rather someone, was coming for it, and it just happens that girl is the one. Now before you go and start saying anything, you know these feelings of mine have always been right, so just give me a kiss and go back to your book, husband."

Tim sighed before smiling and nodding his head, and leaning in he gave his wife a kiss and went back to his book. He just hoped that nothing bad would come from this, not only would that mean trouble for the teen, but it could also mean trouble for him and his wife because they were letting the book of the biggest secrets in Forks go, and in the hands of a teenaged girl at that.

Bella was walking down the steps when she finally took notice of how dark it was outside the store, and pulling the book closer to her chest, she quickened her pace down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, she saw her truck, and was nearly to it when a voice stopped her cold.

"Well, well, if it isn't the leech lover." Bella swallowed hard and turned to meet the fierce glare of Leah Clearwater, along with a few other guys and girls, but there was no Taylor in sight.

"What are you doing here, girl? I thought I told you to stay away from here, and before you going saying that I didn't, I did, because from the beach onward is La Push and you are not welcome," Leah stated with rage seeping through her voice. She had indeed told Bella the day of the beach party to stay way from La Push, but still the girl had showed up at the beach. She left the beach in a hurry after a few minutes, but now the vampire-loving slut was back on her land. She didn't like it one bit.

Bella backed up and felt herself begin to panic, seeing that the group now blocked her only path back to the store and to the alleyway that way that lead to the road. Bella began to back up towards the woods.

"So, last I checked this was a free country, and I can go wherever I want, Leah. Besides, what the hell did I ever do to you?" While Bella could put up a good show of words, she was literally shaking on the inside.

"Why you dirty leech whore, you'd better be careful about the way you talk to me." Leah growled and stepped forward, she could smell the fear coming off Bella, plus she could still detect a slight smell of Vampire on the girl and that only made her madder. "Oh, and for your information, you want to know what you really did to piss me off? Why, Bella Swan, it's simple, you came back to Forks and you are ruining my life, now if I were you," Leah paused and signaled for the others to begin to close in on the girl. "I would…._run" _and Bella did just that, turning on her heels she sprinted to the forest.

Heart pounding in her chest at a mile a minute, she could hear them trying to catch up with her, and laughing as they gave chase. Bella ran for all she was worth, her legs pumping her forward in an unknown direction. The forest got darker as the night really began to fall, and the moon was barely providing any light through the trees. And so of course the most foreseeable thing happened, Bella tripped over a fallen branch, and she went tumbling down a small slope. Landing on her back she hit her head on a rock, and, hissing a little at the pain Bella quickly scrambled back up to her feet and backed up to a tree, panting, but still holding on to the book.

She felt something wet sliding down her face; Bella reached up and touched her head, and pulling her fingers back she panicked more. It was blood. Bella was bleeding from someplace on her head. She couldn't really tell exactly where or how seriously she was injured, all alone in the dark, but it was a lot of blood. Bella began to hyperventilate, and backing up more tightly against the tree, she tried to hear if Leah and her group of friends were still out there. Not hearing them, she relaxed just a bit, but then she heard something else… the soft sound of something big rumbling closer and closer to her.

Bella knew that she should try to hide, that she should call for help or something, but instead she remained frozen to the spot. The sound was coming around from directly behind her, and taking a shallow breath, her heart seeming to almost burst from her chest; she looked up and saw a pair of silver-blue eyes and dark fur before her world went black.

All around her was darkness; it filled the entire void around her, no sound, no light, no nothing. Bella didn't know how long she had been in this void, but gradually sounds began to reach her. First it was the soft beeping of what sounded like some kind of machine, and then, faintly, a voice reached her, it was so soft, so soothing... _"Hang on Bella, please hang on. Please….please don't leave me, I just found you, you can't die on me."_

It was the first voice Bella had heard in a while, and before too long Bella heard more of it. Sometimes it would say things about how Bella needed to hurry and wake up, or more things about what was going on in the world of the waking. Two new voices began to appear at times, and both were just as soothing as the first. But they still sounded different to her ears for some reason; both of them encouraged her to wake up too, but they also added stuff like, "_If you don't wake up soon, I swear to God I will smack you awake, whether Alice wants me to or not. *sigh*... please wake up, she needs you…I... we need you, please, Bella." _

This voice was always accompanied by a sort of flowery smell. This was something that was new to Bella, a somehow different sense of smell. The second new voice was more of a talker than anything else.

_"You know what, I think after you do wake up, all four of us really need to sit down and have a chat, because something is going on here .It can't be possible for three vampires to mate with the same human, especially when two of them are already a mated pair…damn it, things are getting complicated." _This voice brought confusion to her mind, why was this woman speaking as if vampires existed and what the hell did she mean by 'mate'?

For weeks or months, Bella really couldn't tell how long she had been in this sub space of a black void; these two would come to talk to her. But the first voice from before was not there, and for some reason that hurt. Where was the first voice? Didn't she care as much as the other two did about Bella? It was later on that Bella felt something new, a touch, the softest touch she had ever felt, cool hands wrapped around her own and Bella smiled. Taking a deep breath she smelled honey and fresh snow. Then the soothing voice spoke.

_"Sorry I haven't been here, Bella, but I needed to hunt. Esme says my eyes were so dark that I was scaring the nurses away. Emmett even said I really did look like the walking dead…it wasn't funny at the moment, but I think he might have been right. No reason to look bad for you even though you're not awake to see me." _The voice paused and Bella felt a slight weight settle beside her, she tried to reach out for it and hold it, but she couldn't. _"Please wake up soon Bella, I have something I need to tell you…Please wake up so I can tell you how much I love you."_ Bella felt something soft and cool touch her, and she knew instantly it was the voice's lips kissing her forehead.

Fire spread through Bella's soul, and she felt the most excruciating pain of her life go through her body. It felt as if something was burning her from the inside out, and that her head was being beat on by a jackhammer. Her eyes felt like lead and her tongue felt like the Sahara desert. Slowly opening her eyes, she was blinded by the light, hissing and closing her eyes to protect them from the brightness, she heard someone quickly walking around the room and turning something off.

"Bella, how are you feeling, my dear?" It was Carlisle.

Opening her eyes she saw she that was hooked up to a few machines and laying in a hospital bed. "Well, I am breathing and alive, but it feels like my head is being beaten in by a jackhammer and my tongue is dry enough to just fall right off," Bella croaked out. Carlisle nodded and walked out for a second, only to reappear in the next second holding a cup of water with a straw.

"Here you go Bella, drink up, and I will give you something for the headache." Bella accepted the cup with wobbly hands before she felt herself steadying, and holding the cup close she pulled the straw into her mouth and took huge gulps of water. Carlisle watched Bella drink her water with no trouble before he walked over to one of the machines and punched in a code; it would ease some of her pain and help with her headache.

Walking over to grab the empty cup when Bella was finished, he set it down on a table and moved to do a quick check up on Bella while he spoke. "Your dad has been worried sick; I just sent him home a few minutes ago to get some rest with the promise that I would call him if something came up." Pulling out a light he checked Bella's eyes. "My wife and kids have been very worried as well, especially Alice." He stepped back and picked up a patient chart and wrote some things down before placing it beside him on the table. "Now then, you seem fine, under the circumstances, and your wounds are healing, which is great considering that you have been in a coma for about three weeks." Bella gasped and looked at Carlisle in confusion.

"WHAT?…What happened, how did I end up in a coma?"

Carlisle frowned. "You don't remember what happened, Bella?" He got up and reached out to her head gently and checked her charts once more. Bella shook her head.

"No, the only thing I can remember is, I was out looking for someone….I was looking for …ummm, oh, Taylor! I was looking for Taylor because Alice said…"

Bella paused and Carlisle smiled and said, "Alice told you we are vampires, correct?" Bella nodded and ran her hands down the bedspread and cleared her throat.

"Yeah…she did…but I know she didn't do anything to me, because I remember being at my house after that…avoiding her and your whole family actually…I was just so confused, you know, plus Alice found out that I am…well you know, that I have some extra parts down there." Carlisle nodded and waited for her to go on.

"So I went home and like I said I began to avoid your family. I remember being so afraid, then angry and confused, because Taylor had tried to warn me about what ya'll were. But she said something I didn't agree with, and I remembered that she knew about your secret, so I went down to La Push to try and talk to her…I didn't find her anywhere. But I did find a bookstore; they even had this cool book all about…well, vampires and other creatures." Bella paused and looked around for said book.

Carlisle stood up and said, "Hang on a second, my dear Bella." He left through the door and Bella waited for about a minute before he came back through it with a briefcase in his hands.

Opening it he pulled out the old worn book and gave to the girl. "I couldn't really let anyone see this or get hold of it, so I had to put it up until you awoke, but now you are awake, so here you go."

Bella grinned and held out her hands for it. Pulling it close she smiled and blushed. "Thanks for doing that, it would suck if someone stole it, or worse, told people your family's secret." Carlisle nodded and patted her on the knee gently.

Bella smiled and went back to her story. "Anyway, like I said, I couldn't find Taylor, but I found the store and the cool book, and after a spending a while in the store I bought the book and was walking out when I noticed how dark it had gotten. I was making my way towards my truck when …Leah Clearwater and some of her friends showed up. They weren't really happy to see me, so I ran off into the woods hoping to get away, which was a bad idea. I ran for a good while before I tripped over something and hit my head, I remember I was bleeding…I tried to hear if Leah was still around…and when I thought the coast was clear I heard something….but I…didn't really get a good luck at it…then…boom, nothing. After that I can't remember jack." Bella looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle frowned and tried to think of a way to tell the girl what had happened. "Bella, there is really no easy way to say this, so I am just going to tell you and get it over with. You were correct in thinking that Leah and her group were no longer with you, because they weren't. Unlike yours, their senses told them not to go farther into woods because they could sense something superior to them lurking within it. I am sure you can guess what it was that was in the woods, can't you Bella?" Carlisle looked at the girl, and saw fear flash across Bella's face. Her hands tightly gripping the book in her lap, Bella remembered a brief section she had read in the last chapter she had stumbled upon in the book. The second section concerning the lycanthropes.

She remembered reading something that said, "_It is a beast that places fear into the hearts of the strongest of shape shifters, even the mighty Quileute Tribe stay far out of its way…" _Bella squeezed her eyes shut.

"No…I can't be, it just can't, please…Carlisle it can't be true."

Carlisle got up and nodded sadly. He reached out for her right arm and slowly pulled the gown sleeve up. White wrappings covered Bella's arm, and it was slightly pink near her upper bicep and slowly becoming darker. Carlisle undid the wrappings and Bella wanted to hurl, there was a huge chunk of skin missing, and a bite mark that looked like it should have snapped her arm in half. Turning her head away she felt the bile rising in her throat. Carlisle, seeing Bella begin to react, quickly covered her arm with fresh bandages and pulled the sleeve back down, and racing over to a bucket he grabbed it just in time.

Bella heaved into the bucket while Carlisle held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly. Bella began to sob, and clung to Carlisle like a child to its father. "What I am going to tell Charlie….Hey, Dad, I'm even more of a freak! Now I can grow fur and fangs, isn't that cool?" Bella held tighter to Carlisle "And how will your family take it? I am your enemy now; I can't even be around you anymore, how I am going to live like that?" Bella began to sob more.

Carlisle smiled, and trying to cheer the girl up said, "Don't worry about your dad, Bella, I will handle that. He will never have to know unless you want to tell him, and if you do my family and I will all be there to help you out along the way." Pulling the girl's face up to look at him, he continued, "As for the enemy thing, you're wrong, for some strange reason you still smell as you did when you were human. You don't smell anything like a normal Lycanthrope would. Besides, even if you did we aren't so shallow as to let something like that come between us, Bella. Haven't you realized yet that to us you are a part of this family too? Esme just adores you, and loves cooking for you and getting to spend some time acting like a mother hen with her chick. Emmett loves playing video games with you and telling you all sorts of jokes, and about the pranks he has pulled. Edward misses being able to play that chess match you promised him and the fact that he would love to show you some books he thinks you would love to read, and Jasper thinks for some reason that you will be the best little sister he has ever had, because you weren't scared of him when you first met. Rose and Victoria want to help you with your school work, and also they think you're great for Alice, and Alice…..well Alice misses you the most of all. But you know what, Bella, you have been a good thing for my whole family, you have brought us all something that we didn't know we were missing. You brought us happiness and love, love from a human child who needed us as much as we needed you, and you never wanted anything in return for your kindness."

Bella cried and held onto Carlisle until her throat was raw and her eyes puffy. "Now, do you feel any better?" Bella nodded. "Good, now, seeing as how you're still in the healing process, you'll have to stay in the hospital until that arm heals up better, and well, some of your bones did break in the process. So you will be staying here for a while. But I am sure you will get bored, so I can let you have visitors starting tomorrow. I am also sure that you will be happy to see your dad. Now get some rest, and I will bring you something good for breakfast tomorrow because I know that as soon as I get home and tell her you're awake that Esme will want to cook you something. Now goodnight, my dear Bella." Carlisle helped Bella get into a more relaxing position and covered her up; he pushed a code into the machine again and sent her a few more pain meds before smiling and kissing her on the forehead. He saw the book on the table and he stuffed it under her pillows and then moved to the door, smiling at her once more as he closed it and then went back to his office to file some reports before heading home.

Walking in he was greeted by the sight of his family all sitting in the living room, all of them looking very forlorn. Smiling, he walked in closer and said, "You know, you can wipe those frowns off your faces, because Bella has finally woken up." Alice was the first to react, her head whipped around, a smile taking up her whole face.

"Really? She's awake? Good I need to go see her!" Alice was about to zip by when Carlisle grabbed her.

"No, not tonight Alice, true, she did wake up, but I have already put her back to sleep. She had a rough night, cried her little heart out. "

Alice nodded and sat back down before saying, "So…you told her then…you told her what has happened to her…that she is no longer human."

Carlisle nodded "Yes she took the news badly at first; she thought we would all abandon her, along with her father if he found out."

Rose growled and shook her head, "We would never do such a thing!" Alice glanced at Rose and hissed a little.

"Girls….not now," said Esme with a warning glare. Rose looked away and curled up closer to Victoria. Alice moved her glare to Victoria before sighing and looking away herself. Carlisle saw this and thought for a second before nodding in satisfaction.

"I do have some bad news though, something that we will have to take up with the Quileute Tribe and their leaders. It seems as if Leah Clearwater and some of her friends were the reason Bella was even anywhere near Lycanthrope territory." Alice growled and jumped up to pace back and forth.

"Why that insolent pup, wait 'till I get my hands on her, I will show her the true meaning of what it is to be skinned alive! No, I will -"

Carlisle hopped up and said, "No, you cannot do anything to her Alice, because if you do then when we tell them what she did she will not get punished." Alice frowned, but nodded her head and sat back down. Esme got up and went to help soothe her anger.

"Now, we can't deal with the leaders of the tribe just yet, not until Bella is up and about so that she can come along with us to prove our point to the leaders. So until then all of us need to keep our tempers in check and keep a clear head on our shoulders, agreed?" Carlisle spoke. All heads nodded in agreement. "Good, now some good news is that Bella will be allowed visitations tomorrow, her dad being first of course, and then some of you may visit her if you wish, but don't crowd her too much." Alice perked up and began to bounce in her seat.

"Good, I can bring her the schoolwork she has missed and help her catch back up, and maybe sort out this thing between me and her." Rose hissed and was held back by Victoria.

Esme sighed. "Maybe you three should talk about other things with her as well, but not too soon. One vampire trying to date her is enough, so Rose, you need to calm yourself down. You have had Victoria for years as your mate, and Alice has never had one. Sure, you let her join you and Victoria out of care for her at times, but now I am asking you to give Alice her chance alone with Bella for a while. Then all four of you can sit down and discuss the issue of you and Victoria joining in their love and all becoming one, because let's be honest; nothing like this has ever happened before. Never have three vampires found their mate in a human, let alone the same human, a human that is now a Lycanthrope. So please, girls, settle down." Rose, Alice and Victoria all looked at each other before slowly nodding, and then Rose, losing her anger and settling down looked back up at Alice remorsefully and said...

"Sorry, Al…I sort of forget you have never had a mate before….it's just that when we thought she had died something inside us changed…Bella is something special for us now too, ya know?" Victoria nodded at Alice, confirming that what Rose said was true while rubbing her mate's back softly. Alice smiled and got up and moved to hug both of them. Soon all three were hugging each other, and then Alice pulled back a bit.

"I understand, Rose, and thank you for letting me have some alone time with Bella before we have to tell her about all three of us loving her." Rose nodded her head and Victoria smiled and hugged them both tighter.

"About time you two stopped fighting like a couple of cats over the newest chew toy."

"VICTORIA!" Rose and Alice screamed before chasing off after the redhead, who had jumped away and started to sprint for the back door. Esme watched them go along with the rest of the family before turning to Carlisle.

"Well, I had best go read some cookbooks and see what I can come up with for Bella, because as great as a doctor you are, Carlisle, no matter which hospital we go to, their food always looks disgusting, even to a Vampire. Also, Bella will need all the food she can eat now; to keep up with her new body as a Lycanthrope." As she walking out of the living room and heading for the kitchen Edward heard her think, _'I wonder if I can sneak her a few extra bowls of food, because one probably won't be enough.' _Edward got up and went to help her, and to see what they could find to fix for the injured girl.

Carlisle watched them go and smiled at the sight before turning to Emmett and Jasper, "What are you two going to do to now that the rest are occupied? I have to go look up some more things that might help Bella, and then call her father in the morning."

Emmett and Jasper both got up and looked at each other before saying, "Do you need any help with that research on what could help Bella?"

Carlisle nodded and said, "The more, the merrier, boys." before all three headed up to Carlisle's study in search of things that could help Bella.

Somewhere out in the woods Rose sat up against a rock with Victoria in her lap while Alice lay in the grass not too far from them. "You know, with this happening to her she is going to grow a few inches, we all might have to take her shopping sometime soon to get her some clothes," said Alice from her spot in the grass. Turning to look at her sisters, she grinned, "Are you two going to help me? Because I know Bella just hates shopping, which means she will try to find any excuse not to go." Rose and Victoria looked at each other before grinning as well, and then Rose answered her.

"You know we both are in, if it has anything to do with Bella or shopping!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**

**_Wow, would you beilive i did all of this in one night...well i did took me forever i was up till like five a.m. in the morning. Then when i got done i sent it to lash_laure to see if they had any input, then i got it back today and posted it for you guys, the fans. I hope you guys like it. Now i have a question for all of my loyal fans, should Bella have a gift. If so what should that gift be, nothing to god like though, we don't wont Bella to be all powerful and etc. If i get a lot of ideas, and the answer is yes to bella having a gift i will put up a pole but first i need ideas so anyway got to go love you guys and girls out there that are reading this._**


	10. Changes

**Summary - **_"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **Hollowgo**.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Ten – Changes_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bella rolled over and groaned her body ached in ways she had never thought it would. Opening her eyes, she was glad that Carlisle had left the lights turned down low; she sat up in the bed and felt something slide out from under her pillow. Seeing the book, she looked around before pushing it back up under the pillow once more, she would look at it later, but for now it needed to be put back into hiding in so no one would come in and see it. She really didn't want anyone finding out the secret of the Cullens, or her new secret either.

Reaching for the little remote that would change her bed's position, she raised the upper part of the bed up to act like a back rest. Once it was up she looked around some more, looking for something to help her get out of the bed, because she really needed to pee. She was about to give up hope and page a nurse to come help her when the door to her room opened and in stepped her Dad and Carlisle. "Bells!" shouted Charlie, happy to see that his daughter was awake and doing well. Rushing to her side he hugged her to his chest and almost cried. "Oh, Bella, you have no idea how much I've been worried about you! When I find out who did this to you I will make them pay, I swear it baby girl, I am not letting you out of my sight ever again." Charlie hugged his daughter close to him and gently ran a hand through her hair.

He could not help but think about what would have happened if Bella hadn't had such a wonderful doctor as Carlisle to take care of her. Pulling back, he kissed her forehead, and then he sat down beside the bed in a small plastic chair. Carlisle smiled and walked over after Charlie sat down and did a quick checkup on her.

"How do you feel this morning? Is anything better or worse since we last talked?" Bella shook her head.

"No, But I really have to pee, so, uh, can I get a moment?" Carlisle nodded and helped her up and led her to the bathroom across the hall.

"If something happens, just press the button on the wall and I will be here before any of the nurses, okay?" Bella nodded and waited for the door to close before lifting up her gown a bit, dropping her panties to the floor and letting nature take its course.

Charlie fumbled with his hands as he watched Carlisle lead Bella out into the hall. All the time that Bella had been in the hospital he had thought about the things Renee had told him about Bella and her feelings towards women. Charlie had at first agreed with Renee; something was wrong with Bella for liking women, or that maybe it was her extra equipment that was making her feel that way. But Charlie had secretly been reading some books written by parents who had children like Bella, and it turned out that Bella's extra stuff had nothing to do with what gender she might like. It was just Bella. It wasn't some disease or sickness like Renee had said it was just his daughter falling for the gender or person she found the most appealing. Charlie smiled a little bit and thought "And_ if I am not mistaken, my daughter has a thing for a certain little pixie with black hair and gold eyes, with the last name of 'Cullen'." S_miling even more, Charlie could find nothing wrong with the thought of Alice and Bella being together, not as long as his child was happy.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Carlisle coming back into the room without Bella, and looking up at the doctor he paused briefly before standing and extending a hand. "I want you to know, Dr. Cullen that I will forever be indebted to you for saving my daughter's life, and I just wanted to shake your hand and extend my friendship to you." Carlisle smiled and shook Charlie's hand firmly, but carefully not using any of his vampire strength.

"I understand, Chief Swan, but please, if we are to be friends, just call me Carlisle." Charlie nodded and smiled.

"Then none of that 'Chief Swan' stuff, call me Charlie," both men nodded and sat down while waiting on Bella.

"So, uh, Carlisle, I don't know if you've noticed, but - uh - my daughter and your youngest daughter Alice..." Charlie paused; he really was new to this sort of thing but if it was for Bella he could adapt. "Well, they seem to, well, like each other, and as much as I think your daughter is a nice and very lovely young woman, I don't want Bella to get hurt. I am sure that you already know my daughter is different from most girls." Carlisle nodded and gave Charlie his full attention. "I just don't want Alice to get too close to Bella and then both of them get hurt when she finds out about, well, Bella's - well, you know…"

Carlisle grinned and said "Bella's penis, right?" Charlie turned beet red and coughed to clear his throat.

"Well yes, I mean, like I said, Alice is a nice girl, but if she freaks out from learning Bella's secret it could break my daughter's heart."

Carlisle walked over and patted Charlie's back and said, "I don't think you have to worry about that, my Alice is a very smart girl and she knows better than to judge people, besides, she already knows. It seems that she and Bella have already had a little chat about it." Carlisle lied just a bit, yes. Alice knew, but he didn't think Charlie would like to hear about just how Alice had found out.

Charlie nodded and blushed a little bit, (Bella got that from him) and he felt proud of his daughter for telling someone her secret. He even felt truly happy that Alice knew her secret and didn't mind that Bella had a little more then most girls. Bella pushed the button on the wall once her hands were clean to page Carlisle to help her back to her room. Carlisle felt his pager go off, and looking up he said, "Excuse me for a moment Charlie; I must go and help Bella back to the room."

Once both of them were back in the room and Bella was back in her bed, Carlisle left them alone so that father and daughter could have some time together. "So…uh, Bells, do you remember anything about what happened to you?" Bella felt a little guilty for what she was about to do, but she knew it was for the best.

"No, sorry dad, I guess whoever they were snuck up on me while I was in town and out of sight of anybody, and they hit me in the head so I got knocked out….but don't worry, they didn't rape me or anything, I just have a few cuts, bruises, and broken bones." She pointed to the ace bandage around her ankle and the wraps on her arm.

Charlie nodded, but he wasn't about to forget the attack on his child. He meant to find whoever did it. "I see, well lets get off such bad topics for now, how do you feel? I mean, I know you told Carlisle you were okay, but are you, really?" asked Charlie as he scooted his chair closer and held his daughters hand in his. Bella smiled and squeezed her dad's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad, I swear." Charlie held her hand throughout the whole time he spent with Bella as they talked about everyday things, and it had been a whole thirty minutes when Charlie finally said -

"So, you and Alice... you seem to be getting very close." Bella felt her entire body tensing, and a flash of hot fear coming to her face. The only thought going through her mind was, _'Oh God, please, no. Don't let him make me stay away from her, I don't care if he treats me like Renee as long as he doesn't make me stay away from her,'_ butbefore Bella could even open her mouth to tell her dad that he was wrong, she felt his warm hands cup her face and she saw him smile.

"Hey, Bells, it's okay, I know I haven't been the best parent when it comes to this kind of thing, but I am learning to accept that this is just who you are." Charlie stood up and hugged his daughter once more, feeling her shake a little in his arms. "If you like girls, so be it, and if you and Alice want to date that's okay too. Just please, no grandkids for a while, I'm old, but not quite old enough to be a granddad yet, okay?"

Bella felt a weight lift off her shoulders and back, and such relief washing over her system that she thought she might actually float._ 'He doesn't mind! He won't take her away from me, thank God, thank you so much for understanding, dad, thank you so much!' _she thought while hugging him harder. Charlie chuckled, and then the chuckle changed to a gasp as Bella's arms squeezed the air from his lungs. She hastily released him.

"Jeez, Bells, what kind of dope have they got you on? When did you get so strong?"

Bella quickly went over the things that Carlisle had explained to her about the changes that would come over her, and she remembered how to explain this particular change.

"Sorry dad, Carlisle said that my adrenaline level is like stupid high, it's just my body's way of reacting to the attack and the injuries. It's all mixed in with how my chromosomes are kind of different. He said not to worry, it will get back to normal."

"Oh, okay, I guess that makes sense, but take it easy on the old man in the meantime, okay, kid?" Charlie asked, his eyes crinkling in a grin.

"Sure dad, I don't want to break those brittle old bones." They shared a laugh at that, it had always been Bella who broke things.

"Now as sorry as I am to say this, I have to get to work, so I want you to avoid hurting yourself even more while in the hospital, because we both know how clumsy you can be, kid." Bella blushed and fiddled with her blankets and then nodded "Good, now I am going to go, so behave yourself, and hopefully you won't be stuck in here for too long, okay?" Charlie kissed Bella on the forehead one more time before letting himself out of the room.

Bella watched him go with a smile on her face, and she had been sitting there for a minute or two when her stomach let out a grumble. Blushing, she was about to look around for the nurse paging button when Carlisle walked in with several containers of what smelled like food.

Carlisle was smiling when he walked in, he had heard Bella's stomach growling on the way into her room. Setting the containers down on the table that was used to serve patients their food, he asked, "Hungry, are we?" Bella nodded and looked at the containers with puppy dog eyes. "Well, no need to keep you waiting then, Esme made you quite a lot of food, but I am sure you will eat every last bite." After opening one of the containers he shoved the wheeled table over to her and gave her a fork. "Go ahead, dig in, I'll just sit here and look over some things while you eat."

Bella looked at all the food and felt her mouth water, there were eggs, bacon, toast, some gravy and biscuits, and a huge stack of pancakes with syrup, and a cup of apple juice. Licking her lips she picked up the fork that Carlisle had given her, and wasting no time she dug in with gusto. She finished the food in a very short time, and taking the last drink of her apple juice she sighed and then sat back and patted her stomach. She felt full and warm. Esme was such a great cook, she would really have to thank her when she saw her again.

Carlisle chuckled from his spot beside the counter where he was writing down some reports on Bella's eating habits and other such things. It was best to keep track of how much food intake the girl would need now that she wasn't completely human anymore. He cleaned up and took the containers back to his office, and then returned to Bella's bedside. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that was great, please thank Esme for me. I can't believe that I ate all that, even Charlie wouldn't have eaten that much," she answered; feeling a little bit embarrassed and a little bit impressed with herself.

"You are going to have to get used to that, I'm afraid," Carlisle told her, "I can tell you more about some of the things you are going to experience over the next few months, are you ready to hear about them?"

"Might as well get it over with, at least if I freak out I'm already in the hospital," Bella was trying to be brave, but of course Carlisle could tell how frightened she was, and he took her hand to support her.

"It's not all bad, Bella, you might even like some of it."

"I'm not counting on that, but go ahead, like the man said, 'give it to me straight, Doctor, I can take it'," she even managed a smile.

"I know you can, Bella," Carlisle returned the smile, and for a moment he just sat and admired the strength that the young woman in front of him had displayed. Not everyone could handle finding out that she had romantic feelings for a vampire, much less being bitten by a werewolf on top of that. "I have already told you about your increased strength that is always the first change that results from a werewolf bite. You aren't nearly as strong as you will get, though. You are also going to get taller, the tests I've been running show that your entire endocrine system is working overtime. That's why you are so hungry, so when you are hungry, eat, you need it, and there is just no way in the world you are ever going to get fat. You don't need to worry about that," he promised.

"Well, that's pretty neat. I guess I should tone it down in front of people as much as I can though, huh?"

"Yes, you must start now acting in ways that will keep your secret, but you already have plenty of experience in that." Bella nodded.

_"No shit," _ she thought.

"You can eat all that you need to when you're at our house, Esme will be thrilled to feed you. And don't worry about what your father will think about you spending a lot of time there, we've already had a talk about you and Alice and he's fine with that, and of course Esme will be there to chaperone." Bella rolled her eyes. "Just keep your grades up and that will take care of itself. And speaking of that, you will find that your mind is going to get sharper, quicker, it has to, in order to accommodate your heightened senses; smell, hearing, vision, touch, even taste is going to be affected." Carlisle focused carefully on Bella, gauging her reaction to all of this; he was pleased that she was fairly calm. "I'm afraid that you will also find that your temper gets a bit short, especially as the moon time approaches, and you must be very, very, careful of that. Even in your untransformed state you will be much stronger than any human and could easily seriously injure or even kill someone. Not Alice," he hastened to add, correctly interpreting the fear that showed on her face when he said that, "not any of _us. _During the three days of the moon, when you are sooner or later going to transform, you might be able to harm us, but we know how to handle that sort of thing without anyone getting hurt. Besides, we just aren't very breakable."

"So when is the next moon?" Bella asked.

"Two weeks, and I do not expect you to transform then. It takes time for the infection to make enough changes in you for that to be possible. But you have to be with us during those times, at least until we see how you respond to the change, see how much control you have when in your wolf state." Bella nodded. "Just a little bit more information today, then. You remember that I told you that you do not smell like a 'normal' Lycanthrope to us, don't you?" She nodded, in fact she remembered absolutely everything that had happened since she regained consciousness. Carlisle was right about her mind. "My theory is that this is because of your somewhat unusual chromosomes, I'll keep an eye on the changes, but so far you are not a standard model werewolf," he said with a grin.

"That's Bella for you, nothing normal about her," Bella muttered, "I can't even be a werewolf the right way."

"No, Bella, you aren't _normal_. You're very special, either as a wolf or a human, and I'm thrilled that Alice has you for a friend. I know this is scary; I was terrified when the change happened to me. I'll tell you that story sometime if you like, but not now. Since you _are_ unique, one or more of us will be keeping an eye you at all times. In fact we've been doing that for a while because of the injuries you had when you got here, the difference is that soon you'll be able to tell we're around."

"How?"

"It's possible that you'll hear us, but not likely, we can move silently, I expect that you will simply smell us. Werewolves have wonderfully keen senses of smell."

"Alice smells great! Oh, should I not have said that? I mean, you _are_ her dad and all," Bella asked anxiously.

"Don't worry about things like that, all of us understand, you smell good to her too. And Alice can do whatever she wants; you _do_ realize that she is much older than she looks, don't you?"

"Oh, right, how old?"

"In my day we never discussed a lady's age. Ask Alice, she might even tell you. The next thing I have to tell you, you must keep to yourself. You can never talk about it with anyone at all other than my family. Will you promise me that?"

"I will, I do. I promise never to tell anyone outside of your family, Carlisle," Bella said solemnly.

"Of course, we're your family too, now," he told her with a smile, but then his face grew very grave. "Some of the Quileute's are shape-shifters, you saw that in your book, right?" Bella nodded. "They acquired this power long ago, because of vampires. They transform into huge, powerful, wolves that truly are capable of killing vampires. My family has a treaty with them because we do not hunt humans, we stay off of their land and they stay off of ours, but it's safe to say that they don't like us very much. I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but I do regard you as one of the family and I think you need to know this because you're sort of caught in the middle. Charlie has friends in La Push, and some of them know about us."

"Wow, the world is really just not what people think, is it? So they're werewolves like me?"

"Not really, their transformed state is much like yours will be, but they can transform at will after they grow accustomed to it, gain control over it. When they are new they are extremely dangerous, they have little control of their tempers and powers. I'm afraid that you are not going to have a choice in the matter, Bella. Once the change manifests, you _will_ change on the three nights of the full moon, and before you ask, no. Clouds and eclipses won't stop it." Bella sat silently for a while, and Carlisle just let her work through it.

"Well, that kind of sucks, but no use bitching about it. Get it? Wolf, girl, bitch? That was funny, right?" Carlisle took Bella in his arms and kissed her cheek, and if vampires could cry, he would have been crying.

"It was very funny, Bella, and I am so proud of you for being this brave. Do you have room for one more bit of information today?"

"Why not?" she said, she was so warmed by his praise that she figured she could handle anything.

"When you transform, Bella, especially the first few times, it is going to be very painful. I know that you are no stranger to pain, but this is going to be a different thing altogether..."

Bella shrugged, "No sense worrying about what can't be changed, I know all about that too. Thank you for telling me all this Carlisle, at least I know what to expect, and I'll get to spend more time with you guys. Heck, maybe once I'm all strong and wolfy and stuff, I can beat Emmet at Halo!"

"Maybe so, Bella, and now that you are full and those things have been taken care of, I will be heading off, my dear, but I wanted to tell you that Alice said she would be dropping by to see you as soon as she can. Until then here is the remote to the TV up there in the corner so you don't get too bored." After kissing her on the top of her head he left and closed the door behind him.

Bella turned the TV on and flipped through the channels for a while trying to find something good to watch, and trying not to think too much about what was happening to her. "Nope, Nope, Nope, seen it too many times, too stupid to watch, too boring," Bella continued as she flipped through the channels until finally - "Ahhh, sweet, catdog is on." Bella set the remote down and got comfortable to watch the show.

It was not too long before the smell of honey and fresh snow slowly began to fill Bella's senses, and then there was a soft knock on her door before it opened to show Alice standing there. Bella smiled upon seeing the shorter girl, and turned the TV down. Alice walked into the room and shut the door before moving quickly over to Bella's side and pulling the girl into her arms, and holding her close, breathing in her scent.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how worried I was, I knew you were trying to get answers about what I told you, but then I couldn't see you anymore when you entered La Push. I was so scared I almost went down there and broke the treaty between my family and the Quileute tribe. Then you did appear, and I am sorry I didn't get there in time to stop what did this to you, but I had to watch where I was going or I would have really broken the treaty." Alice pulled back and ran her hand through Bella's hair and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I found you unconscious and barely breathing, Bella, do you know how that made me feel? It made me feel like my world was coming to an end, I don't know what I would have done if you had died." Alice sat down on the bed beside the girl and kept hold of her hand while she spoke.

Bella felt a little ashamed for just running out on Alice and letting all this happen to herself. "I am sorry, Alice, I shouldn't have tried to avoid you, but you found out my secret and then you told me you were a vampire, and I just…I just didn't react in the best way." Alice nodded and moved to sit beside Bella so that she could cuddle up next to her and hold her. Bella blushed a little "I am still a little confused though, what did you mean by 'you couldn't see me'? I think it's weird you would say that, I mean, of course you couldn't see me, I wasn't anywhere around you. So I have no idea why you feel that it's your fault, Alice," said Bella as she wrapped her good arm around Alice's waist to keep her close.

Alice almost didn't hear Bella because of the warmth Bella was letting off as she held her, and the way Bella smelled made Alice almost purr. But she did catch what Bella had said, and shaking her head a bit to clear her mind of Bella's alluring scent she looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Oops, guess I forgot to mention that some of my family members have special powers, as well as just being vampires." Bella nodded and looked at her in wonder, ready to hear all about it. Alice smiled and began to speak. "Well, Edward can read minds, everyone's but yours, that is. Jasper is an empath and can feel other people's emotions, and mess with them as well, he can make you feel calm, or happy, just about anything, and I can see visions of the future. It's pretty useful, but the visions change if the person they are about changes their mind, the future just isn't set in stone."

Bella whistled. "Wow, so you're like _super _vampires, then." Alice giggled.

"No we're not super vampires, we're just 'gifted', I guess you could say." Alice began to curl her finger through Bella's hair, gently twirling it around her fingers as she spoke. They had spent what felt like hours just talking and being held in each others arms, when Bella asked...

"So….what are we exactly, Alice, I mean, I know what I want us to be, but what do you want us to be?" Alice turned to stare at Bella, and tried to look into the future, but couldn't. Sighing, she licked her lips and turned to meet Bella's eyes.

"To be honest, Bella, I want us to be the best of friends, and more. I want to be the person you spend forever with, I want to be able to do so much with you." Alice kept her gaze locked on Bella's and continued, "I want to hold you, hug you, kiss you, and much more. I want us to be lovers. Because, Bella, I love you with all of my body and soul."

Bella gulped and licked her lips before taking a deep breath. "I...I want that too, Alice, I want that too, but I want to go slow. I want to get to know you, I want to know what your favorite color is and what your favorite book is, I want to know everything. I want to be with you forever," Bella declared courageously. Alice felt a smile come to her face, and she knew that if she had a beating heart that it would have melted at Bella's admission that she loved Alice too.

Snuggling closer, Alice said, "Then my dear Bella, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend and mate?" Bella nodded her head.

"Yes I would, but what's a mate?" Alice giggled.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you that as well, to a vampire, a mate is basically a vampire's soulmate. When a vampire falls in love, they fall in love only once, and that is to their soulmate, their other half. It's like when you put the pieces of a puzzle together, and it makes it complete. That's what you do for me Bella, you make me complete. Just being near you makes me feel so alive and happy inside," said Alice. She knew that she would need to talk about this more with Bella later on, when the time was right and Rose and Victoria were with her, but this would do for now.

Bella felt her heart swell. "Then that's what I will be, your girlfriend and your mate, as long as you will have me." Bella smiled and was about to ask for a kiss when Alice said -

"Silly Bella, we're together now, you don't have to ask to kiss me," leaning over she laid a soft kiss on Bella's cheek. Bella blushed and looked away.

"You saw me asking you that in a vision, didn't you?" Alice nodded and snuggled closer.

"Yeah, I did, and I mean it, too. Whenever you want to kiss me, you can; anytime, anywhere." Bella grinned and made a quick decision with Alice so close to her; turning her head she caught Alice's lips with her own.

Alice was caught off guard for a moment before responding, and she gently held Bella close. Bella, feeling a little braver, opened her mouth and probed at Alice's lips softly with her tongue. Alice was a little shocked, but gladly opened her mouth and met Bella's tongue with her own. The kiss was amazing to both girls; like tasting the sweetest thing in the whole word. It began to climb in passion, Alice moved to straddle Bella's waist, basically sitting in her lap, while Bella moved her hands to hold Alice's hips as the kiss grew hotter. Alice let out a whimper when she felt something poke at her butt, and then moaned when she realized what it was.

Bella could feel herself stirring as well, but the friction Alice's jeans were causing wasn't enough, she needed to get closer. She shifted her hips and moved one of her hands to tangle in Alice's short hair, Bella pulled her lips away from Alice's briefly, going back for more after she caught her breath. Alice had begun to slowly rock her hips back and forth when Bella pulled away abruptly and held tightly to Alice's hips, stopping the motion. Alice looked at Bella's face, it was twisted into a look of pleasure. '_So why did she stop?' _Thought Alice. "Bella, are you okay, did I hurt you?"

Bella shook her head "No, you didn't hurt me, I just - things were going too fast, I shouldn't have let it go that far. I just meant to kiss you, but one thing led to another and ….and you felt so good, but I don't want our first time to be in a hospital bed with me all bruised up and stuff." Bella opened her eyes and smiled. "I want our first time to be more romantic, you know, candles and roses and all that great stuff." Alice smiled and moved to sit back down beside Bella.

"Yeah I can understand that, and you're right, we were moving way too fast, we'll go as slow as you like, Bella."

After a time of just laying in each others arms and cuddling, Bella finally calmed down her lower region and was in a world of bliss in Alice's arms. "Oh, that reminds me, when you get out of the hospital me, you, Rose and Victoria are going shopping for some new clothes for you," said Alice with a grin. Bella groaned.

"What? No way, I hate shopping, Alice, besides there's nothing wrong with the clothes I wear." Alice smirked.

"Oh yes you are, now that you are my girlfriend you have to come with me to go shopping, and yes the clothes you wear are alright but you could do so much better, and I am going to be the one to help you with that. And soon you aren't going to have a choice anyway, Carlisle told me that you're going to grow some. " Alice leaned close and whispered, _"Plus, if you don't go I then won't kiss you again until you do." _Bella grumbled and submitted.

"Fine but nothing too frilly, or too girly, and nothing that looks like it might itch if I wear it." Alice grinned and kissed Bella.

"You have a deal."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

** No Notes from the Author this time, expect hope ya'll like the update.**


	11. Shopping

**Summary - **_"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **Hollowgo**.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Eleven – Shopping  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

A few weeks later, after spending a lot of her time in the hospital doing all of her school work that Alice would bring by, and many visits from her father, Alice, and the rest of the Cullen family, Bella was released from the hospital to go home. It was on her second day after coming back home that she woke up early in the morning to meet up with Alice and her sisters, and they headed to the mall.

Upon arriving, Bella began to have second thoughts, but it was too late. Alice parked the car and all of them piled out and were making their way inside, people stared at them, or more likely they stared at Alice and her sisters, because of their beauty.

"Let's start on the easy stuff first, Rose and Victoria, you go on ahead, Bella and I will catch up with you guys in the shoe section later, okay?", Alice said as she held Bella's hand and walked away while Rose and Victoria nodded and headed off in their own direction. "Now let's see, you will need some new jeans, some shirts, maybe even a few new jackets…." Bella groaned as she listened to Alice go on about all the stuff they would be getting. "Oh this looks like a good store to start in, come on Bella." Alice tugged on Bella's arm and dragged her into the store.

Bella keep walking until she bumped into Alice "Oh…sorry Alice, I didn't know you had stopped...hey, wait, why are we in the underwear section…" Bella blushed as she looked around to see what Alice was looking at, the girl was looking at the men's section in underwear before turning to look at Bella as if sizing her up.

"Your normal underwear seems like it's too tight on you, I guess it would be too. Considering what you're packing around in there and girl panties just aren't made for that. I thought we should get you some underwear that would be more appropriate for you, now here is the question, are you a boxers or briefs kind of girl, Bella, or would you be more comfortable in boxerbreifs?" Bella blushed before looking at the selection along the racks, looking away for a moment to see if anyone was around. She turned back and looked at the selection once more; Alice was right her panties were always kind of a tight fit and were uncomfortable to wear sometimes. Walking closer to the racks she looked over the boxers and she looked over the briefs before picking up a pack of boxer briefs and blushing as she handed them to Alice.

"Those…those look like they will fit me better."

Alice looked at Bella and smiled, and checking over the pack in her hand she saw that it only had four pair, grabbing a few more packs, she moved on to pick out some bras for Bella. After finding a few of them that would be comfortable for her they moved on, and grabbed a few packs of new socks as well. Checking out at the cash register had been weird for Bella because they had women's socks and bras but men's underwear. Alice was completely unfazed; not much embarrassed Alice.

Bella felt relieved when they left, the bags holding their purchases in hand. Alice dragged Bella along into another store, this one just for jeans, once again Bella could feel Alice's eyes on her, sizing her up before the pixie took off down the aisle and brought back an arm full of jeans. After getting a fitting room, Alice waited on the outside while Bella pulled on a pair before walking out in them. "Hmmmm those are nice jeans, but a little too tight, and a little too short, try on a different pair." Bella nodded and took Alice's advice. She went through what felt like a hundred pairs of jeans before leaving the store with a couple of pairs that fit nicely, along with some fancy dress pants. Soon they were doing the same thing in a shirt store, trying on clothes and discarding the ones that Alice and Bella didn't like.

After a while they sat down for lunch, well, Bella sat down for lunch and Alice just watched her eat, even though she had gotten a full lunch herself. Bella ate Alice's food as well as her own. After taking their bags out to the car they made their way back inside and went off in search of Rose and Victoria, finding the two of them sitting and trying on shoes, they made their way over to them. "Hey, you guys we found some great clothes for Bella to wear, hopefully they will last until we can go to a better mall or order some from online" said Alice.

_"Or until I outgrow them," _Bella thought nervously, but she kept quiet about it since nothing could be done about _that_.

Alice made her way over to a chair, and after sitting down she patted the spot next to her, and Bella sat down as well "So what have you guys found?"

Rose stood up and brought some boxes over to Alice and Bella. "We found her some nice boots, along with a couple of pairs of good shoes, we didn't go near the heel section, because we all know Bella couldn't walk two feet in those without falling or tripping. So here go ahead and start trying them on." Bella nodded and went to work untying the shoes she had on already, before grabbing a box of boots and taking one out of the box to try on.

After trying on several different styles, Bella left with two new pairs of dark tan boots and two pairs of shoes. All the girls left the stores behind now, ready to head home, and after loading up the car they took off down the road. Bella feel asleep along the way. Rose and Victoria helped Alice carry all of Bella's stuff into Bella's house and hang all the stuff up, or put it away in drawers or wherever else it seemed to belong. Both of them then left, running home with vampire speed while Alice smiled and carried a sleeping Bella up the stairs.

As Alice was backing out she saw Charlie pulling in, and she stopped and rolled her window down so that she could talk to him. "Hey Chief Swan, Bella's already upstairs and in the bed asleep, so try to be quiet, okay? We had fun, but she got kind of worn out."

Charlie nodded and said, "Thank you Alice, for taking her out today. And for the last time, squirt, quit calling me Chief Swan. I have told you, it's Charlie now, so stop trying to make me feel old, will you? You be safe on your way home, now, you hear?"

Alice nodded, pulled out into the street, and began her drive home.

"I like that kid," Charlie said out loud as he watched her drive away, "Bells could do a lot worse. And God knows having a Doctor as her girlfriend's dad won't hurt a damn thing." Chuckling at his own joke, Charlie went into his house.

* * *

"How did Bella hold up today?" Carlisle asked when Alice joined the family.

"Pretty good, I made sure she had plenty of lunch. She zonked out on the way home though, I got her all tucked in before Charlie got home," she told him.

"That's only to be expected, she's been laid up for a long time, and she's still going through a lot of changes even though her injuries are well healed now. Once she comes into her full powers she'll heal much faster, of course," Carlisle told them.

"And how long before Charlie starts noticing things?" Edward asked.

"Soon, I would think," Carlisle answered, "I can't be certain about the time of course; even if she weren't different it would be impossible to be sure. I need to talk to Charlie, let him know what to expect."

"You must also come up with a reason for her to be here every moon period," Esme reminded him. Carlisle sighed.

"Tell him the truth," Jasper suggested, and everyone looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Not the werewolf part, come on! I mean come up with some medical mumbo jumbo about how you need to periodically monitor her for a few days each month to keep an eye on her endocrine situation. Charlie is going to be worried when she starts getting taller and stops tripping over her own feet. He'll buy it, and it's true, you _do_ need to monitor her every month. It's always best to lie using the truth when it's possible," Jasper explained.

"He's right," Emmet agreed.

"Way to go Jas!" Victoria said, holding up her hand for a high five.

"An excellent idea, Jasper," Carlisle admitted, visibly relieved.

"And don't make it three days every time," Rose suggested, "make it four or five sometimes, that way it will be harder for Charlie to connect it to the phase of the moon."

"The Quileute's are gonna know, though," Victoria reminded them all; "I bet they hear her when she transforms the first time. And even if they don't, sooner or later they're gonna know there's a new wolf in town."

"Hopefully a big bad one," Alice added, and her sharp teeth shone as she grinned.

* * *

Charlie looked up at the knock on his office door and waved Carlisle in.

"Hi Carlisle, what's up? Need a ticket fixed or something?" He asked, drawing a chuckle from his visitor.

"No, I would have brought doughnuts for something like that," he answered, getting a laugh from Charlie in return.

"What can I do for you then?"

"It's about Bella, Charlie," and the laughter left Charlie's face instantly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"No, not wrong exactly, and I don't think that she's in any danger. But there are some unusual things going on with her," Carlisle explained cautiously.

"What kind of things?"

"Bella's body is still reacting strongly to her injuries, even though they have healed very well. Of course you know that when we are seriously injured the body takes steps to protect the most vital organs."

"Yeah, I remember something about that from school," Charlie told him.

"Usually the body will sacrifice a badly damaged limb to preserve the heart or the brain by sort of disconnecting it, shutting down the blood supply and things like that. In essence, the body gives up on the damaged part."

"Is Bella going to lose her arm?" Charlie asked grimly.

"Heavens no! Nothing like that, I assure you. You see, Bella's body didn't give up. Bella's body declared war on the injuries, I've never seen anything quite like it, to tell you the truth," Carlisle explained.

"She's a fighter, huh?" Charlie asked, feeling proud of her.

"She certainly is. You need to be aware of some things, though. Her system is throwing everything into the fight, Charlie, Bella is growing. She is going to get taller, I'm not sure how much, and her muscle density is increasing. But she'll still be Bella, don't worry about that."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Charlie said hopefully.

"No, and I don't think it will be, but because this is so unusual, I want to monitor her closely for a few days each month. Keep a constant watch and make records, just to be safe," Carlisle told him.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, I don't want to take any chances with her if I can help it. Are we talking hospital, here? I'll need to check my insurance coverage and stuff..."

"Typically, yes, it would involve hospitalization, but I'd rather not do that with her, Charlie. Hospitals are unpleasant places, and there is always the chance of her picking up an infection there, and I rather imagine that she is simply sick of hospitals by now. I think Bella would be safer and more comfortable if she were at my house for this," he suggested.

"Your house? You have all that equipment at your _house_?"

"Not exactly, not yet. It would be a simple matter to do though."

"Carlisle, there is no way I can pay for all that stuff."

"You won't have to," Carlisle told him, "I can write all of the equipment off as a research expense. Bella is an unusual girl, Charlie, but there are other kids facing similar challenges, and I might learn some very important things from Bella, things that would help other people."

"I don't like the idea of Bells being some sort of a guinea pig," Charlie told him.

"Nor do I, she's not going to be experimented on, not in any way. Just monitored to be certain that her body is not damaging itself, I give you my word on that. Bella is very important to all of us, Charlie, even aside from how much Alice cares for her. I realize that I am asking you to trust me with the most precious thing you have, and I don't blame you for being cautious, it's your job as her father." That made Charlie feel better.

"How long will this go on?"

"I hope just a few months, four or five, most likely." Charlie chewed his lip as he thought, it made sense in a way, he knew Bella didn't like hospitals any more than he did, but...

"What sort of monitoring?"

"Heart, respiration, brain activity, and blood samples every four hours. She'll be wired up pretty good, but nothing invasive and she'll have privacy there that she could never get in the hospital."

"Does Bella know about this?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you about it first. I know I would want the same consideration if the situation were reversed. If Bella consents I'd like you to be there the first time too, Charlie, just to set your mind at ease. I should also tell you that Esme is a fully qualified nurse; she will be the one actually caring for Bella through the nights. We can of course do this at the hospital if you are uncomfortable about it, and there will be no cost to you either way." Carlisle was counting heavily on Alice's vision of Charlie accepting this proposal, there was no way in the world that Bella Swan could go to a regular hospital again, and Carlisle had in fact ordered all of the medical equipment that he could imagine needing to care for Bella at his home. Esme and the "kids" were busy even now preparing a room for her.

That did it for Charlie; he could tell that Carlisle meant what he was saying. It was hard to lie to a good cop, and Charlie was a good one.

"If its okay with her then its okay with me," Charlie told him, "she's pretty grown up now, she has to have a say in this."

"I completely agree. I'll ask her when she comes over to study with Alice this afternoon. Alice's grades have gone up since they've been studying together you know," Carlisle told him.

"Yeah, Bella's have too. Damn, I guess they really are studying," he said with a grin.

"With Esme there, I can promise you that they are, say, why don't you come out Sunday and watch the game? I'll have to go in to work at halftime, but Esme and the kids will be there."

"Sounds great Carlisle, and thanks for what you're doing for Bella. I haven't had her back for very long and I kind of like having her around. I just hope her mother doesn't change her mind and take her back."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Charlie. Anyway she'll be eighteen soon, her mother can't interfere then." There was also no way in the world that Bella Swan was ever going to be endangered by her mother again. Of course in a few months not very many humans would even be _able_ to injure her seriously.

"Hey, that's right! Thanks again Carlisle, I'll be there before kickoff." Charlie and Carlisle stood and shook hands, and Carlisle left for the hospital.

"Chief!" yelled the dispatcher. "We've got a big wreck out where 13 and 73 cross!"

"Damn it," muttered Charlie as he reached for his jacket.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven**

**Well here is chapter eleven hope ya'll like it. Its not much i known but hopefully it should do for now until the next update. Until then see ya'll.**


	12. Knowing

**Summary - **_"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **Hollowgo**.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Twelve – Knowing_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was now Monday, and Bella rolled out of bed and went about her morning ritual of showering and brushing her teeth. She felt good, strong and rested, and her injuries were nearly completely healed now. Coming back into the room wrapped in a towel, she nearly walked straight into her dresser when she saw a bright yellow note sticking to her closet door. She blushed because she knew only one person who could have left the note on her closet door without her knowing, and on bright yellow paper at that. Grabbing the note while holding her towel up, she read it... _'I hope you will wear something I helped you buy, today, there is no reason to keep wearing such tasteless clothes now that we went out and got you some nice clothes, plus, you will look great. Love, Alice.' _Bella chuckled, she should have known Alice would do something like this, the girl really loved her sense of fashion.

Folding the note up, she put it in the dresser beside her bed, and reaching into another drawer she pulled out her new underwear and socks. After pulling on the bra and boxerbriefs, she dropped the towel and pulled on her socks. Walking to the closet, she smiled, noticing that Alice was right, the new underwear was a lot more comfortable then her panties had been. Shaking her head and grinning, she moved to grab a pair of her new jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She pulled them both on and looked herself over. The dark jeans and the dark red shirt worked together, but something was missing; the shirt was a little plain, looking into her closet, she smiled, and grabbed a white t-shirt with the band 'Muse' on it. She pulled it on over the long shirt and nodded.

Heading downstairs she grabbed her boots and went to the dinner table and sat down in one of the chairs, her dad was there making breakfast and said - "Say Bella, Dr. Cullen thinks he should start looking you over every so often to make sure nothing bad happens to you while you're still in the recovery phase." Bella looked up, what the heck was Charlie talking about?

Then the thought came to her - _'oh, right, well duh, Bella'. _That must have been what Carlisle told her dad so that she could spend the nights of the full moon with the Cullens.

Bella looked back up at her dad and said, "Sounds like a good idea. It's the safest thing to do right now, because of all the weird stuff going on in my body. Not that that's anything new, of course," she said with a rueful grin.

"You look great, Bella," Charlie assured her, "Pretty as a picture. New outfit?"

"Yeah, Alice thought I could use a little fashion upgrade, she explained.

"Alice has good taste," Charlie said, "and I'm not just talking about the clothes." He smiled his eye-crinkling smile, and of course Bella blushed, but she was pleased with the compliment. Charlie really seemed to mean it, living with him was nothing like living with her mom.

It wasn't long after getting her last boot on and eating her breakfast that Bella waved bye to Charlie as she made her way to her truck and drove to school.

* * *

Charlie got up from the table and picked up the phone.

"Hey Billy," he said when his friend answered, "has any information turned up on who attacked Bella? I see, you know I won't let this go don't you? There is somebody dangerous out there, I mean to find them before the can hurt anybody else. Tell everybody to keep their eyes open, okay? And don't be surprised if a bunch of cops are walking around in the woods, just because we haven't found anything yet doesn't mean there's nothing to find." He hung up the phone and frowned. He really was a good cop, and he thought Billy was hiding something from him.

"Jake," Billy called to his son, "we need to find out what really happened to Bella. Do you know anything you aren't telling me?"

Of course he did, all of the La Push pack knew what had happened, they just couldn't decide what, if anything, to do about it.

"Course not, dad," he lied, "but we'll see what we can find out, okay?"

* * *

Pulling in to the school parking lot, Bella parked her truck and hopped out, and after grabbing her bag she closed her door. She slung her bag onto her shoulders, and was walking away when the sound of footsteps moving closer to her caught her attention.

Turning, she caught Alice just as the pixie jumped into her arms, "Alice…what in the world are you doing? What would have happened if I hadn't caught you?" Alice giggled and nuzzled into Bella's hair.

"Don't worry, nothing would have happened, us vampires are resilient. We're immune to pretty much everything, save for a very few specific things." Alice squeezed her legs tighter around Bella's waist as the girl held her up.

After a minute Bella pried her loose and sat her back down on her feet, and asked, "Well, what are those few things?"

Alice hooked her arm through Bella's and began to walk with her to class. "Hmmm, lets see, fire, and having our heads torn off, and I think that about covers it." Bella opened the door and they both walked into the school.

Bella noticed the stares right away, "Why are they looking at us like that?" mumbled Bella to Alice. The pixie vampire looked around and smiled.

"They're jealous, and don't give me that look. I know what I am talking about. Some are jealous that you are hanging with me, and others are jealous that I am hanging with you" Alice grinned and leaned closer to Bella. "Also nice choice in clothes, does this mean you saw my note?" Bella nodded and pulled the girl closer.

"Yes, I found your note, bright yellow paper and all." Alice just giggled and smiled.

Bella had to part with Alice for first period classes, and after giving the vampire a soft kiss to the cheek, she went into her room. Once she had handed the teacher all of her make up work she made her way to her seat beside Mike. "Hey Bells, saw you and Alice earlier in the parking lot…so what's going on there, you sly dog, you?" Mike asked as he leaned in closer. Bella groaned and wanted to slam her head on her desk, but she settled for just hiding her face in her hands. She should have known that someone had seen them. Mike grinned and poked Bella in the side, "Come on now, you don't have to hide anything from me, Bells, after all I am going to be the bestest buddy you have ever seen, so come on and tell Mike all your secrets." Bella couldn't help but grin, this guy had a way with words, didn't he?

Lifting her head, should couldn't help but ask, "Mike…are you gay?" Mike had a hurt look on his face for a moment before saying, "You mean you figured that out? Girl, please, I know I hit on ya the first day, because, well, I didn't want anyone knowing. But you just now figured out I was gay, and I haven't even told anyone yet… damn girl, what are you, psychic?" Bella looked at the boy and just laughed until the teacher shot them both a look that made Bella stop.

Turning to face Mike once more ,she patted him on the arm, "You know what, Mike, I think I like you better when you're being honest, and just so you know, it doesn't matter to me that you're gay, Mike." Bella then went back to her work. Mike smiled and grinned, he just knew that Bella would make the bestest friend he had ever had, maybe she could even help find him the perfect man. Turning to his own work Mike planned on spending more bonding time with Bella. After all, birds of a feather should flock together.

It was second period, and Bella was sitting down, once again her head was on her arms when there came a soft tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she feared the worst; Eric was on one side of her while Angela was on her other, and both of them had shit eating grins on their faces. "So Bella," started Eric, "we saw a certain Cullen jumping all over you this morning, care to explain that?" Eric leaned in and poked her in the side, "I mean, come on, what's up with you two, are you dating, or what?"

Bella blushed and fiddled with her shirt. "Well you know, uh, see the thing is…yes, yes we are dating." Eric looked shocked, while Angela just nodded her head.

"Wow, really?" asked Eric. "Can I come watch you guys make out? " he asked as an afterthought.

"EWWWW! No, Eric!" Both Angela and Bella said, at the same time pushing him back and moving away to have their own talk without the pervert boy, who seemed to be in his own personal la-la land.

Angela grinned and looked at Bella, "I thought you said you two were just good friends when I talked to you about it before you went missing all that school while you were in the hospital."

Bella blushed, "Well, she _was_ just a friend, then."

Angela nodded, "So what happened to change the friendship into a relationship, then?"

Bella blushed and tried to think up a good way to word it, without giving a lot away. "Well, while I was in the hospital we both kind of realized we liked each other, so, ummm, well, here we are now."

It was later on at lunch, Bella sat down with Alice at the Cullen table, and she sighed and relaxed. "I don't think I have ever had to answer so many questions in my life."

Emmett laughed and patted her on the back. "Hey, no worries Bells, at least now they know you're taken."

Bella glared at Emmett. "You are so not helping." Emmett just laughed harder.

Alice grinned and ran her hand over Bella's thigh. "It's alright Bella, just ignore the big one over there, he tends to think everything his says is hilarious."

Emmett grinned and said, "That's because it is, shorty."

Alice glared, "Is not, and stop calling me shorty!"

Emmett grinned even wider. "But you are the shortest one here, Ali-cat, it's only fair that you get called shorty."

Bella grabbed Alice before she could jump over the table to get Emmett, "Hey, its okay, I like the way you look," Bella said as she pulled Alice back down into her seat, and taking her hand, she held it. Alice looked at Emmett and scowled, before turning her eyes back to Bella and smiling.

When gym came rolling around Bella played some basketball with Alice, and both girls were doing pretty well, although of course that was to be expected for Alice. Bella was surprised halfway through the game when she realized that she hadn't hurt herself or anyone else, yet. They made it through the whole game, and no one was hurt, not even Bella. Maybe some good was going to come from all this after all.

After school let out for the day, Bella was walking over to her truck when Alice appeared by her side. Smiling, she reached out for Alice's hand and laced their fingers together.

"So, you wanna go on a date tonight?" asked Alice out of the blue when they reached Bella's truck.

"Really? Out in public and all?" asked Bella, just to be sure.

"You bet, I'm proud to be your girlfriend, and I want everyone to know it. What do you say?"

"Well sure, I'd love to, but it's a school night..." Bella pointed out.

"So we'll do our homework real fast and then go get an early dinner, right?" encouraged Alice. She was actually bouncing with excitement, and Bella just had to giggle a bit at the sight.

"Right! Let's go," she agreed happily, and they piled into Bella's truck and roared out of the parking lot.

Bella knew the way to the Cullen's house well, now, and she found herself for the first time being impatient with the leisurely progress her old truck made.

"Has this thing _always_ been this slow?" she asked Alice.

"Yep, I've been telling you that all along."

It really wasn't very long before they arrived, however, and Bella had her door open when Alice arrived to kiss her as she stepped out of the truck. Bella threw her arms around the tiny girl and was all in favor of just standing there and kissing for a while, but Alice tugged free.

"Homework first, you have to learn how to prioritize if you're going to be part of our world, okay?" Alice explained.

"Right, let's go." In a matter of minutes they were seated at the large table, books and papers neatly spread out and pencils busily scratching away.

"How can Alice _stand_ to just sit there with her like that?" Rosalie whispered to Victoria. The two girls were at the top of the stairs, and they could see Bella working, her dark hair obscuring her face. "I can smell her from here, and if you weren't here to hold me back I'd be all over that girl. I _want_ her, Victoria."

"So do I, but we promised Esme to let Alice have her for now. As for how Alice does it, she just loves her too much to do anything that Bella might not be ready for. You need to get hold of yourself, Rosie. We might have to wait a while, and there is no guarantee that Bella is going to feel like we do."

"Bull, you can tell how attracted she is to us just as well as I can. You can hear her heart, see her eyes, smell the change in her scent when she's close to us," Rose insisted.

"Yeah, okay, I can. But we still promised, and just because she's attracted to us doesn't mean she's ready to crawl into bed with us. You're just going to have to make do with me for a while. Now come on, Bella's scent isn't calming me down much either, let's go do something about that."

The couple went to their bedroom.

"What was that sound?" Bella asked a little later.

"Rose and Vic," Alice answered with a shrug. Bella blushed yet again, and got back to work. Alice had told her about Rosalie and Victoria, and Bella worked very hard trying not to picture what was going on between them.

Alice of course finished first; she wrote absurdly fast, and in any case she had done these assignments many times before.

"Need help with your math?" Alice asked.

"Finished it," Bella answered absently as she concentrated on her biology report. She was so absorbed that she didn't notice the surprise on Alice's face.

"I'll just check it, then," Alice said as she took Bella's math paper and looked it over. "Bella," she called out, and Bella finished up her paper and looked at her.

"What?"

"Your math homework, it's all correct," Alice told her.

"Oh, it was easy, I just got lucky I guess," she shrugged.

"Bella, this is Trig, and no offense, but you kind of _suck_ at Trig. At least you used to," Alice corrected.

"I don't know what to say," Bella told her, "the stuff the teacher said today just made sense for a change."

"Change is the key word, Bella," Carlisle told her as he joined them in the dining room, "I did mention this would happen to accommodate your keener senses, but I'm very pleased that it's coming so naturally to you. That's a sign that you are adapting well."

"I guess that's good, right?" she questioned.

"Absolutely! Now then, I have a meeting set up on neutral ground with the Quileute pack this Saturday morning at ten to discuss what Leah and her cohorts caused to happen to you, Bella. You should really be there too," he said seriously.

"Can't we just forget it? What's done is done, I don't want to stir up any trouble," Bella pleaded.

"They're the ones who stirred up the trouble," Alice said shortly, "and if the pack doesn't do something about it, I will." Alice's eyes flared angrily, the golden color darkening.

"This really does have to be addressed, Bella," Carlisle insisted gently, "it's a miracle that you weren't killed, and while it was not Leah's fangs that injured you, she is responsible. There is no way that you could have known what was out there that night, but Leah most certainly did. This is quite a serious matter."

"I guess; Charlie hasn't forgotten it either. Maybe if we have this meeting we can keep him from getting hurt trying to find out what happened to me," Bella agreed with a huge sigh.

"That's settled then," Alice declared. "You all finished your homework, Bells?" Bella looked in surprise at the neat pile of papers in front of her.

"I guess I am," she decided.

"Great, go call Charlie, we can bring something back for him so you don't have to feel guilty about not fixing supper for him. Scoot, I want to work on your hair before we go," Alice told her. Smiling at her girlfriend's enthusiasm, Bella went into the kitchen to use the phone.

"Do you think the pack will punish Leah?" Alice asked Carlisle quietly.

"I think they have to, she violated their most important rule, she not only didn't try and protect Bella, who was truly human at the time, she acted to endanger her," he explained in an equally quiet voice. Bella, however, heard them clearly, but resolved not to mention it. Her talk with Charlie was brief, and resulted in permission to go to dinner with Alice, along with the expected reminder that it was a school night.

"All set," Bella announced when she rejoined them.

"Have a nice time girls," Carlisle told them, "next time you're here, Bella, we'll talk about what we'll need to do during the moon times. But that's a couple weeks off. Don't worry too much; we'll take good care of you."

"I know you will, Carlisle," Bella said as she hugged him. "You and Esme and everybody always take care of me. It's like you're my family."

"We are your family," he confirmed. Alice took her hand and dragged her up the stairs, Bella was pleased that she could almost keep up with her, even though she knew that Alice was intentionally slowing down.

"Sit," Alice commanded, pointing to the chair in front of her dressing table.

"Nothing fancy, Alice," Bella cautioned, "I'm still me."

"Yes you are, thank God," agreed Alice, "and we aren't going anyplace fancy, just a little Italian place in Port Jackson," she explained as she pulled a brush through Bella's thick hair. Bella wished that she could purr, because it felt so good.

"We could just stay here and do this," she suggested hopefully, "I can throw any old thing together for Charlie, he's not picky."

"Nope. I am going to take my girl out and show her off a little tonight," Alice said firmly, "there, you're perfect." Bella looked into the mirror.

"A ponytail? All of this for a ponytail? Not that I'm complaining, you sure couldn't call this fancy, but what for, Alice?"

"Two reasons, first, I just really like playing with your hair," Alice confessed, and Bella felt a little reaction south of her waist, she really liked it too, "and second, you always hide behind your hair, and tonight I want to be able to see that beautiful face of yours." Of course Bella blushed. "Oh, and third, I really like it when you blush, it's cute." Bella mumbled something, but Alice let it pass.

"Wait a minute," Bella said suddenly, "Port Jackson? That's like an hour away!"

"Not the way I do it," Alice promised, "come on."

Before she knew it, Bella was in the garage, and Alice was holding open the door of a Porsche turbo.

"We don't drive the fancy stuff around Forks, but a quick trip to PJ won't hurt anything. Buckle up." Bella buckled up, and an instant later she was glad that she had when the car rocketed from the garage. The long driveway was behind them in a blink, and the twilight scenery flashed by so rapidly that even Bella's improved senses couldn't really keep up. She decided to close her eyes and trust Alice.

"We're here," Alice said in an impossibly short time. This time Bella let Alice open her door for her, and was grateful for her help in exiting the low-slung car. Bella's knees were a little rubbery. "You'll get used to it," Alice promised her, and she put her arm around Bella's waist and escorted her into the restaurant.

Alice had made reservations, and they were soon seated.

"Do you mind if I order for us?" Alice asked. Bella didn't, the menu she was looking at was in Italian, and while her name sounded Italian, she didn't read it or speak it. "I guess we can't have wine," Alice sad sadly. "I actually kind of like wine every now and then, especially the red." She smiled at Bella and the candlelight glittered from her sparkling teeth. Bella laughed, she supposed that it would have been scary to some people, maybe most of them, but this was her Alice. It was just funny to her.

"Are you really going to eat?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm going to pretend to, and sneak food onto your plate. You need it, and no one will notice. They are going to be too busy looking at how beautiful you are to pay attention to what you're eating. The familiar heat flooded Bella's face. "You really are beautiful, Bella," Alice said quietly, reaching across the table to take her hand, "and I really do love you."

"I love you too, Alice," Bella answered. The sound of a throat being cleared broke their reverie, and their smiling waitress asked if they were ready to order. Alice chattered rapidly in Italian, and the smile on the server's face got wider.

They got a few disapproving looks during dinner, but a glare from Alice took care of that quickly enough. Tiny as she was, she managed to convey the idea that messing with her would be a bad idea quite clearly. Bella never noticed, she could not take her eyes off of Alice, and she ate the excellent meal without really noticing what she was eating.

It was over too soon, and they were flying through the night towards home, Alice driving surely with one hand as she held one of Bella's with the other, Charlie's dinner tucked away behind the leather seats. Too soon they were at Bella's house, and she was surprised to see her truck parked there.

"Rose and Vic brought it over to save time," Alice explained, "we don't want to upset Charlie by being late. He's being really great about us."

"He sure is," Bella agreed. "I guess a girl could have a worse dad than Charlie."

"Lots of them do," agreed Alice, "now if you don't mind I'm going to give you the kind of kiss that Charlie wouldn't be too comfortable with before we get out of the car, okay?"

"Okay," Bella answered, her voice suddenly hoarse.

Alice's graceful fingers loosened Bella's hair, running through it and spreading it down her back before slipping into it, cradling her head, and pulling Bella gently towards her. Bella whimpered as the cool lips touched hers, and her lips parted to allow Alice's small tongue into her mouth, and her head swam with the scent and the taste of this pixie that had captured her heart.

"Wow..." Bella whispered as the kiss ended, and Alice rested her forehead against Bella's.

"Wow is right," Alice agreed.

"I might need a minute here," Bella said as she shifted in her seat. Alice giggled, but let her go and sat back in her seat. "It's not funny," Bella muttered.

"It is a little, admit it," Alice disagreed, "and one day we won't have to worry about that, we'll be able to do something about it," she promised.

"That's not helping much, Alice," Bella muttered.

"Sorry," Alice told her, but it didn't sound like she meant it. Alice did put the windows down though, and the cool night air did help, and in a couple minutes Alice was walking her to the door.

"Come on in and say hi to Charlie," Bella suggested as she opened the door.

"HI girls, have fun?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Sure did, here's your dinner, dad. We brought you lasagna and salad, and some really good bread. Do you want a beer with it?"

"Sounds great, Bells." Charlie joined them in the kitchen a moment later. "I think I'll eat in the living room, there's a good game on tonight. Thanks for feeding me, kids," he said.

"You're welcome Charlie," Alice returned, "and thanks for letting Bella go out on a school night."

"No problem Alice, not as long as her grades stay as good as they've been. Thanks for getting her back on time, saves me from worrying too much."

"She's safe with me, I promise," Alice told him, and somehow Charlie knew that she was. And then he surprised everybody, including himself, when he leaned over and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"You're good for her," Charlie said quietly, his eyes shining, "I know you are." He picked up his tray and went into the living room.

As far as first dates go, this one was right up at the top.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**So here is the latest update, forgive me and my partner if there seems to be any errors in are writing. We looked over it as much as we could. Anyway The furry people we be making an appearance once more in the next chapter or so. After all No one gets Bella hurt and walks away from it...Anyway still waiting to see if Bella will have a power. If not thats okay too.**


	13. Punishment

**Summary - **_"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **Hollowgo**.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Thirteen – Punishment_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next day after school Bella met up with the Cullens at their house; they all were gathered around the living room. Bella moved with Alice to sit down on the nearest open spot, which just so happened to be the single remaining chair. Meaning that Alice made herself comfortable in Bella's lap. Emmett grinned and gave Bella a thumbs up, only for Rose to smack the back of his head. Bella gave a soft laugh at his look of pain, and Carlisle smiled at his growing family before clearing his throat and gaining everyone's attention.

"As we all know, it was Leah that forced Bella to run off into the woods; it was Leah who led to Bella's current predicament, forcing Bella to live life as something more than human. Now then, I have already taken the liberty to call a meeting with the Pack Members and have told them to make sure that Leah is brought along. We will be meeting at the treaty line, and I talked with the Alpha this morning and we moved the meeting up to this afternoon. We have about an hour to spare, so let's go ahead and get ready for this meeting, because I can assure you that they will not like it one bit." Carlisle stood and paced back and forth a moment before he turned to face his family.

"I think that since Bella is still just coming into her powers that she should be near the middle of our formation, so that we all may protect her. Immortal she may be, but she isn't yet as strong as she will become; she hasn't even had her first full moon transformation yet. Which leads me to believe that she would be safer in the middle." Carlisle looked around, "Are we all in agreement on this issue?" All of them nodded in agreement, even Bella.

"Good then, now all we have to do is wait." Carlisle moved to sit back down beside Esme and watched the clock on the wall.

When the time was up all of them moved to the door and then headed outside towards the woods. Emmett offered to carry Bella, seeing as she wasn't quite as fast as the rest of them yet. They arrived at the treaty line on time, and Emmet set Bella down on her feet and then moved to stand by her right side. Edward and Jasper stood behind her while Alice, Rose and Victoria stood to her left. Carlisle and Esme stood right up front, all of the vampires on alert standby in case anyone dared to try and get near Bella.

It wasn't long after that wolves began to pour out of the woodwork, followed by the soft sound of footsteps, and a few people came to stand amongst the wolves. All of them were tan, with dark hair and a tattoo on the right shoulder. Bella saw Leah, and had to withhold a growl that threatened to burst forth. Alice didn't withhold hers, though, as soon as she saw Leah she growled and glared straight at the girl.

Rose held Alice in her place while motioning to Jasper to help cool both Alice and Bella off. Jasper nodded, and moved to gently hold Bella's shoulder while letting his powers help soothe both Bella and his sister. Bella watched as the last of the pack members piled in and reached up to Jasper's hand on her shoulder, and turning her head to face him, she smiled and nodded her thanks.

Taylor walked right behind Paul and Sam, glaring at Leah, she still couldn't believe that her own girlfriend had done this just because of an old crush she used to have on Bella. Well, maybe it wasn't just an old crush, she still had feelings for Bella, and they had all came rushing back when she saw Bella again for the first time at Charlie's.

Shaking her head, she lined up with Sam and Paul standing off to the left. She looked over at the Cullens and saw all the usual members of the family, but then she saw Bella smiling at the blond haired male, and she had stepped forward to say something when Sam whispered -_"Don't…Stay put!" _Taylor gritted her teeth and felt her anger build at the supposed alpha of their little group, she couldn't wait 'till she was older and could challenge him for his spot. Until then, though, she would follow his orders, no matter how much she wished she didn't have to.

"We come together to have a meeting, so lets start the discussion, shall we?" said Sam as he moved to the front of his pack. Carlisle nodded and motioned for Bella to come forward with him. Holding out his hand, Carlisle waited, and then Bella grabbed his hand and both walked down to meet Sam. Leah watched Bella with hatred in her eyes, only to be smacked in the back of her head by Paul, who grinned and shook his head at her.

"Now, what do you want," said Sam as he eyed Bella, "and why have you brought the human with you…." Sam paused when the wind picked up and carried Bella's scent over all the pack members, making some of the newer pack members whine and try to back up. Whereas Carlisle and his family couldn't detect a change in Bella's scent, they could; they could smell the Lycan in her and the way it gave off the power that was building towards her coming change.

Carlisle smiled when he saw Sam's eyes go a bit wide before saying, "As I am sure you have already found out, Bella isn't quite human anymore, thanks to one of your own pack members, and that is why we have come here. We feel that they should be punished for what they have done to Bella." Carlisle heard a soft snort and looked towards Leah before turning his eyes back to Sam. "After all, she did break your law, she was supposed to protect humans, not chase them into the woods and leave them to become the snack of something that she knew would be in there."

Taylor turned her head so fast that she felt her neck crick a little, and turned her eyes filled with anger to glare even more hotly at Leah. She clenched her hands and felt her anger boil to the breaking point. Bella turned her gaze quickly from staring at Leah to Taylor when she heard clothes tear followed by the sound of bones snapping and popping. Where Taylor had once stood was now a dark russet colored wolf that was growling at Leah with its sharp teeth bared threateningly.

Bella shivered a little when she felt something in her stirring, and gripping Carlisle's hand even harder, she felt herself shaking. Carlisle felt Bella's grip becoming tighter in his own, it was actually starting to hurt, and seeing the girl eyeing Taylor and Leah, he leaned into her a bit and whispered _"Bella, shhh… its okay, calm yourself, or you will be in pain, you are not ready for this. Please listen to me." _Bella tried, really she did, she tried to fight this feeling inside of her that was screaming at her. Her eyes started to sting and her teeth ached. She felt Carlisle tense beside her and whisper something else into her ears, but to her it felt like he was yelling. _"Bella, please, your eyes are already turning blue, calm yourself…Bella you're bleeding, stop it…STOP IT NOW!" _Bella froze and took deep breaths, she smelt something metallic in the air. It was blood, her blood, and opening her mouth more of it spilled out. Bella had been clenching her jaw so hard that she didn't feel the change in her own teeth, and they had split her mouth open. Spitting out the blood, she took calming breaths and crinkled her nose up in disgust.

_'Damn, what smells like wet fucking dog?' _she thought, and _looking_ over to the pack members she got her answer.

Letting go of Carlisle's hand, she moved to step forward when - "Bella," she heard. She turned her blue eyes to meet Alice's gold ones, and shaking her head she felt herself relax. Carlisle watched in astonishment as Bella calmed and her eyes went back to their chocolate brown, and her teeth shrink back to normal, not fangs. Looking to Alice, Carlisle nodded, and gripping Bella in a soft hug he pulled her close and kept an eye on her.

Sam stepped back when the girl almost shifted right there on the spot, and taking a breath he watched her with careful eyes before speaking. "Yes, we were already discussing young Leah's punishment before you called this meeting, we had no idea Bella was changed to a Lycan though. Now the punishment must be more severe." Sam looked at Leah in shame before turning to Bella and saying, "However, seeing as this is happening to you, Bella, what do you think would be the appropriate punishment for her?"

Bella looked at Leah, then back at her family; she didn't know what to do, she had never had to punish anyone before, she was at a loss. She looked to Carlisle, then to Sam, then back to Leah. "I am sorry guys, but even after all she has done to me I just can't be cruel to someone I don't know and have hardly met, I just don't have a cruel side to me, not after what I have been through," said Bella looking away.

Bella backed away from Carlisle and moved to Alice, and Alice smiled and welcomed her with open arms. She had known that Bella was a great person, and now this just proved it; her girlfriend was amazing. She was such a kind and forgiving person, even to the ones that hurt her.

Sam watched with rapt attention the way Bella and the short Cullen acted together, and he also noticed the redhead and blonde female Cullens glance their way. Turning to Leah, he walked over to her and grabbed her arm, and then pulled her with him to stand in front of the Cullens.

"Seeing as how you have no punishment, I will administer one to Leah," Sam started, and then turning to Leah he said, "Leah, as punishment for your crimes, you are to first apologize to miss Swan, secondly, you will be put on patrol duty for the rest of the year on your own, thirdly, you will be denied entry to any more meetings and your vote will account for nothing, and fourthly - you will receive ten lashes."

Bella gasped and turned to look at Sam and then at Leah, "Wait…." Alice looked at Bella in confusion, as did all who were there.

Sam watched the girl, waiting, "Yes? What is it?"

Bella looked long at Leah before sighing, "Please, don't do that last punishment, no one deserves to be beat upon…not even Leah."

Sam looked at Bella, then back to Leah before nodding and deciding. "Fine, no lashing then, but the rest will be done as her punishment, agreed?" Bella looked at the Cullens before nodding. "Done then," said Sam.

Leah looked at Bella in shock, was this girl crazy? A sharp poke to her ribs made her look at Sam. "Don't you have something to say, Leah?" Sam nodded towards Bella, and Leah nodded and looked the girl in the eyes.

"I am sorry. I am truly sorry for what I have done, Isabella Swan. Forgive me for all my wrong doings towards you; I should have never let any harm come to you, once again, I am sorry." Leah bowed her head in shame, looking into those chocolate brown eyes had made her feel even more ashamed of herself. No wonder Taylor liked the girl, who the hell could compete with a girl that forgiving and kind?

Bella looked at Leah then walked away from Alice and stood in front of Leah and said, "You are forgiven, but I still have to do this..." Leah was about ask what she meant when a fist cracked into her jaw, sending her flying back into Sam's arms. Looking up into shocking ice blue eyes she bowed her head to the girl. Bella looked at her for a few more moments before turning to Alice and walking back to her.

"I believe this is all, my family and I are going to take our leave now," said Carlisle to Sam as he turned to watch his children take off through the forest, Bella once more in Emmett's arms as they ran towards their home. Carlisle and Esme then took off themselves.

Sam watched them go before turning to Leah, who he still held in his arms, "You should be ashamed of yourself, girl, you deserved much worse than that for letting a human get hurt on your watch. Not only did she get hurt, but now there is one more Lycan walking around for us to worry about." Dropping Leah to the ground, he turned to march, ordering Paul to bring Leah along for her other punishments to be taken care of.

* * *

Once everyone was back and things had settled down, Bella was sitting on the kitchen stool as Carlisle was checking over her mouth to make sure the cuts from Bella's fangs weren't too bad. "Well it seems as if they have already started to heal, that's good," he pulled back and patted Bella on the head, "I am proud of you Bella, you were kind when you did not have to be." Bella smiled and blushed under such praise, but then frowned.

"Carlisle, what about my dad? He's still out there looking for the person that did this to me, how I am going to tell him that it's already been taken care of without raising suspicion? Do you think we should just tell him….I mean tell him everything, even about …what my mom did." Carlisle looked at Bella and thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess me, you, and Esme can all sit down with your dad and have a chat, if that's what you want, Bella."

Bella looked over to Esme, who was cooking away as they talked, before smiling and saying "I would like that, I don't really like to lie to my father anyway, plus I don't want him to get hurt for not knowing." Carlisle nodded.

"Then it's final, this weekend when you come up here for the full moon, we will talk to him, how does that sound?" Bella nodded, happy with the prospect of getting this off her chest.

"That sounds great, but what if something happens, I mean I will be changing that night" said Bella as she looked at Carlisle.

"Then we will protect him from you, don't worry nothing will happen" said Carlisle as he walked out of the room. Bella watched him go before turning to look at Esme who was now turned to face Bella "Now, my dear what are you hungry for" Bella looked around before shrugging "What ever you want to cook me" Esme smiled "Will then pasta it is, good thing I already started on it" she then turned back around and went to work.

Bella smiled and watched her work.

* * *

**_End Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Here is the next update hope ya'll liked it.  
_**


	14. This is Real

**Summary - **_"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **Hollowgo**.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Fourteen – This is Real  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Morning dad," Bella greeted when Charlie entered the kitchen. "Your eggs are just about ready, have a seat and I'll bring you some coffee."

"Thanks Bells, you spoil me. I don't know how I got along all those years without you." Charlie took his seat at the table, smiling his crinkly-eyed best when Bella handed him the cup. A couple minutes later she brought him his plate of bacon and eggs, and a couple pieces of toast on the side. "Looks great! Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I ate earlier, I was pretty hungry when I woke up," she explained. _Hungry, yeah, I suppose scarfing down a dozen eggs and a pound of ham qualifies as hungry. I sure hope that slacks off soon…_

"Well, as long as you're eating," Charlie allowed, "it's not good for a growing girl to skip meals."

And Bella really was growing, she was also very grateful to Carlisle for giving Charlie an acceptable explanation for how an 18 year old could go from 5'2" to 5'10" in a couple months. Of course her schoolmates had noticed, but Bella had just told them that late growth spurts were common on her mother's side of the family. Nobody in Forks who had known her mother recalled that, but it seemed a good enough answer, and they all had their own problems to worry about.

"Could you come out to the Cullen's house a little early this Sunday, Dad?" she asked as casually as she could. "Carlisle has some doctor stuff to talk with you about before the pre-game show starts." Charlie put his paper down and looked keenly at his daughter.

"Is something wrong? I mean, we knew you were going to grow, but is this something different?"

_Different? You might say that,_ she thought, but what she said was, "No, not really wrong, I think he just wants to keep you up to date on things. He knows you worry about me."

"Oh. Okay then, sure. You tell Emmett I'm gonna win my money back from the last game. I've got inside information."

"Sure dad, I'll tell him. 10:30 should be early enough." _But you don't have the inside information that Emmett does, Alice shouldn't tell him the scores, that's just not fair. I'll talk to her about it._

"Are you and Alice going shopping again today?"

"No, I think I can get another week out the last set of clothes. This growing stuff is a real pain. Like I wasn't already enough of a freak," she said, just a little bitterly.

"None of that, Bells. You're not a freak, and I think you look great! Nothing wrong with a girl being tall. Heck I haven't seen you trip over your own feet in weeks, you move like a big cat or something. That has to be a nice change," he encouraged.

_Not a cat, Charlie. But you're on the right track._

"I won't argue there," she told him, "I don't even get picked last in gym anymore."

She didn't. Everybody wanted Bella on their team now, especially since they had kind of a tournament going in basketball. Bella had to constantly restrain herself during the games. People might wonder if she took off from the foul line and dunked over everybody. But she didn't have to hold back at the Cullen's. She'd nearly taken Emmett one-on-one last time. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come on in, Alice," yelled Charlie.

"How did you know it was me?" Alice asked as she joined them in the kitchen.

"Please," Charlie said, shaking his head. "Now come over here and give me a hug, munchkin." Alice did, and Charlie playfully ruffled her hair. Charlie really loved Alice, it seemed to make him happy just to be near her, and Bella was very thankful for that. It made things so much easier.

"Oh, Bells, I forgot to tell you that your Mom called. She wants to come out and visit next month," Charlie said. Bella froze in the act of washing the frying pan, and the handle cracked in her grip.

"I don't want her to, dad," Bella said hoarsely.

"Look Bella, I know you two were mad at each other when you left, but she's still your mom," Charlie began.

"Can we please talk about this later? And privately?" Bella pleaded. Charlie cut his eyes over at Alice, and he was surprised at the angry expression on her face.

"Sure," he agreed, shrugging as calmly as he could. "No hurry. Just think about it, that's all I ask. We'll talk about it later."

"Thanks dad, it's just that so much is happening, and…" she trailed off.

"I understand, kid," he said softly, "and I'm sorry. I should have known that might upset you. Alice, I apologize for bringing this up in front of you."

"That's okay Charlie. Bella and I don't keep secrets from each other." That was perfectly true, and Bella was really looking forward to tomorrow, when she could stop keeping secrets from Charlie, but she was more than a little nervous about it, even though Alice had told her that Charlie would handle things pretty well. That seemed like an awful lot to hope for as far as Bella was concerned.

"Great breakfast, honey, thanks. I'd better get to the office and make sure things are covered for tomorrow. Alice, I'll see you tomorrow morning unless there's a crime wave. And before you ask, Bells, its fine if you want to sleep over at the Cullen's tonight. I guess you'll be all wired up tomorrow night; you might as well have fun tonight. See you, kids," Charlie grabbed his jacket and left.

"Really Bella, he'll be fine," Alice soothed.

"Maybe, but this pan is history," she replied, showing Alice the shattered plastic handle.

"You'll be crushing marble eggs to dust in no time. Meanwhile you might want to switch to cast iron. You'll be able to break that too, but it might slow you down a little."

"Real funny, shorty," Bella said with a grin. She just couldn't stay upset around Alice.

"Shorty, huh? Want to arm wrestle?"

"Not on Charlie's table I don't. Besides, I know I can't beat you. Yet."

"Come on, we'll ditch that pan in a trash can at the mall and get one that's a little more wolf-resistant," Alice teased.

"You really don't mind the whole Lycan thing, Alice? I mean, wolves and vamps aren't exactly buddies…"

"It's still you, Bella, and you aren't a regular Lycan. But even if you were I'd still love you. You're my Bella, my mate. Nothing can change that. Not ever, got it?" Bella's eyes filled up.

"Got it. Now hop up here and give me a kiss." Bella held her arms wide, and Alice jumped into them, wrapping her legs around Bella's waist the way they both enjoyed. She stared into Bella's eyes for a moment before gently kissing her. Bella was all for keeping the kiss going, but Alice wriggled free.

"Let's not start something we can't finish right now," Alice told her. Bella stuck her lower lip out. "I want you too, Bella, but we decided to do it right the first time, remember? And Charlie's kitchen isn't the right place. Not for the first time, anyway," she said with a mischievous grin.

"When will be the right time? Where will be the right place?" Bella asked.

"I already know the right place, my love, and I've seen the right time, but I don't want to spoil it by telling. You need to trust me on this, okay? And we need to be really careful until after you get accustomed to your transformations. I don't say I _won't_ kiss you as a wolf, but I think you changing while we are making love for the first time might kill the mood a little," she explained.

"Oh. Yeah. Good point. I nearly changed at the meeting, I think that surprised everybody," Bella recalled.

"It did. Lycans can't change at will, not like the Quileute shifters can, they only transform at the moon times. At least none of them before you could. Carlisle thinks that you can perhaps learn to control it, especially after the way you managed to stop it at the meeting. But meanwhile we need to keep you from getting too excited, either the bad kind, or the good kind, or the _really _good kind."

"Yeah, that's why mom coming would be a bad idea," Bella told her.

"I don't think that will be a problem after tomorrow night. Come on, we need to get Charlie some new pans, and then Rosalie wants to do your hair."

"You know," Bella said cautiously, "sometimes I think – I think – well, sometimes I think Rose and Vic kind of _like_ me, and not just as a friend." Bella blushed, and Alice smiled at the sight.

"They do," Alice confirmed, "and you don't just think it, you know it. You senses have improved enough by now for you to tell. It might be easier if their hearts beat, but you can see the change in their eyes, smell the change in their scent when you're near them. And we can see the same changes in you when they are near you."

"Alice! I'd never-"Alice cut her off.

"I know. There is nothing wrong with you being attracted to them, Bella. They both care for you; it's natural that you would return the feelings. Things like that are a little different when you're an immortal, Bella, although the feelings among the four of us are unusual even for us. But you and I come first. Anything else is for later, and only if we both want it, okay? So let's drop this for now, this might be both the good kind _and_ the bad kind of excitement."

The feelings roaring through Bella as she listened to Alice's explanation convinced her that Alice was right. _That_, whatever 'that' turned out to be, was for later.

The mall was fun, even though Alice had insisted on buying a huge Mariners jersey for Bella, as well as a sports bra that could easily double as a swimsuit top. Alice had that look on her face that Bella now knew meant that she was acting on a vision, so she asked no questions. Having a clairvoyant girlfriend took patience sometimes. But Alice was worth it.

Emmett was waiting on the porch when they drove up, basketball in his hand.

"Ready for another game, pup?" he asked with a grin.

"Bring it on, leech boy," Bella shot back, and they ran around the house to the court while Alice carried in Bella's overnight case.

"Hi, Alice, think Bella will take him this time?" Victoria greeted her. Alice closed her eyes for a minute.

"No, Emmett will win by two baskets, but Bella is going to get a _wicked_ dunk," she answered.

"This I've got to see," Victoria said as she headed for the back door.

"Need any help?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Nah, just one bag. Where is everyone?"

"Hunting, except for Esme, she's in the kitchen of course. Emmett, Esme, and Vic and I went this morning, and you should go yourself before tomorrow night. We need all the strength we can get, just in case," Rose reminded her.

"You're right. I'll go out tonight after Bella falls asleep. She sleeps like a log, she won't notice."

"She'll quit that after she stops growing. She's going through a lot right now," Rose said.

"Yes she is, and she's handling things amazingly well."

"_In your FACE, Emmett!" _they heard Bella shout.

"Especially a basketball, apparently," Alice added.

"It's good for Emmett to have some competition at his own level. Edward is faster than he is, and Jasper can sometimes outthink him, but Bella just takes him to the hoop. She's getting really strong." Alice nodded. "She's also getting more beautiful every day, but I guess you've noticed that, huh?"

"Yes. I appreciate you and Vic being patient about things," Alice told her.

"I won't say it's easy, but it's the right thing to do. Besides, we've got time now. Alice – Vic and I, we really do love you, and we love Bella. This is a different sort of relationship, even for immortals, and we know that. We aren't going to push either one of you. We care too much for you to do that."

"Thank you Rosalie, that really means a lot to us. And it will work out for all of us; I've already talked with Bella a little bit about it. We just need time," Alice explained.

"I know, and you'll get it, but if you don't make love with Bella soon she's going to explode. That is one tightly wound, dead-sexy girl you have there. Have you _seen_ her stomach? Vic and I had to take off into the woods last week after watching her play ball. How do you stand it?" Alice shrugged.

"Her well-being is the most important thing to me. I'll do, or _not_ do, whatever is best for her."

"_That's game, pup!" _Emmett crowed.

"At least he doesn't call her "bitch"," Rosalie commented.

"He's not that dumb. In a few months Bella will be able to go toe-to-toe with him. Even in her human form."

"Yes she will. Do you want to go play with them?" Rose asked.

"Heck yeah, Bella and I will clean your clock!"

They did not exactly do any clock-cleaning, but Alice did manage to slip free and hit the game winner from out around half-court. Emmett looked disgusted, but he took it well enough.

"Good game, Alice, Bella," he admitted. Say, what's the score going to be in tomorrow's game, Alice? I need to get set for when Charlie comes over," he asked.

"Don't tell him Alice, it's not fair," Bella insisted.

"Of course it's not fair," Emmett said, "what's that got to do with it?"

"You know if you keep cheating he's not going to come and play with you anymore, Emmett," Rose told him.

"I was gonna let him win it all back on the last game," he insisted.

"Bella, your lunch is ready," Esme said.

"Great, I'm starved. As usual," Bella sighed.

"You heard that?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Of course I – oh…"

"The pup has sharp ears, who's a good wittle puppy?" Emmett teased as he messed up Bella's hair. Bella punched him on the shoulder. "Ow! Jeez, Bells, I was only kidding."

"Me too, leech boy," she said with a grin.

"Race you!" Emmett and Bella were gone in a flash.

"She's fun to have around," Victoria said, joining Alice and Rose. "Emmett's crazy about her, and you know how Rosie and I feel. I'm happy for you Alice, and I'm happy for the rest of us too, she really fits in here."

"Thanks, I'm glad you feel that way, I'd better get in there just in case Emmett picks on her too much about her eating." Alice whisked away, and Rosalie and Victoria followed.

"Awesome," Emmett said quietly when Bella at last put her fork down. "You're still not all that big, Bells, but I'll hand it to you, you can sure hide some groceries."

"Thanks. Speaking of that, Alice, when was the last time you hunted? Your eyes are getting kind of dark."

"I'll go tonight after you're asleep. I'll be fine," Alice promised. "Now come on. Let's go for a stroll to settle that lunch for you."

"I'm a little sleepy," Bella yawned.

"Later, come on," Alice insisted.

Bella soon forgot being sleepy as she ran through the woods with Alice. Alice showed her some of her favorite places, and Bella was happier than she could ever remember being. She even managed to forget about what was coming tomorrow, for a little while.

After showering, Bella resigned herself to being fussed over by Alice, Rosalie, and Victoria.

She really kind of enjoyed the attention, truth to tell.

"Gosh, Bella, your hair is getting thicker," Rose told her as she pulled the brush through Bella's shining, chestnut-colored mane.

"I guess that's one of the good things about becoming a werewolf. I'm not sure it's worth it though."

"You'll be fine, I told you, I've seen that," Alice reminded her.

"There, done," Rose declared, "take a look at yourself, beautiful."

Bella stood and turned to the large mirror, despite what she had feared, Rose had merely relaxed the curl in her hair and brushed it into a smooth mass that reached the middle of her back.

"The hair's not too bad," she admitted, "but I'm still a dog." Victoria cracked up.

Bella still couldn't beat Emmett at Halo, but it was close, and so he suggested that they go online as a team. After an hour or so nobody would play with them anymore.

"Chickens," Emmett scoffed as he dropped his controller.

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies and talking about anything but werewolves and vampires. Esme fixed a huge steak for Bella, and Bella was surprised to find that she loved it even though it was really rare. She guessed that was just part of the change.

She started nodding off in the middle of "Sleepless in Seattle", and Alice carried her up the stairs, which was quite a sight now that Bella was nearly a foot taller. She roused enough to visit the bathroom and put on the shorts and t-shirt that she slept in, and to collect her goodnight kiss from Alice before she crawled under the covers. Alice snuggled up against her back and Bella fell asleep almost immediately. That was part of Alice's plan, and why they all had worked Bella hard during the day, Bella usually slept heavily during this time of adjustment, but Alice wanted to make sure that she didn't get too frisky in bed the night before her first change.

Alice slipped off her shirt and buried her face in Bella's hair, enjoying the softness of Bella's hair against her skin. She held her close, and for a couple of hours she just allowed herself to enjoy the warmth and the scent of this girl that she loved, and to listen to the powerful beating of her heart that now comforted Alice rather than making her feel hungry. There were really some nice things about your mate being a werewolf, she decided. Bella didn't stir when Alice slipped out to hunt. Alice had to do something to relieve the tension that holding Bella and breathing in her scent had built up, and she didn't want to go to Rose and Victoria because she felt like she had promised herself to Bella. Besides, she really was hungry.

Leah, running her solitary patrol, heard the soft sound of Alice running into the deep forest, and the wind brought her the faint scent of vampire mingled with lycan. She felt a sharp surge of guilt, but she was relieved to no longer feel the hot flash of jealousy when she thought of Isabella Swan. She continued her patrol, and she was glad that Bella had someone that cared for her even after what had happened because of what Leah had done. She just didn't see how either of them could stand the smell.

Alice completed her hunt and was back in bed with Bella, freshly showered and fully dressed before Bella began the muttering and twitching that meant that she soon would wake. She smiled whenever Bella said her name, which was often, and when Bella turned to face her she kissed her before she was fully awake. The kiss finished waking her, of course, and Bella greeted Alice with a smile of her own. A smile that swiftly faded.

"Oh, shit," Bella moaned, "today's the day. I swear, the thought of transforming is a lot less scary than telling this stuff to Charlie. Especially the stuff about what mom did, he's gonna hit the ceiling."

"Maybe. But things will be better after he knows, it's time to get up, though. Finding out his daughter is a werewolf is enough shock for one day, it's not fair to let him see what you eat for breakfast.

Bella stuck her tongue out at Alice, and quick as a flash, Alice kissed it briefly and shoved Bella onto the floor before she could respond.

"Things are a lot more fun now that you aren't so breakable. Now hurry up."

Bella darted into the bathroom, and Alice went about dressing for the day. If she noticed the bathroom door open a tiny crack she did not mention it, nor did she give any sign that she heard Bella's heart racing as she watched Alice change. But Alice did smile a little.

Carlisle greeted Charlie at the door and escorted him to the dining room table. Bella and Esme were already there, and Bella came and gave Charlie a quick hug before he nervously took a seat.

"Tell me right upfront," Charlie began, "is Bella dying?"

"No," Carlisle promised him, "Bella is absolutely not dying, put that right out of your mind, Charlie. But there are a couple very important things that Bella wants to tell you."

Charlie let out a huge sigh. "Okay then, I can handle anything else. What did you want to tell me?"

"It's about more than just me, dad, you see – man, this is hard…" Bella began, "I have to tell you some things that are going to really upset you, dad. About me, and about mom, too."

"Just spit it out, Bells, screwing around with tough subjects doesn't make them any easier," Charlie encouraged, "whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

"Okay dad," Bella said and she stood up and turned her back to him, "don't freak, dad, I've got a top on under this," she told him as she pulled the jersey off and pulled her hair over her shoulder to expose her back.

"Holy crow, Bells, you're – I mean… have you been taking steroids or something? Don't get me wrong, you sure look like a girl, but when did you get all those muscles? Is this her body responding to the injuries, Carlisle? When you said she would grow, I thought she'd just get taller."

"It is indeed her body's response to the injuries, Charlie. I was telling you the truth when I told you that. It is the nature of the injuries that we concealed from you, and I apologize for that, but it was not my secret to tell, but Bella's. And now she is ready to tell you, because she loves you too much to let you put yourself in danger looking for an attacker that is nothing like you expect."

"The world isn't the place you've always believed, dad," Bella said, recalling how Alice had told her. "Have you got a quarter?" She did not put her shirt back on before she sat, and Charlie's eyes bulged a little at the sight of the ridged muscles of her stomach.

"Sure," answered Charlie, still not having any idea what she was getting at.

"Give it to Esme, please," Bella asked him. He did, and Esme held the quarter on edge between her thumb and forefinger, the quarter looked large in her delicate hand.

Then without any apparent effort she folded the quarter in half, shifted it in her fingers, and did it again. Charlie's chin hit his chest, and he numbly took the squashed coin back and stared at it. Then he stared at Bella.

"There really are monsters in the world, dad, they just aren't exactly like the movies and books portray them. The Cullens are every bit as nice as they seem, dad, but they aren't human, not anymore, they're vampires."

"Right. Why do I get the feeling this isn't a joke?"

"It's not a joke, Charlie," Esme promised, "it's quite true."

"But you go out in the daytime," Charlie said, clearly still struggling with the idea. He really didn't want to believe it, but he knew they were telling the truth. He recognized a lie when he heard it, and this was no lie.

"A lot of what is said about us is not true," Carlisle explained, "we have encouraged some of the myths in fact, it makes it easier for us to escape notice. Much of the way we live our lives is dedicated to remaining unknown, it's safer for all concerned."

"What about the blood drinking, turning people into vampires and things like that?"

"We do live on blood," Carlisle admitted, "my family and I do not hunt humans, only animals, but most vampires do indeed prey on humans. Many vampires are truly monsters. As for turning people into vampires, that happens too, but it is very unusual because once a vampire tastes blood, particularly human blood, it is very difficult for them to stop before the victim is dead. We have all worked very hard to overcome this. I am very proud of my family for that."

"Okay, say I believe you. I'm not sure I _can_ believe you just yet, but say I do. So Bella, is that what you were so worried about? Did you think I'd keep you away from Alice if I found out?" he asked.

"Not exactly, but you had to know about the Cullens before I could tell you about me, about what really attacked me, and what these changes in my body are leading up to," she answered.

"So, are you a vampire too, now? Was it a vampire that attacked you?"

"No, it was something rarer than that, even," Bella swallowed. "Charlie, I'm a werewolf."

"Right, and don't call me Charlie. Give me a minute here." Charlie slid his chair back from the table and lowered his head down between his knees, breathing deeply, trying to make the dizziness that he felt pass. After a couple of minutes, it did. "Okay, so what do we do about it?"

"I'm afraid that the only thing possible is for her, and for you now, as well, to learn to live with it," Carlisle told him, "there is no cure for lycanthropy, any more than there is for vampirism."

"Right. Hell, why do I keep saying 'right', this sure doesn't feel right," Charlie said, pressing his fists to his temples.

"If – if you can't stand to be around me anymore dad, I won't blame you, I can come and stay with the Cullens," Bella whispered.

"Huh? What – oh Jesus, Bella, no! No! I'm just trying to get my head wrapped around it, is all. You have to admit that a father doesn't hear this kind of thing every day. Hell, I thought maybe you were pregnant. Do I need to get rid of all the silver? Not that there's much, just a couple picture frames, I think."

"No, Charlie, silver can't hurt Bella. In fact, after tonight it will be nearly impossible to harm her at all, by any means whatsoever. Bella is immortal now."

"I guess I forgot to mention that part," Bella admitted.

"Maybe you can fill me in a little. Do I need to put down newspapers in the kitchen?" Charlie asked. Bella rushed to him and hugged him. "Easy, Bells," he gasped.

"You're the best dad ever," Bella said as she kissed his cheek, "and no papers will be needed, I'll just go out in the yard during the full moon days."

"So the stuff about the full moon is true?"

"Yes, mostly," Carlisle confirmed. "You see, Charlie, even among werewolves, Bella is quite unusual. In fact I think that she is unique. Let me explain…"

Carlisle proceeded to explain to Charlie about the different kinds of shape shifters that really existed, and how the one that had changed Bella was the most powerful and rare of them all, a true lycan. He then explained that he thought that Bella would be able to transform at will, not just be forced to transform doing the moon times, which made her unique among those apex predators.

"That's my Bella," Charlie said as he looked at his daughter, "never was anything ordinary about her."

"Are you really okay about this, dad?" Bella asked. She was frankly amazed at how well Charlie had handled it so far.

"I don't know if 'okay', is the right word for it, Bella. I think I'd rather it hadn't happened, I guess, but it did, and you're my kid and I love you. Hell, the very worst thing that can happen to a parent is for their child to die, and it looks like I can quit worrying about that. So my daughter is a lesbian werewolf with a little extra equipment, who is in love with a tiny vampire girl. I still love you, and I love Alice, and neither of you are different than you were yesterday, it's just that I know more now. Of course, I might go home and get drunk, or I might wake up screaming a time or two, but that's just part of being a parent I guess. Like I said, we'll deal."

"There are a couple more things, dad," Bella said hesitantly.

"I figured as much, go ahead," Charlie sighed.

"Some of the people in La Push know all about me and the Cullens," Bella told him. "That is not our secret to tell, but I think that you should visit Billy and tell him straight out what you know about us."

"So there are more monsters in La Push," Charlie mused, then he looked up suddenly. "Sorry! I didn't mean that I thought –" he stopped apologizing when Carlisle, Esme, and Bella started laughing, and settled for an embarrassed grin. "This is going to take a little getting used to, I guess."

There's just one more thing," Bella said.

"Don't tell me – Martians?"

"I wish. Look at my back again, dad." Bella stood and turned, and Charlie got up and stood close behind her. His eyes wandered over her muscled back, and then his eyes narrowed, and he traced a fingertip down the scars.

"Who did this?" he asked in a voice choking with rage.

"Mom," Bella said quietly.

* * *

_**End ****Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Authors Note: Now when you do review this lovely chapter guys and girls i want you to give all the props to my partner because they did all the work on this chapter, I was out sick and they took over and keep the ball rolling, they are working on chapter 15 as I write this note, and post this chapter. Now there are some other things I would like to speak about first of all. **_

_**Be sure to look on my homepage to see my Bella and Alice Forum Board. Next is I am looking for some one that is really good at making videos because I would really like to see if I could do something for somebody and in return they could make me video. If note well at least I asked and tried to get someone. **_

_**Lastly I want yall to check out some of these Ideas for Bella's Powers.**_

_**1. Blue Fire**_

_**or**_

__  
**_2. Talking to Animals  
_**


	15. Transform

**Summary - **_"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **Hollowgo**.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Fifteen – Transform  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Renee? Your _mother_ did this to you?"

Bella heard Charlie's heart racing, pounding violently in his chest, she heard his teeth grinding together, and she felt his hands shaking as he traced the thin scars on her back. He drew in deep, shuddering breaths, and when Bella turned around she saw a vein throbbing at his temple as he fought to control his rage.

When at last he spoke, his voice was icy calm. Chief Swan was in the house, and he was well and truly pissed.

"Carlisle, may I please use your phone? I need to have my ex-wife arrested, and after that I would really appreciate it if you would tell me if you knew about this. If you did know about it, I would like to hear you explain to me why you did not report these injuries to the police, as you are required by law to do."

The look Charlie gave him actually made Carlisle's spine tingle, even though he knew perfectly well that Charlie could no more hurt him than a butterfly could knock over a mountain. It was the look of a parent out to protect his child.

"Dad…" Bella began, but Charlie silenced her with a look.

"Of course you may use the phone, Charlie, but while I can't pretend to know the depth of your hurt and anger here, you need to consider Bella's unique position before you do so. As to whether I knew about the injuries, yes, I did. I treated them, in fact." Charlie's eyes narrowed, but he kept silent. "Bella convinced me not to report this, as I did indeed know that I was by law obliged to. She was terrified of your reaction, and please forgive me for saying this, but she was also uncertain of it. She had just arrived, and she had already had one parent reject her for who she was, quite apart from the abuse."

"You're saying she didn't trust me," Charlie said softly, and he looked at Bella where she stood crying. "You're also admitting that you let her return to me when you were not sure that I wouldn't hurt her further. That's kind of an odd way to treat someone you claim to love," he told Carlisle plainly.

"She didn't really know you that well then, Charlie. And as for the rest, there has not been one instant since I saw those injuries that one of us has not been close enough to Bella to keep her from harm. I knew you by reputation, and that reputation was very good, and I know now that it is deserved. But believe me when I tell you that we made sure of her safety. At least when she wasn't in La Push. We cannot go there, perhaps Billy Black will tell you why. And you should know that it was Alice who found her injured and carried her to safety, perhaps even saved her life. I understand a bit of your anger with me, but know that I and my family have done all in our power to protect her; even from you, if that had been necessary. Of course it was not, your love for her is plain to see, please forgive us for our doubt." Charlie thought for several moments before he spoke.

"Bells, were you really afraid that I would hurt you?" he asked gently.

"I don't know, dad, I was afraid of everything, I guess. I mean, I made mom hurt me, made her throw me out, how was I to know I wouldn't do the same thing to you?"

If Charlie had been angry before, it was _nothing_ compared to his reaction to that statement.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you _ever_ again indicate that what your mother did was your fault I'll ground you until your hair turns gray no matter _how_ strong you are. There is not a single goddam thing that you could have done to justify what she did to you. Nothing! Do you hear me? What she did was criminal, plain and simple, and she needs to be held responsible under the law," Chief Swan said emphatically.

"Charlie, I agree in principle, of course," Carlisle spoke up, "but with things as they are, well, we just can't have Bella's medical records coming up in court. It's a good thing that it's nearly impossible to hurt her now, one look at her blood work would have fireworks going off all over the world."

"Shit," muttered Charlie as he realized the truth of that statement. "Right, Bella comes first. But I'll find a way to make Renee account for what she did. _Nobody_ hurts my kid and gets away with it. And that goes for whatever the hell made her go through this lycan stuff. But I have to tell you, Bella; you're even more beautiful than you've ever been." Bella threw her arms around her dad again, but more carefully this time, and Charlie's tears got her shoulder just as wet as hers did his.

"Thank God," Alice whispered to her brothers and sisters. All of them were upstairs carefully listening to the conversation.

"Charlie is a fine father," Edward pronounced.

"Really," chorused Rose and Victoria.

"Perhaps that's where Bella gets her kindness," Jasper speculated.

"Darn near makes me ashamed for cheating on the game bets," Emmett admitted.

"Dad," Bella asked tentatively, "can we kind of put the whole mom thing and the wolf thing on hold for a while? I'd kind of like to just be your daughter for a while, and share you with my friends. Tonight's a big night for me, and I hope you'll stay because I'll feel better knowing you're here looking out for me. I'm a little scared, I guess, but for a while can we just pretend to be a couple of normal families having a fun Sunday together?"

"Sure we can, kid, sure we can," Charlie answered in a choked voice, and he once again held his child close. But the cop part of his brain was very busy indeed.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff!" Emmett said loudly as he came down the stairs. "Time for the pre game show, Charlie, and you and me need to get our bets lined up. I even got you some of that lousy beer you like so much, and Esme has been cooking all morning. Tell you what, fifty bucks says Bella can put away more ribs than you can. What do you say?"

"You're on, you big ox!" Charlie said as he scrubbed his face with his sleeve.

"_Best. Dad. Ever." _Bella whispered into his ear.

Charlie tried his best, but he could not keep up with Bella eating the ribs that Esme produced in seemingly limitless quantities. He couldn't crack the bones with his teeth either, but since Bella had looked a little embarrassed when she did that, he didn't mention it.

Emmett did though.

"Be careful not to bite through Esme's best silver, okay, Bella?" he teased.

"At least _I _can _chew_ my food," she shot back.

"Bella one, Emmett zero," Edward declared. Emmett shrugged; as long as it kept Bella's mind off of what was coming he'd take all the kidding anyone threw at him.

"Okay, Charlie, you tried, but are you ready to admit defeat?" Emmett asked him.

"Oh lord yes. I'll pay you before I leave, but right now I'm too stuffed to reach my wallet. Way to help out your old man, Bells."

"Sorry dad, I'm just always hungry," she apologized as she helped herself to more. Charlie shook his head in honest wonder.

"We need to go to that steak house out on 13, the one where they have that four pound steak that's free if you eat it all. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when you polish that thing off! Uh – Carlisle, I don't suppose you have any – thanks, Esme," Charlie said when Esme handed him a bottle of Xantac. "It's no reflection on your cooking, those were the best ribs I've ever had, but I really overdid it and I know I'll have to pay for that later." Emmett chuckled, and Charlie threw him a dirty look. That made him chuckle even more. "All right you big lummox, you can laugh now, but we'll see how funny things look to you after the game. What's the bet?" Emmett rubbed his chin with his hand, pretending to think.

"Okay then, Charlie, let's make it interesting this time. Counting the rib bet you're down about two hundred bucks this season. What do you say we go double or nothing? I'll take Seattle, straight up, no points either way. You in?"

"You do remember that they're playing the Patriots, in Foxboro, right?"

"Yep."

"Heck, maybe you _are_ as dumb as you look, it's a bet!" Bella scowled at Emmett, but Alice gave her a little wink that let her know it would be okay.

The Patriots destroyed Seattle, and Emmett made a show of being disgusted with losing the bet, while his brothers and sisters razzed him unmercifully.

"All right, all right, go ahead and rub it in. You're right; I'm as dumb as I look. Can I get you a beer?"

"That would be great Emmett, thanks," Charlie allowed as he relaxed into his seat in satisfaction.

Bella met Emmett in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Emmett, Charlie's had a rough day, and winning the bet kind of picked up his spirits."

"Dunno what you're talking about, pup," he replied as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "All I did was lose a bet." He turned to leave, stopped, and then turned back to Bella and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Charlie's okay, Bella, he's a good father, and a good man. And since we're alone just now I'll even admit that I like having you around too. Don't think I'm gonna let you win at basketball or Halo, though."

Bella was too touched by the candid moment to think of a smart answer, so she simply said, "Okay." Bella was coming to depend on her new family for all sorts of things, and she was truly happy that she could share them with her father now, rather than having to keep secret such an important part of her life.

It was halfway through the second game when Esme touched her on the shoulder.

"It's time to get ready, Bella," she said softly, and the fear that Bella had been able to forget during the fun afternoon came roaring back. Alice squeezed her hand tightly, and the grip that would have crushed her bones only a few weeks before just felt comforting to her.

"You will be fine, Bella, and so will Charlie, I've seen that clearly," Alice told her.

"But it's still going to hurt, right?"

"Yes it is, but you have the strength to bear the pain, and each time will be somewhat easier. You have already been through a lot of changes, this is just one more. Admittedly, it's kind of a big one." Bella snorted.

"And I will be with you all the time."

"Isn't that dangerous, even for you? I mean, Carlisle said that when I've transformed that I'll be powerful enough to harm even a vampire. I couldn't stand it if I hurt you, Alice."

"You won't, I've seen that too. My presence will calm you, and I'm selfish enough to want me to be the first thing you smell, I want to see your eyes when you do."

"I know what you smell like, Alice," Bella reminded her.

"You just think you do. Let's go now."

Alice, Bella, and Esme went upstairs without Charlie noticing, leaving Charlie with the boys. Rosalie and Victoria had gone up earlier to see if they could help Carlisle. Just as the teams took the field for the second half, Carlisle came downstairs and went to stand beside Charlie, who sensed his presence and looked up at him.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" Charlie asked him, and the color drained from his face when Carlisle told him that it was.

"You don't have to actually watch, you know. Simply being here will be enough for Bella," Carlisle told him.

"It won't be enough for me. I can't stop this, and I can't do it for her. It's going to be painful for her, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, initial transformations are always the worst, and as you can imagine the changes are drastic and involve every part of her." Charlie shuddered.

"Then I'll watch. If I can't reduce her pain I'll share it in the only way I can. Will she just look like a regular wolf?" he asked.

"No, it is difficult to describe what she will look like. I have some drawings, but they are rather lurid, drawn by those who only feared the lycans, and I think you should have an open mind when you see her. She will be quite wolf-like, certainly, and she will be covered in fur, but she will be able to stand erect and move quite naturally on two legs as well as four. She will even be able to speak, although that will be difficult for her at first because her vocal chords, mouth, and tongue will be so different from what she is accustomed to. Most important of all, she will still be Bella at the core of her mind. She will not be a mindless beast, but it might take some time before she can fully control herself in that state. Her most powerful instinct will be that of self preservation, though, so of course you cannot actually be with her. I have cameras set up, we used them when we were monitoring her sleep and the changes in her body the last two moon times, and you will be able to see and hear," Carlisle explained.

"So she'll be alone?" Charlie clearly did not like that idea.

"No, Alice will be with her, and all of us will be close by in case we're needed."

"You mean in case she goes crazy or something, don't you?" Charlie pressed.

"We have to be sure that she doesn't get out of the house, yes, especially not this time, it would be dangerous even for her because she will be so new to her body and her power. Several of us together will be able to restrain her without harming her. We're taking every precaution that we can, Charlie. My daughter loves yours very much indeed, all of us do. She is a remarkable young woman." Charlie smiled a little at that.

"Yeah, she is. I appreciate all you've done for her, even the not telling me about what her mother did. I know you had her best interests at heart. It just really hurts that I failed in my main purpose in life, to protect my child."

"You did protect her Charlie, the most important part of her. The injuries her mother gave her were more damaging to her spirit than her body, and you embracing her and all that she is has helped her to get past that in large measure. You just have one more part of her to embrace, a rather large and unexpected part, to be sure."

"I'm sure it will scare the hell out of me. But I'll deal, I have to if I want to keep her in my life, and I just don't think I could stand to lose her now," Charlie said softly, looking down at his hands. Then he looked back up at Carlisle, and his eyes turned hard. "Her mother will be held to account, though. I'll find a way."

"I have no doubt of it," Carlisle told him, "come with me. You can speak to her if you want to, there is still time before the moon rises."

Charlie walked with Carlisle up the stairs, and the rest of the Cullens followed him silently.

"She's in here," Carlisle told Charlie, indicating a heavy steel door that was obviously new, Alice opened the door and let them in. Bella was dressed in shorts and a baggy t-shirt, and was pacing nervously.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie greeted her, and she once again hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for staying, dad. I'm sorry to put you through this, I'm sorry it happened, I just hope you won't be scared or disgusted by what is going to happen," she told him.

"Hell, Bella, I'm already scared," he admitted, "but like I said, we'll get through it. And as far as being disgusted goes, as long as you don't pee on the rug we'll be fine," he told her, and somehow he managed to smile the smile that made his eyes crinkle.

Absolutely nothing that he could have said or done would have meant so much to Bella in that moment.

"We should go now," Carlisle told him, and Charlie kissed Bella on the cheek, then turned and did the same for Alice. "I'm so glad she has you," he told Alice, and then he was gone and the heavy door swung shut.

Bella sat heavily on the mattress that had been placed on the floor in a corner of the room. It was the only thing in there apart from her and Alice; the cameras were set into the walls behind heavy lexan panels. Any furniture would have only been in the way.

In the room across the hall Charlie stared at the large monitor and watched his daughter and the tiny vampire that she loved sitting on the mattress holding hands. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He felt a cool hand on his shoulder and turned to see Esme standing beside him. She spoke no word, nor needed to; her presence said all that was necessary. Emmett slipped into the room.

"Everybody is ready," he told Carlisle, and he moved to stand at Charlie's side as well. Charlie took some small comfort in the presence of this huge vampire he now regarded as a friend.

"It's starting," Carlisle said calmly.

They all stared at the screen, watching Bella begin to shake. The trembling rapidly grew violent, and shook Alice right along with Bella. The tiny girl tried to keep her arm around Bella but as the shaking intensified it became impossible. Bella's body spasmed violently, and it looked like things were crawling beneath her skin, and tears ran down Charlie's face as he watched helplessly.

And then the screaming began; terrible, throat-tearing sounds. Charlie tried to go to her, but Emmett and Esme held him effortlessly in place. One of Bella's legs shot out and knocked Alice flying across the room to hit the wall with a crash that shook the house.

"Alice!" cried Charlie, but she was back by Bella's side even before Esme could assure him that Alice would be fine.

Bella rolled onto her stomach, and her back heaved, her head stretched back on her neck and the sounds of snapping bones came through the speakers, clearly audible even amidst the screams. Bella's clothing split down the back, and the screaming became more guttural, a harsh noise that was almost a growl, and when Bella's leg deformed with a splintering crack, Charlie had to close his eyes. Esme pulled his head to her shoulder and held him while Emmett patted him comfortingly on the back. Later on Charlie would remember and appreciate those gestures, but just now his mind was fully occupied with horror at what Bella was going through.

The screams changed once again, to the anguished yelping of a canine in pain, until at last after a yelp that lengthened into a mournful sort of howl, silence fell.

In the forest on the Quileute side of the line, the pack listened. They listened and they arranged themselves between the Cullen house and the deeper woods, in case the creature that had inflicted this on Isabella Swan decided to come calling. Tears ran freely from the eyes of a smallish grey wolf.

The pack was not what you could call friendly to the Cullens, and they were something less than thrilled at this confirmation of the presence of a new lycan, a lycan that would for all practical purposes live among them. But they were determined not to fail again in their duty, and there was yet a human in that house.

And one of their own had caused the damage. They waited.

"It's finished, Charlie," Esme whispered, "it's over, and both Bella and Alice are just fine. The others never even had to intervene."

"Bella, my beautiful, beautiful, Bella," crooned Alice as she stroked the soft fur that was whiter than sugar. Bella was curled up on the remains of the mattress, panting heavily as the pain slowly receded from her body. Gradually, Bella became aware of her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was a familiar scent, but it was different somehow, stronger, and more complex. She raised her head and sniffed, and she was overwhelmed by the smell of honey and new snow, and so much more. She smelled cinnamon and ginger, wildflowers, and something very like the ocean that she realized meant that even now Alice wanted her.

She looked into Alice's golden eyes with her ice blue ones, and gently licked her cheek.

Alice tasted even better than she smelled.

"You are marvelous, Bella," Alice told her, "fine and strong and beautiful, and you handled this so well, so much better than I dared to hope. You are magnificent, and I love you." Bella snuffled Alice's neck with her nose, and Alice giggled. "We do have an audience, though, so don't get carried away."

Bella rolled her eyes, and the gesture was so familiar that Alice could not help but laugh.

"Charlie," Esme said again, "she is fine, they both are fine. Bella did beautifully, truly, Charlie, she is fine. And she is astonishing, I promise you."

Charlie straightened up and squared his shoulders, and then he wiped his face with his hands. The sound of his daughter's screams was still ringing in his ears. Emmett gave him a handkerchief and punched him gently on the shoulder.

"She's fuckin' awesome, Charlie," he said, and the rather crude expression reached Charlie in a way that gentle reassurance and praise had not.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked as he dried his eyes.

"No shit," Emmett swore. Charlie looked up at the monitor, only to find it blank. He turned to Carlisle.

"Charlie, before you see her, I want to tell you something, something to give you a better perspective on this," Carlisle told him.

"Okay, shoot," Charlie replied.

"I was born in 1643," he began, and although Charlie's eyes bulged, he did not interrupt, "it took me decades to learn to control myself, but ever since then, call it three hundred years, I have made an intense study of immortal creatures such as myself. I have known many vampires, some decent enough beings, and some who were truly monsters. I have known shape shifters of all kinds, even lived among them when possible to hear their histories of themselves. In these three centuries I have met only four true lycans, as Bella is now. They were all very impressive individuals, powerful and intelligent, even if they were secretive and told me very little. They were even older than I, Charlie, and had been long accustomed to their state and their power." Carlisle paused to make sure he had Charlie's full attention, and that Charlie had recovered at least somewhat from the horror of Bella's pain.

"Charlie, I tell you plainly that I have never seen her match. She is magnificent."

Carlisle flicked the monitor back on, and Charlie stared raptly at the screen.

He saw what appeared to be a very large, brilliantly white wolf licking Alice's face while Alice laughed happily. The white fur was quite short and smooth, and shone in the light, reflecting rainbow colors, the eyes were the clear blue of arctic ice, and the long, thick tail thumped heavily on the tattered mattress.

Charlie did not notice the other Cullens entering the room, and he had no sooner formed the thought than Edward answered his unasked question.

"You can go to her Charlie; Alice sees that it is safe."

"Huh?" Charlie asked, tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"We will explain that later, Charlie," Rosalie told him, "for now just know that it is all right for you to go and speak to her, if you want to." Charlie nodded and headed for Bella's room, the door opened as he reached to knock on it.

"Come on in," Alice invited, and the joy on her face did much to allay his fears.

Bella stood gracefully upright, and Charlie gasped in amazement, she was at least six and a half feet tall, and while her body shape was definitely female she was even more powerfully muscled than she was in her human form; he could plainly see the powerful muscles sliding under the short white fur. Her forepaws were quite hand like, claws notwithstanding, and as he watched Bella looked at them curiously and flexed them experimentally. He also saw that even in this form she retained her extra equipment, but in true canine fashion it was fairly neatly tucked away, and so not quite so naked looking.

But his gaze was drawn inexorably to her eyes, and even with their blue color, they were to him his daughter's eyes, Bella's eyes, and he walked slowly towards her, craning his neck to look up at her. Bella stood very still, and waited for his reaction.

"Can I touch her?" he asked Alice.

"Ask her, she understands you perfectly," Alice encouraged him.

"Bells?" he asked softly, and she nodded her permission.

Charlie slowly extended his hand, but stopped when Alice said –

"Uh, Charlie, that's still a breast right there…"

"Oh! Right, thanks Alice, it would be really embarrassing to have to arrest myself."

Bella gave a snort of what was clearly laughter, and rolled her eyes as she shook her great head. Charlie smiled at her, and reached up to rub her from shoulder to elbow.

"She feels like – I mean, you feel like a chinchilla, Bells. Well, if chinchillas were made of steel, that is," he tried a smile, but he was still a little too much in shock to really pull it off. Bella whined a little.

"She's afraid of what you'll think of her now, Charlie," Alice told him.

"Well then I'll just tell you what I think of you, Isabella…" and he touched his fingers to her jaw, "you are the most amazing, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. That's what I think of you."

Bella worked her jaws awkwardly, and several times had to swallow to clear her mouth of saliva, but she finally managed to say, "Ah ug ooh, ag." And tears stained the white fur beneath her eyes.

"I think she said –" Alice began, but Charlie held up his hand to stop her.

"I know what she said. I love you too, Bells."

* * *

_**End ****Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Authors Note: Now when you do review this lovely chapter guys and girls i want you to give all the props to my partner because they did all the work on this chapter just like they did 14. Because i was sick. Now i am feeling better and i am working on chapter 16 as i write this.  
**_


	16. High Voltage

**Summary - **_"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **Hollowgo**.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Sixteen – High Voltage  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bella sniffed around outside in Esme's garden, trying to hunt out all the different scents; everything was new to her in this form, the smells so much more vibrant. She crawled around on her arms and legs, still sniffing when a strong floral scent caught her nose. Her tail stuck straight out, and she sniffed harder, creeping closer and closer to the main source. She kept going until her nose hit cold skin, and looking up she met gold eyes and blond hair; it was Rose. Giving a soft grunt, Bella sat back on her heels and looked the blonde over, her instincts were telling her something, but she didn't quite understand what it was that they were saying.

Alice and Victoria were watching from off to one side as Bella was sniffing around, and when she stopped in front of Rose both of them watched curiously to see what would happen. Rose herself held her breath, even though she didn't have the need for it. Watching Bella, Rose could see her eyes darken, and her scent changed to that of arousal. Bella also detected another scent coming from Rose; it was a sort of a musky sweet smell. Bella leaned forward, her tongue peeking out of her mouth in a pant, and then she leaned in farther and raked her tongue across Rose's exposed stomach. Two soft feeling hands gripped her before she could move any closer, and Bella watched as Rose and Victoria walked away quickly, both having a soft musky tinge to their scent. Looking up when the smell of honey filled her nose, Alice filled her vision.

"Hey," Alice breathed out, running her fingers softly through Bella's silky fur, "did you like that?" She ran her hands over Bella's shoulders before sliding them down her back and over towards her stomach, then going further down a bit, but she stopped right below Bella's belly button.

Bella whined in the back of her throat, and tried to arch her hips up to reach Alice's hand more, but the pixie backed off once she was sure that Rose and Victoria were far enough away. It was early Wednesday morning, Charlie had left before sunrise yesterday to head home and stock up on some food for Bella, and then get ready for work after calling in sick on Monday.

Charlie and Bella had been thoroughly exhausted after her first change, and even the vampires felt the effects of the extremely traumatic event...

_"Hell, Charlie, take a day off. You're the boss after all, and it's not every day your kid turns into a kickass lycan," Emmett had encouraged him that Monday morning after Bella had changed back at sunrise, and Charlie, who was beat right down to his socks, had thought it an excellent idea. Fortunately Monday was a teacher's workday at school, and there was no need for the "younger" Cullens, and Bella, to worry about that._

_"Kickass, huh?" Bella asked with a smile._

_"Absolutely," Jasper promised her, "you were truly amazing, Bella." Rose and Victoria exchanged glances, they thought she had been pretty amazing too._

_"Astonishing, really," Edward assured her, and Bella had smiled her brilliant smile, and thanked her lucky stars that she had people who not only accepted her for what she was, but rejoiced in it._

_"Charlie was great too," Emmett added, "he never fainted and he only puked once."_

_"Thanks, Emmett," groaned Charlie as his face turned red, "Bella, you have to understand that it was only seeing you in such pain that-"_

_"I know dad, I'm sure I puked too. The changing wasn't fun at all, but once that was over with... well, it was an amazing feeling; at least it was since all of you accept it. Without that it would be hell."_

_"You never have to worry about that again, Bells," Charlie promised her._

_"As long as I don't pee on the rug, right?"_

_"Well... yeah," Charlie admitted._

Monday night's change had been a good deal easier, although certainly not pleasant. But everyone now knew that Bella would be fine, and that took the panic out of it.

After Charlie had left on Tuesday, Carlisle gave Bella a thorough examination, it had taken hours to run all the tests, but he had been very pleased with the results…

_"Bella, I am truly amazed at how well you are handling this. I admit that I do not have extensive experience with the lycan transformation, but you are adapting much better than the lesser shifters usually do. Last night I saw you fighting to control it, and you did succeed in lessening the spasms without interfering with your change. I think that in time you might even be able to resist the change on the nights before and after the full moon. That is if you want to. Once you become fully accustomed to the change it won't be so bad, and I think that you will grow to appreciate your new form. You will find that it does have its good points."_

_"It helps a lot that Charlie and Alice don't hate i, and neither do the rest of you. Everyone has been so great about it. And now I can stay with Alice forever, whatever forever turns out to be, so no, it's not so bad. It's pretty boring in that room though; can I get a TV or something in there?" Bella had responded._

_"I think we can do better than that. Tonight after you have recovered from the change and rested up some, I think you can go outside with Alice, Rosalie, and Victoria. I'm not worried about you hurting someone, but you may find that certain urges are much more powerful in your new form. The world is going to be a very different place for you, Bella. There is so much out there that you never knew existed, and now you will._

Carlisle had been right about that, but then again he usually was.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper had left to go hunt before school tomorrow and Carlisle got called in to work, while Esme went out to go shopping for some new recipe books for herself.

That had left Rose, Victoria, Alice, and Bella to themselves and now since Rose and Victoria had departed in a hurry to handle some sexual frustrations, it was just Alice and Bella, alone together. Giggling as Bella tried to tackle her, Alice side stepped and watched as white fur met dirt. That made her giggle again, and she could hear Bella's muffled groan before she dashed off when Bella got back up and gave chase.

A few moments later, Bella lay panting beneath the tree Alice had raced up at the last second to avoid being caught. Bella grunted, rolled onto her back and huffed before working her jaw and speaking. "You …cheated." Bella felt Alice kneel next to her after a moment, and then Bella looked at her and said, "Sorry…about …that, I mean...about Rose and the whole licking her… thing." Bella had found that her jaws worked better the more she spoke. "I just - she smelt so good. Hell, Victoria even smelt good from where she stood beside you." Bella rolled over and pinned Alice, smirking, she put all of her weight down on the pixie. "You smell good too."

Alice felt Bella stiffen suddenly before she began to shake, and Alice held on tightly to fur that slowly turned into soft skin, and pained screams filled her ears before Bella collapsed on top of her, panting harshly.

Alice ran her hands soothingly up and down Bella's spine and tried not to think too hard about the stiff thing poking into her hips. Bella still felt like crap after the change, but it was better then the first two cycles, she had over the days now changed six times in total. Once Sunday night, twice Monday, twice Tuesday, and once today, the change to her wolf form hurt more then changing back to human form, but even that had hurt a little less the second and third times. Lying there as Alice rubbed her back, she felt her member rubbing softly against Alice. Holding back a groan, she hefted herself up and kissed Alice softly on the neck before rising up and pulling on the huge t-shirt that Alice had carried for her, and then she smiled before rolling off of Alice and heading inside and up the stairs.

Alice huffed, she had been quite happy with the naked girl lying on her. This was Bella getting back at her for holding them off in Charlie's kitchen, she just knew it. Getting up from the ground she made her way in as well, but instead of going upstairs she went into the kitchen and heated some leftovers up for Bella to eat. It wasn't long after she had put the food on the counter that Bella came back down, showered clean and wearing a fresh pair of loose shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

Bella smiled when she saw the food, and walking up to Alice she pulled her close and held on to her. "You didn't have to make me anything you know; I could have heated it up myself." Alice turned in Bella's arms and leaned against her, wrapping her arms around Bella's neck.

"I know, but you're my mate, and I want to do things for you." Alice stood on her tiptoes and kissed Bella softly; Bella held the kiss for a while longer then normal before pulling back.

Bella pulled Alice up into her arms before moving to sit down in the chair around the other side of the counter. Reaching for her food, she pulled it close and then took her fork and picked up some food. "Well, what's the plan for today, Alice?" While she ate, Bella made small talk with Alice as the pixie sat in her lap and ran her fingers around in Bella's hair.

"Hmmmm I don't know, I am thinking about just lazing around all day and cuddling with you" replied the pixie vampire. Fortunately, everyone at the school was accustomed to the Cullens taking an extra day or so when there was a holiday of any kind, and by now everyone sort of considered Bella to be a Cullen too. And since all of their grades were perfect, nobody at school really thought twice about it.

Bella nodded and took a drink of the juice that Alice had set out for her, "I like the sound of that. Does that mean that you would like to go watch a movie and cuddle on your bed while we watch it?" Bella scarfed down the rest of the food and pushed the plate aside before setting Alice down and going to wash the dishes.

"That sounds like a good idea, we have plenty of movies. What would you like to watch, Bella?" asked Alice as she waited for Bella near the entrance to the living room.

Bella dried the last dish and was about to say the title of the movie when Alice beat her to it "Oh what a good idea Bella, 'Saving Face' it is, then." Alice grabbed the movie 'Saving Face' and a couple more before skipping up the stairs. Bella shook her head at the girl before following after her up the steps, and instead of going to the room where Bella spent her nights as a wolf; she went to the next room down the hallway and into Alice's bedroom.

Alice rolled in the blinds and placed some extra pillows on the bed. She turned on the TV and placed the DVD in its tray right as Bella came through the door. Turning, she smiled and said, "Have a seat on the bed and get comfortable, and I will grab the remote and join you in a sec." Bella nodded and made herself comfortable on the all white bed, grabbing two pillows from the foot of the bed, she placed them under her head and made room for Alice beside her.

Alice shut the door, turned off the lights, and then grabbed the remote and jumped on to the bed and right into Bella's arms. Snuggling up to Bella's warmth, she pressed play on the remote and then laid the remote down beside her on the bed. As the movie played on, Bella spent most of her time just watching Alice, and running her hand that was behind Alice up and down her back, while her other hand was gently tracing shapes on Alice's thigh.

It was near the middle of the movie that they heard Esme come back and enter the living room; they noticed that she had not been home long when her phone rang, and they both heard her conversation with Carlisle about a night out with just the two of them. They smiled when they heard Esme getting ready with for her date with Carlisle. Not too long afterwards they heard Carlisle pull up in his car, and then Carlisle and Esme left together.

A few moments later the movie was over and Alice went to hunt real quickly while Bella made herself something to eat. Bella had been sitting there waiting on Alice when the thought struck her - _'We are alone, everyone is gone and it's just me and Alice.' _Bella grinned and took off to make quick work of her idea, she didn't know which room to use at first, but figured that Alice's room would be better then the room where she spent her nights as a wolf.

Looking around the Cullen house for what she needed, she grinned and began to set up the room like she wanted it, all the while keeping her mind constantly changing thoughts so that Alice wouldn't get a clear vision of her plan. She straightened Alice's bed up and smoothed out the covers, she kept the blinds rolled in and set up some scented candles and lit them. Grabbing her phone, she called Edward and asked him to keep the boys away from the house that night, she called Carlisle and asked the same of him and Esme, and then she called Rose and Victoria and asked them to stay out of the house as well, telling them that she would go shopping with them as payment, and they agreed.

Once that was done, she went and set up some candles around the tub in the largest bathroom. Quickly she went about drawing a bath for Alice, and put in some bubble bath beads with a nice scent. After leaving the bathroom she changed clothes, pulling on some nice pj pants and a shirt that matched. She quickly made her way back downstairs and watched the back door for Alice's return.

Alice wiped her mouth clean and once more dipped her hands into the river to wash her face, she keep getting different flashes from Bella, but none of them were solid enough for Alice to get a grasp on what her lover was up to. Smiling, she got up and made her way back to the house as quickly as she could. Slowing down when she reached her back yard, she saw that all the lights were out in the house. She couldn't sense any danger, but she could smell the scent of scented wax burning. Shrugging her shoulders she entered the house through the back door, took off her shoes, and walked into the living room where Bella sat.

Seeing the smile the girl wore, she asked, "What are you up to?"

Bella smiled and said "I have drawn a bath for you, come on." Walking Alice to the large bath in the hall and opening the door, she said, "Take your time and then come to your room when you get done." Bella was gone in an instant, leaving a bemused Alice staring after her and trying to sort out the flashes of images that came to her. She shrugged and entered the bath only to stop short at the sight that greeted her eyes.

There were candles burning on the edge of the tub, and a single white rose in a vase beside one of them, and the bubble bath added a floral scent to that of the candles. Alice shivered in anticipation as she settled into the warm water. She had an idea what Bella intended for them this evening, and as she bathed she grew more and more ready for it.

While Alice was at least trying to relax in her bath, Bella was busy putting the finishing touches on Alice's bedroom. She didn't have as many flowers as she would have really liked, but she didn't want to strip Esme's garden bare and there had not been time to buy any. But on the whole she was pleased with the effect of the flowers and the candles, especially the two perfect roses that lay side-by-side on Alice's pillow.

Bella was as ready as she could be, and her heart raced in anticipation as she reclined on the bed and waited for Alice.

As much as she enjoyed the bath, Alice could not make herself linger there for very long and as the last of the bubbles swirled down the drain she rinsed herself off and then stepped out of the tub. She was glad that her hair was so short, because it took hardly any time at all to dry. She thought for a moment, and then decided to just wrap herself in a dry towel before she picked up the rose and one candle and headed for her room. The door was slightly ajar, and she pushed it open and stepped into the room.

Once again she stopped short at the sight that greeted her eyes. More candles, flowers, the two beautiful roses on her pillow... and best of all, Bella. _Her_ Bella was waiting for her covered by a sheet that left the tops of her breasts exposed and she had a look on her face that made Alice dizzy. Alice set down the candle and the rose in its vase and stood looking down at her love, her mate. Bella threw back the sheet in invitation, and after staring at Bella's breasts for a moment Alice dropped the towel to the floor and saw Bella's eyes go wide.

For Bella it marked the beginning of her life, just that minute it felt that all of the bad was behind her, and she looked hungrily at Alice standing nude in front of her. She was perfect, fragile and delicate-seeming even though Bella knew she was strong like the mountains beyond the forest. And so very beautiful that Bella could scarcely breathe, and when she finally did Alice's scent filled her head, and she opened her arms and Alice flew into them.

This time they need not stop. This time there was no one else to consider. This time their lips met without restraint, the kiss deepening as much as they pleased. This time Bella did more than dream about kissing Alice's breast, moving to taking the nipple into her mouth, she could feel it harden against her tongue. This time she let her hands explore all of her lover, hearing Alice's soft moan of pleasure when her fingers found a sensitive spot on her body. Bella kissed the stomach that she had so often dreamed of kissing; it tasted sweet and of honey, as Bella should have known that it would. When she lowered her head and dipped down between the cool thighs and finally tasted the scent that set her aflame, Bella heard Alice cry out her name as that tiny, perfect body trembled from her touch, as the small, strong, hands took hold of Bella's hair and pulled her mouth tightly to her. Bella lapped all the more eagerly at the dripping wet opening, her tongue not missing a single drop of the sweet honey.

When Alice came with a scream she lay still for a moment before she flipped Bella onto her back, Bella opened herself fully, unafraid of what Alice would think of her body, and Alice took delight in showing her how very much she adored every bit of it. Alice caressed Bella's breasts with her cool fingers drawing circles around the nipples until they hardened. Pulling one into her mouth she sucked on it softly before dragging her sharp teeth across one and repeating the process with the other nipple.

Alice kissed her way down, licking Bella's belly leaving a trail in the soft candle light. This time Alice could both give and receive pleasure from tracing Bella's powerful muscles with her hands, her lips, her whole body. This time Alice could hold Bella in her hand and feel the pulse in that part of her that so emphatically wanted Alice's touch. Alice let the pulsing member go before sliding her fingers below, and looking into Bella's eyes she slid her slender fingers inside her lover and wondered at the heat of her body, the squeeze of the muscles that were so strong even _there _as Bella arched in pleasure. Alice gently began a soft thrusting motion before she thrust all the way in, breaking Bella's virginity. A little blood flowed out with her fingers but it didn't call to the beast in Alice, instead it made her more careful as she thrust her fingers in and out of Bella.

When Bella came Alice pulled her fingers back and lapped up the blood and juices left over from Bella's orgasm. She kissed her way back up Bella's body and kissed her passionately on the lips, and as she smiled down at the dazed girl she was surprised to find that Bella was still pretty firm and hard. Bella smiled too, and rolled Alice over onto her back and slipped between the cool thighs once more. Leaning over the girl's tiny form made Bella kind of worry that she might hurt Alice, and Alice, sensing Bella's worry, placed her arms around Bella's shoulders and said, "It's okay Bella, it wont hurt me, you can't hurt me," kissing her on the cheek she lay back and waited.

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled, and looking into those swirling golden eyes of her mate she kissed her softly while reaching down and lining herself up with Alice's opening, pressing the tip of her member against the puffy lower lips of her lover she pushed forward with her hips and held Alice's hips with her hands. Once Bella was all the way inside Alice, she let out a breath and wiggled around a bit. Bella made Alice feel full, and the heat that she felt radiating from Bella and Bella's member set her cool body aflame with passion. Bella watched Alice for a moment to make sure she hadn't hurt her lover before she began a soft rocking motion.

Alice moaned at the feel of it, her legs moved and wrapped tightly around Bella's waist as she moved her own hips to meet Bella's with each thrust. Bella had to keep herself in check, it was an incredible feeling, it was so different from what Alice had done to her female parts, not that the things Alice did to them was any less pleasurable than this was, but each felt different.

When Alice had touched her it made her feel good and did things to her she didn't know she could feel, but now with her hot pulsing member thrusting in and out of Alice's soaking pussy she didn't know if she could keep herself in check, she could already feel her eyes itching from them turning blue and her teeth were starting to grow inside her mouth. Grunting, she sped up her pace and pulled Alice closer with a little more force.

Alice watched Bella with lust filling her eyes, she saw the changes in her mate, she almost called them to a stop, but when Bella began to really thrust into her, her mind clouded over with love and lust at the wonderful sensations. Bella panted and thrust into Alice with timed strokes as her hands moved up to cup the perfect breasts that were attached to the perfect mate. Leaning in she began to kiss and suck on them as Alice moaned and twined her fingers into Bella's brown locks.

The sounds of their love making filled the night and drove both of them to new passions, and heightened their senses. The soft rhythmic sound of the bed creaking with each thrust and the meeting of their flesh echoed through the room. Alice felt herself clench around Bella, and she came with a scream of Bella's name. Bella watched her lover come and felt herself fall over the edge, spilling inside of Alice before she lay gently down on top of her, breathing ragged breaths as she calmed her racing heart.

Rolling off of Alice, she pulled the vampire close and covered them both up Lying there next to each other they could not have felt more whole and at peace. Bella smiled and kissed Alice, "I love you," she told her.

Alice smiled back at her and snuggled up close to Bella, breathing in her scent. "I have always loved you," was her reply. She watched as Bella began to drift off into her state of deep sleep, and pulling her closer she just held her for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**End ****Chapter Sixteen  
**_

_**Authors Note: I just noticed i put end chapter 15 on this, When i got up this morning to check it over one more time i was like what the heck how did that get there, anyway i fixed and thanks for all the reviews and questions. I will try and answer all that a can. Until see ya'll latter.  
**_


	17. Mother's and The Unknown

**Summary - **_"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **Hollowgo**.

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Seventeen – Mothers and The Unknown_**

**_

* * *

_**

A pale hand reached up to run through short silver blond hair as the moon reached its high point in the sky. Blue eyes took in the forest while her other senses took in the sounds and scents scattered on the wind. Sighing, the figure sat down on a stump and looked at what was left from the scene that happened so many days ago.

The sound of someone heading her way made the stranger turn her cold blue eyes toward them, only for her eyes to soften when she saw who it was, "Alicia, what are you doing out here?" asked the stranger as she stood up, her towering frame even taller then most of her people.

Alicia walked up closer, her hand reaching out to caress the girl's arm, "I should be asking you that." Moving to wrap her arms around the taller girl, Alicia went on, "What is wrong, Shelia?"

Shelia looked over to the mess of blood still left from what had happened "After so many years, I did the unthinkable and changed some unknown girl, I still don't know how she got out here, and I am the one who changed her. I thought for sure she would have come back by now." Shelia let Alicia go and began the trek back to their small village in the woods.

Alicia nodded. "I see, you are worried for her, then." Shelia nodded and spoke.

"Yes, in all my years, I have never changed anyone. I have my mate already, so why did I lose control and change this new girl, and a girl I have never met, at that?" Alicia smiled and looped her arms through Shelia's.

"Awww, you big softy, you better not let Marcus hear you, you know he would never let you live it down if he found out that his great leader was such a mushy person." Shelia paused and grinned.

"That's true I guess," pulling Alicia closer Shelia kissed her on the temple "Thank you, my mate, lord knows how I could stand all these little kids and there attitudes without you.". Alicia giggled.

"You wouldn't make it through the first day." Alicia kissed Shelia once more before heading off to mingle with some of the other women in their little tribe.

Shelia watched her go before sighing and looking skyward once more, _'Where are you?'_ wondered Shelia as she thought once more of the girl she had attacked in the woods.

* * *

Bella rolled over in her sleep and nuzzled into her pillow some more, it smelled a lot like Alice for some reason. Bella's eyes shot open, and she looked at what was supposed to be her pillow and saw Alice's naked skin. She blushed and looked up to meet glowing golden eyes.

Alice smiled and ran her fingers through Bella's hair. "Hey," Alice said softly, watching Bella's brown eyes light up as a few rays of sunlight snuck in through the closed blinds. Bella smiled and shifted under the covers, moving up she brought Alice closer to her.

"Hey there, yourself, beautiful," Bella replied, and she kissed Alice deeply on the lips before pulling back and lying back down beside her. Bella saw their clothes scattered about on the floor and asked, "So we really did that, it wasn't just my over active dreams…" Alice giggled and nodded.

"Yes, my sweet Bella, we really did have a night of passion," nuzzling Bella's neck she kissed her pulse. "It was marvelous and you were so wonderful," Bella blushed at the words.

After a few more minutes of just lying there and cuddling, both of them got up to get dressed. Once Alice was done dressing, she waited on Bella while she made her bed up and opened her windows to let out the smell of sex that was left over. There was no need to give Rose or Victoria any reason to jump Bella's bones and perhaps scare the poor girl.

Bella came back out of the bathroom fresh and clean, and then walked up behind Alice and grabbed her and twirled her about before setting her back down. "I love you," she whispered and kissed Alice once more. Alice giggled and kissed Bella back.

"I love you too." Together they walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, and it wasn't too much longer before the rest of the family began to appear, all with knowing grins on their faces.

Emmett was the first to make a comment, "So Bells, I see you finally got a piece of Alice." Rose smacked him upside the head before moving to stand beside Victoria. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"You always say something to get smacked in the back of the head, Emmett. Aren't you ever going to learn?"

"Really, Emmett, I almost think you _like_ getting hit in the head," Victoria commented.

"Too kinky for you?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"No such thing," Rosalie countered.

_ "I love my new family,"_ Bella thought.

"You slept kind of late, Bella," Alice told her, "why don't we go see if we can take Charlie out to lunch? We'll have to go back to school tomorrow, but we might as well have fun today, and Charlie has been pretty great about all this stuff."

"He certainly has," agreed Jasper, "your father is a remarkable man, Bella."

"I've never seen a mortal be so accepting of our world, Bella," Edward added, "he must love you very much indeed."

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she realized the truth of what Jasper and Edward had said, her Mother could not accept her as she was born, nor could she accept that she was attracted to women. Her father however, had embraced that and so much more. He must love her indeed.

_"Mortal,"_ whispered Bella. _"My dad is going to die someday…"_

"Hands up, Chief!" said Alice as she and Bella barged into his office. "You're being kidnapped, resistance is futile! Bella and I are taking you to lunch, like it or not."

"Well I surely know there is no point in resisting, and if the day ever comes when I don't let two beautiful women buy me lunch I hope they bury me," Charlie replied with his crinkly-eyed smile.

_"I can't lose him,"_ Bella told herself.

"Do you like Italian?" Alice asked him.

"Is my daughter named Bella? Who's driving?"

"I will," Alice answered, "I won't get a ticket with the Chief of Police in the car"

"I'll write it myself if you go crazy, kid. I love you, but I'm still a cop," Charlie replied.

"Fair enough," Alice conceded, "but cut me a little slack, it's a good car, and I'm a pretty good driver…"

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Charlie as the Maserati hurtled down the road. "I didn't know cars like this _had_ rear seats."

"It will do," Alice admitted, "but you have to ride in Edward's McLaren."

"Not if it's faster than this thing I don't. How come you still have a license?"

"I can tell if there is a cop around. Oops, like just around the corner coming up," Alice said as she stomped on the brake.

"Could you please remember that I'm not quite as durable as you two are?" Charlie requested. "I'll skip the ticket if you get me there alive, I promise." Alice backed down to a mere twenty above the limit once the speed trap had been cleared. "Okay, I admit it was fun, and I've never gotten to Port Angeles this fast before. But I warn you, your upholstery is in danger if you drive like that after I eat."

"Behave, Alice," Bella scolded.

"You didn't say that last night," Alice countered.

"I don't need to hear this," Charlie told them as he turned scarlet. "I know things are different than when I was your age; well, Bella's age, anyhow. But I want you kids to be careful, STD's and pregnancy aren't a joke you know. Not that I think either one of you is sick, but –"

"I understand, Charlie," Alice promised him, "and until last night I was kind of a virgin, just like Bella. Oh, should I not have said that?"

Charlie hid his face in his hands and heaved a huge sigh. "No, I guess I should be grateful that you two trust me enough to talk about this stuff. But please, no details, and both of you remember that Bella has…"

"It's okay dad, vampires can't get pregnant," Bella told him.

"Oh. Well that's something, but I guess I'll miss being a grandpa. You two would have cute kids. But what about the rest?"

"Neither Bella nor I are susceptible to any disease, Charlie. Immortality has its benefits," Alice explained.

"Besides dad, we aren't interested in anybody else," Bella told him. _"Except maybe Roslalie and Victoria, but you don't need to know that, Charlie."_

"Here we are," Alice announced, "this is on me Charlie, so go crazy."

"You asked for it, Alice," Charlie told her.

Charlie couldn't quite match Bella for appetite, but between them they managed to clean their plates and what Alice had ordered as well, plus extra bread and salad. Bella was happy to see him eating the salad, she worried about his diet.

"Lunch was great kids, thank you," Charlie said as he got into the back of the Maserati, "try and keep it under a hundred, would you Alice? I need a little nap."

"Sure thing Charlie, you're in good hands with me," Alice assured him.

"Don't go too fast, babe, let's give him time to sleep," Bella asked, and Alice kept it under 80, although she did complain about crawling.

The traffic bump at the Police Department entrance woke Charlie, and he leaned into the front and kissed both girls on the cheek after Alice had parked.

"It was a pleasure being kidnapped by you two," he said, "I'm not even going to call the FBI. Uh… I know you love each other, and I appreciate the stuff you told me and all, but give me a little time before you get too frisky around me, okay? I'm happy for you both, and I love you both, but I'm still kind of a regular old mortal dad, you see?"

"You're not any kind of a regular dad," Bella told him, "you're the best dad ever, but we'll be cool."

"Right," Alice agreed, "thank you Charlie, for everything."

"You're welcome kids, now I've got to get back to work, and thanks again for lunch."

Charlie exited the Maserati and entered the PD building.

"One out of two isn't bad," Bella said as she watched him go into the building, "Charlie is a damn good dad."

"He sure is, my love. Now what say we go work off that lunch?"

"Carlisle, this is Charlie," Chief Swan said into his phone. "Can I come over to the hospital and talk to you about a couple things?"

_"Of course, Charlie, anytime at all,"_ Carlisle assured him, _"just as long as there are no emergencies, my time is yours."_

"I'll have my cell on," Charlie told the dispatcher as he left, "call me if you need me." Carlisle met Charlie at the hospital entrance and escorted him to his office.

"What's on your mind, Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"A couple things, first, as one dad to another, is it true that vampires can't get pregnant? Our girls are kind of, well, intimate, and with things being how they are with Bells…" he trailed off.

"That's quite true Charlie," Carlisle assured him, "sometimes we are sorry about it, but that's how it is. As a father I appreciate your concern and I thank you for it as well, I know you care for Alice."

"I'm crazy about her," Charlie admitted, "and I've never seen Bella so happy. Jesus, what a few months this has been. I keep half expecting to wake up and find out it's all been a dream."

"It's certainly no dream; it's just that reality is a bit different than you always believed."

"No shit. Anyway, I might need your help with something pretty soon. Bella's mother has to pay for what she did to my daughter, and that's all there is to it. You're right about not being able to produce Bella's medical history in court, but let's see what you think about this…"

* * *

"Okay girls," Charlie said as he checked his watch, "Renee should be here soon, why don't you two go wait in the kitchen so I can have a word with her first?" Alice gave him a wink as she left the room.

"I don't know why Charlie insisted on letting her come," Bella complained, slumping down in a chair, "I never wanted to see her again."

"And after this you won't have to, but she's your mom no matter what. I think Charlie just wants to prove to her that you're better off with him than you ever were with her."

"There's no doubt about that. I'm still scared though, and that's silly, even if she'd dare try and hurt me in front of Charlie there's no way she could. Not unless she has a gun," Bella said.

"That might not help all that much either. But let's get set to shut the door on the past, okay?" Bella nodded, and Alice hopped into her lap. "Let me show you what I see in your future," Alice told her, and she took Bella's face in her hands and kissed her.

The kiss had the usual effect on Bella, and in seconds she was too involved with the tiny girl in her arms to pay any attention to her mother's arrival, lycan hearing or no. Alice, however, knew Renee had arrived, and she squirmed against the growing bulge in Bella's pants.

"Alice, we can't, not here-" Bella's half-hearted protest was cut off by Alice's tongue.

"You look good, Charlie," Renee greeted him.

"You too," he replied, struggling to act friendly when he wanted nothing more than to slap her senseless.

"Is Bella staying out of trouble? You know the kind of trouble I mean, I'm sure. I just hope she hasn't embarrassed you with her perversions like she did me. I was nervous about letting her come back here where I grew up and everybody knows me, but I just couldn't stand it any longer. Has she at least been trying to act normal? Not that Bella will ever be normal, of course. Maybe you can talk her into getting that thing cut off, maybe then she'd act like she should."

Charlie's sight misted red, and he ground his teeth together to keep from saying what he longed to say. Renee apparently thought that his expression meant that Bella had indeed been causing trouble. She sighed.

"I suppose I can try talking some sense into her one more time. Perhaps I can make her understand how bad this makes us look, especially you, since you're the Chief of Police. Is she here?"

"She's in the kitchen," Charlie managed to say.

"Maybe I'd better go alone, have a little girl talk with her. Hah! That's a laugh, but a mother has to do what a mother has to do," Renee headed to the kitchen.

_"So does a father, you fucking bitch,"_ thought Charlie as a smile spread across his face.

It was not the eye-crinkling kind of smile, though.

"Bella, I'm going to try one more-" Renee fell silent when she entered the kitchen and saw Bella kissing someone with very short hair. _"Well, she's acting like a slut here in her father's kitchen, but at least it's a boy, even if he's a runt-"_ Alice picked that moment to swivel around to face Renee. There was no way Renee could mistake Alice for a boy head on, and her face flamed red in an instant.

"How dare you carry on like this in front of me! In your father's kitchen no less! Can't you at least take your little whore someplace private? What would people think of me if they knew about this? I grew up in this town!" she raged.

"I don't believe they think of you at all," Alice said in her musical voice as she stood up and moved beside Bella. "Stand up darling, let your mother see how beautiful you are." Bella was still stunned by the outburst, it was nothing new to her of course, but she wasn't used to it any longer.

Renee's eyes grew wide as she took in Bella's size and saw the muscles in her forearms, then they narrowed when she saw the obvious bulge in her pants. "You're even more of a freak than you were. Tell me you don't go out in public."

"She goes anywhere she wants," Alice told her, "we're going to the prom together." That was news to Bella, but she didn't say anything because she saw Charlie silently moving into the doorway, and he had his "Chief" face on.

"I wasn't talking to you, you little slut, I suppose you get off on Bella being a freak, don't you?"

"She's not a freak, she's my beautiful Bella, but you're right, I get off on every bit of her. She's a wonderful lover," Alice told her calmly. A strangled sound came from Renee, and she balled up her fists and took a step towards Bella and Alice. Alice of course was in front of Bella before Renee had moved an inch.

"You'll never hurt her again, do you hear me?" Alice told her. Renee snorted.

"Get out of the way, runt," she hissed, "this is between me and my daughter."

"No, _I'm_ between you and your daughter," Alice corrected her, "and I'm going to stay that way. If you want her you'll have to go through me. Hurry up though, will you? We were kind of in the middle of something and I want to get back to it."

"Bitch!" shrieked Renee, and she punched Alice on the side of her head as hard as she could.

The sound of bones breaking was loud in the kitchen.

"You are under arrest," Charlie said, his voice trembling with rage as he roughly twisted Renee's arms behind her, being sure to squeeze the broken hand as he slapped the cuffs on her. "You have the right to remain silent..." Charlie finished carefully informing her of her rights, and then sat her down in a chair before he reached for the phone. "Send a car to my house, lights and siren the whole way; I have a prisoner for transport. Call the paper too, let them know something's up."

"Why are you doing this?" sobbed Renee.

"Because I can't beat you to death like I want to. Bella, I'm sorry to put you through this, but she has to pay for what she's done. Do you want to go up to your room 'till this is over?"

"No, I'll watch," Bella said calmly, "you can't hurt me any more, mom. I have people who love me for who I am, and I'm no freak. I'm Bella Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter, and I'm strong and beautiful." Renee had no reply, the seriousness of her situation was beginning to sink in, and the sound of the approaching siren underlined the point.

"I'll get the door," Alice said, and she went to greet the arriving officers.

"What's up Chief?" Officer Boone asked as he and his partner entered the kitchen. It was getting a bit crowded in there.

"Take her in and book her for assault and battery, I'll be down soon to handle the paperwork. She needs medical attention; I'll get a doctor to come check her out after she's locked up."

"Sure thing Chief, come on Ma'am - _Renee?_" gasped Boone. Franklin Boone had been two years behind Charlie and Renee in school, and knew them well.

"This is all a mistake," Renee mumbled.

"You're damn right it is," Charlie agreed, "and you made it. Get her out of here, Frank. Drive slow, she's injured, and use the lights and siren to let people know you're coming. We wouldn't want to have an accident on the way to jail, would we? Oh, and be sure to let the windows down so she has plenty of air, we don't want her to get faint or anything."

Renee wanted to slump over in the seat on the long and noisy ride through the center of town, but the restraints prevented that. And the open windows assured that all of the curious people lining the street had a clear view of just who had come back to Forks.

"That was my daughter you struck," Carlisle said calmly as he examined Renee's hand in her cell, "that wasn't smart; Alice has very hard bones, it's a family trait. I'm just going to put this in a brace for now; an officer will bring you to the hospital later for x-rays."

"Thank you," Renee muttered numbly.

"Your daughter is an exceptional young woman, I'm astonished that she turned out to be so kind and loving when she has you for a mother. You see, I treated her injuries when she first arrived in Forks. You aren't fit to clean her shoes." Carlisle walked out and the officer shut the door with a clang.

Her court-appointed attorney was also an old acquaintance, and he convinced Renee that her best option was to plead guilty. She had committed assault in full view of the Police Chief, and there were three witnesses that no one had offered her violence of any kind. A trial would only result in even more pictures like the ones she had seen in the paper delivered every morning with her breakfast. Hardly two weeks elapsed before the judge pronounced sentence.

"Six months isn't long enough," Charlie said over dinner at the Cullens that evening, "but they'll be six _long _months. I'll make sure the other inmates know who she is and what she did. I hope you aren't too upset with me Bells, I might have bent a rule or two here and there, but nobody made her hit Alice, maybe the prison shrink can do her some good."

"I hope so," Bella responded, "but I never want to see her again. I can forgive her, but I can't forget it."

"I don't think that will be a problem. I can't imagine her ever showing her face in Forks again," Charlie said in satisfaction.

"Right then," Emmett declared, "I've got fifty bucks that says Charlie wins the rib-off tonight! Bella's not as hungry as she used to be, any takers?"

Bella was following after them all into the kitchen as Charlie and Emmett started talking about how much more money the bet was going to be, when a soft sound reached the back of her mind… _'Where are you?' _Bella flinched and put a hand to her temple before shaking it off. Looking up she met Victoria's glowing golden eyes, and blushed before walking to stand beside Alice.

* * *

Shelia sat before the village leaders and listened as they talked about up and coming events for this week. She was about to get up and tell them all to head out for a quick lunch when she felt a small tingle at the back of her mind. Grinning, she focused on it and saw quick flashes of faces and memories, but what stuck with her was a name. _"Bella," _she whispered. Standing, she clapped her hands. "This would be the perfect time for a quick lunch; we shall continue this meeting afterwards, dismissed."

Getting up she went to find Alicia, and after spotting the bushy curly brown hair she ran up to her and said, "I found her, I found her, Alicia." Pulling Alicia with her over by a tree she went on, "Her name is Bella, I finally found her, but it looks as if she is with the vampires that live here. Why, I don't know, but I finally know a little about who she is. Now all I have to do is set up a meeting with me, you, and her, so we can talk about things." Alicia smiled and hugged her lover.

"That's great, my love, hopefully now your mind will be more at ease." Kissing her lover, she ran her fingers through the short silver blond locks before turning about and walking away a little. "Now why don't you grab some lunch and then get started on that meeting of yours?"

Shelia watched her walk off with a grin on her face.

* * *

Bella felt a weird tingling sensation at the back of her mind. That made twice today, but she shrugged it off, running her hand up and down Alice's back as they cuddled on Bella's couch. Charlie would be home soon, he had been called in to the office but would return soon, so Bella thought it best to hold off on anything too intimate, but Alice was making it very hard to resist.

"Mmmmm, you smell so good." Alice kept on making sexy noises and rubbing herself up against Bella. Bella held back a groan as Alice's hands squeezed the crotch of her jeans and gently began to rub. Bella's head rolled back and a moan escaped her mouth but the distant sound of a car pulling up made Bella jump back away from Alice.

Alice grinned and watched Bella try to calm herself down. "Awww, did I get you too worked up?" She smirked a little as Bella gave her a look that promised she would get her back. It was around this time that Charlie came in and said "Hi girls, how is your day going?"

Bella blushed and looked away, Charlie watched his daughter flush, and then turned to see a smirking Alice. "On second thought, never mind, I can already see things went great for the both of you." Charlie had his own smirk when both turned and started to sputter out that nothing had happened.

Bella watched her dad head into the kitchen before turning to Alice, "You know, I don't think I can ever talk with him again with a straight face, with what just happened in here." Alice busted out laughing, moving to sit beside close Bella once more.

"Aww come on Bella, just because your dad knows that me and you go bump in the night doesn't mean you can't talk to him." Bella just grumbled.

"Yeah, well, it's still weird." Bella looked back to Alice and was met with a pout and sad eyes. Looking away and back again she sighed, "Awww, come here, you." Pulling Alice in for a kiss she said, "you know I can't stay mad at you".

Charlie watched them from the kitchen before shaking his head and turning back around to make himself a sandwich. "Kids these days…" but he was still so proud of his daughter and the girl she was dating.

Walking back into the room he saw they were still kissing and coughed into his hands. "As lovely as it is to see young love, how about you two take it somewhere else so this old man can watch his games?" Bella and Alice got up and nodded before heading up the stairs to Bella's room.

Once in the room they didn't go back to kissing, instead they just lay curled up in each others arms. They had been lying there for a hour or so when Bella said, "do you think my dad would survive a change?" Alice jerked in Bella's arms before turning to look at her.

"You mean into a vampire?" Bella shook her head.

"No…into one of me a…lycan."

Alice paused before turning around in Bella's arms completely and looking her in the eye. "Honestly, Bella, I don't know. Maybe as a vampire he might have a slight chance, but your transformation is a lot harder on people then ours."

Bella nodded, "but I have started to think about this, and I also have been feeling some strange things." Bella fidgeted, "I know I want my dad to live on with me forever, Just like you have Carlisle, but something else inside of me is telling me that he will make a great second in command…I don't know what it is that is telling me this but the feeling is there. Just like with the stuff he did with Renee, I am positive of this feeling he would be a great second in command."

Alice cupped Bella's face and silenced her with a kiss. "Hey, how about for now we don't worry about this, and we can talk to your dad and mine together later." Bella nodded and snuggled up closer.

"Stay tonight with me"

Alice giggled. "Well, did you think I would do anything else?" Alice lay there and rubbed Bella's back and sides.

Bella sniffed in Alice's unique scent, and breathed out a sigh before whispering, _"you want to know something else? You would make a great queen. A queen to me, the alpha of this family pack."_ Alice grinned knowingly as Bella pushed up against her, she could feel the hard press of Bella's member against her thigh.

"Oh you think I am queen material, my-my, aren't you smooth?"

Bella grinned and rubbed up against Alice a little more, thinking _'You and your sisters all three would make great queens, and wives…' _

Shaking her head Bella crawled to kneel over Alice. "You think Charlie will hear us if we have some fun?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down as she asked the question.

Alice giggled again. "Hmmm, probably so, but we can give it a try anyway, I guess we will just have to practice, come here you." Alice pulled Bella down to meet her in a searing kiss.

A few minutes later downstairs, Charlie blushed and turned the tv up a little more, mumbling "those two….i so don't need to hear this." Charlie blushed even more when he hear an even louder moan of Bella's name that sounded like Alice's voice floating down the stairs, followed by the slight squeaking of bed springs.

Charlie shook his head and went to grab another beer. "Well, at least the kid can go a few rounds, guess she takes after her dad more then her mom."

* * *

"So you're the new meat, huh?" asked the large woman. "I hear you beat your daughter, I have a daughter. Know what I'd do to anybody who laid a hand to her?"

The large woman grinned.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 17**


	18. Past Histories

**Summary - **_"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **Hollowgo**.

**AN: To - Perfectionista - About your review if you are going to put something as stupid like that down at least have the nerve to make sure what your saying is right then make sure you use your real username and don't be a loser. Because no where in the last sentence does it say that Shelia and Alicia are in Washington. Neither is it implied that Shelia's parents are buried in Washington.**

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Eighteen – Past Histories_**

* * *

The next morning after Charlie had left for work, Bella got up and promised to meet Alice at school after a quick shower and some breakfast. Alice nodded and kissed Bella on the cheek before heading home to do her own quick morning rituals and change her clothes.

Upon entering the house, Alice heard the sounds of Rose and Victoria going at it for a quick morning round, and shaking her head she made to run up the stairs when she caught sight of her father figure getting ready to leave. She stopped him and told him, "Bella would like to speak with you later if you have time."

Carlisle nodded, "I am always free to have a chat with her. What time would be good to meet up with her?" Alice paused and stared off into space.

"How about today after you get off work and school lets out?" Carlisle nodded.

"That's fine by me, but now I have to get to work." He gave Alice a kiss on the forehead before heading out to work.

Alice watched him go and then sped up the stairs and into her bathroom for a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes. Once done, she made her way downstairs and was met by Rose and Victoria on the couch, both of them smelling like sex and each other. Alice smiled and walked up behind Victoria and kissed her on the neck. "You two were having fun I see, soon we all need to sit down and have a chat with our little Bella...say in about two weeks from now, is that good for you two?" Rose looked at Alice and smiled and nodded, Victoria grinned and nodded as well.

"Yes, that is good for us."

Once all the boys where ready they headed off to school and to meet up with Bella, spotting said girl, Alice ran and jumped into her arms and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before all of them headed into the school building.

* * *

Shelia rolled over with a groan and slammed her fist down on the beeping clock. Cracking open her eyes she sighed and read the numbers before rolling back over, and pulling Alicia's naked body close to her own she nuzzled her neck and gave it a soft kiss.

Alicia rolled over and snuggled up close to Shelia and mumbled out a soft "Good morning, my love." Shelia grinned and rubbed her lover's back softly with the pads of her fingers, tracing soft skin and curvy hips before a slight shove stopped her. Looking up into her lover's face, she was met with sparkling eyes and a smile. "Uh-uh, not right now you have a meeting to go set up my love. If you did not, I would gladly follow your lead and stay in this bed all day, but sadly you have things to plan out and I have a class to go teach. Now go and fix us some coffee while I make up the bed, please."

Shelia sighed and nodded and gave Alicia one more kiss before doing as she was told. Moving to grab her boxers on the ground beside the bed she pulled them on and walked out of the room to get started on the coffee.

A few cups of coffee and a shower later, Shelia was dressed and ready to head out. After kissing her lover goodbye she made her way into the town of Forks as discreetly as possible. Thinking back on some of the brief memories she had gotten from Bella, she knew there was only one way to set up a meeting with her, and that was to talk to a man she had not seen since she was last in Rome about three hundred years ago. Walking into the hospital, she smelt him right away, and she walked up to the desk and smiled at the lady sitting behind it and said, "Hello, I am an old acquaintance of Dr. Cullen. Could you please tell him that I am here and would like a minute of his time?"

Carlisle had just finished up with a patient when he got the page that he had a visitor waiting for him in his office. Walking to his office, he paused outside of the door at the smell coming from inside, and grinning like a boy he walked in and said, "It has been many years my friend. How are you doing?" He closed the door and walked up to Shelia, gave her a hug, and then sat behind his desk

Shelia sat back down. "Yes, it has been many years since we made contact, I myself didn't even know your little coven had moved up here until just recently. Carlisle, it seems that I have done a great wrong to a stranger that came upon my land a few weeks ago, a girl by the name of Bella…" Shelia watched Carlisle for a reaction.

Carlisle frowned before sitting forward in his sea.t "Do you have a problem with Bella? Because friend or not, if you try and harm her in any way…" Shelia sat up and waved her hands.

"Whoa…whoa, no it's not like that, she hasn't done anything, I just…I am the one that …that, well changed her, and I would like to meet this girl that made my control slip. I would like to help her understand more about her new self, and well, apologize for even harming her to begin with."

Carlisle looked on in amazement "It was you the changed young Bella? That's..I don't believe it was you." He paused and stared hard at the girl. "You have such strong control over yourself." Shelia blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, I know, it's another reason why I want to meet her, this girl that made centuries of control go right down the drain." She slumped in the chair. "I would love to meet her, Carlisle, but if you can't set something up I understand…I will leave now and let you think on things," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to him. "If you are ready to talk, give me a call would you? Even if it's just to tell me you can't let me near her."

With that Shelia nodded and left the room, leaving a stunned Carlisle deep in thought. Looking down at the paper, he read it… **_Apprentices Inc. School for the Gifted and Unusual_** looking at the strange card for what seemed like the hundredth time, he just chuckled and said to himself, "Still teaching those in need, aren't you Shelia…" he sighed and a sad smile came to his face. "You still won't let go of your past mistakes, will you my friend….I will forever be in your debut…now if only I can help to ease your pain."

Shaking his head he put the card into his pocket and went back to work. His head was filled with thoughts of a dying family that he couldn't save, and a little girl that had stared back at him with such pain and with sobs so heart breaking that they tore into his soul. Her icy blue eyes seemed to say to him that it was all her fault. Shaking his head once more he tried to forget those memories.

* * *

Bella grabbed her lunch tray and was making her way to sit with the Cullens when the most indescribable pain hit her in her heart. Stumbling a little, like the old Bella, she just barely made it to the Cullen table when a second pain almost splintered the back of her mind.

Flashes of red filled her mind, bodies of people she didn't recognize filled her thoughts, and the heart-breaking scream of a little girl was all she could comprehend before she was jerked back to the present. She expected to meet Alice's golden eyes, but instead she was met by Rose's caramel ones that seemed to scream concern with their gaze. Looking away from those eyes she felt herself crying for no reason she really knew.

Rose looked around for Alice or Victoria, seeing neither of them around because they had stayed back to chat about something. She sighed softly and helped Bella up and out of the lunch room, into the hallway before taking her into the girls' bathroom. Once inside she opened the window to let the cool air in and turned to the sink, grabbing some paper towels she wet one and began to clean Bella's face softly.

Bella was hiccuping and felt her heart clench once again, words whispering inside her head - _'It's my fault..all my fault I led them here, I did this to them….it's my fault that they died…I killed them…mommy…daddy, don't leave me…I am sorry, just change already, please…forgive me for my sins…..' _The most disturbing scenes came with the words, pounding in the back of Bella's head, flashes of a woman with blonde hair and green eyes who was smiling so softly and motherly, then a man with snow white hair and deep blue eyes and a grin so like her own dad's it was scary. Then in the next instant they both were dead, with identical bite marks on their necks, and a sobbing girl with silver blond hair and blue eyes standing beside them. She was crying and had blood on her lips and chin, and there was a shadow standing beside her.

She shivered as she felt herself coming back once more, soft caresses and soothing sounds filled her senses, Rose was washing the tears from her face and making soft, shushing sounds that calmed Bella's racing heart and eased the pain somewhat. Leaning forward she gripped onto Rose tightly and breathed in her scent, helping to ease her mind.

Rose almost flinched at the touch, but kept in mind that this was Bella. She wasn't Rose's ex-husband from her human past, Bella would never rape anyone. Plus this was Bella, this was her future mate, gently she pulled Bella closer and held her softly. Scratching her scalp and rubbing her back she tried to ease whatever pain Bella was in. When the girl began to finally calm down she pulled her face back and smiled at Bella, and finished wiping her face off in the silence before drying it. "Are you okay now, Bella?" asked Rose.

Bella nodded and blushed at the sudden feelings she was having, Rose had just done what Alice normally did; she had taken care of Bella and held her while Bella was having what could have passed for a mental breakdown. She didn't know what the hell had happened, but Rose had been her knight in shining armor and Bella could not help but love her all the more for it, which Bella felt was so wrong because she had Alice, and there was also fact the Rose was Alice's sister, adopted or no.

Rose watched the emotions fly across Bella's face, and right as she was going to open her mouth the door to the bathroom opened and in came Alice and Victoria. Both had questioning looks on their faces, and Alice quickly walked over to Bella and wrapped her in a hug followed by a soft kiss on her lips. Alice pulled back and looked over at Rose who just mouthed they would talk about this later. Victoria watched Alice and Bella leave before turning to Rose. "What happened? We came into the lunch room only to find you both gone. Edward said that Bella was in some kind of pain or something, that she almost fell before she made it to the table, and then she started to cry…what happened, Rose?"

Rose sighed and leaned against the counter, "Honestly, Vic baby, I don't know." She paused before going on. "One second she was fine and was making her way to our table like normal, and then all of a sudden this look came to her face when she was only about five feet away. Then when she moved quickly to get to the table she about missed the chair, and when she did sit down I reached out to help her and was going to ask what was wrong." Rose shivered. "Then our eyes met and…the pain I saw in those blue eyes…that's right Vic…her eyes had turned blue, her wolf was in pain too." Rose could feel the tears that would never fall gather in her eyes. "She was in so much pain, I looked around for Alice or you…but I couldn't see either of you so I brought her in here before she could break down…and then she did just that, she broke down in here and I helped the best that I could until you guys arrived."

Victoria frowned before pulling Rose close. "You did good, my Rose," rubbing her mate's back, she kissed the smooth cheek before nuzzling into Rose's neck. "You did good….you didn't freak out when you were holding her, either."

Rose spluttered, "I never said I held her," she looked away from Victoria and out the window.

Victoria grinned "You don't have to honey I can smell Bella on you…you held her while she was crying and didn't let Bella's supposed secret bother you…. " Pulling Rose's face back towards her she gave her a soft kiss and ran her hands over her hair. "You didn't let your past get in the way of your present…I am glad you are finally starting get over the pain that man caused you. I am also glad you know that Bella isn't that man, she would never do anything to you that you didn't want." Rose swore that if she could cry, she would be.

Pulling Victoria to her hard, she gripped her tightly and just held her other lover close. "Yes I know that…but she isn't just _my_ lover or mate for that matter. She is Alice's mate and lover, and yours too. Just like I am not only her mate and lover, I am your mate and lover as well. Or we will be someday, at any rate." She pulled Victoria in for a crushing kiss that the beautiful redhead wouldn't ever forget.

* * *

Alice watched Bella walk into her house after school had let out, she had wanted to stay with her, but Bella had said she just wanted some time alone to nap. She would meet up with Alice later when it was time to speak with Carlisle about changing Charlie. She frowned before moving off into the woods and running home. What was wrong with her mate?

Upon getting home she was met by her mother and all of her family in the living room, "What is it, is something wrong?" Alice went to sit beside Rose and Victoria, she leaned into the couch and curled up her legs and waited.

Carlisle took a shaky breath and said, "No, I came across an old friend today. I met her long before I had ever started to doctor humans. She was a unique girl; much like Bella she just had a certain way about her that made her such a kind-hearted child. So it was very unfortunate that she would turn out to be the first Lycan to ever grace this earth. She has many problems with her past, but the one that stands out the most is her 10th birthday…now it isn't my business to explain what happened then, but that was they day we last spoke to each other until about 300 hundred latter after her 10th birthday ago. I met her as a teen in Rome. She had grown into a lovely woman, but she was a withered soul by then, her smile didn't even reach her eyes. She fought in the arena for Caesar himself, and won many a battle, but after that I never heard from her again."

Carlisle paused to collect his thoughts "Until today, that is. She came into my office with some news I am not sure what to do with. You see, it was she who changed Bella in the forest that night months ago." He looked at Alice when he said the next part, "You must forgive her though, she had no control over herself and she couldn't stop. She feels that something compelled her to change Bella. I believe her, because as I said I have known her and I have known of her control, she is one of the Lycans I know that don't see humans as their playthings like a certain group of vampires we all know."

Alice took a deep breath and spoke, "So what does this friend of yours want?"

"She would like to help Bella and get to know the girl that made her lose control of herself, she would also like to ask for forgiveness," Carlisle explained.

Alice nodded "I see."

Carlisle nodded as well, "Yes. It's quite a predicament isn't it?"

Esme rubbed her husband's shoulders, "Why not just do it? But have them meet here, just in case something does go wrong."

Jasper and Edward nodded, and Jasper said "Yes, we will all be here to watch over our newest sister, we won't let anything happen to her. Friend or not, we still don't know much about this friend of yours so this is the safest way they can meet."

Emmett nodded and pounded his chest, "Yes, I agree as well, no one is going to hurt Bella, and all of us can take on one Lycan all right if need be."

Alice sighed and agreed, "Then it is settled, we shall tell Bella and see what she thinks, and then go from there."

Carlisle nodded his head, "Agreed. Now that this is out of the way, how was your day, all of you?"

Rose flinched and looked at Alice before saying, "Not so great, Bella seemed to have some kind of attack at lunch this afternoon, she was in a lot of pain before I finally calmed her down. Do you think your friend can help her with that…if it's a Lycan thing that is?"

Carlisle nodded "I will look into it when I see her, and I'll talk to Bella about it."

"Oh and one more thing, Carlisle, Bella wants to talk to you later. She said she would be over for supper and to play games with Emmett, then she would like to have a word with you. I told you this morning but she changed her mind on the time when we got out of school today, she said that she would like to take a nap, so she won't speak with you until later."

Carlisle smiled and nodded "Yes, I remember this morning. I believe that I can wait and speak to her later tonight if that is what she wants."

Esme grinned as well before asking, "Did my future daughter say anything about what she might want for supper?" Alice just shook her head and grinned.

"No, but I am sure my bottomless pit of a mate will eat just about anything you cook up, she loves your food."

The tension in the room slowly eased off as things went on. Esme and Alice went off to cook some Texas toast with garlic and butter on it, and spaghetti and meatballs with lots of sauce and meat to go with the noodles. Plus some salad to eat before supper, that way they could make sure that Bella would stay healthy and not just eat all kinds of junk food. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett hooked up the two ps3's with four controllers so that they all could play split screen team death match on Call of Duty Black Ops when Bella got there. Rose and Victoria went up to their room to have some alone time, while Carlisle went to his study to read over some files and think about some past memories.

* * *

Shelia sat on a tree that was turned over and looked up at the moon, waiting on answers she knows that she will never get. Looking down at the two graves she whispered to the wind, _"Father, Mother, please forgive me for my sins…forgive me for killing you both…"_

Alicia watched her lover from afar and sighed, "Soon my love, soon I hope your pain eases and you can forget all that happened to you so young."

* * *

_**End Chapter 18**_


	19. Hear Them Moan

**Summary - **_"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **Hollowgo**..

**Rating -** Older Teen to Mature

**By: **_WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Nineteen – Hear Them Moan  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bella rolled over and smacked her clock, groaning, she could still see flashes of images in her mind that she was sure did not belong there. She shook her head and went to the bathroom and looked in the cabinet for something to ease her headache. Finding nothing, she groaned in pain and frustration and banged her fist on the wall only to hear a splintering sound. Looking at her fist she facepalmed and shook her head. Her whole hand was in the wall. "Charlie is going to kill me for putting a hole in the bathroom wall." She pulled her fist out and inspected the hole; it was deep, but luckily it was only as wide as her fist.

She took a towel and hung it to cover it up a little until she could find some way to fix it. Back in her room she saw that the clock read 4:50pm. "Crap, I need to get ready and I only have ten minutes ...shit." Bella quickly went back to the bathroom and showered even though she wasn't dirty. She did it mostly to try and relax. After drying off she walked into her room and tossed her towel on the floor before pausing to look at herself in the mirror. She was still sort of the same as she had been before she was changed, but some things were noticeably different.

She was taller now; she had shot up over the first few days to the height of 5' 11", which she herself didn't find too bad as she had always felt a little on the short side. The other thing she noticed that was different was her body type. Sure, when she was human she wasn't fat, heck she wasn't even really curvy, she was mostly skin and bones, and now she wasn't. She had gained quite a few pounds that gave her a healthier look. But that wasn't all; her muscle tone had definitely changed.

She wasn't ripped and bulky like those body building women you might see on TV sometimes, no, not like that at all, but she was more defined. She had a six pack for God's sake, and she could curl her arm and watch her muscles tighten and coil. She was still pretty much the same in other areas, her breasts were still the same size if a lot more perky and firm, and her female bits along with her male part both were still pretty much the same as well. She noticed a few other small things about her new body. Her hair was more fine and silky, her teeth a little stronger and sharper, her eyesight was totally up there, and her hearing was starting to even catch things the Cullen's would say at top speed.

"Well, well, this is a nice surprise," said a voice from behind her. Bella jumped and turned around fast, her brown eyes flashing blue and her heart racing.

Victoria grinned from her perch on the window ledge, just taking in all of Bella's nude form. She even watched the water drops that fell from Bella's hair onto her skin and traveled all the way down to her lower appendages before she licked her lips and then worked her eyes back up Bella's body. Bella herself had calmed a little once she realized there was no danger in the area. Her eyes went back to normal, but she felt the biggest blush coming on and quickly tried to get dressed. Turning around and reaching into her dresser drawer she pulled on some underwear and a bra before quickly putting on her socks and pants. "Vic...Victoria what...what are you doing here?" she managed to get out while pulling on a shirt and buttoning it up while keeping her eyes on the ground.

Victoria just grinned and watched the flustered girl a moment or two more before she decided to answer. "Alice sent me to come and get you. I was going to knock but I didn't know if you were up or not so I thought I would come by and check through the window when you came in here naked and started looking at yourself...I have to say it was a very nice show."  
Bella blushed more and backed up a bit, Victoria grinned and flashed over to the girl quickly, getting into her personal bubble. Bella flinched and almost fell backwards. "What...what are you doing, Victoria?" the redhead just grinned and leaned in even more before taking a sniff and looking at Bella.

Bella was fighting with all her might, chanting in her head over and over again the same sentence… _'Stay true to Alice, stay true to Alice,'_ or she would think _'Don't cheat on Alice with her sister,' _and many other similar things besides, because face it; Victoria smelled just as good as Rose and Alice, and she looked every bit as beautiful. So with her up close in Bella's personal space it was really hard for Bella to keep certain feelings down. Victoria stopped grinning and stepped back before patting Bella on the shoulder.

"Hey, sorry, I was just trying to mess around a little. I didn't mean any harm; I forget sometimes that you are not quite as used to some things as you should be." Stepping back even more she nodded to the window and said, "Hurry up and come on outside, I will be waiting." Victoria dove through the window and was gone.

Bella almost fainted on the spot, _'What the heck is that girl's problem and what did she mean when she said that I was not quite as used to some things as I should be?'_ Bella sighed and pulled on her shoes before heading down the stairs and telling her dad that she would be back later. She made her way outside and saw Victoria waiting by her car. Not meeting the other girl's eyes she got in and had waited only a few seconds before they were backing out and heading to the Cullen's house at breakneck speeds.

"You're pretty quiet, Bella," Victoria commented as she turned into the driveway.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

She did. She had still not decided how to bring up the subject of changing Charlie, and she still had not mastered the feelings that Victoria had aroused in her. She was however, over the embarrassment that she had felt, and was really quite pleased that Victoria found her attractive.

Alice was opening Bella's door before the car had completely stopped, and she hugged Bella so tightly that she squeaked a little.

"Take it easy baby, I'm durable now, but not indestructible," Bella joked as she returned the hug.

"She's absolutely gorgeous too," Victoria told Alice, "you're a lucky girl, Alice. I swear, she's got as sexy a body as I have ever seen, and Rosalie is my mate." Bella blushed.

'Sometimes I wish I'd been changed into a vampire, at least then I wouldn't be turning red all the time,' Bella thought.

"Oh? Have you been peeking at my girl, Victoria?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe a little. Mostly by accident, but I admit that I didn't turn my back or close my eyes. I forgot she's not used to that sort of thing," Victoria confessed.

"What, sort of thing?" Bella asked, and Alice and Victoria exchanged glances.

"Bells, Rose and Vic and I aren't shy at all about being naked around each other," Alice explained. "We've been together a long time, and we all really appreciate each other as women, you see?"

A light went on in Bella's head.

"Oh… you mean… the three of you…" Bella trailed off, she just couldn't bring herself to express the thought that she had at that moment.

"Sort of, yes," Alice said gently, "but it's not like what you and I have, or what Rose and Vic have. It's just something we share together. We love one another, and neither Rosalie nor Victoria feels threatened by me sometimes being close to one or both of them, can you understand?" Alice chewed her lip nervously as she waited as she awaited Bella's reply, this was not exactly the way that she had pictured this subject coming up, but she could tell that Bella had been a little excited recently.

"I think maybe so," Bella said slowly, "so if I'm attracted to Victoria or Rosalie, it's kind of okay? I mean, not that I'd do anything about it, but…"

"It's perfectly okay, Bella my love. And one day it will be okay to do something about it, in fact," Alice said candidly, "I'm looking forward to it, and so are Rose and Vic. They are both very attracted to you, but I wanted to have you all to myself for a while first. I've never had a mate of my own, and I wanted time for our bond to grow."

"And you don't have to if you don't want to," Rosalie told her. Rosalie had silently joined them in time to hear Alice's explanation. Of course, everyone else in the house had heard it too, but even Emmett knew better than to tease Bella about this just yet. Some things took getting used to.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you and Victoria, Rose," Bella conceded, "but I need a little time to process the idea. I'm still getting used to being open about my feelings for Alice, and there's the whole Lycan thing, and these funny spells I've been having lately."

"We understand, Bella dear," Victoria explained, "and we surely have plenty of time," she added with a smile. "She's worth waiting for, Rose, I promise." Victoria licked her lips.

"Behave, Vic," Alice chided.

"I can handle a little flirting," Bella told them all. "Of course, I need to see Victoria naked sometime so we'll be even."

"Not a problem, Bella," Victoria promised.

"Come on Vic, let's go get you cooled off," Rose said as she took Victoria by the hand. "Esme has dinner ready for you Bella. We'll see you later."

"Those two go at it like rabbits, don't they?" Bella asked.

"Well, you do have them pretty stirred up. Me too for that matter, so let's get you your dinner and then you go have your talk with Carlisle so you can get me cooled off, okay?" Bella thought that sounded like a great idea. She could do with a little cooling off herself.

"I made Yankee pot roast for you Bella," Esme told her, "sit down and I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks Esme, it smells great!" Bella told her as she took her seat. It tasted pretty good too, and Bella lost no time in cleaning her plate. "Gosh, that was good, you should open a restaurant," she told Esme as she rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"I only really enjoy cooking for people I love, Bella. Carlisle is waiting for you in his study, he said for you to go right up when you'd finished dinner."

That cooled Bella off pretty quickly. Of course, she was the one who wanted to talk to him, but now that it came down to it, she was pretty nervous about it. But it was after all, Carlisle, and she knew that he would be kind even if he didn't agree with her.

"Hurry up, Bella," Emmett called out, "I've got another sucker set up for an online match! They never learn." Bella shot him a grin and raced up the stairs.

"Good evening, Bella," Carlisle greeted her, "what's on your mind?"

"Well, it's a little hard to know just where to start," she said nervously.

"Just say the first thing that comes to mind and we'll go from there," he encouraged.

"Charlie is going to die."

"Someday, yes, or has he been hurt? They would have called me if he'd been injured," Carlisle said in concern.

"I don't mean now, but someday he'll die, and I might not. Ever. I don't want to lose him, Carlisle. I'm just getting to really know him, and he's a great dad, and I love him, and, and…"

"Death is a normal part of life, Bella. You know this," Carlisle said gently.

"It doesn't have to be. I could change him. I could make him like me, couldn't I? Would he be able to stand the change?"

"Bella, you can't just make Charlie a Lycan so you don't have to lose him. Don't you remember how you felt when I told you what had happened to you? Would you really want to do that to your father?"

"It's not so bad, in fact it's pretty cool once you get used to it. Even Charlie thinks so," Bella insisted.

"Bella, Charlie loves you very much, and he's proved that by accepting what you have become, but that does not mean that he would want that for himself. It would be very wrong to make that decision for him, surely you can see that."

"I guess so, the first few times were pretty awful. But do you think he could survive it? Just in theory, I mean," Bella explained.

"Well, he's not young, and the Lycan transformation is extremely stressful, but Charlie is in pretty good shape for his age. I'll tell you what, Bella, Charlie's annual physical is coming up soon, and if you promise me not to change him without his knowledge and consent, then I will make it a very complete physical and tell you if I think he could tolerate the change. Will you promise?"

"I promise, now that I think about it, I guess I couldn't just do that to him. If whoever changed me had asked first, I doubt that I would have said yes, although I have to admit that a lot of things are better for me now. And I've been having headaches and weird thoughts and dreams and stuff, maybe I need to know more about it before I drag Charlie into it."

"What sort of thoughts and dreams?" Carlisle asked her.

"Well, I told Alice that one reason I wanted to change Charlie was that he would make a good second in command. Command of what? And I keep dreaming of things that I know never happened to me, but they seem so real. Frankly, it's a little scary, and I've been having wicked headaches."

"I think I can shed some light on that subject, Bella," Carlisle informed her, "and then I have something to ask of you too."

"Ask me anything, and if you can explain any of this crap I'll sure be grateful."

"Well, maybe I can't really explain it, but I do know someone who can. I recently had a visit from a very old friend. Old even by my standards. Bella, the Lycan who changed you came to see me, she wants to meet you, to help you," Carlisle said tentatively.

"You know who did this to me? Where is she, I'll kick her ass!"

"Bella, listen to yourself, you're ready to fight the Lycan that did this to you, but you want to do it to Charlie? Does that make sense?" Carlisle asked her calmly.

"Yes! I mean no, I guess not, oh hell, I don't know. Why do they care, anyhow? I figured they meant to kill me and Alice just happened to show up in the knick of time. Is that not right?"

"It isn't. Shelia, that's her name, has never intentionally harmed a human before, much less changed one. She cannot explain why she did it, in fact. I have my own ideas about that, though," he told her.

"I'd like to hear them," Bella admitted.

"There is something about you that draws immortals to you, Bella. Alice, for example. No mortal has ever had anywhere near the effect on her that you have. True, you are her destined mate, but there has to be a reason for that." Bella listened closely. "And then there is the fact that you adapted so uncommonly well to your transformation, that you had such control over yourself right from the start. It's almost as if you were born to be a Lycan."

"That's me, wolf girl," Bella said with a bleak smile.

"There are worse things to be," Carlisle replied with a smile of his own. "The mental communication you mentioned, thinking Charlie would be a good second, these are things an Alpha Lycan would think of Bella. You are unusually powerful, even for a Lycan. So is Shelia, and she can explain these things to you much better than I can. She knows more about the Lycan world than anybody else does, and as I said, she really wants to meet you."

"Do you think I should meet her?"

"I certainly do, especially if you are thinking of changing your father. You need to know more about it before you do that, Bella."

"I guess you're right. I hadn't thought it through all the way, and I'd meet the devil himself if it would make these headaches go away. Can you set up a meeting for us? I'd feel better not meeting her all alone; I know she's a friend of yours, but still…"

"I certainly can, and you'll have support when you meet her, but I don't think there is any need to worry. She wouldn't have come to me if she had any intention of harming you," Carlisle assured her.

"Okay then, now all I have to do is ask Charlie if he'd mind becoming a werewolf and playing second fiddle to his kid, whatever that really means. Say, would you talk to him about that for me?" she asked hopefully.

"Certainly," Carlisle answered her, and Bella's face lit up in a grin. "After you ask him about it, I'll be happy to answer any questions he may have," the grin disappeared. "To be an Alpha, Bella, is to shoulder responsibility. Have Charlie come and see me after you talk to him, and in the meantime I'll set up a meeting with Shelia."

"Okay then," Bella agreed as she stood up. "Thanks, Carlisle, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd manage, Bella, but I'm glad you are a part of our lives now," he answered her.

* * *

"Hi there, I'm your new cellmate, my name is Ruby," the short woman said to Renee.

"Hi," Renee said cautiously. Ruby was not all that big, but she there was something about her that seemed dangerous. A lot of the women she had met in jail were dangerous, she had learned.

"I hear you don't like lesbians much," Ruby said conversationally, and Renee felt a prickle of fear. "I'm a lesbian, so I guess you don't like me, huh?"

"No, I mean, I don't know, I …" Renee fell silent.

"Confused are you? Let me help you out here, it's simple. You either like me or you don't, and since we're going to be spending a lot of time together we need to get that sorted out. So you either like me, or we figure out which one of us is in charge in our little world, see?"

"I don't understand," Renee pleaded.

"You will," Ruby promised, and she stood facing Renee squarely. "Beat me or eat me, bitch. Your choice."

* * *

"Jesus, Bells, you really kicked that guy's ass!" exclaimed Emmett when they signed off from their online death match.

"Yeah, well, he pissed me off," Bella replied.

"Can I have my girlfriend back now, Emmett?" asked Alice.

"I guess so, nobody else is gonna line up to get slaughtered tonight anyhow. Have fun, you two," Emmett said with a wide grin.

"Oh, we will big brother, we will," Bella promised him with a wink, and she raced Alice up the stairs. They were making their way past Rose and Victoria's room on their way to Alice's room when Bella stopped. Alice, who was holding Bella's hand, was forced to stop as well. She looked at Bella.

Bella felt her ears twitch as the sound of a moan drifted through the door, followed by Rose's name being whispered passionately by Victoria. Bella could feel her pants become tighter; she could feel her eyes start to itch and water as they changed to the icy arctic blue of her Lycan half. Alice watched Bella and saw the change in her stance, the way her eyes went from chocolate brown to arctic blue, and the noticeable bulge in her pants. She was a little worried for a moment when she saw the change.

Bella kept her ears trained on the sounds coming from the room a moment longer before turning her eyes to Alice. Licking her lips, she crowded the smaller girl back up into the wall right beside the door and pinned her there. She kissed Alice softly, nibbling on her bottom lip and working her way across the jaw line before moving her lips up to Alice's ear.

_"Have…you…ever…had…sex…with…them…?"_ Bella's heated voice and soft nips along her neck made Alice jerk her hips into Bella's as she let out a whimper that was soon followed by another groan, from Victoria this time. She gasped when she felt Bella's fingers dip into the waistline of her underwear through her skirt. Bella grinned, and hearing another gasp from the room behind Alice, and leaning in once more she sucked on Alice's neck before asking again in a heated whisper, _"well, Alice…have you?" _

Alice groaned and nodded, she couldn't lie to Bella about anything. The fact that Bella's fingers where doing some great things that made her legs almost shake had nothing to do with it. Bella grinned some more and pushed Alice's skirt up and out of the way as she pulled the soaked panties down Alice's legs. Alice watched Bella with hooded eyes as she heard the sound of a bed beginning to creak, she could feel her own lust dripping from her heated center and down her legs as Bella held her pinned against a wall, right outside of her sisters' room while listening to them having sex.

Bella let go of Alice for a moment to undo her own zipper and push her pants down to her knees along with her underwear, "Bella…right here…in the hallway?" Alice felt a little thrill run through her system as Bella just grinned and nodded before picking Alice up by the waist and lifting her off the floor. Alice felt another gush of wetness trickle down her legs at the thrill of perhaps getting caught with Bella in the hallway like this. Wrapping her pale legs around Bella's tan hips, she panted a little at the thought of it, she went to look into the future when Bella thrust into her hard and distracted her. She was trying again when a rough bite to her shoulder stopped her, locking eyes with Bella she saw her shake her head no.

"Stop…no looking ahead…if we get caught then so be it".

With those few words Bella began to thrust into Alice quickly, pulling a strangled cry from her lips. She heard the soft creaking sound from Rose's and Victoria's bed stop, and she guessed that they must have heard. Kissing along Alice's neck, she heard them start back up, the sound of three different voices filled her ears, each with a different moan or whimper falling from their lips. Bella could feel sweat building on her body, and her shirt began to stick to her back as Alice gripped her shoulders for support. Rose and Victoria both could feel the edge of their climaxes building with each sound that came from the hallway, whether the sound of Alice's sharp cries or the sound of skin meeting skin as Bella thrust into Alice harder.

It kept building until the heat exploded from within Bella, and Alice came with a cry of Bella's name on her lips as she felt Bella stiffen and come herself. Rose and Victoria collapsed and panted where they lay on their bed. Victoria grinned, and said out loud… "Well…I don't know about you two in the hallway, but I thought that was hot as hell…"

* * *

**_End Chapter Nineteen _**

Well Chapter Nineteen is up hope yall enjoy now i am going to fall over and sleep for about two days i think, its been a rough week for me, me and my friend have been working on putting underpin up on his house and its really late so yeah...nighty night people.


	20. Teacher and Student

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend _**Hollowgo..**_

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Twenty – Teacher and Student... _**

* * *

Bella let the warm water wash over her shoulders as she stood under the shower head. Alice watched her from where she stood just outside on the cool tile and dried her body off with a white fluffy towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and leaned in briefly to place a kiss on Bella's bare shoulder. Trailing a finger down Bella's spine, she smirked when she felt a shiver, "You go ahead and finish your shower while the girls and I go on a hunt, we will have that talk when things, ummm… settle down and you are comfortable, okay?"

Bella nodded, she knew what_** 'talk'**_ Alice was talking about. Hearing the door to the bathroom shut, she let her thoughts wander...

_'When Bella had calmed down after taking Alice in the hall, she blushed when she heard Victoria talking to them through the wall. Looking down at Alice in shame, she pulled herself away from the girl and placed her gently back on the floor. Pulling up her pants she mumbled out an apology as she felt tears well up behind her eyes._

_She heard the sound of a door opening, followed by Rose and Victoria's scent filling her nose. Lifting her eyes she was met by three golden sets of eyes. Alice reached up and gently pulled Bella's face close, and wiping away the tears that had spilled down her face, she smiled._

_"Its okay Bella, really it is." stepping forward she kissed Bella before moving back and gently pulling Bella closer to Rose and Victoria. Both of whom stood nude in front of the bedroom door._

_Alice gently pushed Bella into Victoria's arms and wrapped her own arms around Bella from behind. Victoria grinned and leaned in for a small kiss before nodding and going to get dressed. Rose moved in after Victoria had gone to get some clothes on, and leaning in she kissed Bella as well. Victoria kissed her softly on her lips before patting her cheek tenderly and closing the door behind her as she went to get dressed as well._

_Alice grinned and kissed Bella's shoulder through her shirt._

_"See? No one is mad or hurt." Turning the Bella around in her arms she kissed her once more, this time with a passionate kiss. "But I can understand your feelings on this, it's something new and it probably makes you feel so ashamed because you feel like you are cheating on me, along with a big dose of confusion, I am sure." Bella nodded and sniffled a little._

_"Well, how about this...let's go get in the shower and take a few minutes to relax. When I am done... us three vampires need to hunt. So I want you to think on things and when we get back we will all sit down and have a talk, okay?" Bella took a deep breath and nodded before following after Alice down the hall to Alice's bedroom so they could take a shower.'_

Bella took another deep breath before turning the now cool water off.

Getting out of the shower, she began to dry off and get dressed, all the time thinking about what had just happened in the hallway and the things Alice had told her. Heading downstairs she didn't spot Emmett anywhere, which she was glad for because no doubt the giant tease would start in on her about what had just happened. Farther into the living room she finally saw Edward and Jasper sitting at a table in the corner playing a game of chess.

Smiling, she walked over to her other brothers from another mother and grabbed Edward in a headlock and began to give him a wicked noogie while Jasper took advantage and moved his knight piece to take Edwards king. Edward wiggled his way out of Bella's headlock, smiled, and picked the girl up and twirled her around.

"Bells, it's good to see you," said the mind reading vampire, and before passing her over to Jasper he hugged her and held her in his arms for a moment or two.

Giggling, she pulled both boys into her arms once she was back on her feet. "It's good to see you guys too; I see you are finally back from your hunting trip. How did it go?"

After talking about their hunting trip, Edward and Jasper offered to play some Xbox with Bella. Pulling out the controllers, they all got set up to play some Bioshock 2 online. A few hours into the game Bella paused to call and check in on Charlie to make sure he was alright. After she got off the phone with him she went back into the living room and joined the boys once more. Not too long after that Esme brought in some sandwiches for Bella to munch on. Esme loved to feed Bella, and always made sure that she had plenty of fuel for the lycan's fire that burned within her. The sound of a car pulling up brought Bella's attention to the front door.

Carlisle walked in and smiled at her and the rest of his family. Looking around for his wife and other children he hung up his jacket and placed his bag on the ground. Bella got up and gave the man a hug while saying, "Everyone else but Edward, Jasper, and Esme is out hunting. Esme, of course, is in the kitchen." Carlisle nodded and gave his newest daughter a kiss on the forehead before moving swiftly to go find his wife.

Later on, after all their opponents had given up, Jasper and Edward disappeared somewhere upstairs with each other while Esme began to make a large supper for Bella. Carlisle was up in his office, which left Bella by herself playing some Assassin's Creed. Sighing, she got up and turned off the Xbox and lay out across the couch before looking up at the ceiling and nodding her head to herself.

She walked up the stairs, and when she passed by Jasper's room she could have sworn she heard a moan. She keep walking, and once she was in front of Carlisle's door she moved to knock on it and was surprised when a warm voice told her to enter before she could even put her knuckles against the door. Opening the door she walked in and smiled at her other father figure, closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair facing his desk.

"What can I do for you, my child?" asked Carlisle as he locked eyes with the teenager sitting in front of his desk.

Bella fiddled with her thumbs for a moment, and then said, "Well, about meeting this friend of yours...have we decided when it's going to happen? I mean, I know it's going to take place here and all that but, what day exactly? Also, should my dad be here?"

Carlisle moved his files aside and folded his hands on top of the desk. "Well, I would suggest meeting with Shelia first before we bring the subject of your dad into this, because I can guess you are still wanting to change him, correct?" When Bella blushed and nodded he continued. "Then I would think it would be best to meet her first, and learn from her and ask her your questions, let her help you understand more about your new self. Then sometime afterwards we can all sit down and have a chat with your dad and see what he thinks about being changed"

Bella nodded "So...ummm when should we meet, then?"

Carlisle smiled "If you want I can give her a call now and see if she is agreeable to coming over today. Sometimes it's best to just get things over with when you're nervous about them."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Carlisle reached for his phone and dialed in the number that was on the card Shelia had given him, and after two rings someone picked up. Bella watched Carlisle for a moment as he was talking on the phone. Then tuned out most of the conversation and stared hard at the picture on the wall behind Carlisle.

Carlisle hung up the phone and said, "She will be over here in an hour, she said she can't wait to meet you."

Bella sighed and locked eyes her other father figure, "Will you be there?" Carlisle smiled and got up, moving to Bella's side.

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, he smiled at her. "Of course dear, I will be there if that's what you want."

Bella nodded and stood up. "Yeah, both you and Esme, please." Carlisle nodded in return.

"Then we should be getting ready, dear." Carlisle wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and escorted her down the stairs and into the kitchen where Esme was stirring something around in a pot on the stove. Smiling at the sight of her husband and new daughter she walked over to them and gave Carlisle a hug with a kiss to the cheek, and Bella got the same.

Bella blushed, and Carlisle chuckled. "Hello dear, it seems we will be having company. I was wondering if you would mind cooking a little more than for just Bella? We are about to have some guests over, if you don't mind... also, Bella has asked for us to join her when the time comes for talk." Esme nodded and began to pull more stuff out of the fridge. "They are lycans too, Esme," Carlisle informed her, and Esme returned to the fridge for another load.

"That is wonderful; I would love to be there." With that she got started cooking.

Bella smiled, snuggled into Carlisle's side and said, "Thanks, Mom."

The whole room grew quiet before a loud squeal was heard and Esme captured Bella in a bear hug. Carlisle smiled and watched Bella turn red, before gently trying to pry his wife off of Bella. "Dear, she needs some air." Esme looked at Bella and saw her turning purple.

"Oh, I'm sorry," letting her daughter go she helped to steady her, and smiled at Bella. "Did you really mean that, Bella?"

After getting her breath back while leaning against the counter top, she sat down on the stool. "Yes...yes I did, my real mother...she doesn't deserve to be called that...but you, you do. So yeah, if you'd like it and don't mind, I am going to start calling you Mom, because that's what you are to me."

Esme seemed to brighten on the spot, and she hugged Bella once more and then dragged the girl with her to start cooking for the guests. Carlisle smiled and watched the two of them happily for a minute before moving to get ready himself.

It wasn't long after Carlisle came back down the stairs dressed in some more casual clothes that there was a knock sounding on the door. Smiling, he moved to answer it, and upon opening the door he saw Shelia's young-looking face staring right back at him. She looked about as nervous as a man that had just found out his daughter was pregnant. Chuckling to himself he moved out of the way and beckoned her in. "Come in, my friend! Come in. We're meeting in the kitchen, it's just through there." Carlisle pointed to the proper doorway.

Shelia walked towards the room, followed by Alicia, the smell of food calming her jumpy nerves about meeting this child, her child, in a way. Alicia's soothing touch also helped to calm her down some as she walked into the kitchen with her mate. She could see two figures, one smelled of a mixture of Carlisle's scent and flowers, while the other was slightly minty with a hint of pine trees. But what stuck out most was that the younger of the two's scent screamed alpha to Shelia's nose. It made her twitch a little as she seated herself and Alicia.

Carlisle walked in behind the two and then moved to stand near his wife. Coughing a little to get everyone's attention, he started to introduce them to each other. "Shelia, this is my wife, Emse." He pointed to Emse, who smiled and went over to shake Shelia's hand. "And this is Bella..." Shelia locked eyes with Bella for but a moment before she felt the need to turn her eyes elsewhere.

Shelia wrapped her arm around Alicia's waist and said "Its very nice to meet you, this is my wife and mate Alicia." Shelia shivered a little, she could still feel Bella's eyes on her, the girl didn't know it but her eyes had shown Shelia what a great alpha Bella could become.

Bella felt something inside her nod in satisfaction when the other wolf looked away. For some reason it felt as if she was pleased when the other wolf couldn't look her in the eyes for long. Why, she didn't know, but she could still feel pleasure from seeing it.

Clearing his throat Carlisle spoke, "So, why don't we get started then?"

Shelia moved her eyes back up and looked at Carlisle before nodding, "Yes, you're right."

Emse smiled and moved to quickly set the table for the three lycans. "Here you go dearies, eat to your hearts' content, and don't be afraid to tell me what could be changed. I enjoy cooking for lycans, Shelia and Alicia, so don't be shy."

Bella sat down, reached for her fork and began to dig in to the food in front of her, but she still kept her manners as she ate. She found that she was even hungrier than usual.

Shelia and Alicia, after seeing that the other girl was eating, started to eat as well. Both of them somehow still keeping their heads lower then Bella's out of respect for the new alpha. The lycans ate with single-minded concentration, Emmett would have been impressed.

"Now that we are all settled in comfortably, why don't we start with your questions, Bella?" said Carlisle as he sat at the head of the table near his wife.

Bella sucked the last of her noodles down and took a drink of her water, and wiping her mouth with a napkin she blushed and nodded. "Uh...well, how about why? I mean why bite me?" Bella looked towards Shelia who had already put her fork down as well.

"Well, you see, I don't clearly know that myself. But from what I have gathered so far, it would seem that the wolf inside of you cried out to my wolf, it basically said I am alpha, do as I command, and free me from my human shell! " Shelia paused and briefly raised her eyes to Bella's, "Because I can clearly smell the alpha on you from here." Shelia finished and bowed her head.

Bella licked her lips nervously, "I see."

Shelia nodded. "Yeah, I know it doesn't really sound like a good enough reason, but honestly that is the only logical reason for such a reaction as mine. I have had control of my urges for the longest time, and to just have smelled your scent and bitten you like that...it's the only reason I can see that happening, because I do have excellent control. I have had for centuries." Shelia paused and fingered her fork for a bit. "Bella, I am truly sorry for all the pain that this has caused you."

Bella looked down and nodded "It's okay...you didn't have control of yourself, and really, it's not all bad. I like being strong, and it's great to be able to run without falling. "

Carlisle and Emse watched as the talk went on, and smiled at how well things were going with all of the lycans at the table. Alicia watched as some of the shadows left Shelia's eyes when she began to talk about all of the abilities of lycans with Bella. She even sat a little straighter and seemed as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Bella was feeling a little better about meeting this Shelia person, when a question came out of her mouth that made everyone at the table freeze. "So, how do I change my father to be like me?"

Shelia squeezed her fork so hard it bent backwards, a flash of a man's and woman's face coming to her mind's eye. Alicia laid her hand on Shelia's thigh and gently gave it a squeeze to help her lover. Shelia took a deep breath and sighed, "Why...why would you want to do that?"

Bella watched the older lycan's face for a moment before answering, "Well, I...I don't want him to die, I want him to be with me forever. I Love my Dad, I don't want to be without him, and something inside me says that he is going to make a great second in command, a great person to trust and someone that will be loyal to me no matter what."

Shelia nodded and laid the fork on the table. "I see... if...if you promise to let me teach you more about your wolf half, and to talk to your dad with me, and some of the others too, if you like, about becoming a lycan, then...then yes, I will teach you."

Bella thought about it, and the girl did seem kind of nervous about the subject, so why push?

"Sure, okay then."

"How about some dessert, girls?" Esme asked them. Full lycans were contented lycans, Esme firmly believed.

* * *

"Hold still Renee, I know this hurts, but I want to make it look as good as I can," Ruby told her.

"I'm trying, but are you sure this is necessary?" Renee replied.

"Look, we've been over this more than once. I know you don't like having sex with women, but after you got your ass kicked by that dyke out in the yard if I don't claim you then you're going to be passed around like a joint at a frat party. You can't fight worth shit, Renee, but you are pretty. I don't know how you keep your hair so nice in this place," Ruby explained. Renee was oddly pleased by the compliment.

"I know I can't fight, besides, I got another 3 months for getting the shit kicked out of me. If I start winning fights I'll never get out of here. I'll be still," Renee promised.

Ruby returned to her work.

"It's not so bad," Renee said after several minutes. "I mean, it's not so bad with you, Ruby…"

"There," Ruby said as she wiped Renee's neck with a rag and rubbed some ointment on it, "go and take a look."

Renee went over to the steel mirror secured to the wall over their sink and turned her head to one side. She thought that Ruby had really done a pretty good job, and she had to admit that she felt a little safer as she looked at her new tattoo.

Ruby's Bitch, the ink spelled on her skin.

* * *

Bella patted her stomach in satisfaction before leaning back in her chair a bit. Turning to Emse she said, "the pie was wonderful, Mom." Esme still seemed to light up whenever Bella called her that. It made the older woman want to squeal and hug the girl, but she knew that now was not the time and place. Shelia watched the whole affair with a smile, it seemed as if Bella was very happy and content with her new family.

But still, why would the girl want to bring the pain of changing on her own father upon her shoulders? Did the girl not know what could happen if things went wrong? Shelia paused in her thoughts – of course Bella didn't know anything about what could happen, alpha or not, the girl still had a lot to learn.

Alicia watched her mate from the corner of her eye, smiling, she guessed it was about time to play teacher and student once more. Only this time it would be more interesting than usual to see what would happen.

* * *

_**End Chapter 20**_

_**Hope yall love the update, tell me what you think.**_


	21. The Learning Experience

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend _**Hollowgo..**_

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Twenty One – The Learning Experience_**

* * *

Shelia stood up and helped Esme carry the dishes to the sink. Alicia sat at the table watching them for a moment before she turned to look at Bella. "I think it would be a wise decision if you were to come and learn more about yourself and your species in general at our school...you would of course be learning from me and Shelia."

Bella looked to Carlisle for a moment and then replied, "While that does sound like a great idea, I really don't want to be too far from my mates...I mean mate." Bella blushed as memories of Alice and the other girls filled her mind. "Also...my father, I don't want to leave him, either," said Bella.

Shelia sat down and nodded, "We can understand that, we're not saying for you to come and stay with us, we just suggest that we set up some kind of schedule for training you and teaching you on days that are good for you."

Bella nodded and thought about some stuff before saying "Well, I do attend human school along with my mate, but my weekends are free and I am sure I can come over and learn on those days, as long as I don't have anything planed for that weekend, like a date or something."

Shelia nodded "Then it's settled, how about this weekend coming up? If you don't have any plans call this number on the back of the card and I will give you directions to our school. Well, umm- yeah, until then, kiddo. I hope we will see you this weekend." Getting up Shelia and Alicia both bowed and left, leaving Bella, Carlisle, and Esme alone in the living room.

Bella sighed, sat down on the couch and leaned back to relax. Esme, hearing the sound of the girls approaching, patted Bella gently on the shoulder. "Well dear, I am off to go garden and then hunt." Esme kissed Bella on the forehead, nodded to her husband, and then went out the back door. Carlisle also nodded to Bella before heading up to his study.

It wasn't too long after Carlisle went up the stairs that cool arms wrapped around her shoulders and Alice's unique scent filled her senses. Smiling she tilted her head back and looked into warm golden eyes. "Hey, you." Alice smiled and slipped over the couch and into Bella's lap. Bella grinned and kissed Alice softly on the lips before pulling her into a hug.

"I know this sounds silly and maybe even a little corny, but I missed you." She nuzzled into Alice's neck softly "Even if you just went to hunt, I still missed you." Alice giggled.

"I missed you too." A soft clearing of throats made both turn to see Rose and Victoria standing there behind them.

"Oh...right...the talk." said Bella, remembering why they had left to hunt to begin with. Blushing, she could not keep herself from becoming hard just thinking about it. Hearing Alice give a soft gasp, she bet if the tiny vampire could have, she would have blushed just as red as Bella was at that very moment.

Alice felt Bella's arousal and gently rubbed her shoulders, trying to ease her back into comfort. "They are right Bella...it's time for all of us to sit down and have a talk about some things..." Alice trailed off and kissed Bella one more time before moving to sit on the other couch beside Rose and Victoria once they had taken a seat.

Bella watched the three of them in wonder, she felt like she had been missing something, and now the guilty parties were about to come clean. She took a deep breath and calmed her thoughts. "Okay then...let's hear what it is we need to talk about."

Alice frowned a bit before sighing and looking straight into Bella's eyes "Earlier, in the hall...some things happened that were out of my control. I was going to try and ease you into this more gently, because, let's face it, first you were fearful of me finding out your secret, then you find out that we're vampires, and then ...then you were changed into a lycan." Alice paused and watched Bella closely, and so did Victoria and Rose. "You'd been through an awful lot in a very short time, and so I thought that it might be best to hold off on telling you some things until everything sorta went back to normal. But alas, I can see that it's time to tell you." Alice leaned back a little and smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.

Bella watched and listened with great interest, wondering what her girlfriend was trying to say. Alice tried to look into the future, but nothing would come. Sighing, she felt Rose squeeze her hand, trying to give her sister a little support. Alice looked back up and finally said, "You see Bella, you're not just _my_ mate...you're _our_ mate...mine, Rose's, and Victoria's. That day you were hurt...the day you got bitten, something inside of us clicked, so to speak. We knew instantly on that day that you were meant to be with us...meant to be our lover...our heart...our soul...our mate for life. The problem was that we didn't know exactly how you would react to hearing that." Alice paused but soon went on with her speech. "That's why no one was mad about what happened in the hall earlier...because...well we kind of were waiting for something to happen in a way, just...not quite like that." Alice finally stopped and looked back up into freezing ice blue eyes.

Bella couldn't believe her ears, what Alice was saying was too crazy to be true, did that mean she was just messing with Bella then? Was she saying these things about the four of them being together as some sort of a joke? If so, it wasn't funny, and Bella was getting angry, yet she felt sad at the same time. Why would Alice be saying these cruel things to her? She could feel her eyes itching and knew they were blue, clouded with anger. She stood up and was about to turn and leave when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Turning her icy glare from the hand, she came face to face with Rose. Growling, she was about to jerk her shoulder out of her grip, when she was bopped upside the head by another hand, and she saw Victoria shaking her head before she too grabbed a hold of Bella's shoulder and they spun the girl around to see Alice sitting on the couch, shaking with soft sobs and the tears she could never cry.

Bella felt a sharp pain in her heart at seeing her mate in such pain, but why? Why was Alice like this? What she had said couldn't have been true could it? The four of them together as mates and lovers was something that she longed for, she acknowledged to herself. She had to admit that she had powerful feelings for Rosalie and Victoria, and those feelings were not what one expected to have for one's sisters. But still, the others couldn't possibly feel the same way, could they? Looking at Rose, and then at Victoria, she knew the truth. Alice wasn't lying; what she had said was nothing but the truth, and she had meant every word of it. Walking over to her pixie queen she got down on her knees and pulled Alice in for a hug, kissing her forehead and murmuring apologies, and soon two more sets of arms joined them, making it a group hug.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that," Bella said softly as her eyes shifted back to brown, her warm lips pressed against Alice's cool neck. "I thought you were all teasing me, I mean… I thought it was just me, something wrong with me for the way I feel about Rose and Vic. I thought maybe it was a lycan thing or something. I never knew what it was to be truly loved, not before you, Alice. I love you so much; I just never even _imagined_ that anybody would ever love me like that. And now – now there are four of us. So much love…"

Esme smiled where she stood outside listening, and thanked the heavens it had all worked out. Carlisle smiled as he heard the news from up in his study. He was glad everything would go well for this part of his family. Edward and Jasper cuddled closer when they too heard the good news. Emmett grinned and was about to walk in to give each girl a big hug, followed by a good joke but a swat to his head by his mother prevented him from intruding on the tender moment.

The girls slowly broke apart from their group hug and smiled at each other. "Well...I guess I better start learning more about the two of you, if you're my mates as well it's only right," said Bella as she pulled Rose in for a soft kiss and then followed that by giving Victoria a kiss as well.

* * *

Then next day at school Bella walked arm-in-arm with Rose for the first couple of hours talking about Rose's past as a human and her life since she had become a vampire. Around lunch time she was seen sitting on the hood of one of Cullen's cars while hugging Victoria close. Near the end of the day rumors where spreading like wildfire, as Bella had been seen kissing Alice in front of the library doors.

Bella kissed each girl when they dropped her off in front of her house, and waving goodbye she walked in and looked for any signs of her dad. Seeing none, she guessed he had late work to do tonight, and so she walked into the kitchen and made herself a couple of turkey sandwiches before heading upstairs to get some much needed schoolwork done.

Bella had just gotten the last of her homework finished and the last piece of her sandwich stuffed into her mouth when she heard the door open followed by her father shouting "BELLS, I'M HOME!" Tossing her books onto her desk Bella went downstairs to greet her father with a hug.

Charlie chucked and hugged his only daughter back with as much strength as he could. "I missed you today Bells, even though I know you're pretty much tough as woodpecker lips and all that jazz, I still worry ya know."

Bella nodded and breathed in the scent of her father. Pulling out of the hug a little she said, "Why don't you go sit down and relax while I start supper, okay?" Charlie nodded and watched as Bella went to the kitchen before moving to lay his gun belt down and sit on the couch.

He was watching some kind of sports game when the smell of fresh cooked fish and pasta reached his nose. Smiling, he got up and went into the kitchen just as the plates were being set on the table, and taking his seat at the head of the table he poured his drink and Bella's as she sat down.

"So Bells, this looks great, I can't wait to dig in," said Charlie as he picked up his fork and knife. Bella nodded and watched her father eat for a minute before starting on her extra-sized portion.

It was after both of them had finished eating and gone into the living room that Bella said, "Dad...we sorta need...to talk".

Charlie looked up at Bella briefly before nodding and turning the TV off. Patting the spot next to him he said, "Well, come on kiddo, sit down beside your old Pa and tell him what's wrong." Bella chuckled before moving to take the seat beside Charlie.

She took a deep breath and said "Its like this, I am not human any longer...as you have seen." Charlie nodded and urged Bella to go on. "In fact, I am immortal now; I might possibly live forever, just like Alice and her family." Bella swallowed, and could feel her hands start to sweat. What if Charlie didn't want to be changed and live with Bella forever? What if her dad said no, and stayed human?

Clearing her thoughts, Bella spoke some more "Well, it's like this. I finally met the person that changed me today."

"WHAT!" yelled Charlie as he stood up "Where are they? I will beat the living shit out of them...where are they hiding Bells, you tell your old man!"

Bella snickered, patted her dad's arm, and then pulled him back down to sit beside her. "It's okay Charlie; they didn't mean to do it, not really. Apparently there is something special about me that drove her to it. Her name is Shelia, and she's really nice, and you might get to meet her eventually...depending on what you say next, I guess." Bella stood up and paced a little before she just blurted it out.

"I want you to become a lycan, like me..."

Charlie gaped at Bella, as the girl stood there in silence waiting for her father's reply. Charlie opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't think of anything to say. Sighing, he got up. "I need a drink"

Bella frowned, she had expected a lot, maybe her for her father to freak out or maybe even faint, but so far he seemed okay. Following him into the kitchen she spoke again ,"You don't have to answer me now...I ...just think about it, okay?"

* * *

"I'm so happy that Bella took your news so well, Alice, it must have been a bit of a shock to her," Esme told her when she, Rosalie, and Victoria returned home from school.

"She seems to have gotten over the shock," Victoria supplied, "one thing's for sure, she's not interested in hiding her feelings anymore."

"Really," Rose agreed, "I just hope the local townsfolk don't get out the tar and feathers. Forks High School will never be the same."

"Ahhh, they're just jealous," Victoria said dismissively.

"There is no doubt about that," Edward agreed as he entered the room with his brothers. "The thoughts I heard today were downright embarrassing."

"It might be well to encourage Bella to be a bit more discreet at school," Jasper said, "everyone is used to Alice and Bella being a couple now, but I'm not sure they're quite ready for a four rose bouquet just yet."

"Oh dear…" Esme replied.

"Hell with 'em," Emmett scoffed. "I think it's great! It ain't like they're _really _sisters. Besides, any fool can tell they belong together."

"Well, you just proved that," Edward said with a grin, and he took off running with Emmett hard on his heels.

"Emmett will never catch him," Jasper admitted, "but I'd best go be sure things don't get out of hand. Emmett was going up to visit Tanya this weekend, and to hunt grizzly, Edward and I will probably go with him. We'll call if we don't come back here first."

"Have a good trip," Esme wished, "give our love to the cousins." Jasper smiled and nodded, and sprinted off after his brothers.

"Don't worry about school, Esme. It was just hugging and stuff with Victoria and me. Bella's not stupid, she's just happy," Rose assured her.

"I just hope she's still happy after she talks with Charlie," Alice said quietly.

"Oh dear…" whispered Esme.

* * *

Leah went back over the trail again and again, but there was no doubt of it. _Two_ lycans had passed through Quileute territory headed straight for the Cullens' house, and two lycans had returned by the same route. What was more; one of them was the very lycan that had attacked Bella Swan. Sam wasn't going to like this, not one bit.

_'Leah, come home!' _Sam's order filled her mind, and Leah raced through the trees like an arrow from a bow.

_'At least the run will be fun…'_ she thought.

* * *

"Come on sweetmeat," commanded the tall woman looking down at Renee where she sat beside Ruby in the yard, "you're mine for the next hour."

Renee paled, and turned to Ruby.

"But… but this says I'm yours…" she protested, touching the tattoo on her neck. "You promised to look after me."

"You are mine, baby, and I am looking after you. Betsy here knows better than to hurt you, don't you Betsy?" Ruby responded.

"Sure thing Ruby," promised Betsy, "I know the rules. That brand of cigarettes ain't easy to come by in here; I hope she's worth it."

"Oh, she is. Go with the nice lady now sweetie, and make Mama proud," Ruby commanded, and she shook out a Marlboro and lit it.

_'That gal is a gold mine; I've got to think of some way to keep her in here 'till I get out…'_

* * *

_**End Chapter 21**_

_**Sorry the updates have been so short but my time has been really full lately plus my computer crashed about a week ago and it was being a b*tch so yeah. Anyway here is chapter 21 hope you guys like it.  
**_


	22. She is THE ALPHA

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend _**Hollowgo..**_

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Twenty Two – She is THE ALPHA_**

* * *

Rosalie, Victoria, and Alice were sitting in the garden, enjoying the sunset.

"Is Bella going to wolf school this weekend?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Not wolf, lycan," Alice corrected. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, _lycan_, then. So is she?" Rosalie pressed.

"I think so, we didn't have any real plans, and she should get started. The sooner she learns, the better," Alice answered.

"Right, that being the case Vic and I are going up to Alaska and join the boys and the cousins," Rose informed her.

"We can't miss the chance to pick on Emmett, he gets so mushy around Tanya. That is one p-whipped vampire!" Victoria said with a sly grin. "You want to come with?"

"No thanks, I'll hang around in case Bella has some spare time," Alice replied.

"You're whipped too," Victoria informed her.

"Damn right, and glad to be. Like you aren't?"

"She's got you there, Vic, and don't think I don't know you swiped Bella's Mariners jersey," Rose informed her with a grin of her own.

"You two pervs get out of here," Alice ordered, shaking her head, "don't be too hard on Emmett, okay? He's really been pretty good about the four of us."

"Yeah, he has," Rose admitted, "but still…"

"Beat it," repeated Alice. A short time later the sound of Rosalie's Lamborghini faded into the distance.

Alice went up to her room and crawled into Bella's side of the bed, she had missed her mate through the night and Bella's scent was strong on the pillow. It both calmed and aroused her, and Alice wondered how Bella's talk with Charlie had gone as her hands wandered over her body. She wondered for almost an entire minute before Bella's scent and the memory of her touch drove most conscious thought from her mind. A few minutes after that the one remaining thought was of how much better it felt to have Bella inside her than her own small cold fingers.

A vision tickled at the edge of her mind, but it was vague, and she was too far gone in her fantasy to pay heed to it.

* * *

"Are you certain that one of the lycans you scented was the one who attacked Bella Swan, Leah?" Sam asked her.

Sam had called the pack together, except for Jacob, who was on a special mission that Sam had assigned as soon as he had 'heard' Leah's discovery.

"Completely certain," Leah said flatly, "the trail leads straight towards the Cullen's house. I followed it to the edge of our territory, both ends of it." Sam nodded.

"So what do we make of this? It appears that the lycan that changed Bella visited the Cullens, the question is, why? The Cullens claim Bella as one of their own, why would they allow the lycan who changed her to visit, and what's more to leave unharmed?" Sam put the questions to the pack.

"Maybe they were scared of the lycan," Embry suggested, "they're pretty powerful, and the scent I got from Leah's mind said 'alpha' pretty clearly."

"I don't think so, the Cullens together are surely a match for any two lycans, alpha or not. That big one, Emmett, I know he's protective of Bella Swan, and he's a fighter," Paul countered. "No way he'd let that go unpunished."

"And yet he did…" Sam said quietly.

"Maybe they knew about it beforehand," Taylor suggested. "Maybe they had their own reasons for wanting her changed."

"That doesn't make sense," Leah protested.

"Who knows how a leech thinks? It kind of makes sense to me," Sam mused. "Suppose, just suppose, that they wanted Bella Swan to be immortal for some reason. If one of them changed her it would break the treaty, and we would be at war. I doubt they would take the risk of asking a vampire from outside their coven to do it, not many vampires have the restraint to keep from killing once they taste blood. But an alpha lycan, an old one, they might be able to do it."

"Why would they want her to be immortal?" Leah asked. "And anyway, there's no way they could have known I'd chase Bella into the woods that day, much less _where_." Sam shrugged.

"We have many more questions than answers," Embry pointed out.

"And more speculation than questions," Sam admitted.

Billy Black cleared his throat for attention. While not a pack member, he _was_ a tribal elder and the head of the Black family. For those reasons he attended this meeting, and this was also why the meeting was being conducted in human form.

"You have something to add, Billy?"

"Just that the simplest way to get a question answered is to ask someone who knows the answer," Billy said in his deep voice.

"You think I should arrange a meeting with the Cullens?"

"I do, and I think that we should also consider whether or not the Cullens having a hand in Bella's changing might not be a violation of the treaty. I think that it would be, and as long as we're speculating, we might consider what the Cullens teaming up with some lycans would do to the balance of power here. If they brought in more vampires, more Quileute would change. The presence of lycans would not have the same effect…"

That thought was not a comfortable one at all.

"I'm going to shift and contact Jacob," Sam decided, and he walked into the woods to do it.

"Is Sam shy or something?" Leah asked Taylor.

"Just polite, Sam is kind of old-fashioned."

"What do you think of Billy's idea, Taylor?" Leah asked quietly.

"Could be. I mean, the Cullens have always honored the treaty, and all I hear about Dr. Cullen is very good. He's even helped out at the reservation clinic, for free. Of course, that would have been a smart thing to do if they are planning to catch us off guard. I don't _want_ to believe it, but we'd be foolish not to consider it. Those lycans had to have some reason for going there, and I just can't see vampires and lycans gathering socially, can you?"

"I guess not, I'd think the smell would keep them apart. Vampires stink to us, and I bet we don't smell too great to them either," Leah admitted.

"We aren't lycans," Taylor pointed out.

"Closer to them than vampires. We just don't know, and that's a fact."

"I've decided to take Billy's advice," Sam announced when he returned to the group. "Jacob says that most of the Cullens are gone. There is only Carlisle and his wife, and the little Alice girl there at the moment. I called Carlisle and asked for a meeting. I told him it concerned Bella Swan and he was most agreeable."

"Who's going with you?" Paul asked him.

"Just Leah," Sam answered, and the storm of protests almost sounded like howling. Sam raised his hand for silence, a small smile on his face. "Carlisle was concerned that most of his family are gone, so I agreed to meet with them with just Leah as a sign of good faith. Of course, the rest of you will be a couple hundred yards downwind, with Jacob," the smile grew wider. "If I decide the treaty has been broken we can take them out before they know what happened. Without Carlisle we'll have a lot easier time with the rest of them. Who knows, they might not come back all at once, and we can avoid a large fight altogether."

"This is _if_ the Cullens had something to do with it, right?" asked Seth. Seth was not comfortable with the direction this was taking. He kind of liked Carlisle, who had cared for him when he was very ill.

"Of course," Sam assured him, "we will not be the ones to break the treaty."

Privately, Sam was sure the Cullens had already broken it. It was the only reason he could imagine for the lycan's visit. A huge russet-colored wolf appeared from the forest.

"Change and follow Jacob," Sam ordered, "get in position and be quiet. If the Cullens are innocent they don't ever need to know you were there."

"And if not, they won't live to tell about it," Paul said coldly as he kicked off his shoes.

* * *

"I'm going to Shelia's school, Dad," Bella told him. "You're welcome to come along as long as you promise not to shoot her or anything. It wouldn't do any good anyhow, and don't try and kick her ass either. Remember what happened to Renee when she hit Alice."

"I'll go. I know I can't really do anything to protect you from her, but I don't like you going alone. Besides, I guess she's the best one to ask questions about becoming a lycan," Charlie admitted.

"So you'll do it?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Hang on, Bells, don't go off half-cocked. I haven't decided yet." Bella's face fell. "Bella, honey, I'm thrilled you want me around forever and all, and God knows the thought of losing you, and Alice too, makes me ill. I'm just not sure I can stand going through what I saw you going through. Frankly, I think it might be too late for me to do it. I was pretty old when you were born, and I'm older now. I'm not sure I like the idea of being stuck in this body forever, it's got a lot of miles on it."

"The change might fix some of that," Bella said eagerly, "look how much better I got! Not just my body, either. Really Dad, it's an amazing feeling!"

"I'm glad you feel that way sweetheart, but I'm not you. I might not react like you did, Carlisle told me he'd never seen or heard of a transition like yours. Frankly, if that was easy I might have to pass."

"Okay Dad, I appreciate you thinking about it, anyhow," Bella told him, trying her best to hide her disappointment.

"Nothing's decided yet, let's go meet this wolf-woman."

Bella had called Shelia earlier and gotten directions, and then called Alice to let her know she was going. Alice had seemed pleased that Bella was going, and had offered to accompany her. Bella thought that would be a bad idea since there were young lycans there who might react strongly to the presence of a vampire, and Alice, while not really happy about it, had to admit she was right. She made Bella promise to come straight to her house after meeting with Shelia though.

Now Alice was glad she wasn't going with Bella. She didn't trust the Quileutes, and she couldn't see them. Bella would be safe with Shelia if something went wrong. Carlisle was not worried about the meeting, but Carlisle saw good in everyone.

"Pull over here, Dad," Bella announced, and Charlie parked the cruiser on the shoulder of the road.

"There's nothing here, Bella," Charlie pointed out.

"This is as far as we can go by car," Bella explained, "the village is in a very remote place."

"Oh. How far?"

"Only about ten miles, just take a few minutes," Bella assured him.

"Ten miles. On this terrain. A few minutes…"

"Yep," Bella promised.

"Okay, I'll bite. _How_?"

"Remember giving me piggyback rides when I was little?" Charlie nodded. "Your turn, hop on."

After a minute or so Charlie relaxed and actually enjoyed speeding through the trees and up the side of the mountain. He had never before realized just how powerful Bella was, even in her human form.

"Not a word of this to the guys at the station, okay Bells?" Charlie pleaded.

"Mum's the word dad, can I tell Emmett?"

"Oh GOD, no!"

Bella stopped as they reached a sign on a security gate proclaiming private property, and Charlie slid off her back.

"One hell of a piggyback ride, what now?"

Bella pushed a button on a small console.

"Apprentices Incorporated, how may I help you?" Came a voice through the speaker.

"Bella Swan to see Shelia," Bella replied.

"The director is expecting you, an escort will arrive shortly."

"Decent security," Charlie said approvingly, having spotted several surveillance cameras.

"I guess they don't want surprises."

"That might be bad, yes. I think I've heard something about this place. Private school for gifted kids. The bulletin didn't say anything about lycans, though," Charlie told Bella.

"Some things are best kept in confidence, Chief Swan," said Shelia, who had suddenly appeared on the other side of the gate. "I'm glad your father came with you Bella. Are you going to shoot me, Chief Swan?"

"Bella made me leave my gun at home. I have to admit that I'm very angry with you though, even if there is nothing I can do about it."

"I can't blame you for that. I apologize for the pain I have caused you and your daughter, Chief Swan. This school exists to keep things like that from happening," Shelia told him.

"So you don't teach them how to change people here?" Charlie asked.

"We teach them not to, and how to control themselves when the change is upon them. Bella is the only lycan I have ever seen or heard of able to do that on her own. The only excuse that I can offer for my action is that there is something unique about Bella that overcame centuries of discipline. She is the only human I have ever changed."

"Centuries?" Charlie asked.

"Many, many, of them, yes," Shelia confirmed. "Please, come and see the school," she invited.

An hour or so later, Charlie had to admit that he was impressed, both with the school and with Shelia herself. The students, who ranged in age from about 10 to adults, were all very polite and seemed content for the most part. He had seen a few of the younger ones in tears, but all of these were being tenderly cared for. It was better than any public or private school he had ever seen, and he told Shelia as much.

"Thank you, Chief Swan, that's very nice to hear. I'd like you to meet my mate, Alicia. Alicia, this is Chief Swan, Bella's father." Charlie took the offered hand and could not help but return the smile that Alicia gave him.

"You have a very special daughter, Chief Swan," Alicia told him. "We're very glad that she is going to study with us."

"Thanks, I think she's pretty special too," Charlie admitted, and he reached out and mussed Bella's hair.

"Da-ad!" protested Bella, but she was grinning. This meeting had gone much better than she expected it to.

"The social room is empty just now, we'll be comfortable in there. I'm sure that both of you have questions," Shelia said as she indicated a nearby building. They entered and found comfortable seats, and Alicia went and got drinks for them all.

"Who wants to go first?" Shelia asked.

"Do you mind, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Nope, go right ahead," Bella answered.

"Right, first off, I've noticed that all of you seem deferential to Bella," Charlie said, "I mean more than just politeness. I know a little about canine pack dynamics, is this a similar thing?"

"It is, Chief Swan. Lycan packs are indeed similar in their hierarchy to normal wolf packs, so is the Quileute pack," Shelia informed him.

"Better make it Charlie, it'll save time. Is Bella a member of your pack, then? I thought you were in charge here."

"I am the alpha of this pack, yes," Shelia told him, "the deference you observed is in reaction to the singular power that Bella has. I am _an_ alpha. Bella is _the_ alpha. Were she to give me an order I would have to obey. It has been over a thousand years since I have met anyone I would yield authority to. Bella has much to learn in order to wield this power wisely."

"And you think you're the one to teach her?" Charlie asked sharply.

"In all modesty, I do. Not one of my students has ever attacked a human. I mentioned that Bella was the only person I have ever changed. I believe that the alpha in Bella commanded me to do this."

"So Bella is the only human you've ever bitten?" Charlie pressed.

"Sadly, no. When I was newly changed, very young, very ignorant and very scared, I – I tried to change my parents. I killed them both…" Shelia's eyes filled with tears, and Alicia put an arm around her.

"Bella wants to change me; can you teach her how to do that without killing me, if I agree?"

"I can teach her what she needs to know, yes. The discipline not to kill you will have to come from her. Bella, have you hunted in your lycan form?"

"Not much," Bella admitted, "I went out with Emmett once, but I prefer Esme's cooking to raw meat."

"I should hope so," Charlie muttered.

"You will need to, if you both decide on this," Shelia told her. "You must grow accustomed to the power of your bite, learn to gauge the pressure. You have to understand that a nip will not do, it must be a full-mouth bite. It is not merely the chance of you succumbing to blood lust that is the danger here. I have no doubt that that will not be a problem for you. The difficulty will lie in not killing your father outright with the bite, or biting off his arm or leg. The bite I gave you was just about the slightest injury that would serve."

Bella paled at this, she had nearly lost her arm.

"Oh," she whispered.

"What about the stress of the change? I saw Bella change the first time and it was awful," Charlie asked.

"You seem in good health, Charlie," Alicia answered, "you should have Dr. Cullen check you out if you decide to do this. As a matter of fact, it would be a fine idea to have him present should this happen. I can't imagine anyone better to care for you."

"We can use my old room at the Cullen's," Bella offered, trying to lighten things up.

"Medical treatment won't affect the change?" Charlie inquired.

"No, once a sufficient bite has been inflicted, the change is inevitable," Shelia told him.

"Would he grow like I did?" Bella asked.

"Perhaps a bit, but not so much, of course he would get much stronger, and the muscular development would be apparent if anyone were to look. Oh, and Charlie, any aches and pains that have been bothering you would disappear. Your hair would get thicker too," she added with a grin.

"So if Bella doesn't kill me, I'll get better looking? Might be worth a shot just for that. I guess I better hit the gym for a while first, just to have a plausible excuse for the muscles," Charlie mused.

"You want to do it?" Bella asked, growing excited in spite of her fears.

"Again, not so fast Bells. The gym won't hurt no matter what. I need to talk to Carlisle, and I need to think about it some more. So do you," he insisted.

"I know I want you with me dad, we'll make a great team!"

"I get that, Isabella, although I don't really know what you mean with this second stuff. As far as I know it would just be you and me on the wolfish side of the family. Might be fun to be able to tussle with Emmett, too. But what worries me most about all this is you, Isabella," Charlie told her.

"Me? Why? And what's with the 'Isabella' stuff? Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad; I'm being a father now, because from what I gather, I might die, Isabella. How would you handle that?"

Bella turned white.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to meet these mutts with just the three of us?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Sam just has some questions about Bella, and he said he would only bring Leah with him. Perhaps Leah wants to know how Bella is getting along, I know she still feels guilty about what happened," Carlisle replied.

"She should feel guilty, although I have to admit that things are a lot easier now that Bella is immortal too," Alice conceded.

"Indeed, I almost feel as if Leah did us a service," Esme said.

"We were all very fortunate, but let's not forget that Leah had no knowledge of who the lycan was. Had it been any other lycan but Shelia things would likely not have turned out so well," Carlisle replied. "In any case, let go see what Sam wants."

The Cullens ran swiftly to the meeting place, sure enough, they saw Sam and Leah waiting for them. The wind carried the scent of the pack away from them, and the wolves were being absolutely quiet. They were far enough away that their heartbeats were inaudible, but they could fall on the Cullens in seconds.

"Greetings, Sam, Leah," said Carlisle, "what can we do for you?"

"You can explain why the lycan that attacked Bella Swan visited you," Sam said bluntly. Carlisle was slightly taken aback, but he saw no reason to evade the question.

"As it happened, the lycan that changed Bella is an old acquaintance of mine. She called to offer to help Bella adjust to her new life," Carlisle explained.

Sam felt ice run down his back; it looked like the theory was true, but he wanted to be sure before doing something that could not be undone.

"Did you have any prior knowledge of the attack on Bella Swan, Doctor Cullen?"

"Of course not, how could I?"

"You said you knew this lycan. If you knew anything about this in advance then the treaty is broken. We will not stand by while you build an army of lycans to threaten the Quileute people. And there is till the matter of the attack on Bella Swan, who was then a human. The lycan must answer for this attack, will you yield her to us?"

"She is not mine to yield, Sam, but I promise you that building an army of any sort is the farthest thing from my mind. I would never do anything to jeopardize the peace between us," Carlisle said sincerely.

Alice surreptitiously sent a text to Edward, she did not like the way this was going at all.

"Will you broker a meeting between us and this lycan?" Sam asked.

"I will certainly ask her if she is willing to meet with you, but I would require assurance that you merely wish to talk to her," Carlisle replied.

"Call her now, I am scarcely going to attack an alpha lycan and three vampires with only Leah at my side," Sam admitted. "Leah has been troubled by what happened to Bella, and so the whole pack has been troubled. We have admitted our part in what happened, and Leah has accepted her punishment. It seems only fair that the lycan who did the damage account for her actions, doesn't it? Especially if she is going to be visiting you, she did after all cross our lands. Perhaps the treaty needs to be amended to include her?"

That did make some sort of sense to Carlisle, Alice however was growing more uneasy by the second. She could not see the future this close to the wolves, but she did not dare leave. She blessed the fact that her family drove like maniacs, but they were far away. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, but she did not dare answer it.

"Your phone is ringing, Alice," Leah pointed out. Alice shrugged.

"They can wait, this is more important. Your hair looks nice, Leah," Alice told her.

That simple kindness gave Leah grave misgivings about this whole affair, especially since she could tell that Sam had just about decided that the treaty was broken. There was nothing she could do, however.

"I'll call her, Sam. It is of course up to her whether she comes or not." Sam nodded.

He was taking a bit of a risk here, an alpha lycan was nothing to take likely, and he could not insist that she come alone. If she brought many others, they would just have to forget about attacking, but the chance to get the alpha as well as the head of the coven was just too good not to take a chance on. The fact that the full moon was not near also played in their favor. He reinforced his order to wait and remain silent; he could feel the excitement building in his pack. They were ready.

When Edward received Alice's text, he and his family, and Tanya, were out hunting. They were actually a lot closer to home than they were had they been at Tanya's home. They had all fed, and they decided that running would be far faster than returning for the cars as they could go straighter than the roads. The cars weren't as fast as they were, anyway.

"Shelia has visitors," Carlisle explained, "but she says that she would be happy to meet with you and answer your questions. She be here soon."

"Did this lycan say how many would be coming with her?" Sam had decided to chance asking that much.

"Just her," Carlisle confirmed, "please feel free to bring additional pack members should you feel the need. I understand your concerns, Sam. As pack leader you have responsibilities, but I assure you that we would never do anything to violate the treaty we have honored for decades."

Sam inclined his head, "I will bring one additional member, and I thank you for your understanding. Please excuse me; I must shift in order to contact the pack. I'll bring Seth, I think you know him." Sam smiled and he and Leah headed for the woods.

"I don't trust him," Alice said flatly.

"Have you had a vision?" Esme asked her.

"No, I can't see anything with those dogs around." She looked at her phone. "Edward and the others are returning as fast as they can, but I don't think they'll get here in time."

"In time for what?"

"I don't know, I can't _see!" _

* * *

"That was Carlisle, the head of the Quileute pack wants to talk with me about you, Bella. They have some concerns that my changing you might have violated some treaty they have with the Cullens," Shelia told them.

"We'll come with you," Bella said, "I'll tell them everything is fine."

"No need, I don't have any sort of treaty with the Quileutes, and they'd never dare come here. They know who top dog is," she said with a smile. "Alicia will show you around some more and answer any questions you may have. I'll be back soon."

Shelia was gone in a flash.

"She's fast," Charlie admitted.

"Even for a lycan," Alicia said with pride.

* * *

Seth had changed back and put on his shorts, and he walked with Sam and Leah back to where the Cullens were waiting. Sam would rather have had Paul or Jacob to start the fight, but he thought that Seth's presence would reassure the Cullens.

"Oh, Shelia left her jacket when she visited," Alice said suddenly, "I'll go and get it." Shelia had done nothing of the kind, but Alice wanted to get away from the wolves and try to see something. She didn't like leaving Carlisle and Esme, but she couldn't stand not being able to see any longer.

"I have to admit that I don't like this much either, Carlisle," Esme told him. Carlisle nodded, it felt wrong to him too, and he was just about to call Shelia and tell her to forget it when she showed up. The Quileutes were approaching, and it was just too late to cancel things.

"Is this her?" Sam asked when he reached the line.

"Indeed. Shelia, this is Sam Uley, Quileute alpha," Carlisle told her.

"What's this about?" Shelia asked, aware of tension in the shifters facing her. Perhaps it was only a normal reaction to her, but she made ready just in case.

Alice had at last had a vision. A vision of more than a dozen huge wolves storming from the forest, her brothers and sister s could not arrive in time.

_"Bella!" _her heart cried.

* * *

"There's trouble," Bella said sharply, "I have to go to Alice and Shelia." Before either Alicia or Charlie could ask anything at all, Bella was trembling violently. Alicia's eyes went wide as she recognized what was happening.

"She can change at will!"

In an astonishingly short time, Bella had changed to her pure wolf form. She was huge, and so white that her fur had a blue tinge.

_"Follow,"_ she silently commanded Alicia.

Charlie was sharp enough to figure out what was going on.

"Give me a lift," he asked Alicia, even as he regretted not having his gun, though little use would it have been.

Alicia carried Charlie on her back almost as easily as Bella had, though Charlie thought that Bella was a bit faster.

_"Funny what you think of at times like this,"_ Charlie mused as they speed through the trees.

"We have one simple question for you," Sam told Shelia.

"Ask it then."

"How did you know where to find Bella Swan, and how many lycans have you created for the Cullens little army?"

* * *

Alice had rejoined her family in time to here that.

"Don't be stupid!" Alice yelled.

"Sam, what do you mean?" asked Carlisle, genuinely puzzled.

"That was two questions," Shelia said calmly, "there is something unique in Bella Swan that called me to her. Something in her commanded me to change her. As for how many lycans I have created for Carlisle, none. Bella Swan is the only human I have ever changed, and I did not change her for Carlisle."

"I'm afraid that I don't believe you," Sam answered, and his clothes exploded as he changed. Seth and Leah had time to exchange terrified glances before Sam's command to change overwhelmed them and they too began to change.

_"I wish this had been one of those times I was wrong,"_ Alice thought bitterly as the wolves raced towards them.

Carlisle and Shelia stepped in front of Alice and Esme, there was no time to retreat, and they would never make the safety of the house.

Shelia managed a partial transformation, and she sent an alpha command to Sam. He shook his great head for a moment, and the approaching wolves hesitated briefly.

_"Alpha you are, lycan, but not my alpha," _Sam sent back as he fought to clear his head.

The pack lunged forward in a mass.

* * *

Edward was far in front on the rest, and he could now begin to pick out Alice's thoughts though she was still many miles away. Alice's mind was the easiest of all for Edward to hear, and he did not at all like what he was hearing.

He kept running, and wished for more speed.

* * *

There remained only two strides before the sixteen wolves fell on the three vampires and the lone lycan. Some wolves would die, but the outcome was really not in doubt.

_"STOP!"_ rang a command in the brain of everyone present, the wolves collapsed and rolled over onto their backs, Shelia dropped to one knee, and the vampires took several steps back.

The immense white wolf skidded to a halt between the two groups and stood staring at the prostrate wolves.

_"You were wrong, Sam Uley. The Cullens played no part in my change, except to care for me and support me after the attack. Shelia bears no blame either, for it was at my command that she changed me. The treaty remains intact. There will be no war between the Quileutes and my vampire family, ever, for know that my mates and Queens are of the Cullen coven. You are therefore bound to them as you now are to me."_

Bella looked over the trembling wolves, and then at Alice, whose face was shining with joy and relief.

_"Please tell Edward he can relax, he's going to run his legs off," _asked her, a wolfy grin breaking out on her face.

Alicia had arrived with Charlie just after the wolves had collapsed, and both of them were still in a bit of shock from what had nearly happened here. Bella gave Charlie a little woof, and he smiled.

_"I will not interfere with the Quileutes, you still have your purpose, and there are other vampires than the Cullens. You still have purpose, one mistake does not cancel generations of service. You may not attack the Cullens, nor may the Cullens attack you. Peace you will have with each other, and I hope that in time trust and friendship will grow between you, but peace you will have, I have spoken."_

Bella checked and saw that the two-legged individuals acknowledged her command in this matter. She could not truly force the Cullens against their will, but she had no need to.

_"You may call on me at need, Sam Uley. Now take my brothers and sisters home. You have been a fine alpha, I see no need to replace you. But for Christ's sake, Sam, lighten the fuck up, okay?"_

The wolves regained their feet, and Bella walked over to Leah Clearwater.

_"You too, Leah. You did me a favor, and relax about Taylor. Yeah, she's hot, but I've got my hands full, see?"_

Leah gave a sort of chuckle, and nodded her head before giving Bella a lick on her cheek. Sam bobbed his head to Bella and lead the pack back home.

"I came as soon as I could," Edward said as he joined them, "looks like I missed the fun. Is that _Bella_?" he asked in amazement as he gazed at the huge white wolf.

"Yep, that's my girl alright," Alice confirmed. "I'd better call Emmett and let him know there's no fight, I'd hate for him to get here and be all disappointed, he'll tell the others."

Alicia hurried to hold Shelia, who was back in human form now, and Charlie strolled casually over to Bella. He stood beside her and reached up to pat her on the shoulder.

"So kid, is shit like this gonna happen often?" he asked her.

_"I dunno dad. I guess this sort of thing is what I'm for."_

"Well then, it looks like you could use some experienced help."

_"Really? You want to?"_

"Really, just as long as Carlisle thinks I can take it. Maybe if I get blasted before you bite me I won't notice. You go get changed, and then give Esme a hand in the kitchen. I'm gonna win the rib-off tonight, got to get in practice."

Bella gave him a lick that knocked him down, and she and Alice ran to the house.

"Do I have a great kid, or what?" asked Charlie as he got to his feet.

* * *

_**End Chapter 22**_

_**Okay guys and girls I would love to take credit for this amazing chapter, but twas not I who did this amazing master piece of a chapter this my friends was all done by my good friend Lash_Lure so please all props for this chapter should go to them.**_

_**Thats All I have to Say for now.****  
**_


	23. Evil Lurks In The Distance

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend _**Hollowgo..**_

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Twenty Three – Evil Lurks In The Distance  
_**

* * *

"You do indeed have a great kid, Charlie," Carlisle agreed, "I feared the worst until she arrived."

"Alice is fortunate in her mate," Esme told him, smiling broadly.

"How can Bella change at will, Shelia? Even you can't do that," Alicia asked.

"I suppose there were many reasons, including the threat to her mate, but I think it is mostly because she is so powerful. Further, she completely accepts the wolf, embraces it as part of who she is rather than views it as a curse. Most lycans fight against it, especially in the beginning. I still do, after all this time. Perhaps Bella will teach me as much as I will teach her," Shelia speculated.

"If I understood correctly, Charlie, you are considering allowing Bella to change you?" Carlisle ventured.

"It looks like Bella is the new sheriff in town, so I think she could use some backup. Besides, my lycan experts here tell me I'll get better looking," Charlie answered, his eyes crinkling with his smile.

Shelia and Alicia shared a look at that.

"You're pretty good-looking as you are, Charlie," Alicia told him.

Charlie blushed.

"Let's sit in this lovely shade and talk about how to accomplish that as safely as we can," Esme suggested.

"Sure, if you want," Charlie agreed, "but wouldn't we be more comfortable in the house?"

"I think we should give Alice and Bella some time alone," Esme explained delicately.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, maybe so."

Charlie blushed again.

* * *

"Bella, you were _wonderful!_" Alice jumped up and grabbed Bella's neck, nuzzling into the silky fur. "I want you, love, right the hell now, but you're just too damn big like this."

_"Step back, I'll change."_

"Okay, but… just halfway, okay? I think I'm ready to try a little wolfy Bella, if that tongue of yours can knock a grown man down, I have a use for it…"

The run to the house took less time than it takes to tell, and for Bella the transition between her pure wolf form and her intermediate, semi-human form was so easy that she could do it on the fly.

Her claws left faint white lines on Alice's stone-hard skin as she literally tore the clothes off of her and tossed her onto their bed.

"Come here, wolfgirl," Alice demanded, opening her arms and legs to Bella.

Bella crawled on top of Alice, pressing her nose to Alice's face, drinking in the scent of her that was so much more complex to this form. New snow and honey, spices, subtle floral hints, and faint now, but growing ever stronger, the scent of their arousal.

Bella's tongue washed Alice's face, and Alice giggled even as she shivered in anticipation. Bella's nails made a screeching sound on Alice's shoulders.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Bella asked anxiously.

"No, your nails can't really hurt me, love, just scratch a bit. I kind of like it, do it again!" panted Alice, and Bella obliged. "Oh, God, Bella! That's – ahhh!"

Bella's tongue had found Alice's breasts.

"Be careful of the teeth though," Alice cautioned, "I could stick it back on, but you might freak if you bit a boob off."

"Oh, yeah," panted Bella. "You taste so damn good, Alice, and your scent is killing me."

"You can't die yet, you haven't even – oh GOD!"

Bella was hungrily lapping Alice's soaking pussy, and just when Alice thought her head was going to burst from the pleasure the long and powerful muscle pushed inside of her and began stroking her inner walls.

Alice shook violently, and pulled Bella's head to her firmly, her fingers delighting in the feeling of the soft fur, and in the overwhelming heat of Bella's body.

For a brief instant Alice wondered if this might not be a little more than merely a bit kinky, but it was Bella's scent, and despite feeling fur instead of soft skin, this was still Bella. This was still her mate, and now Alice could surrender completely to her passion without fear of harming her lover; and then it was simply too late for conscious thought as her cunt clamped down on Bella's tongue as she began the endless fall.

Bella softly licked Alice's folds as she came down from her orgasm, but Bella was far from done.

Fortunately, so was Alice.

"Fuck me," Alice demanded, and Bella slammed into her.

Alice wrapped her legs around Bella, her small but powerful legs urging Bella on. She wrapped her arms around Bella's neck, buried her face in the softness covering Bella's steel-hard muscles and reminded herself not to bite her lover. She swallowed the venom that filled her mouth and rose eagerly to meet Bella's thrusting.

"Harder!" screamed Alice. "HARDER!"

The bed shattered beneath them, but neither of them paid it any mind, if indeed they noticed it at all. This was new to both of them, giving and receiving without any holding back. Bella was for once not thinking at all about the part of her that was driving into Alice, she was no longer a freak in her own mind, she was a woman, a lycan, and she was utterly consumed by her love and want for her tiny mate that was her match in all things.

Bella's breathing grew ragged, and she could feel herself approaching the crest of the wave.

"Don't _ever_ stop!" cried Alice, and Bella did the best she could not to.

* * *

"I don't think we should stop at the house," Jasper told his brothers, sisters, and Tanya when they reached the garden.

"Awww, come on," pleaded Emmett, "it'll be fun!"

"It won't be fun if Bella bites your head off," Edward pointed out.

"Not to mention what Alice might do to you," Victoria added.

"Don't you two want to go join them?" Emmett asked.

"Now is not the time," Rose told him, "this is a very special moment for them, let's leave them to it."

"Guess you're right, but _damn_, I didn't know Bella had it in her," Emmett said in wonder as they listened to Alice's cries of pleasure.

"I think it's Alice that has it in her," Victoria corrected, "but is does sound like Bella is holding up her end."

"We'd best join Carlisle and the others," Edward urged, "this is a little unsettling…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Rose said, licking her lips.

"Come on, you lot," Tanya said in amusement, and she led them away from the house.

* * *

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!" screamed Alice as she felt Bella come deep within her, felt the silky hardness of her mate's body collapse on top of and within her, felt the continuing ripples of her seemingly endless orgasm, and then the world went dark.

* * *

"What did we miss?" Emmett asked Carlisle when he and Tanya, along with the rest of the Cullens, joined them at the edge of the forest.

"Well, we were nearly at war with the Quileutes, but Bella stopped it. It was amazing," Carlisle told them.

"I'm sorry I missed that," Edward responded.

"Yeah, well it didn't sound like she was stopping anything when we came by the house," Emmett told them with a huge grin. "As a matter of fact, Alice was screaming 'harder', and 'don't ever stop' so loud, Jasper here like to fainted."

"I don't need to hear this," muttered Charlie. "Shelia, can you just go ahead and change me right now so I can kick this big ox's ass?"

"You gonna get your wolf on, Charlie? I smell a bet!" Emmett said gleefully.

"Are you sure you want to put yourself through that, Charlie?" Esme asked gently, for she well remembered Charlie's reaction to Bella's first change.

"I'm sure I _don't_ want to go through it," he replied, "the thought frankly terrifies me, but there is no way around it if I'm going to help Bella. My biggest worry, though, is that something will go wrong. Bella would blame herself if I died. Hell, she's been blaming herself her whole life for stuff that she had no choice in at all. I don't know if she could handle it if I died."

"A valid concern," Carlisle admitted. "Your physical is next week; I'll make it really thorough. Of course I cannot know for sure if you can weather the initial transformation, but I can try and see if there is reason to think that you wouldn't."

"I'll give you some information on what foods might help, too," Alicia said. "We've been studying lycan nutrition for a long time. Proper diet helps with the transformation of established lycans, it might help with the initial change as well."

"Alicia knows a lot about lycan physiology, Charlie. She'll help all that she can," Shelia promised him.

"I'm gonna be a kind of lab-wolf, huh?" Charlie responded with his eye crinkling grin. Shelia and Alicia shared a look, but remained silent. Esme saw the look and smiled, but kept silent as well.

"Bella needs to hunt in her lycan form," Shelia told the group, "she must learn to control her bite as precisely as possible before attempting to change Charlie. I believe that her intermediate form would be the best choice, her pure wolf form is simply too big, she'd bite Charlie in two."

"She's that big?" Emmett asked.

"Absolutely enormous," Edward confirmed, "she'd make two of any of the Quileutes. She was very impressive."

"I have to agree, and it was more than just her size," Esme added. "I'm not sure I could have disobeyed any command that she gave, not without great effort. I've never felt anything like it."

"There has never _been_ anything quite like Bella," Shelia declared.

"I'm proud of her, that's for sure," Charlie said, "but isn't all that power going to make it harder for her not to kill me when she bites me?"

"It might, it all depends on Bella," Shelia answered.

"There might be another way," Carlisle said slowly.

"Another way to change Charlie to a lycan? That would be news to me," Shelia responded.

"Another way to make Charlie an immortal," Carlisle explained. "The change to vampire is easier on the body, and I could administer the needed bites with no risk of that killing you, Charlie. I should point out that the change takes three days, and the pain might be even worse than the lycan change. But it is only once, and the venom will heal all injuries during the change."

"But he wouldn't be like Bella," Rose protested.

"No, but he'd be alive. Well, not really alive, exactly," Emmett pointed out.

"I didn't know you cared, big guy," said Charlie.

"Where else am I gonna find as big a sucker to bet with?" Emmett said dismissively. In fact, Emmett was very worried, he really liked Charlie.

"It's something to think about," Charlie admitted, "but I don't think we'd have as strong a connection if I were a vampire instead of a lycan. Carlisle, where do you think the bite should be, if we do this?"

"The outside of your thigh, away from the femoral artery. The femur is the strongest bone in the body, it will be harder for Bella to bite through it or crush it." Alicia snorted.

"Sorry, Carlisle, you're right about where the bite should be, I think, but even in her intermediate form Bella could bite through his leg like a carrot stick."

Charlie shuddered.

"First things first then," Shelia declared. "Bella needs to hunt. I'll go with her during the moons, but can some of you take her out before then?"

"Sure thing," Victoria responded, "Bella is our mate, Rose, Alice, and I will take her out."

"You might start her out on big game, bears maybe, until she gets better control. If she gets to where she can reliably take a deer without tearing it apart, that should do it," Shelia told them.

"Excuse me," Charlie blurted, and he ran into the woods.

Not even Emmett laughed at the sounds of Charlie being violently ill.

"Come on Emmett," Tanya said, "you need to take your mind off the danger to your friend."

"Yeah, okay," Emmett mumbled, and he allowed himself to be led away towards the house.

"Is Emmett going to be okay with this?" Esme asked.

"As long as Charlie comes through it all right, Emmett will be fine," Jasper answered. "I'm going to go help Charlie."

"Good idea," Carlisle agreed, Jasper's power would help soothe Charlie's nerves.

"We should get back to the school," Shelia spoke up. "We'll send the dietary information, and please feel free to contact us at any time, Carlisle."

"Sure, and thanks, Shelia. I'm sorry about the trouble with the neighbors."

"No big deal, and we don't have to worry about that anymore. Damn, but she was something, wasn't she?"

"She surely was," Carlisile agreed, shaking his head in wonder at the memory of Bella's power.

"Sorry about that," Charlie said sheepishly when he and Jasper rejoined the group.

"Come on Charlie," said Alicia, "we'll get you back to your car."

"Thanks. I'll think things over and get back to you, Carlisle," Charlie told him. "See you later this evening." Something was still rolling around in Charlie's head though, Rose had said Bella was hers and Victoria's mate as well, did that mean Bella was cheating on Alice or something more? He scratched his head and decided that he would have to have a serious talk with his daughter later on.

The lycans and the vampires took leave of each other, and headed to their respective homes.

* * *

"Sign here for your property, Renee," the guard told her at out-processing.

Renee looked over the form and signed it, there was little enough there, her civilian clothes, and her purse that had about fifty dollars in it. She added the bit of money given her upon her release.

"Is anyone meeting you?" asked the guard.

"No, no one. There's no one," Renee mumbled. She was finding the prospect of being out and on her own a bit daunting. She still had her house in Phoenix, but she had to get there.

"Do you want me to call a cab for you?"

"No, the bus stop isn't that far, I'll walk. It's nice out," Renee replied.

"Suit yourself, you've paid your debt to society. Try and go straight from now on, okay?" suggested the guard kindly.

Renee rubbed her hand over the tattoo on her neck.

_"It's a little late for that," _she thought, and her mind was filled with thoughts of a small redheaded woman.

* * *

"So that's it?" Billy asked, incredulous. "Bella Swan says that the treaty is good, and we're all supposed to be buddies with the bloodsuckers and the lycans, and that's it?"

"That's it," Jacob confirmed as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. "Bella is _the _Alpha. I have to admit that I'm glad she showed up. With the lycans and the Cullens on our side we'll be able to protect the people around here better than ever. We were wrong about the Cullens, for leeches, they're okay. They still stink though."

Jacob drained the beer and went for another one.

"Want a beer, dad?"

"Yeah, getting drunk seems like a good idea just now," Billy replied.

"It sure does, I wish I could," Jacob agreed as he tossed the can to Billy. "Goddam wolf metabolism just won't let me get a buzz anymore."

"Sucks to be you," Billy told him.

"Bella Swan makes you horny," Taylor said plainly to Leah.

"You too," Leah countered.

"She was something, wasn't she?" Taylor agreed as she pulled off her shirt. "But I guess you'll just have to make do with me."

"I can live with that," Leah said, and she embraced her lover.

"We're just gonna take this?" Paul asked belligerently.

"We are just going to take this, yes," Sam confirmed, "we don't have a choice."

"Yeah, and shut up, Paul," Seth added. "You hit the ground just as quick as the rest of us."

Paul had no reply to that.

* * *

Emmett and Tanya were sitting in the garden when the rest of the Cullens arrived home.

"Is it safe to go inside?" Edward asked.

"I think so," Emmett answered him. "They've been quiet for a while now."

"Come on then," Rosalie said, and she led the way into the house.

Bella was sitting on the couch, watching tv with the sound off and drinking a huge milkshake.

"Hi guys," she greeted them after she swallowed.

"Why is the sound off?" Edward asked. "Even I can't hear it."

"Didn't want it to wake Alice," Bella explained.

"Bella dear, vampires don't sleep. We can't," Carlisle explained gently.

Bella shrugged.

"She looks asleep to me."

"I have _got_ to see this," Emmett declared.

"Don't wake her up," cautioned Bella, and the vampires silently climbed the stairs.

Alice was curled up beneath a sheet, hugging a pillow tightly. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling, breathing softly in and out with the side of her face buried in the pillow. Carlisle moved closer and peered at Alice, then gestured for the others to leave. He met them in the hall, silently closing the door behind him.

"Well?" demanded Emmett.

"It's not sleep," Carlisle informed them.

"Then what is it?" Esme asked.

"Bliss."

"Two out of three for first?" Victoria asked Rose as she pulled a coin from her pocket.

* * *

"I think it's time we paid our dear Cullen coven a visit, wouldn't you agree Aro" said Marcus from where he sat on his throne. Aro just smiled and looked down at the young human at his feet, his glowing red eyes even lit up a bit at the thought.

"Yes, I do believe so; but first, dinner," grabbing the human and pulling her close, he sank his teeth into her neck.

* * *

**End of Chapter 23 **

_**First of All Thanks to my Dear friend Lash who sent me a computer to use so the story could keep going on and for all their efforts in this story. This chapter was done by them with little input on my part because of my computer problems but Lash keep up the story while i was hae computer troubles. So as always i want you all to thank them for this chapter because they are doing a really great job.  
**_

**Notes on the various beasties in this story…**

**The vampires are pretty much "Twilight" canon, as are the Quileutes. As for Shelia, Bella and the other lycans, well – in classical mythology, werewolves were humans infected by lycnthropy, also known as lycanthropes. These poor souls turned into werewolves when the moon was full, and became in essence mindless, bloodthirsty beasts. This sort exists in the world of this story, though they may or may not show up. Popular culture has given rise to a vast array of were-creatures of all sorts, resulting in new terminology and a more contemporary and sometimes conflicting mythos from one fandom to another.**

**Our lycans are indeed were-creatures, were-wolves in fact, but they are distinct from both the Quileutes and the 'classic' werewolf. Our lycans largely retain their human mind when they change, although the 'wolfy' instincts are very powerful and can lead to violence. Lycans have differing personalities just like humans. They also have two were-forms, the intermediate semi-human form that usually walks erect and is capable of speech, and the "pure" wolf form that is even more powerful.**

**All lycans are werewolves, but not all werewolves are lycans. Quileutes are not werewolves at all, but shapeshifters who assume wolf form. They are however canine, and thus subject to domination by a superior canine. In this story that's Bella. Bella is the baddest bitch in the whole damn valley.**


	24. Taste of a Rose

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **_Hollowgo..._**

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Twenty Four – Taste of a Rose  
_**

* * *

Bella woke up to the sound of her Dad starting his early morning shower, and rolling out of bed she pulled on jeans and a tank top and went downstairs to start fixing some breakfast for herself and her dad. It wasn't long after she had piled some eggs onto both of their plates that her dad came down and sat at his place at the table.

He had a very concentrated look on his face. Bella grinned, sat down at the table across from him and said, "I know you're starting gym today with the guys, but what's so confusing about it that you have that look on your face?"

Charlie paused while reaching for his fork and looked at his daughter. The words that Rose had said yesterday were still floating around in his mind. He knew he had tried to teach his daughter better in the time he had had with her growing up than to cheat on the person she was with, so he just took a deep breath and asked, "What's going on with you, Alice and her sisters?" Bella blushed and coughed, and looking anywhere but at her dad she asked, "Why, whatever do you mean, oh father of mine?"

Charlie shook his head and said, "Don't play dumb with me, Bella, I am your father and you shouldn't keep me in the dark like this anymore, not if you intend for me to be your second in command." He looked at her once more and went on, "Plus, I know I didn't raise no cheatin' girl, pardon the country music line. So what's the story young lady?"

Bella pouted and fiddled with her thumbs before blushing fiercely and saying, "We're lovers. More than that, really."

Charlie about choked on his eggs. Putting his fork down he gave his daughter his full attention and said, "Come again? You're dating all three of them? How the heck does that work out?"

Bella stammered, "Well, you see…it's uh…it's kind of complicated…I mean I haven't done anything yet with Rose or Victoria…but as you already know, Alice and I are active ….in a sexual…way."

Charlie snorted and smirked "I should say so. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a long time because of you two. Certainly not when she stays over."

"DAD!" Bella spluttered.

Charlie chuckled before saying, "Well, get on with it. What's the rest of the story?"

Bella grumbled and went on. "Well, like I said, I have yet to do anything with Rose or Victoria, but they're my mates as well as Alice…it's like they are each a piece of my heart, and I can't live without any of them, not and be complete, be - whole. I just got to know Alice first."

Charlie nodded "So what do they think about this?" he asked as he began to eat his toast.

Bella fidgeted. "They don't seem to mind. Really dad, immortals have a kind of different view of things than we're used to. The part of me that caused Shelia to change me is what draws the four of us together. I'm still trying to take it all in myself. It's different, but it's a part of me now." She thought back to the time after Alice woke from her blissful state. Rose and Victoria were both looking at Bella like she was a prize stallion and they both were mares in heat. Bella felt her face get warm and her boxers get tight.

Charlie watched the emotions play on Bella's face for a moment, and then blushed and looked away. "I see, so…ummm , they uh…they don't mind, I take it from that look on your face."

Bella came back from her own personal la la land and blushed just like Charlie.

"Yeah, they really don't…well, ummm, I'm finished, and Edward and the guys should be here soon to get you, so yeah, bye now." She got up and turned quickly to hide her reaction to her daydreams while speeding up the stairs.

Charlie watched her go with an eyebrow raised, and then just chuckled and mumbled, "Teenagers… hormonal, immortal, teenagers, at that. I guess I shouldn't have a beer just before gym, but it would sure go down easy just now."

* * *

A few hours later, after a shower and getting ready for the day, Bella made her way over to the Cullen household only to find that Alice and Victoria had gone hunting with Tanya and Emmett, leaving only Esme and Rose at home since Carlisle was at work and Edward and Jasper had gone to hit the gym with Charlie.

Walking into the kitchen she found her mother cooking at the stove, like usual when Bella was coming over. She smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug. Esme grinned and returned to the hug with a kiss to her newest daughter's head before shooing her out of the kitchen until lunch time. Bella sighed and went to sit on the couch and watch tv, but changed her mind when she heard a sound coming from the garage.

Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way towards the source of the sound, only to find herself looking at a pair of shapely long legs sticking out from under one of the Cullen's many cars.

"Uhhh, Rose, is that you?"

She watched as Rose moved out from under the car, rolling out slowly until she was met with bright golden eyes and a big grin on a grease-smudged face.

Bella grinned too. "Having fun, my little grease monkey?"

Rose pouted before getting up from where she lay on the creeper, and placing her smudged hands on Bella's face and smirking, she replied, "Why yes, I am having fun…but don't call me little… you giant."

Bella just grinned some more and asked, "Did you just get me dirty?"

Rose smirked and said, "Yep," popping the 'P' at the end of the word.

Bella just smiled and pushed Rose back against the car's front end, her arms going around the vampire's sides and trapping her there. Bella's eyes flashed blue. "You're playing a very dirty flirty game right now, aren't you?"

Rose pushed her body up against Bella's. "What if I am….you gonna do something about it?"

Bella growled before moving her now grease covered hands to Rose's butt, grabbing her and pulling her closer before locking lips with her. Rose groaned and pushed tighter against Bella's body, wrapping her arms around her mate's neck. "Mmmmhh Bella…" mumbled Rose as she pulled back from the kiss.

Bella purred and nuzzled into Rose's neck before replying with a whispered, "Yeah?" in response.

Rose looked at Bella closely and wondered if she was really ready for this step in their relationship. She was still very insecure with what Bella had below her belt because of what happened in her human past with her ex-husband, when he had raped her.

But she knew that Bella wasn't him. She knew that Bella was nothing like him or any man that would rape a woman. Bella's eyes were back to their warm chocolate brown color when she cupped Rose's cheek in her hand, turned Rose's face to hers, and said, "Rose, we don't have to keep going. As a matter of fact, if you never feel ready then we never have to do anything besides kiss." Bella placed a kiss on Rose's grimy forehead and backed away from her. "I am going to go get cleaned up, you can go back to your car."

Bella moved to turn away and head for the door when a cold hand on her arm stopped her.

Lips that tasted of honey met hers before she was pushed to the ground. Once Rose's lips left hers she looked up into bright golden eyes as Rose whispered, _"I want this,"_ with passion in her voice.

Bella looked at Rose, trying to make sure with her own eyes that this was truly what the blonde vampire wanted. Seeing no hesitation or fear in those golden pools of honey she smiled and kissed Rose once more before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too, my Bella, and I want you. Badly," Rosalie hesitated briefly, "do you – do you mind if I kind of take charge? I mean, I trust you absolutely, but I don't want to freak out our first time together. And our first time needs to be now, Bells. I can't wait any longer for you."

"Every bit of me is yours, Rose; if you're happy I'm happy. Just ignore anything you aren't ready for," Bella told her as she gazed at the beautiful blonde astride her.

Rosalie peeled off her shirt, exposing her breasts fully to Bella for the first time.

"I'm ready for all of you, I think, I just need to go slow this time," Rose said huskily as she massaged her breasts.

"God Rose, you're so beautiful…"

"So are you," Rose replied as she tugged the tank top from Bella. Rosalie bent forward, her breasts flattening against Bella's, her fingers burying themselves in Bella's hair, her mouth claiming Bella's.

The cold concrete of the garage floor was no match for the heat of Bella's body, a heat that was increasing as Rose ground against her while sucking on her tongue. Bella felt a moment of uncertainty as her hardness pressed against Rose's crotch, but the soft moan from her lover reassured her.

And then Rose broke the kiss and stood up.

"Stay," she commanded with a smile, and Bella lay still, watching avidly as Rose kicked off her shoes and then pulled off her jeans and panties. Rose kneeled between Bella's legs and unfastened her pants, peeling the tight denim off over the muscular legs as Bella lifted her hips clear of the floor. Bella's erection was obvious beneath the boxers, but Rose did not hesitate to pull them off too.

"I'll start with what I know, okay?" Rose whispered, and Bella nodded in reply. She could not have spoken had her life depended on it, Rosalie's beauty was overwhelming. Rose shifted Bella's legs apart, and with one hand she held Bella's hardness out of the way as she lowered her lips to Bella's girl parts.

"Ohgod, Rosie, that's…" Bella lost speech as Rose's tongue pressed into her and Rose's free hand fondled a breast. Rose's cold hand gently squeezed Bella, and then the fingers left her breast and trailed down her stomach, leaving a cool sensation in their wake before pressing inside of her, twisting and curling in a way that had Bella gasping for breath.

Bella's fingers twined in the blonde hair of her lover's head, and her hips bucked beneath the lash of Rose's tongue.

"You're delicious, Bella," Rose told her as she raised her head to look into Bella's now blue eyes, all the while keeping up a steady rhythm with her fingers. Bella could barely breathe now, for Rosalie had begun to slowly and firmly stroke her engorged member.

"Really, Rose, you don't have to – uunnnhhhh," moaned Bella as Rose took her into her mouth. For Bella is was soft and cool, like a refreshing plunge into a lake on a hot day. For Rosalie it was like swallowing fire, a silky fire that was proof of how much Bella wanted her. Rose felt her desire rising, and she knew that the time was right to at least try.

Bella stared as Rose moved above her, remaining motionless as Rose guided Bella to her entrance. Rose hesitated briefly, then smiled down at Bella and slowly lowered herself, taking Bella inside of her bit by bit until her lower lips were firmly pressed to Bella's groin.

"I love you Bella," Rose whispered as she lay down on top of her, burying her face in Bella's hair. "I love you, I love you..."

And then Rosalie began to move her hips, and Bella couldn't hear anything at all but the beating of her own heart and the wet slap of their bodies.

* * *

"Don't overdo it Charlie," Edward cautioned, "Carlisle said you were in good shape, but you're not going to be able to whip Emmett by blowing out a shoulder on a bench press."

"You're right, take it," Charlie gasped, and Edward plucked the barbell from Charlie's grasp with one hand and tossed it to Jasper. "That hurt," admitted Charlie, shaking his head in chagrin.

"No need to fret, if you're half the lycan Bella is you'll be able to give Emmett a run for his money," Jasper assured him.

A light kindled in Charlie's eyes.

"Slow and steady then," Charlie agreed. "For now. But once I change I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"My money's on Emmett," Jasper whispered to Edward as he watched Charlie do crunches.

"I'll take that bet," Edward replied, "Bella had to get it from somewhere, and I doubt that it was her mother."

* * *

"Damn! That's the biggest bear I've ever seen!" exclaimed Emmett as he watched the huge creature catch a salmon. "He'll stay here while the fishing is good. Let's leave him for Bella."

"Emmett, are you sure?" Alice questioned. "I know how you like hunting grizzly, and it won't make much difference to Bella."

"It might," Emmett countered. "Charlie's my friend, and Bella's my sister, anything I can do to help, no matter how small, I'll do it."

"You big softy," Tanya said as she hugged him.

"Don't rat me out, any of you," Emmett cautioned, "I can't give Charlie the upper hand before next year's Superbowl."

"Our lips are sealed," Victoria promised, "now let's go find you dinner so we don't have to put up with you being grumpy."

"He's such a sweetie," Tanya said proudly.

Emmett couldn't blush, so he just mumbled something and sped away.

"What a dork," Alice said fondly, "but he's the best brother a girl ever had."

"Great in the sack, too," Tanya told them.

"TMI, Tanya," Victoria replied. "Let's catch up to him and keep him out of trouble. But yeah, Emmett is great. Don't tell him I said that."

"Too many secrets on this trip," Alice complained, "we should feed Emmett and get home."

The vampires sped off.

* * *

"Rose, oh God, Rose…" Bella gasped as Rosalie slowly rode her.

"Bella my Bella," whispered Rosalie in her ear, "having you inside me is like coming home."

Bella commanded herself to be still, to let Rosalie control the pace. But the urge to move was overpowering, Rosalie's scent, the feel of her skin, the tightness of her… Bella moaned, and her hips bucked involuntarily.

"I'm sorry Rose! I just – I mean…" Bella's voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm not frightened now," Rose breathed into her ear. "It's okay… fuck me Bella, please, I want you to."

A fierce growl echoed throughout the garage, but it was impossible to tell which one of them it came from.

* * *

"Thank goodness," Esme said aloud, and then she turned the radio in the kitchen up to full volume. She smiled happily as she worked on Bella's meal, wanting to make it extra special; her Rose had taken a big step on the road to healing a very old wound.

* * *

"Oh Bella, yes, yes," panted Rosalie as she matched Bella's thrusts.

Bella's mind was reeling, not only did Alice love her, but this divine creature on top of her as well, and there was still Victoria. Her life had done a complete turnaround since coming to Forks, and now it stretched endlessly, joyfully ahead of her.

"Faster!" demanded Rose, and Bella obeyed. "Almost, almost…" Rose panted, pulling hard on Bella's hair as she clung tightly to her.

"Rose, I can't - I mean, I'm gonna…"

_"Come inside me Bella, come inside me now,"_ hissed Rosalie as she drove hard against Bella.

* * *

"Damn!" exclaimed Emmett, coming to an abrupt halt as a great howl rang through the air. "That bear will be lucky if all Bella does is _kill_ him."

"That's my girls," Alice said proudly.

"I hope Rose left some for me," Victoria pouted.

* * *

Aro smiled at the little team in front of him "Now Jane, remember, no need to cause any harm; just let them know that we are coming for a visit, my dear."

Jane smirked and bowed before turning to leave.

* * *

_**End Chapter 24 **_

_**For those of you that don't know chapter 23 is up as well.**_


	25. Some Like IT Rough

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend _**Hollowgo...**_

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

_**The Garden of Four - Chapter Twenty Five – Some Like "IT" Rough**_

* * *

Bella came stumbling out of the garage a few seconds later with grease smudges here and there, but the things that stood out most were the satisfied grin on her face and the scent of left over sex on her skin. She was adjusting her pants when Alice and the others came in through the back doors. Blushing at their knowing looks, she was taking a deep breath when she felt Rose come out of the garage behind her.

Looking at Rose, she seemed to have a glow about her, even with her skin covered mostly in sweat and grease, and her hair looking wild and messy. She walked a little funny as well.

Emmett grinned and said, "So Rosie, did you like the big doggy ride?"

Bella growled low in her chest, warning Emmett that she didn't want him ruining what had just happened between her and Rose by turning it into something it wasn't. Alice smacked him upside the head a little harder than usual. It made a sharp cracking sound that was reminiscent of thunder off in the distance.

Even Esme was frowning when she came out of the kitchen. She would have crossed her arms over her chest if her hands weren't full with a tray of food for Bella's lunch.

Emmett, realizing he had gone a little too far, bowed his head and mumbled, "Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little, ya know?"

Bella let out a soft rumble, only to be silenced by a cold hand on her shoulder. Rose smiled and shook her head. Kissing Bella's cheek, she mumbled "It's okay, I'm fine. It's just Emmett being Emmett. Go and have your lunch, I'm sure you worked up quite an appetite." She stuck her tongue out at Emmett, and led Bella over to the table where Esme had placed her lunch.

"I gotta admit it," Emmett said slowly, "I feel right sorry for that poor old Grizzly."

"Really," agreed Victoria, and she chewed her lower lip softly in thought.

Rosalie sat beside Bella and traced circles on her back as she ate, Bella relaxed noticeably, both from the excellent food and the soothing touch.

"I guess maybe I overreacted," Bella admitted when she had finished eating, "but it was a very special thing between us, and…"

"I know Bella, it really was special. Emmett knows that too, he just doesn't handle emotions well, the big old pussy," Rose explained.

"Ha! Right! Let's go see how the hunt went."

Bella was in a much better humor when they joined the others in the living room. No one mentioned the flareup.

"How was the hunting?" Rosalie asked.

"Great," Alice answered her, "we found a bear for Bella."

"A _big_ bear," Emmett added.

* * *

"_Tell her to just turn the wolf loose," Shelia had advised Victoria when it was decided that she would accompany Bella. "She has to understand just how powerful she really is before she can start learning to control her strength. A bear would be a good choice; they are powerful enough to challenge her a little."_

"_What about the risk to her? Strong as she is, she's still flesh and blood," Victoria asked her._

"_Yes, but it is extremely durable flesh, and lycans heal very, very quickly. I do not think it likely that even a very large bear could seriously_ _injure her, and you will be with her. A mere bear is no threat to a vampire."_

_"True enough. You know, I'm looking forward to it," Victoria admitted._

_"Have fun," Shelia said with a knowing smile._

_Bella had had her own conversation with Shelia and Alicia about her training hunts -_

"_Try and let your instincts guide you when you hunt next time, Bella," Shelia advised her. "You have to try and control them of course, before you change Charlie. But this time just let loose, give the wolf free reign. You have to understand just how powerful a predator you are, so that you will realize what you have to deal with. Victoria is going to take you to hunt grizzly. Also, you should be aware that really turning loose is going to trigger certain - urges."_

_"What sort of urges?" Bella asked._

_"You'll likely get horny as hell," Alicia said bluntly. "You're a different sort of lycan, no doubt about it, but that might only make the feelings stronger."_

_"Does Victoria know that?" Bella asked worriedly._

_"I think she's counting on it," Shelia told her. "Victoria is a very passionate woman. You don't need to worry about her, Bella. She can hold her own. You won't be able to really injure her in your human form anyway; you know how tough vampires are."_

_"We have talked with Victoria, she knows what to expect, and in the unlikey event that a human should show up during your hunt she is powerful enough to restrain you, if she needs to," Alicia added._

_"I don't think that likely," Shelia assured Bella. She had seen the worried look on the young alpha's face. "Your instinct would be to protect the human under those conditions, I think. In any case, if you intend to change Charlie, you must prepare._

"_Couldn't you do it?" Bella asked._

"_It would not be the same. I like Charlie, he's a wonderful man, and I'm sure that I could change him without killing him. But he would not then be the lycan he will become if you change him. Part of your power comes from him, and returning that power to him will only make him stronger. Charlie has a very strong character, a nobility about him. That is part of what gave you your alpha status," Shelia explained._

"_Part of?"_

"_I'm afraid so, you are your mother's daughter as well, Bella," Alicia said gently. "For all her faults, she has a strong personality, a strong will. We did a little checking on her."_

"_Oh," Bella said softly. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of having part of her mother in her, but she knew that it was true._

* * *

"So when do we go?" Bella asked.

"Early in the morning," Victoria told her. "No point in going while your belly is full, it helps to be a little hungry when you're hunting."

"I need a beer," Charlie announced when he, Jasper, and Edward came in.

"Have a seat Dad," I'll bring you one," Bella offered, "how did the workout go?"

"I don't think I'll be able to move in the morning. I'm too old for this shit," Charlie groaned as he fell into a chair.

"He did great, Bella," Edward assured her, "he's really in very good shape."

"For an antique," Emmett added.

"Keep it up moose, your day is coming," Charlie promised him.

"Well now, let's us just figure out how I'm gonna make some money off you on this, then."

"There they go again," Alice said when she and Victoria joined Bella and Rose in the kitchen.

"I made a sandwich for Charlie, Bella," Esme told her.

"Thanks Mom. Don't you ever get tired of feeding us?"

"Are you kidding?" Rose asked. "She's been waiting almost a hundred years to have someone to cook for." Esme shrugged, but she didn't deny it.

"Are you watching 'Firefly' _again,_ Emmett?" Victoria asked as she entered the living area with Alice, Bella, and Rosalie.

"Yep. I swear if it weren't for letting Carlisle down I'd make dinner out of the assholes that canceled this show," Emmett responded.

"Emmett has a man-crush on Jayne," Edward told them all. Charlie snickered.

"Maybe," Emmett admitted, "but he's a big son of a bitch, make one hell of a vampire. Give me somebody to tussle with that I wouldn't have to be careful not to hurt."

"In your dreams, Emmett," Jasper snorted, "you can barely land a punch on me or Edward."

"Like trying to catch a flea, I admit it; at least I have Bella now. She can dish it out as well as take it. She almost broke my elbow last time we arm wrestled."

"Thanks Emmett, that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me," Bella told him with a grin.

"I think River would make a good vampire too," Alice volunteered.

"Inara for me," Rosalie countered.

"Mal," Edward put in.

"Shepherd Book is out, though. Can't take a chance on him preaching forever, but I wouldn't mind changing Zoe." Victoria added.

"I like Kaylee," Jasper told them all.

"Jasper, look close," Emmett suggested, "Kaylee is a woman."

"That's not her fault, besides, she has a great smile," Jasper pointed out.

"What about Simon?" Bella asked.

"Looks too much like lunch, so does Wash," Emmett declared. "Come on Bells, it's time for round whatever of our b-ball tournament. My first shot is gonna be a jumper from the top of the key. We all know where it's going to land, don't we?"

"In your _face_, you big lummox," Bella jeered, "bring your ass out to the court."

* * *

Bella left before Charlie woke up, he was going to the school for lycan lessons with Shelia and Alicia, and to talk with some of the other lycans about their first changes, but he didn't have to be there until ten.

Bella was careful to be quiet so as not to wake him, and grateful for her newfound grace and surefootedness that made it easy to move silently. She still expected to trip over her own feet, but it never happened.

Victoria was waiting out front in her black Ferrari; the car was almost invisible in the pre-dawn light.

"Ready?" Victoria asked her.

"Let's hit the road," Bella replied, and she leaned over and gave Victoria a kiss on the cheek.

Victoria had a warm feeling in her belly as she pulled into the street, and once out of the neighborhood she nailed the gas.

"Running might be faster, because we could take a straighter path," Victoria told Bella, "but I never pass up a chance to turn this thing loose. We'll hoof it the last five miles or so to keep from scaring the bear."

"Okay," Bella said hoarsely, she still wasn't used to driving this fast.

"Remember to use your semi-human form for the hunt, but just let it go this time, right?" Victoria counseled.

"Okay, but can you at least _pretend_ to watch where you're going?"

"Relax, Bella my love, I'm not going to wreck my baby, and it would take more than a car crash to kill you. You might as well get rid of those clothes so you don't ruin them when you change."

"You just want to see me naked," Bella snorted.

"You're damn right I do. How about it?"

"When we get out of the car, I couldn't stand it if you paid any less attention to the road," Bella told her.

"Fine," replied Victoria, and she put her foot down hard.

The black car sped through the dawn.

* * *

"I don't hurt as bad as I thought I would," Charlie said to himself as he got out of bed. "I hope nobody has any stories about their first change that makes me puke again, that would be embarrassing."

He showered and then fixed himself some breakfast.

* * *

"Here we are," Victoria announced as she pulled the car off the road and into the trees, "strip."

They got out of the car, and Bella smiled at Victoria as she undressed and put her clothes on the front seat.

"Look fast, here comes the wolfgirl," she said.

"Just a second," Victoria asked, and she took Bella in her arms and kissed her. "Okay, go ahead."

Bella trembled and shook as the change came over her, and Victoria forced herself to watch as Bella's body distorted with the sound of breaking bones. In a remarkably short time the transformation was done.

"You're getting faster at changing," Victoria commented.

"It's easier now," Bella said in her harsh lycan tones, "still hurts, but I'm getting used to it."

"Right, let's go," Victoria said, and she ran into the trees with Bella right behind her.

"There he is," Victoria whispered a little later, pointing ahead of them.

Bella nodded, her nostrils twitching as she tested the air. She felt the hairs along her spine bristle as she caught the scent of the huge bear, and tried to clear her mind and let the beast inside her loose. The wind shifted, and the huge bear caught their scent, dropped his fish, and charged, bellowing in fury. An answering snarl tore from Bella's throat as she sprang to meet him.

"Holy shit…" breathed Victoria.

Bella shifted to the side as they met, ducking under a swipe of the great paw and managing to tear the bear's flank in passing. The bear's response, however, was much quicker than Bella anticipated, and he managed to claw her thigh.

The pain made Bella's vision mist red, and she launched herself at the larger creature, knocking him deeper into the trees. Victoria moved silently, trying to keep them in sight, only to be struck by a flying alder that one or the other combatant had torn up by the roots.

The sound was terrifying, vicious snarls and booming growls, tearing, crunching, noises, and in spite of what she knew of Bella's power Victoria was a bit worried as she regained her feet and hurried forwards.

Silence fell before she found them. There was a rough circle of torn-up ground littered with broken trees and scattered bloody piles of flesh and fur. Bella was standing stock still, her beautiful white fur a mass of gore, and Victoria stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the destruction.

Bella howled, and changed back to human form. She stood panting, the wound on her thigh visibly healing.

"Bella," Victoria called in a low voice.

Bella did not respond, the blood was pounding in her ears as she tried to calm herself down.

"Bella," Victoria repeated, and this time Bella turned her head.

She saw Victoria standing at the edge of the clearing she had just made, naked except for her boots, having simply torn the clothes from her body.

Bella opened her arms, and Victoria swarmed over her, greedily licking and sucking the blood from her skin, letting her hands touch everything that they had been longing to touch. She sucked greedily at Bella's breasts, lapped hungrily at her cunt, and took the whole length of her erection into her mouth. A deep growl came from Bella's chest, and Victoria turned her back to Bella and dropped to her knees, then lowered her chest to the ground.

"Now!" Victoria demanded, and Bella seized her hips and drove into her, her blood lust transformed into desire for her mate. The force of her thrusts drove them forward, and Victoria grabbed on to a tree, only to have it break an instant later.

"That's it Bella! Give it to me!" Victoria screamed, and she reached back and slapped herself on the ass. Bella took the hint and began alternating slamming viciously into Victoria with smacking her on her bottom and thighs.

"Yesssss!" hissed Victoria. "Hurt me, bitch!"

Of course in human form Bella could not really hurt her, but she gave it a shot, and her palms stung from slapping the steel-hard skin of her lover, knowing that Victoria relished it, wanted it.

Victoria dug her hands into the ground, trying to gain purchase so that she could thrust back against Bella, wanting just that little bit more pressure, but the impassioned pounding she was getting shifted her forward with every thrust.

Bella was everything Victoria had imagined, and more.

Bella's lips curled as the smell of Victoria's arousal filled her senses, her blood, already roused from the battle, sang in her veins, her muscles exulted in exerting themselves to the fullest. Victoria squeezed her with vicious strength, and Bella gave herself over completely to the redheaded vampire that was now hers in every sense of the word.

"Damn it!" Victoria swore violently. "Hang on a second lover, this just isn't gonna cut it, not this time." Victoria eased Bella out of her, then stood and took Bella by the hand and led her over to a large boulder. She leaned against it and spread her legs wide.

"Now fuck me like you mean it, Bella," she panted.

Bit by bit the boulder disintegrated beneath them as Bella's strength and passion pounded it to dust with Victoria's body. At length the rock shattered when with a final thrust Bella emptied herself deep inside Victoria as they came together.

The only sound in all the forest was the rasp of Bella's breathing, and the gradually slowing thunder of her heart.

"That's my girl," Victoria whispered , nuzzling Bella's neck, "that's my good girl."

* * *

"You'll need to eat a lot more, Charlie," Alicia explained, "I'm sure you noticed that with Bella."

"Just a little, yeah," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I'll have to get a second job just to buy groceries."

"Since you're fully mature you won't need as much extra as Bella did," Shelia assured him, "and I'm sure Esme would be happy to feed you anytime. I never saw a woman who loved to cook for people so much. The Cullens aren't your everyday vampires."

"Can't say, they're the only ones I've ever met, at least that I know of. Damn fine folks, though. They've been good to Bella. _Real_ good, apparently."

"Are you talking about her relationship with the Cullen women?" asked Shelia, and Charlie nodded.

"That's a bit unusual, even for immortals, but the bond is real. I can feel it when they are together. I think they are all fortunate to have each other; they all have unique things to offer, and where else would they find a match? Four lovely, but very dangerous, flowers," Alicia declared.

"A garden of four flowers, huh? Nice picture, and you're right, not much compares with them," Charlie agreed. "Victoria is a little scary though, don't you think? I mean, she's always been nice as hell to me, but…"

"Victoria seems to have a wild side, yes," conceded Shelia. "Oh, hi Bradley," she said in greeting to the young man standing uncertainly in the doorway, "come on in. Charlie, this is Bradley, our newest student. His first change was six months ago. He was bitten while vacationing in Brazil, luckily a local doctor knew what had happened, and convinced his parents to bring him here before the first change. Bradley, Charlie. Charlie might be joining us fairly soon. He's Bella's father."

The young man's eyes lit up at the mention of Bella's name.

"Bella's awesome! Baddest lycan I've ever seen! Hot as hell, too," he added. "Oh, sorry," he apologized when he saw Charlie's eyes narrow out of reflex on hearing that description of his daughter. "I just meant-"

"Relax kid, I was your age once. Anyways, you're right, Bella is pretty hot," he sighed.

"Yeah, she is. You're really okay with her being a lycan?" Bradley asked tentatively.

"Of course I am, she's my daughter before anything else. At first I didn't like it, but she's happy with it. Seeing her change that first time was terrible to watch, though. I thought she was going to die, thought I might too."

"You were with her for that?" the young man asked.

"Of course. I mean, not _right_ with her, she might have accidentally squashed me or something, but I could hear and see, and I was with her right before and after."

"And you still love her?" Bradley persisted.

"Sure, nothing could ever change that." Charlie looked at the young lycan with sudden understanding on his face. "Your folks didn't take it too well, I guess."

"I haven't seen them or heard from them since my change. They called me a monster, I have no idea what would have happened to me if I weren't here."

"I'm sorry, son, I wish they'd stuck with you. They should have," Charlie said sympathetically.

"Charlie, it's what happens to most young people who are changed," Alicia said gently.

"Not many humans can adjust to the knowledge of what has happened to their children, they simply can't see past the lycan. To them, their child is gone."

"Fuckers," muttered Charlie, " 'scuse me."

"You want to change?" Bradley asked him.

"I want to support my daughter, mostly, but I have to admit that the idea of being so strong and fast is appealing," Charlie answered, and the boy's eyes lit up.

"That part is great! I wish you were my dad."

"Tell you what kid, help me get through this and I'll be your big brother."

"Deal. Okay, first off, it really does hurt pretty bad, but the pain doesn't last as long as you might think. The flood of endorphins and adrenaline masks the pain pretty quickly. After that, it just feels really, really, strange, kind of like you are literally puking your guts out." Charlie turned a little green, but managed a nod of understanding.

"Bradley is going to be a doctor," Shelia told Charlie, "Carlisle is going to help him get into med school."

"Doctor Cullen is cool, it's hard to believe he's a vampire," Bradley added.

"Nothing's hard to believe anymore," Charlie said, shaking his head ruefully. "What about changing back after the first time?"

"Changing back isn't as bad. It hurts, but not as much. Mostly it feels like you're melting instead of exploding."

"You've got a way with words kid; I'll give you that…"

* * *

"Damn, Bella, that was amazing," Victoria told her as she licked the last of the blood from Bella's body.

"Thanks, you too Vic, Alice and Rosalie are amazing as well. You're all different, but I love you all the same. I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

"We feel the same way, Bella. Fortunately we have a very long time ahead of us to enjoy one another, and Charlie will be around too!"

"Oh my God…" Bella whispered as she took in the destruction around her. "I'm going to kill him if I try and change him! That bear was enormous, and he looks like he's been in a fucking blender! I was out of my damn mind to imagine I could-"

"Stop it, Bella!" yelled Victoria. She grabbed Bella's face and forced her to look into her eyes. "Of course you could easily kill Charlie; any of us could, even by accident. But it hasn't happened, and it _won't_ happen, because we all love him in our own way, and of course you love him most of all. The bear triggered instincts deep in the primal part of you, he challenged the alpha, and the alpha responded. It was necessary for you to understand just how powerful you really are, though. Do you see this?"

"I guess, but I can also see that I have a lot of work ahead of me. It's kind of hard to believe I could bite dad without taking his leg off after seeing this mess. Shit, I can't believe I'm even thinking of turning that bitch loose on my father, I must be out of my fucking mind." Bella sat down abruptly, and Victoria knelt beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"That's just it, Bella, you won't be turning her loose. Charlie won't arouse those instincts in you. He doesn't want to challenge you; he wants to help you, and to join all of us as a family. You know how much he loves Alice, and you must know how very much he loves you. The love will keep you from hurting him too badly, but you do have to do the work, yes."

Bella mumbled a reply, and leaned her head against Victoria

"And think of how much fun he and Emmett will have after he's changed!"

"Oh, yeah. That would be fun," Bella admitted.

"No my love, that _will _be fun," Victoria corrected, "and the four of us are going to have a lot of fun of a different kind someday."

"All of us together?"

"Oh my yes, yes indeed. Let's get back to the car."

"Vic, you're naked, what if we get pulled over," Bella asked her. Victoria snorted.

"Me? Pulled over? In _that_ car? Please. Besides, I've got clothes in the trunk. We always keep spare clothes in the cars in case we get messy hunting. Come on, I'll race you!"

* * *

"Jane is coming," Alice announced suddenly.

"When?" Carlisle asked sharply.

"Soon, 15 minutes maybe."

"Why didn't you see this sooner?" Edward asked.

"I've been busy trying to see Charlie and Bella, it didn't occur to me to check on the Volturi. Why would they bother us? In any case, the fact that I didn't see this sooner means that it's not a real threat, it's only Jane and two of the guard for escort," Alice explained.

"Perhaps it's a social call?" Esme put forward.

"Outwardly, perhaps," Carlisle allowed, "but one thing the Volturi are not, is social."

"I say we get rid of them," Emmett growled, "I'm sick of those "unholier than thou" bastards."

"Good one, Emmett," Jasper said with a wry grin, "but that might not be wise." Emmett snorted, he knew that Jasper was right, but he didn't like it.

"Besides, Jane is tiny, but we all know she can lay us flat," Rose stated. "Maybe not all at once, but she can certainly do it fast enough for two of their fighters to deal with us one by one."

"Let's not borrow trouble," Carlisle decided. "Are they coming to the house, Alice?"

"Yes."

"Then let's meet them outside, it will be well to remind them that we have powers on our side as well," Carlisle decided.

"I can hear Jane," Edward told them, "she's happy."

"That can't be good," Emmett declared.

"Don't start trouble, Emmett," Esme cautioned. Emmett gave her a sulky nod of acceptance.

The Cullens gathered in the front yard to await their guests. They didn't have to wait long.

"Such a fine reception," Jane said, smiling as broadly as her small mouth allowed. " How did you know we were – oh, of course. Alice, no doubt. Aro sends sends his regards."

"How nice to see you Jane, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?" Carlisle asked her.

"Well, this is embarrassing, and I'm quite sure there is nothing to it. We have however heard rumors that you have been keeping company with mortals. You understand that we must investigate such serious allegations, specious though they doubtless are," Jane said apologetically.

"Well of course you must," Carlisle agreed, "as a matter of fact I keep company with mortals on a constant basis, I am after all a doctor. You know this, Jane."

"Certainly. I don't understand how you can stand such close contact with them, but that is not what is troubling us. No, we have heard rumors that you keep company with mortals who are aware of what you really are, and are therefore aware of our existence. You are also aware that this is forbidden. These mortals, if they exist, mind you, must be killed or turned at once." Emmett shifted uneasily, he really didn't like anyone other than Tanya telling him what he "must" do. Rose laid a restraining hand on his shoulder, and one of the Volturi fighters grinned lazily at him.

The wind swung about, shifting so as to blow from the house directly towards the Volturi delegation. Jane's eyes blazed, and the fighters sank into a crouch.

"The mortals could perhaps be explained, Carlisle my friend, but your house reeks of werewolf. There can be no excuse for that, unless perhaps you are skinning a few?" Jane said dangerously.

"Not ordinary werewolves, but lycans. That is who you scent, they are different, and they are our friends. Since they are immortals as well, no law has been broken," Carlisle explained.

"That is not for you to decide, lycan or werewolf, it matters not. They are children of the moon, and you will surrender them to us at once." Alice snarled, and Jane's gaze fell upon her. "So, you object, dear Alice? Perhaps these wolves are dear to you?" Jane sniffed delicately. "Surely you would not sink so low as to consort with a beast?"

Emmett lunged forward, unable to contain his rage. He hit the ground screaming, and one by one in rapid succession all of the Cullens followed suit.

* * *

"You'd never have beat me in my pure wolf form," Bella insisted when she arrived at the car shortly after Victoria. Victoria had already dressed, just to rub it in a little.

"Yeah, yeah, loser," Victoria taunted, 'just because you're a great lay doesn't mean you're fast. Just the opposite, in fact." They both laughed at that. "You know, I missed seeing that last time, are you up to showing me?"

"You just don't want me to get dressed, you perv," Bella kidded.

"That too, but I would like to see you. Oh, would it be too much after everything that's already happened? I don't want you to overdo. Not with that, anyway."

"What a horndog," Bella said, rolling her eyes, "but no, actually the change to pure wolf is easier, I just have to let it happen. To assume the intermediate form now I have to keep control of it. Tell you what, I'll go wolf, and you take your baby here and we'll see who gets home first, deal?"

"You're on, but I reserve the right to abandon the car if traffic is bad."

"Done." Bella stepped back a few yards, and the trembling began. The change was indeed faster than before, although not as seamless and quick as the best of the Quileutes could change.

"Damn! You're huge!" Victoria exclaimed as she looked up at the giant blue-white wolf that was now her lover as well as mate. Bella leaned forward and licked her from her knees to her face with one swipe of her tongue. "Yeccchh! Actually, that tongue is kind of interesting," Victoria teased.

Bella's ears pricked up, and she went rigid.

"_Alice and the others are in trouble! Something is hurting them; I'm going, follow as quickly as you can!"_

Bella disappeared in an instant. Victoria glanced at the car and decided that running would likely be faster. She punched the button for the security system and raced after Bella.

* * *

"You would do well to remain on the ground while I ask a few questions," Jane said silkily. Emmett tried to rise and found himself once again screaming in pain. "Don't be foolish," Jane said arrogantly, "if you move against me you will be destroyed. You all know this."

They did, and none of them liked it, least of all Emmett, who simply longed to tear the tiny vampire to bits.

"_Two seconds, that's all I need,"_ he thought as the pain gradually eased.

Bella was running like never before, shouldering her way through brush and trees alike. She leapt over huge boulders, toppled trees willy-nilly, and the forest emptied before her. Victoria had no trouble following her, for aside from the obvious trail she left, the smell of fear for her mates and family was heavy in the air behind her. Victoria dug deep and found a bit more speed.

"Alice my dear one, you seem especially attached to these abominations. Tell me about them," Jane requested.

"Fuck you," Alice hissed, and her head exploded with fresh agony.

"Manners, Alice," cautioned Jane. "Perhaps you will keep a civil tongue in your head to spare your mother this?" Esme screamed and thrashed on the ground, Carlisle tried to crawl to her and found himself helpless in agony.

"Now then," Jane said calmly, "shall we start again without the rude language, or shall I play with your beautiful sister?" Rose screamed.

"All right, all right," Alice gasped, "just stop it, will you? Please, Jane," Alice pleaded.

"That's better, I really don't want to hurt any of you," Jane lied.

"Bullshit," Emmett muttered, and a new round of agony was his reward. The fighters laughed.

"Alice, do you have something to tell me?" Jane asked gently in her tiny voice.

"One of the lycans is my mate," Alice panted, "you cannot interfere with another vampire's mate. That is a law too."

"Indeed it is, dear Alice, if the mate is another vampire. Your mate however, is an abomination, and that rule does not apply. You must be punished."

Alice's screams broke windows in the house as Jane turned the full fury of her power on her. Her family tried to help, but they were still dealing with the effects of their own bouts of the racking pain. Emmett gritted his teeth and forced himself to his hands and knees, glaring at the fighters that positioned themselves between him and Jane. Emmett snarled. The fighters laughed.

Alice just screamed and screamed.

Jane smiled pleasantly.

Through his contact with the ground Emmett felt a pounding in the dirt, and he felt the tingle of a familiar and much-loved mind touch his own. Edward's head snapped up sharply.

Emmett grinned horribly at the Volturi.

"You motherfuckers are in trouble now. The _big _dog is coming…"

Bella felt the pain of her family in her very bones, but rather than disable her, it infuriated her, and added to her speed. The earth trembled beneath the fall of her paws.

Alice felt the loving touch of Bella's mind, and the pain ceased abruptly.

Jane looked up, startled, and had just time enough to see something glowing white and positively enormous approaching at astounding speed before experiencing the curious sensation of the upper half of her body flying through the air while looking at her legs and lower body remaining where she had been standing.

A cloud of grass and dirt exploded from beneath Bella's paws as she stopped short and wheeled to attack the nearest Volturi, who had not yet begun to move.

"Shit hot!" cried Emmett as he leapt to his feet and closed on the other fighter.

Bella shook the Volturi guard in her mouth like a terrier would a rat, and bits of vampire flew all over the yard.

A shrill shriek split the air as Victoria arrived, and she joined Emmett in tearing the remaining Volturi guard into several pieces.

"_Are you okay?" _Bella asked them all, and they responded that they were.

"Alice got the worst of it," Rose told her as she struggled to her feet, and Bella went to Alice and sniffed her cautiously.

"I'm okay, Bella, really. Jane's power causes terrible pain, but no real injury," Alice explained.

"_Jane is the little female?"_

"Yes," Alice told her. Bella looked at the lower torso twitching nearby, and then trotted over to the upper half. Jane glared at her, trying to use her power against Bella. Finding that useless, she attempted to once again disable Alice, but Bella's mental contact with her family rendered that attempt futile.

"_Can you understand me, you little cunt?"_

"Yes, beast," spat Jane.

"_Nobody. No. Body. Hurts my mate or my family, got it?"_

"You'll pay for thi-"

The last thing that Jane saw before her descent into endless dark was the very biggest set of teeth that she had ever seen.

"I've got gasoline," Jasper announced, "we need to get rid of this garbage."

All of the Cullens but Alice gathered up the remains of the Volturi and tossed them into the blaze.

"I understand why you did this Bella," Carlisle said, clearly worried, "but the Volturi will respond. It will take them time to learn what happened here, but sooner or later they will. And they will seek vengeance, all of them."

"_Let them come."_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 25**_

_So it looks like things are taking a turn towards a big fight coming in latter chapters.  
_


	26. Plans for War

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend _**Hollowgo...**_

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

_**The Garden of Four - Chapter Twenty Six – Plans for War  
**_

* * *

After a morning spent talking with Bradley and some other lycans, Charlie felt that he had a good idea of what he was facing. One woman's description of the change being "like giving birth to yourself" had nearly had him headed to the woods, but he made it through and his stomach settled enough to enjoy the lycan-style lunch the school prepared.

Charlie took a measure of pride in observing that none of them could hide groceries quite like Bella.

He and Shelia had decided to pay a visit to the Cullens before Charlie went home, and once again Charlie found himself being carried piggyback through the woods at a thrilling speed.

"_I'm actually going to miss this after I change_," he thought, "_it's kinda like being a little kid again."_Charlie hadn't felt young since his wife had left him, but now he had Bella in his life, and it looked like he would have her for a very long time. He smiled as Shelia loped effortlessly along.

They found most of the Cullens standing around a fire that was giving off a dense purple smoke. Shelia's lip curled at the smell, she knew what it was.

"Having a weenie roast?" Charlie asked Emmett.

"Nope, just burning a few assholes," Emmett replied. The look on Emmett's face let Charlie know that something serious had happened, and he looked around and saw Bella sitting on the ground holding Alice. Bella was wearing what had to be one of Emmett's t-shirts because it was big even on her. He hurried over to them.

"Bells?" he asked softly.

"We're all okay dad, some vampires showed up that had some objections to the Cullens associating with lycans and humans. One of them had some sort of mental power that caused pain. I convinced them to stop that, with a little help from Emmett and Vic."

Charlie put his cop face on.

"Who's best to fill me in?" he asked, seeing that neither Alice nor Bella was in much of a talking mood.

"Carlisle," Alice answered. "It's good to see you Charlie."

"You too little bit," Charlie told her, and he kissed the top of her head before going back over to the fire.

"I think there are some things I need to know, Carlisle," he said.

"Indeed there are, Charlie my friend. Edward, Emmett, come with us, it's time to explain about the Volturi," Carlisle said grimly.

"Volturi? Shit," remarked Shelia. "Bella needs to hear it too. I'll go tell her. I know all about them that I need too." She left the group.

"Bad, huh?" Charlie inquired.

"Potentially, very," Carlisle agreed. "Frankly I wish that Bella hadn't killed Jane. Aro will scarcely forgive that."

"The hell with Aro," Emmett snorted. "Bella did right, it's about time somebody stood up to those bastards."

"Let's go to the study," Edward suggested, "the books and pictures will help us explain."

"Bella, I'll stay with Alice, you need to go with Charlie and the others to learn about the Volturi," Shelia told her.

"I don't want to leave Alice, can't she come too?"

"It's okay Bella, I'm fine, really. Shelia is good company, and I don't care to hear the story again," Alice encouraged.

"Okay, if you're sure. I guess I'd better go find out how big a hornet's nest I just kicked over."

"Bella my love?" Alice whispered, and Bella looked back at her. "Thank you." Bella nodded and trotted to catch up with Charlie and the others.

"I take it that Bella was a surprise to the Volturi then, yes?" Shelia asked Alice.

"Indeed she was," Alice answered, and a rather scary grin curled her lips off of her teeth. "I've never seen anything like her, there were three of them, and even without Emmett and Victoria they stood no chance at all. Bella bit Jane in two without even slowing down and was on the other one before he even thought of moving. Even I could scarcely follow the motion."

"Bella is something; there is no doubt of it. But the Volturi will come back, sooner or later you know they will, and there will be more than three of them," Shelia said grimly.

"Without Jane they have less of an advantage, but yes, there will be many. They still won't be expecting Bella though." Shelia looked carefully at Alice before speaking.

"You are Bella's ur-mate, aren't you?" she asked.

"Her first? Yes, in every sense of the word," Alice confirmed.

"Are you aware of what that means to a lycan?"

"I think so, at least somewhat, I suspect it is much like it is for us. It's not so much that Bella loves me _more_ than Rose and Vic, but we do have a very intimate connection. That is what let her know that we were in trouble."

"Yes," agreed Shelia, "that and her alpha status, which for some reason even seems to influence vampires to some degree. You must be with her when she changes Charlie, your connection will steady her, give her confidence. I should be there as well I think, if none of you object. Bella is a more powerful alpha than I am, but I have more experience. We must train her as rapidly as possible; a lycan Charlie would be a powerful ally in the coming battle."

"You will stand with us?" Alice asked, surprised.

"I bear some responsibility for this, since I changed Bella. But we would stand with you regardless, I am very tired of the Volturi's persecution of werewolves of all kinds, and I do not want the children in my care to be hunted by them as I have been. Bella will not be the only surprise the Volturi will receive, I think."

Shelia smiled, and her teeth glittered in the sunlight.

* * *

Renee heaved a sigh of relief as she entered her house, it was musty from being closed up for so long, but it was home. It had taken a while to get here, she had gotten mugged waiting for the bus and been forced to hitchhike her way to Phoenix, taking menial jobs to pay for food, and occasionally selling her body.

Prison had changed the way she thought about many things; among them was the fact that after one extremely unpleasant encounter with a male trucker she had started seeking out gay bars to peddle her prison-acquired expertise. She seemed to have her best luck with redheads, and she looked long at the tattoo on her neck before stepping gratefully into her shower.

Maybe there was a good artist around Phoenix that could clean it up and embellish it a little, perhaps some flowers…

* * *

"So these Volturi are a law unto themselves? There is no kind of vampire council or government that gave them power? They have no mandate?" Charlie asked after listening to the history.

"Vampires are typically solitary," Carlisle told him, 'or with a single mate. A family like ours is most unusual."

"And I see that the Volturi have a history of acting against groups of vampires. I don't think they seek order as much as they do dominion," Charlie said, "Chairman Mao said, "power comes from the barrel of a gun", this bunch seems to have the same idea. But why come so far? They have to know you're no threat to their power, not with the lifestyle you have."

"They want me," Edward said, "and Alice."

"What the _hell_ do you mean, they want Alice?" Bella hissed, a deep growl rose in her throat, and she trembled violently.

"Settle down Bella!" Charlie snapped. "Nobody is going to hurt Alice. Get hold of yourself kid, this is the time to think, not the time to fight."

Bella snarled, but she was used to obeying Charlie. In a moment she realized that he was right, and the trembling stopped.

"Sorry," she said, "thanks dad. I guess I'm still kind of pissed off. Please go ahead, Edward."

"Aro loves different things, different powers, and he doesn't have anything like Alice at all. Aro can read thoughts better than I can, but he has to have physical contact to do it. Jane and her twin Alec are, or rather were, his pride and joy, but he wants more. The loss of Jane will be a sore blow to him."

"Good," Emmett said harshly.

"You're sure they'll come?" Charlie asked further. "There's no evidence of what happened."

"Aro knows that Jane was coming here, when she does not return, he is bound to have questions for us."

"He ain't gonna like the answers," Emmett responded, clearly looking forward to another fight.

"They outnumber us," Edward pointed out.

"How many?" Charlie asked.

"About three dozen who are actually Volturi, but they may be able to conscript others," Carlisle answered.

"That won't be enough," Bella said, breaking her silence, "not if we plan. Alice can give us more warning this time, and there are things other than me they don't know about lurking in the woods around here.

Big things."

"There is that," Edward agreed, "and I'm sure the Quileutes would jump at the chance to actually get to kill some vampires."

"So would Tanya and her folks," Emmett put in, "those Volturi bastards killed their mother while hiding behind "The Law". Hell, lots of vampires hate those fuckers."

"Well they can't hide behind the law here," Charlie said grimly. "_I _represent the law here. Bella, you need to get to work, I want you to change me as soon as you can. Even if I can't change at will like you can, being stronger and faster and smarter won't hurt a thing."

Bella swallowed audibly, thinking of the bear, but she squared her shoulders, Charlie was right.

"Okay dad, I'll go and talk with Shelia. Carlisle, could you be thinking of ways to make it as safe as possible? Bella asked.

"I'm already working on it," Carlisle promised. "It feels strange to be plotting action against the Volturi, I am so used to accepting their authority. But I see now that they have always been out for themselves above all else."

"Always "the Ring for little Smeagol", Emmett said, nodding in agreement. Everyone stared at him. "What? I can't read a book?"

* * *

"Hey babe, feeling better?" Bella asked Alice when she joined her and Shelia.

"Yes, I'm fine now; the last of the pain is gone."

"Great," Bella said, and she kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back; I need to talk with Shelia but I want to check on Rose."

Rosalie, Victoria, and Jasper were watching the last embers of the fire die out. Esme was not in sight, no doubt she was cooking. Bella took Rosalie in her arms and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Rosie," she apologized.

"No one could have gotten here faster, or done half so much when they arrived. I swear it was worth the pain to see the look on that little bitch's face when you tore her in half," Rose replied gleefully.

"I have to agree," Jasper said, "it is long past time someone stood up to the Volturi, and with Jane gone they are seriously crippled."

"I missed that, damn it," Victoria swore, "but it sure was fun seeing you shake that bastard like a big rat. Emmett and I got to have a little fun too."

"Carlisle is worried about the Volturi's reaction," Bella told them.

"It merits concern," Jasper admitted, "but it was coming sooner or later in any case. Aro will stop at nothing to get Alice and Edward to join him, even killing the rest of us."

"How would that make Alice and Edward join them? I'd think just the opposite," Bella asked.

"Marcus has a talent that affects bonds among people; combined with the power of Jane's twin brother to render others senseless, they can manipulate loyalties, that's how they maintain the fealty of their followers. That and a steady supply of human prey," Jasper said grimly.

"Then those two need to go first, and I have an idea about that," Bella told him. "I need to prepare to change Charlie, he'll be a big help." Bella kissed Rose and Victoria, and hugged Jasper. "I'm sorry about bringing this down on us all, but I couldn't let her keep hurting you. I need to talk with Shelia, best to get started."

"Don't worry Bella, after seeing what you did to that bear and those Volturi, I'm not all that worried about it," Victoria replied. Bella grinned and returned to Shelia and Alice.

"I need help, Shelia. I turned that bear into mush, I don't see how I can keep from killing Charlie," Bella said plainly.

"It won't be as hard as you think; for one thing he won't be fighting you. For another it will be more like a surgical procedure than a hunt. Alice is going to take you out after smaller things the next couple of days, elk and deer. Take them by the neck and try not to bite through it. An average deer neck is a reasonable approximation of a human thigh. The muscles are stronger, but the vertebrae aren't as tough. The full moon is in four days, and I'll go with you then. I want to see how you respond to me trying to help you control yourself. Just don't get pissed off and kill me if I give you an alpha command, okay?"

"Right. It might be kind of hard on the local deer population though," Bella surmised.

"Some people from the school will trail you and pick up the meat. Alice won't eat it even if she takes the blood, they deer won't be wasted, and we'll try and spread the hunts around," Shelia explained.

"Can't you change except during the moon times? You're an alpha too," Bella questioned.

"The most I have ever managed without the moon is a partial change, about halfway to our intermediate form. And that only when I was really scared or angry," Shelia answered.

"That doesn't make sense to me," Bella said slowly, thinking hard. "I understand that I'm a little different, but the change is just what we are, all of us lycans. It really doesn't seem right that I'm the only one to be able to do it."

"Put like that, I agree," Shelia responded, also deep in thought.

"How do you initiate the change, Bella?" Alice asked her.

"I just sort of call the wolf, and she comes. Like opening a door. The wolf is always waiting to come in. The pure wolf form is actually easier to assume now, like I told Vic, I just have to let it happen."

"I have wondered if it might be sort of like that…" Shelia whispered. "I was telling Charlie that one of the different things about you is that you accept your wolf. Perhaps that's the key. I have spent my life trying to control it, and to teach others how to do the same. Perhaps the better answer is to welcome her, and learn to work with her…"

"That makes sense to me," Alice said.

"Can you help me learn how to do that, Bella?" Shelia asked.

"I can try. I would really like to have another pure wolf alpha when the fight starts."

"Why don't you and Alice come out to the school after you hunt tomorrow? I think we can learn from each other, and some of the others might be interested too."

"Good enough," Bella agreed. "Now I need to go to LaPush. Can I borrow a car? I want to go in human form this time."

"Take any of them, the keys are in them," Alice told her.

"Not much chance of someone stealing one of your cars, huh Alice?" Shelia asked, grinning.

"Not much, no."

"I won't be gone long," Bella promised.

"I'll take Charlie back to his car," Shelia volunteered. "I need to fill Alicia in on what's going on. Where shall I send my people to do the grocery shopping tomorrow?"

"The north shore of Crystal lake. We'll get them as they come to drink in the morning," Alice told her.

"They might be kind of messy," Bella cautioned.

"Lycans don't mind a little mess, just do the best you can, Bella," Shelia advised her.

"Okay," Bella kissed Alice and trotted off to the garage.

"She sure is something special," Shelia said to Alice.

"Indeed. Now give, how good are the chances of her changing Charlie without killing him? Really."

"Fair, at least. Especially with the two of us there, I wouldn't think of allowing her to try it without Carlisle there, though. Even if she takes the leg off, Carlisle might be able to reattach it quickly enough for the lycan healing powers to fix everything. Certainly he could save his life, I think," Shelia explained.

"Yes, Carlisle is a brilliant surgeon, and of course with only us around he can work at his top speed. Do you think Bella will have that much difficulty learning to control her bite, though?"

"It's not just that, with Carlisle on hand a clean bite can be dealt with. The problem will come because the intermediate form is actually more savage than the pure wolf form. The wolf is the true shape of the lycan, the mind is sharper, less subject to blood lust. But the biggest issue is that for lycans, like vampires, humans are a natural prey. Bella has never tasted human blood, certainly not as a lycan, sucking on a paper cut doesn't count. The real risk is that the taste of Charlie's blood will make her lose control completely. That's why you and I need to be there. Your link to her will help calm her, and my alpha status will at least distract her. I minimized the danger of this when talking to Bella about changing Charlie. If she is worried about losing control in that manner it might well cause it to happen." Alice nodded.

"Does Charlie know all this?"

"He does, and he agreed. He would deny it, but he's one of the bravest men I've ever known, and God knows he loves his daughters."

"Daughters?" Alice questioned.

"He thinks of you as his own, Alice."

Alice couldn't cry, but she wanted to.

The sound of Emmett's jeep pulling out broke the mood.

"Let's go and find Charlie," Shelia said softly.

Charlie wasn't hard to find. He was sitting at the dining room table staring in awe at the food that Esme continued to bring to the table.

"Where's Bella?" he asked. "I need help, here."

"Gone to see the Quileutes," Alice told him, "maybe Shelia can give you a hand, though."

"I really need to get going…" Shelia's nose quivered as the smell of the food reached it. "Maybe just a little…"

"Damn," said Emmett to Edward in wonder, "she ain't as big as Bella, but the woman can eat!"

* * *

The loud red jeep attracted attention when it entered LaPush, but not as much as Bella did. She cruised slowly past the little shops, and fortunately saw Leah and Taylor coming out of the small general store. She pulled over and hopped out.

"Hi girls," she called to them. Bella was relieved when they smiled and turned to meet her.

"Bella! Haven't seen you since you laid the smack down on us," Leah said good humouredly, "are you here to chew us out again?"

"You wish," Taylor teased, and they both laughed when Bella blushed.

"Not this time, but maybe later," Bella replied, doing a little teasing of her own. "I really need to talk to the pack, can that happen pretty soon?"

"Any time you want, Bella, all you have to do is call us together as alpha and we have to come," Leah told her.

"I know, but I don't want to do that. I'd rather meet in human form so that the pack can decide on its own," Bella explained.

"Huh. Well, I respect that and appreciate it," Taylor said, "and I think the others will too. I'll go back in the store and make a couple calls. There are a few of us out on patrol, they'll be easy to reach, Sam and Jacob will round up the rest. Where do you want to meet?"

"Up to you guys, you know the place better than I do," Bella answered.

"Great, be right back," and Taylor ran lightly back into the store. Bella followed her with her eyes.

"You aren't going to take her from me, are you?" Leah asked softly.

"What? Oh, no! Never, but she's…" Bella blushed again.

"Yeah, she is," Leah agreed as she relaxed. "Say Bella, if you hadn't left Forks when you did, you think you and Taylor would have…"

"Who knows? I think things worked out for the best for all of us, you two are perfect together. That is when you aren't being a jealous bitch, and I have more than I ever dreamed of," Bella smiled to take the edge off of her remark, and Leah laughed.

"We are damn sure three bitches, no doubt about that. You do taste good though," Leah admitted.

"Thanks, there's nothing a girl likes to hear more," Bella responded, laughing herself.

"Fifteen minutes at the fire circle," Taylor announced when she rejoined them.

"Lead the way," Bella told her.

* * *

"We need to do the change as soon as possible," Charlie told Carlisle, "I can't help as a human."

"You can't help if you're dead, either," Carlisle pointed out.

"Bella won't kill me," Charlie said confidently, "I know my girl, and I have to trust the love we have for each other. What's your plan?"

"I'll set up an O.R. in the room that we used for Bella's first change, that way I can get right to work stopping the bleeding. I'll have blood on hand if you need any, and likely you will. I also want to prepare you for surgery beforehand, including anesthetizing you. That will minimize the shock, and let me start as soon as Bella bites you," Carlisle explained.

"That seems like chickening out," Charlie protested.

"It's not just for you, but for Bella," Carlisle persuaded, "do you really want her to have to listen to you scream?" Charlie paled.

"No, of course not. You're right Carlisle, I can be brave during my first change, there's no point in making this harder on either of us," Charlie agreed. "How soon can we do it?"

"I'll go with Alice and Bella hunting tomorrow," Edward told him, "for a vampire I am a very neat eater. I can help Bella."

"Tinkerbelle," taunted Emmett, and Esme swatted him.

"I think Shelia should decide, along with you and Bella, of course. It's important not to let any doubt you may feel show in front of Bella, though," Carlisle advised.

"Right," Shelia agreed, "I'll know more after tomorrow, when I hear from Edward and Alice. Frankly, I'd like to do it this moon, even if I can't take Bella out hunting in my lycan form first. Having an alpha present should stabilize things, even if I'm not as strong as she is."

"I'll get things ready here," Carlisle told them, "try not to worry too much, Charlie."

"Never helped a thing," Charlie acknowledged. "Ready to go, Shelia?"

"Have a nice piggyback ride, junior," Emmett wished with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Like I said, moose, your day is coming," Charlie rejoined.

* * *

"We're all here Bella, what's up?" Sam asked.

Bella looked at the assembled pack members, and saw some suspicious glares among the faces.

"How would you guys like to meet some vampires you're allowed to kill?" Bella asked them.

"I'm in," Paul said instantly.

"It will be really dangerous," Bella cautioned, "and I'm asking, I'm not ordering. I'll use my power to force peace between you and my family and friends, but I will not use it to force you to risk your lives."

"Dangerous, huh?" Jacob asked.

"Very," confirmed Bella.

"I'm in too," Jacob said casually.

"I think we're all in, Bella," said Sam, "fill us in."

"There is a large coven of vampires in Italy called the Volturi. I mean large, like three dozen, and they may bring others. Over the last few thousand years – yes, Seth, _thousand_, they have kind of set themselves up as the ultimate authority over pretty much everything supernatural," Bella explained.

"Not us," snorted Quill.

"Exactly, and not the Cullens or the lycans either. Three of them came earlier today. They claimed to be investigating claims that the Cullens were associating with humans, but they really wanted to acquire Edward Cullen and my mate, Alice." There were many growls at that, for the mate bonding was sacred to the Quileutes. "They found out that I was a lycan, and they punished the Cullens, especially Alice, for that. One of them had a power that can cause paralyzing, crippling pain, in anyone. I felt my family's pain and came back from a hunt to stop them."

"Why didn't the Volturi do it to you?" Sam asked.

"I should have said, 'anybody but me'," Bella amended.

"Sweet," Taylor said, "what did you do?"

"I bit the bitch in two and then shook one of her bodyguards to pieces. Emmett and Victoria took care of the other one. If you guys saw some funny smoke earlier, that was them burning up."

"Fucking awesome!" said Paul admiringly.

"The thing is, the rest of them are bound to come looking, because the little twat I killed was special to them. Make no mistake about it, they are damned dangerous. They are nothing like the wandering vampires you have encountered over the years around here. They are well trained, hand picked, fighters with some special powers. This bunch just didn't expect me, but since they're all dead, neither will the rest of them."

"What about us?" Sam asked.

"They won't expect you either," Bella explained.

"Fuckin' ay," Taylor said with a grin. The sentiment echoed throughout the pack.

"I think you have your answer, Bella," Sam told her.

"Thank you all. I'll set up a meeting so that we can plan together. I want to minimize our casualties as much as possible, but we need to kill every-single-one of them. They crossed the wrong line this time, the line with the big bad wolf on the other side."

The pack laughed and growled in appreciation.

The Quileutes would stand with Bella.

* * *

"Okay Bella," Alice whispered, "just take the nearest one as quickly as you can. If you really have to feed try and wait until we can see the results of the first bite, okay?"

"Okay," Bella replied nervously.

"Try and stop short of closing your jaws completely," Edward advised.

"Right."

"Any time, lover," Alice told her.

Bella was on the deer before it could move, Edward and Alice joined her an instant later.

"Crap," muttered Bella as she looked at the severed neck of the deer, "I hardly used any pressure at all. It was like biting a stick of butter, not even as tough as a Snickers bar."

"Don't get discouraged," Edward consoled her, "do you mind if I feed on this one?"

"Sure, go ahead, no point in wasting good blood," Alice answered. Bella had a moment of wonder at how the sight of Edward drinking the deer's blood seemed completely natural to her. When she had first arrived in Forks such a sight would have sent her into a screaming fit.

Life had certainly changed.

"So from this you know that you can't control your bite by trying to control the pressure. Your jaws are simply so powerful that normal flesh and bone offers no resistance. Let's move on and try again…"

_"**Damn it!**"_ Bella said as she stared down at another headless deer. "Maybe I need a muzzle or something."

"Let's try this then," Edward suggested, "perhaps it's the hunting aspect of it that is causing the trouble. See if you can bite the rear leg without taking it all the way off."

Bella lifted the carcass and gingerly closed her jaws on it. There was a sound of crunching bone, and she stopped quickly.

"Well, it's still mostly attached… kind of," Bella sighed.

"Still, it's progress," Alice encouraged her. "Let's try a couple more. Edward or I will make the kill so you can just work on the biting part."

"Okay."

Several deer later Bella could reliably not remove a leg or bite completely through a neck, but there was no doubt that she left quite a mess. The thought of seeing Charlie's leg looking like that filled her with anguish, and she picked up a rock, intending to throw it through a nearby tree.

She stopped and looked at it closely.

"Let's call it a day," Edward suggested.

"One more," Bella requested.

Alice and Edward watched interestedly as Bella opened her mouth wide and positioned the rock between her teeth before slowly closing her jaws on the deer's neck. There was a loud crunch, but when Bella released the deer there was a very neat set of tooth marks visible.

Edward bent to examine it while Bella spit out chunks of rock.

"You're on to something Bella," he said excitedly, "the spine is a bit crushed, but I think we can use a very hard metal and get even better results. The shape and thickness can be precisely controlled, and the metal won't be as brittle. It was the rock crumbling that left your teeth slip enough to get the bone. This will work, I'm sure of it."

Bella felt a huge wave of relief wash over her.

"I'll do a check on it too, after you've gone home so I can see, Bella," Alice promised. "Now that we have a kind of definite plan I should get a good vision of it."

"It sucks that I mess up your visions when I'm with you."

"I think in time I can get past that," Alice told her, "I sometimes get little flashes when I'm with you now. We'll adapt, we have time."

"I hope so," replied Bella, thinking of the upcoming fight.

All three of their turned sharply at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"I'm from Shelia's school, please don't hurt me," a voice called out.

"Come ahead then," Edward invited, and Bradley stepped up to them.

"Hi, I'm Bradley. Thanks for all the meat. We can hunt for ourselves during the moons, but we'll freeze this for the other times. Hi Bella," he said shyly.

Alice saw that the boy's eyes were riveted to Bella's chest, but she was more amused than angry. Besides, she couldn't blame him.

"Hi," Bella answered, "dad mentioned your name, he said you've been a big help to him. I appreciate that." Bradley beamed.

"Charlie's great! You're lucky to have a dad like him. My folks suck. Wow, you sure talk better than I do in this form. I sound like I have a mouth full of marbles or something."

"Bella knows how to use her tongue," Alice said mischievously, and she put an arm around Bella's waist and watched the boy turn scarlet. Edward turned away to hide his laughter, but Alice just smiled sweetly.

_"Behave, Alice,"_ Bella scolded with her mind.

_"He had it coming; he's been staring at your breasts ever since he got here."_

_"Oh. I keep forgetting stuff like that."_

"Yeah, he's the best," Bella agreed. "Say hello to Shelia and Alicia for me, and tell them I'll be over tomorrow to talk with them about stuff."

"Yes ma'am," Bradley promised.

"Poor kid," Edward said when they were out of earshot, "it was funny though."

Carlisle was very excited about Bella's idea to control her bite, and after taking some careful measurements he went to his office to study Charlie's xrays and design the device. He and Rose and Emmett could forge it with no trouble, the Cullens were a multi-talented family.

"I need to get back home and clean the house, I've gotten behind on my housework lately," Bella admitted.

"Okay. See you tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Count on it. I need to talk with Shelia too, and then we need to set up a meeting with the Quileutes and the lycans to make plans." Bella told her.

"Okay. I love you," Alice said, and she kissed Bella goodbye.

"Love you too, and give my love to Rose and Vic."

Bella left for home, and a few minutes later Alice assumed a faraway look as a vision opened in her mind.

* * *

**_End Chapter 26_**

**_Next Chapter is Going to have Bella going back to High School, This Time Lauren Will Bite off more then her mouth can handle. _**


	27. Push Back

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **_Hollowgo..._**

_This symbol **** Means Flashback, its only going to be used once because of the way chapter 26 ended it will also me italicized._

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Twenty Seven – Push Back…_**

* * *

Bella rolled over with a groan. Smacking her alarm clock to silence it, she heard it crack a little under the pressure. She sighed in relief when the beeping finally stopped ringing in her ears, rubbed her eyes and stared at her ceiling for a moment before getting up to get ready for school.

It was decided yesterday after everyone had left and Charlie and Bella ate some supper that the kids needed to go back to school for a while. They had come up with the story that Bella was with the Cullen's on a trip to visit relatives while Charlie took care of the Cullen's house for them while they were gone.

Bella climbed out of the shower and began to dry off while walking to her room. Pulling on some underwear and a bra she grabbed her clothes for the day. She picked some slightly baggy dark blue jeans with a black belt, and then added a tank top with a red button-up thrown on over the top of it. Racing downstairs she grabbed a pair of boots that Rose had gotten for her. They were tan with steel insoles and toes. 'Great for kicking ass', is what Rose had said when she gave them to Bella. Grabbing a white zip up hoodie with a gold dragon on it she had begun to make a quick healthy breakfast for herself and her father when the sounds of feet coming down the steps alerted her to her father's descent to the kitchen.

Charlie came in decked out in his police uniform, and it seemed a little loose now around the waist, and yet it was starting to fill out a little more with muscles from his work outs and diet. "Hey there old man, you got up looking good this morning. What did you do…did you find my energy drink and take it again?" teased Bella.

Charlie scoffed. "Drink one can of her favorite energy drink and she never lets it go," Charlie teased. Both of them were trying to lighten the mood for the little time they had left before the time to change Charlie came upon them. Bella seemed ready, but still went on hunting trips daily to keep practicing for the upcoming full moon. Charlie had even picked up his pace in the gym and started eating healthier and had been having regular check ups with Carlisle.

Both knew they didn't have very long, not with the vision Alice had seen the week before

_*** Carlisle was very excited about Bella's idea to control her bite, and after taking some careful measurements he went to his office to study Charlie's xrays and design the device. He and Rose and Emmett could forge it with no trouble, the Cullens were a multi-talented family._

_"I need to get back home and clean the house, I've gotten behind on my housework lately," Bella admitted._

_"Okay. See you tomorrow?" Alice asked._

_"Count on it. I need to talk with Shelia too, and then we need to set up a meeting with the Quileutes and the lycans to make plans." Bella told her._

_"Okay. I love you," Alice said, and she kissed Bella goodbye._

_"Love you too, and give my love to Rose and Vic."_

_Bella left for home, and a few minutes later Alice assumed a faraway look as a vision opened in her mind._

_Alice__ saw the Volturi leaders conferring…_

_"Something has happened to Jane. She should have reported to us by now," Aro insisted._

_"We should just go and deal with the Cullen aberrations once and for all," Caius urged, "they grow too large in numbers, they are a threat."_

_"They are no real threat," Marcus said lazily. "Doubtless Jane is merely amusing herself by tormenting them. Them or someone else. The Cullens cannot hurt Jane."_

_"We do not know the full extent of either Edward or Alice Cullen's powers," Aro pointed out, "perhaps one or the other of them can counter Jane?"_

_"Unlikely," Marcus reiterated._

_"I do not trust them. They do not act as vampires should," Caius said bitterly, "imagine actually helping humans, and feeding on beasts."_

_"Disgusting and unworthy, yes," Aro agreed, but let us not be too quick to destroy them. Edward and Alice would be of inestimable value to us, could we but win them over."_

_"I say kill the others and let Chelsea bind Edward and Alice to us as she has the rest," Caius pressed._

_"Perhaps that will be necessary," Aro allowed, "but I would prefer not to take that path if it can be avoided. We must not be seen to act without just cause."_

_" 'Just cause', is what we say it is," Caius spat._

_"Peace, brother," Marcus said easily, "unless we have news to the contrary, we should assume that Jane is well and simply has not returned for reasons of her own. For a time, that is. The full moon approaches, do you wish to be abroad then?"_

_That brought Caius up short._

_"So we wait, is that our decision?" Aro asked them._

_"For now. For a time," Marcus said. "What is a month or so to an immortal? Jane has proved that she can more than take care of herself. And she has lingered away from home for her own reasons before."_

_"And if she does not return?" Caius questioned._

_"Then we shall visit our dear friend Carlisle," Aro said calmly. "All of us. We cannot allow the loss of Jane, if she is indeed lost, which I do not yet believe, to go unpunished. We will try and bind Edward and Alice to us, but if we cannot, and if they have harmed Jane, then the Cullens and any with them shall die. All of them…"_

_Alice__'s eyes refocused._

_"Oh, fuck," she said aloud. _

_She went to find Carlisle.***_

* * *

Bella cleared her mind and patted her old man on the shoulder "Go have a seat dad, and I while bring you some coffee and your plate, okay?" Charlie nodded and moved to the table to sit down. A few seconds later the smell of coffee and food entered his nose as a plate and cup were set down in front of him. Smiling at her, he said, "thanks, Bells."

Bella nodded and had begun to eat her own breakfast and drink her apple juice when her Dad began to speak. "So do you and the others have your story planned out for today at school?"

Bella nodded her head and said "Yeah we're covered."

Charlie nodded in return."Don't forget to make up all the work you missed, I mean I know things have been hectic lately with all this crap that has been going on, but you have a wonderful mind, Bella. Don't let it go to waste by not doing your homework and studying. Just because you have gotten smarter since your change doesn't mean jack, because to become even smarter, first you have to learn."

Bella giggled, "Yes, I know, dad, don't worry. Underneath this big bad wolf thing I have going on I'm still a nerd at heart and love to learn, okay?"

Charlie smiled and said, "That's my girl, always making your old man proud."

Charlie waved goodbye to Bella when the sound of a horn honking outside made itself known. "See ya, kiddo."

Bella waved back, walked outside and climbed into Edward's silver Volvo, sliding into the backseat alongside Alice, Rose, and Victoria while Edward and Jasper sat in the front. It was sort of a tight fit until Bella made herself comfortable in the middle with Alice sitting in her lap, while Rose and Victoria leaned on her two sides.

* * *

When they pulled in they could see Emmett and Tanya, who had decided to stay for a while, were already waiting for them in the parking lot. Tanya had signed in as a visiting family member so that she could sit in class with Emmett. Edward pulled up beside Emmett's jeep and parked. He and Jasper climbed out, and being the gentlemen they were they opened the doors for Bella and the other ladies.

When Bella got out she could hear the whispering, and looked around. It had been a while since she had been at school, but after all that had happened she just couldn't really bother herself to care about what they were all saying. Wrapping her arm around Alice's waist, she pulled the pixie-like vampire closer, and kissed her cheek before walking with the rest of her family towards the school building. Bella grinned when she heard the gasps and the whispering start at a faster pace than before, probably spreading the word that Bella Swan had once more been seen kissing Alice Cullen.

* * *

It was later on that day when she took time after gym to go and wash up a bit while all the other girls were gone that she had a sense of déjà vu. Bella heard the last voice that she wanted to hear.

"Oh, _there_ you are, Bella," Lauren said with false friendliness. "My, you certainly have made some fast moves with the Cullens haven't you?" She walked to stand in front of Bella, trying to block her path out of the locker room. "Whoa there, Isabella, I am not done talking to you."

Bella restrained a growl; this girl was really beginning to piss her off. Breathing deeply to calm herself, Bella almost choked on her own spit when she smelled arousal - Lauren's arousal. What the hell was wrong with this girl? Didn't she know how to take 'no' for an answer?

Lauren walked right up to Bella and stopped with barely any room between the two of them. "So, honestly Bella, what do the Cullen whores have, that I don't? I mean, sure, I was a little mean when we first met, but come on, it was only a little teasing…" Lauren placed her hands on Bella's shoulders, running them down her arms, feeling the steel muscles beneath the thin button-up.

Bella felt herself shiver in disgust at the touch. Lauren, thinking it was a shiver of desire, moved her hands to Bella's stomach and was about to undo the buttons on the shirt when steel tight grips on her hands stopped her. Bella backed Lauren hard against a locker and pinned the girl there with her hands.

"What do they have that you don't? I can think of two things without even trying – they have class, and they have me. Look, Lauren, I don't like you, and quite frankly you don't turn me on at all. Hell, if anything, you turn me off." Bella snorted at her own joke. "Heck, just thinking about me and you together makes me want to hurl all over my new shoes." Bella shivered again. "Ugh…gives me the creeps…kinda like a never ending nightmare, really."

Bella used her free hand to smack the lockers with a loud wham to get Lauren's attention once more. "So let me make this clear one more time, I will never date you. I am with Alice, Rose and Victoria now, and if I ever hear you call them whores again, you won't be leaving this school without a call for 911, do you hear me?"

Lauren cut her eyes over to the hand print Bella had made in the steel of the locker door, and in that moment realized that she had less than no chance with Bella Swan.

"Yes, Bella," she whispered in resignation, "I hear you."

Bella strode out of the locker room, leaving Lauren rubbing her sore hands, and wishing that she had done things differently.

* * *

"Have you ever tried to change when the moon wasn't right, Shelia?" Bella asked.

"A few times, but just out of curiosity. Bella, I've spent my entire life since I was changed trying to control the wolf. The wolf killed my parents. I have spent hundreds of years cherishing every human moment. Well, as much of a human moment as I can have," Shelia told her. Alicia rubbed circles on her mate's back, but kept silent.

"Shelia, it's not your fault that you got bitten. It's not even your fault what happened to your parents. I've talked with Carlisle about it, you were young, and you were scared, and you wanted them with you. You didn't have anyone to help you. You need to forgive yourself and accept who and what you are," Bella said gently.

"Bella is right, love. You have helped hundreds of people who have been turned. You helped me. You _saved_ me. It's time to think of yourself. It's time for you to love _you_, like I love you, and all of the people at the school love you," Alicia insisted.

"And I love you too, Shelia," Bella told her. "You gave me a gift. Not one many would want, true. But it was right for me, and I am happy with my new life, with my mates, with my new family. You don't need to be afraid of the wolf anymore; she is just a part of you."

"I want to believe you both…" Shelia whispered, "but to welcome the wolf – it goes against everything I have worked for."

"Then welcome her because I need you, I need your help," Bella urged. "The Volturi are coming. Not today, not even next week. But they are coming to kill my family and my mates, and me. They will not stop until they have wiped out the lycans and the werewolves and the shifters. We can stop them this time, stop them forever, but I need your help, I need another alpha. Will you try?"

Shelia nodded; she gathered her strength and summoned the wolf.

Shelia trembled and shook, her skin rippled, her hair turned blue-white and her eyes burned like blue fire, her limbs cracked and changed… and then it stopped.

Bella looked at her for a moment, feeling her pain, her uncertainty, and then Bella shook violently, her bones shattered, and agonizing minutes later where there had been a beautiful young woman there was an enormous white wolf. The lycans at the school all fell to their knees, all except for Shelia, who was trapped between human and lycan form, unable to move.

_"Am I your alpha?" _Bella asked.

"Yes," Shelia choked out, her throat constricted and distorted.

_"Then join me. Embrace the wolf! I command it!"_

Shelia shook violently for a fraction of a second, and then melted seamlessly into her pure lycan form.

Not even the best of the Quileutes could have shifted faster.

Shelia was magnificent. Smaller than Bella, and leaner, she was still bigger than any of the Quileutes. She was whiter even than Bella, silver-tinged, ancient and strong.

_"Thank you for freeing me,"_ Shelia said, and she bent her knees and lowered her head.

_"You are more than I dared to hope for. The two of us will scare the Volturi witless," _Bella said with a deep chuckle.

_"Not just the two of us," _Shelia replied, _"look!"_

Bella followed Shelia's gaze, and saw no less than a dozen shining lycans in pure wolf form, and several in the intermediate stage. As she stared in amazement, one of them just a bit smaller than Shelia trotted over to her and nuzzled Shelia's flank.

_"I like this,"_ Alicia declared.

_"So do we,"_ chorused the others.

_"We are **so **going to kick their asses…"_ Bella said in amazement.

All of them pointed their muzzles to the sky, and howled in pure joy.

Back in LaPush, ears pricked, and teeth were bared, and the Quileutes out on patrol howled in response.

_"Bella?" _Alice's voice sounded in her mind.

Bella spoke clearly to her family and pack members _"All is fine, just grabbing a little more team members to to Push back with, let Ario try to come and fight us"_

* * *

_End Chapter 27  
_


	28. Like Daughter Like Father

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **_Hollowgo..._**

_This symbol **** Means Flashback, its only going to be used once because of the way chapter 26 ended it will also me italicized._

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Twenty Eight – Like Daughter Like Father  
_**

* * *

_"How can you change so fast?"_ Bella asked Shelia as she stared at her unexpected allies.

_"Centuries of experience,"_ Shelia told her, _"but I have to admit that this was faster and easier than usual. Your command seemed to help. Alicia, was it the same for you?"_

_"Indeed it was, I never intended to even try and change at all. I have never been able to change without the moon before. Neither have any of these others, whether pure wolf form or intermediate," _Alicia answered. The assembled lycans expressed agreement. It was a novel experience to have changed absent the moon, to be wolf in broad daylight, and they were all excited.

_"I want to run,"_ Bradley said, and there were various yips and chuffs of agreement.

_"Might as well see what we've got,"_ Bella acknowledged, and she sped off into the forest.

It soon became apparent that Shelia was even faster than Bella, while Alicia was a tad slower. The other lycans straggled out behind them, and in time Bella called them to a halt. They gathered around her, panting happily.

_"We believe that the Volturi are coming soon. They want my mate and my brother, and once they figure out that we killed some of them they'll want revenge. If they discover you they'll try and kill you too, but I promise that they will not learn about you from any of us. Will you fight with me against the Volturi?"_ she asked them all.

Shelia touched the minds of her pack.

_"Of course you knew that I and Alicia would, Bella, but the rest of the pack will as well. It is time to stop running from the Volturi," _Shelia informed her.

_"They won't know what hit them, thanks guys,"_ Bella told them. _"We will meet later, Shelia, Alicia. I need to consider plans, and consult with Alice and Carlisle. All of us, vampire, lycan, and shifter, will meet before the battle."_

_"And Charlie?" _Shelia asked.

_"The sooner the better, will you be there to help me? To help Charlie?"_

_"I will,"_ Shelia promised. _"I will also be present for his first change, today has convinced me that contact with an alpha will make it easier. If we are both present, we may be able to spare him much pain."_

Bradley barked in agreement, he really liked Charlie.

Bella nuzzled Shelia with her snout, and gave both her and Alicia an affectionate lick.

_"I'll be in touch soon." _ Bella raised her head high, and gazed at the assembled lycans. _"I am proud to be one of you, I'll see you soon."_

Bella raced away, and the lycans all howled in farewell.

* * *

"Tonight?" Bella replied in shock to what Charlie had just told her.

"No time like the present," he confirmed, "Carlisle has everything ready, I'm ready, I'm all signed out from the office for the next week. Might as well get it done."

"What if _I'm_ not ready?" Bella countered.

"Bells, you're gonna be scared if we wait a year. Carlisle says the thing he made works well, he's as confident as he can be about it. I know I may not have time for my first change before the Volturi arrive, but I want to be healed up, and I want to be stronger and faster. Hell, at least I want to be able to run away," he told her, his eyes crinkling with the smile.

Bella's heart clinched at the smile she loved so much, and she was once again struck by how much her father loved her. She squared her shoulders and nodded.

"Okay then," she agreed. Charlie reached out and mussed her hair.

"It'll be fine, kid, you'll see. I gotta go shave my leg," he turned and headed for the stairs, but called back over his shoulder. "There's no need to tell Emmett about that last part, right?"

"Right dad," she agreed. Charlie went upstairs and Bella walked into the living room in a daze and collapsed on the couch. An instant later cool arms encircled her, and the scent of her mates calmed her.

"I'll be right with you Bella," Alice promised, "so will Shelia, and Rose and Vic will be right outside."

"We'd be in there too," Victoria explained, "but you don't need a crowd of vampires in there, there is going to be blood."

"Oh, right," Bella acknowledged, "Alice, will you be okay with that?"

"Carlisle made me some nose plugs that will block most of the scent of the blood, and we'll have to get out as soon as you've delivered the bite anyway, so Carlisle can get to work. I'll be fine, and I need to be with you," Alice told her.

Bella pulled Rose and Vic closer, and Alice curled up in her lap. They held one another in silence for a while.

"I don't deserve all of you," Bella whispered, "but I can't live without you now."

"Good thing you won't have to, then," Rose said as she kissed Bella's cheek.

"It's time to go to school," Victoria sighed.

* * *

The biology teacher had to call Bella's name three times before she responded.

"Are you ill or something, Ms. Swan? You don't usually pay so little attention in class," he asked when he was finally sure she was listening.

"No, sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind, I guess."

"I see, well please try and put at least part of your mind to work in class, would you?"

"Sure, sorry," she repeated, "what was the question?"

The whole day was like that. Bella didn't even complain about Victoria's driving on the way home.

Charlie was waiting in the living room with Carlisle and Esme when they arrived; they were shortly joined by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Hi girls," Charlie greeted them, "Ed, Jasper, moose…"

Emmett had no smartass answer, and he couldn't hide the worry on his face.

"Lighten up, Emmett," Charlie said kindly, "you aren't getting out of me schooling you on the court once I get all wolfed up."

"You wish, old man," was the best Emmett could do, Bella hugged him.

Shelia and Alicia arrived.

"Go and eat, Bella," Shelia told her.

"I'm not hungry," Bella protested.

"I don't care," Shelia countered, "you're the alpha, but I'm the senior lycan here, and I know what I'm talking about. Carlisle and I have planned everything, and there is a reason for all of it."

"I made Italian," Esme said hopefully.

"She sure did, and it smells great," Charlie spoke up. "I can't have anything to eat until this is done, so get busy, and mind your elders, Bells. I know you're nervous, but it will all be fine, Alice told me so."

"Okay dad," Bella submitted, grateful for Charlie's usual confident manner.

"I'll be right there, Bella," Alice promised, and Bella went into the kitchen with Rose, Vic, and Esme.

"Let's go get set up, Charlie," Carlisle told him, "it never takes Bella long to look at a meal." He smiled, hoping to break the growing tension. Charlie swallowed and stood, Alice gave him a hug that made him groan a bit.

"You know my vision wasn't all that clear," she mouthed silently to him.

"Yeah, but Bella doesn't need to know that," he replied in kind. Carlisle and Charlie headed upstairs along with Jasper, who was using his gift to help steady Charlie's nerves. Once Charlie was sedated he would spend a few moments with Bella.

The event had been carefully planned, despite the shorter than anticipated time frame.

"This is great Mom, thanks," Bella said around a mouthful of food. The taste of the meal had made Bella realize that she really was hungry, and for a brief time she forgot to worry as she fed the appetite that her nerves had been building all day.

"Have some more," Shelia encouraged. Shelia wanted Bella as full as she could get her. She didn't want to have to worry about genuine hunger on top of everything else.

"Tiramisu?" Esme asked when she collected the empty dishes.

"Oh God, I love that stuff, but I don't think I have any room," Bella groaned. Esme's face fell. "Okay," Bella said when she saw the disappointment on her new mother's face, "I can't resist your cooking, Mom." Esme beamed, and in an instant was serving Bella a huge slice of the rich dessert. She left the cake on the table.

"Five hundred bucks says you can't eat it all," Emmett challenged.

"Emmett, that's mean," Rose protested. Emmett shrugged.

"She can do it or she can't," he said carelessly, "I'm not sure she's got the balls, though."

"I don't actually have balls, Emmett," Bella told him, "not the usual kind, anyhow. I bet mine is bigger than yours, though."

"Could be," Emmett admitted with a grin, "but I don't think either one of us wants to check on that, right?" Bella shuddered.

"Nope, some questions are best left unanswered. Balls or no, though, I'm gonna finish off this cake!"

She set to with a will.

Esme smiled, the entire thing had of course been a setup, from the menu to the teasing. It served both to be sure that Bella was not hungry, and to distract her from upcoming events. Bella suspected that was the case, but had decided to trust her family and friends and go along with it.

Besides, the cake was incredible, and she really did think hers was bigger.

"All set, Charlie," Carlisle assured him as he opened the flow on the IV, "when you wake up you'll be on your way to immortality.

"And better hair, I hope," Charlie joked. He started feeling a little fuzzy-headed. "If it goes wrong, if I – if I die. Take care of her, Carlisle, okay?" he whispered as the darkness descended.

"I give you my word, Charlie," Carlisle replied, "but it won't go wrong…"

Charlie's eyes closed.

"We're ready here," Carlisle told Jasper, "go and spend a little time with Bella. Bring her when you've done what you can." Jasper nodded and left.

There had been some changes to the room where Bella had undergone her first change, the most noticeable being a door on one wall. This door only opened from inside this room, and it was very heavy steel. If necessary, Shelia, Alice, and Carlisle were going to force Bella through it and into the room beyond where all of the other Cullens waited, ready to restrain Bella if need be. There was also a large tub of ice water in the room and powerful filters to remove the smell of blood.

They had done all they could to prepare, but in the end it all turned on Bella.

Being **_the_** alpha came at a price.

Bella didn't see Jasper enter the room, but felt a sense of calm flooding through her. She turned and smiled at him.

"It's time, huh?" she asked him as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready, yes," Jasper said gently.

"Brush your teeth first," Shelia advised, "unless you want to turn him into an Italian lycan."

"Funny, Shelia. Carlisle already gave me some special mouthwash to use. Easier to brush before I change, I guess. Alicia, are you going to change too?"

"I think so, I'll probably need some help, though. Shelia can do it on her own now; I'm still having problems with it."

"I'll help you baby," Shelia told her, "we don't want to put any pressure on Bella just now."

Actually, she didn't want to wake up the alpha in Bella. Not at all.

"Come on," Alice said, and she took Bella's hand and led her up the stairs to her bathroom. Jasper trailed at a discreet distance.

"Almost showtime," Shelia said, "everybody ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Emmett said shortly.

Shelia trembled violently for a brief time, and then there was an alpha lycan in the room. Victoria whistled softly.

None of them had ever seen Shelia in her intermediate form, she was as tall as Bella in that form, but leaner, like she was in her pure wolf form. Where Bella's muscles were massive, Shelia's were rangy, and despite the soft white fur covering them they were quite distinct.

"Damn," Rose said appreciatively to Alicia, "she's ripped." Alicia smiled in agreement.

"Ready?" Shelia asked her mate, and Alicia indicated that she was.

_"Change!" _commanded the oldest lycan alpha in the world, and Alicia shifted nearly seamlessly to her own intermediate form. She looked almost dainty beside Shelia, shorter, not so starkly muscular, but she gave of an undeniable air of power.

"You ever try Bella when she was in that form?" Rose asked Victoria.

"Not yet, haven't had time. But I'm gonna, Alice said it was incredible," Victoria answered.

"She was already incredible," Rose pointed out.

"Yep. Just imagine… may I?" Victoria asked, her hand near Alicia's shoulder.

"Of course," Alicia replied, and Victoria ran her hand down the shining fur.

"I'm glad I've got my own lycan chick, 'cause I have to admit it, that fur feels good."

"It's not just the fur," Shelia promised, "but let's get our minds on business now. We can all flirt later."

The group headed up the stairs, the time for joking around was past.

"There are male lycans, aren't there?" Edward asked Emmett, his eyes on Shelia's rear end.

"Guess so. They still smell funny to me, but I have to admit that they are kind of interesting," Emmett answered. "Don't tell Tanya I said that."

"As long as you don't tell Jasper."

"Deal."

They all dealt with their nerves in their own way. Esme brought up the rear, mouthing a prayer she remembered from her childhood.

"I guess I can't put this off any longer," Bella said as she stared into the mirror.

"It will be fine," Alice assured her.

"Promise?" Alice didn't hesitate, if it turned out badly she would deal with it then.

"Promise, now bring me my pretty furry girl…"

Bella changed.

"Let's go, love," Alice said, and she briefly embraced her huge mate. Bella was comforted by her cold strength.

"What's all over his leg?" Bella asked when Carlisle let her, Alice, and Shelia into the operating room.

"Antiseptics and disinfectants," Carlisle answered. "Generally speaking a lycan's mouth is much more sanitary than a human's but bacteria are everywhere, as are viruses. There is no sense taking a chance."

"He won't feel it?" Bella asked further.

"Not a thing," Carlisle assured her. "Here is your bite guard, I'll help you position your jaws, you can even close your eyes if you want to."

Bella looked at her father's face. It was hidden behind an oxygen mask, but he was obviously deeply asleep. Apart from his face and his right arm, which had several tubes plugged into it, the only bit of him she could see was his left thigh, which looked odd with its deep red coloring from the antiseptic solutions.

"I'm afraid the antiseptic has a rather unpleasant taste," Carlisle said apologetically.

In fact, it had an _extremely_ unpleasant taste, and that was by design.

"No matter, we're not here to have fun," Bella replied, and she took in a huge breath. "I'm ready."

Carlisle watched as Bella fitted the metal appliance in the back of her jaws, she gingerly closed her mouth until she felt the resistance of the hard alloy. She nodded to Carlisle, speaking was extremely awkward with the device in place.

Carlisle helped her to place her jaws around Charlie's leg, the antiseptic was very bitter, and saliva flowed freely into Bella's mouth. That was what carried the organisms that caused the change.

"Slowly, Bella," Carlisle said gently, "just close your mouth slowly until you reach the guard. That's all it will take."

Bella closed her eyes, and her jaws slid together, the teeth effortlessy cutting through skin and muscle. Hot blood welled out around her teeth, and filled her mouth…

A thunderous growl rose from her chest, blowing bubbles in the flowing blood. The metal screeched as her teeth closed on it, she growled again as the blood trickled down her throat, and her mind went blank as she struggled to close her jaws completely.

Carlisle was undecided, he could try and pull her jaws apart, but if Bella shook her head she would do terrible, possibly fatal damage. The great head twisted, and blood fountained into the air.

_"Bella, STOP!" _commanded Shelia. _"Release him at once! OBEY!"_

The alpha command was issued with centuries of power behind it, and although Bella's power was greater, she was new, and she simply could not ignore the command.

She could, however, resent it, and when she released Charlie's leg she turned on Shelia and snarled, the blood dripping from her jaws.

She launched herself at Shelia, only to be knocked aside by a tiny, marble-hard body. Alice wrapped her legs around Bella's waist and dug her fingers into the fur along her jaws.

"Bella, calm down," Alice commanded, and she kissed the bloody mouth. "Calm down, love." Shelia pushed open the door, and Victoria and Rosalie entered and embraced the shivering Bella. The scent of her mates overwhelmed the taste of the blood and the challenge of the other alpha.

_"Get me out of here,"_ she begged, and Rose, Vic, and Alice escorted her into the other room where Jasper waited to help her. Emmett went in to check on Charlie.

"Not too bad," muttered Carlisle as he worked on Charlie's thigh.

"That was close," Shelia said to Alicia, who had joined her.

"It was perfect," Alicia corrected, "you were wonderful, darling."

"Is the smell of the blood going to cause trouble for you, Emmett?" Carlisle asked him bluntly.

"Smells like my friend, not dinner. What can I do to help?"

Carlisle handed him a tube.

"Keep irrigating the wound while I patch this up, Bella nicked the femoral artery a little."

"Shit," muttered Emmett.

"It will be fine," Carlisle promised as he worked rapidly, "I've already got it, I'll give him some blood, but he's in no danger."

Being a vampire, Emmett of course could not cry, but his hands shook a little as he helped take care of his friend.

"I owe you big, Shelia," Bella told her as she lay panting in her mates' embrace. Her fur was dripping wet from dunking her head in the ice water to clear the blood from her mouth.

"Let's just call it even, okay? After all, you didn't kill me," Shelia said with a shaky smile.

Bella smiled and collapsed back into her mates' arms as they waited on news of her father's condition. It was long after she had finally calmed down that Rose left and came back with some shorts and shirts for all the lycans present in the room.

Pulling the clothes on, Bella was the first to walk out to see her father lying there in a peaceful state of rest, everything already cleaned up and looking normal, expect for the stitches on his thigh. Bella frowned a little, knowing it would leave a scar on her father. Victoria placed a cool hand on Bella's neck, "Hey, he is a fighter, plus a scar might make him feel more like a looker to the ladies," she said with a wink. Bella tried to grin, but she still felt bad that she was the one to leave the scar.

Walking out of the room and down the hall to the stairs, she began her descent along with the rest of the girls and Jasper, who was still sending out waves of calm. Bella was the first off the steps, but waited behind for Jasper. She patted him on the shoulder and said, "Thanks, Jazzy, it's nice to have a brother like you," hugging him, Bella breathed in his scent and then let him go to sit beside his mate. Edward nodded his head to Bella before pulling Jasper closer to him.

Alice had left to hunt, because she had been in the room longer with Bella when the blood had been shed, nose plugs or no. She loved Charlie, but still his blood made her throat burn with the ever present thirst that made her what she was. Bella sat between Rose and Victoria, her arms moving to pull them both closer to her sides. Nuzzling first Rose, then Vic, she tried her best to stay calm and wait out her father's resting stage.

"So now we just wait."

* * *

**_End Chapter 28_**


	29. Caught With Your Hands in the Cookie Jar

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **_Hollowgo..._**

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Twenty Nine – Caught With Your Hands in the Cookie Jar…_**

* * *

Bella groped the soft flesh with her hands, pulling while her mouth was otherwise occupied. Rose groaned and tugged at Bella's dark brown hair in hopes of setting the pace a little faster. Bella grunted and picked Rose up from her lap and then pulled her back down a little harder. She couldn't believe they were really doing this in the school bathroom, of all places. All she knew was that as soon as she walked out of her first class Rose had grabbed her and dragged her into the bathroom, saying something about Victoria teasing her and that she couldn't wait. Next thing Bella knew Rose had pulled Bella's pants down and was riding her for all she was worth.

It wasn't long after Bella began to feel Rose's climax settle that she heard the bathroom door being pushed open and the sounds of feet walking on the tiled floor. She was reaching up to cover Rose's mouth with her hand when the door to her stall was forced open, and a smirking Alice and Victoria stood there.

"Oh, both of you are _so_ busted!" Victoria helped Rose off of Bella's lap.

Blushing, she just begun to pull her pants up when Alice made a small joke.

"Yeah, both of you have been caught with your hands in the cookie jar…"

Bella sighed and shook her head before smiling and finishing up getting dressed. All four of them were still giggling when they entered the lunchroom, and Bella held out all of their chairs before finally setting down herself. Opening the lunch her mother had made her, she took in smell before grinning.

"Mmmm, leftover lasagna with breadsticks, God, I love it when she sends me leftovers."

Emmett took that as his cue to crack a joke and said, "You're lucky enough to ever even have leftovers with your black hole of a stomach."

Bella stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous because I can eat all I want, and you can't, you big old brute."

Edward chuckled and smiled before asking, "So, how is your father doing, Bella?"

Bella turned to him and said, "He seems to be doing fine, he looks a lot more fit and he really is putting away the food like I was when I first started, although I can't really say I have slowed down much on the eating."

Emmett smiled and asked, "So when does the old man want a rematch with me, now that he can really take me on?"

Bella took a drink of her water and said. "I'm not sure, lately he has been spending a lot of time down at the library for some reason. Although I'm not exactly sure, I think it has something to do with a woman, 'cause when he does come home, he smells….well he smells like my dad, but its like there's this light and flowery smell lingering on him, ya know?"

Alice giggled and rubbed Bella's thigh, "I think your father might have found himself someone to spend his time with down at Shelia's school."

Bella sputtered "Say, _what, _now?"

Alice giggled even more and said, "Awww, no need to get jealous, Bella. Your dad will still spend time with you, it's just that, well, now he wants some love that you just can't give him, if you get my meaning."

Bella blushed and shook her head. "Ewww, I so didn't need to hear that."

Emmett let out a busting laugh once more and Bella flicked a spoonful of sauce at him. Emmett just barely dodged it, and said, "Hey now, come on, it _is _funny as heck."

Everybody but Bella seemed to think so, at any rate. Bella just didn't care to think of it at all.

Bella sort of half-expected to be ambushed by either Alice or Victoria before the day was out, but gym was done and they were leaving school and nothing more had happened. They did get a kick out of Lauren skipping her shower and trying to sneak out of the locker room unnoticed.

Bella smiled sweetly at her and waved, then kissed Victoria right on the mouth. Lauren ran.

* * *

"Hi dad, I'm home!" Bella called as she entered the front door.

"I'm out back, Bells," came the reply, and Bella dumped her books on the couch and went through the back door into the yard.

Charlie was busy around a brand-new, and absolutely huge, grill.

"It's a real beauty, isn't it?" he asked proudly. Bella supposed that it was, it was shiny stainless steel, and had a couple gas burners on the side which were currently occupied by a couple of pots.

"Since when did you learn how to cook, dad? It smells great," Bella admitted.

"I'm a guy, Bells. Grilling is in the genes," Charlie explained. "And Billy and Jake came over and helped me get started. They brought dinner, too."

The Quileutes had welcomed Charlie like a brother when Bella had told them about changing Charlie. Everyone was frankly relieved, since the Quileutes all liked and respected Charlie anyway, and having the chief of police in the know would help them keep their secret from the rest of the people of Forks. It sure wasn't like Charlie could tell anyone now.

"Oh, I feel a little better about dinner then, Billy can cook," Bella allowed.

"Smartass, have fun at school today?"

_"I have got to quit blushing,"_ Bella commanded herself. "Usual stuff," she said out loud. "So what's for dinner?"

Charlie lifted the lid on the grill and began basting the huge piece of meat with sauce from one of the pans.

"Elk haunch, Jake killed it last week and it's aged just right. Dinner will be a while yet though, this has to cook kind of slow."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about cooking it well done any more," Bella joked, and Charlie chuckled and nodded in agreement. Bella's nose quivered, and even with the rich smell of the roasting meat she could pick out that floral scent overlaying Charlie's own.

"So, umm, dad," Bella began uncertainly, "is there, umm, anything sort of – new – in your life that you want to maybe tell me about?"

"I can dunk flatfooted from the foul line now," Charlie answered.

"That's great, Emmett says to bring it on anytime, but I was meaning something maybe a little more, you know, personal…"

"Spit it out Bells, what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you maybe had a new lady friend," Bella mumbled.

"What makes you think that?" Charlie asked her.

Bella tapped her nose, and Charlie blushed. Then he sniffed the air and looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, and Bella blushed too.

"New rule," Charlie declared, "if we're gonna keep from going crazy we have to promise each other not to ask any questions based on what we smell on each other. This wolf stuff has a real disadvantage for a father-daughter relationship. I'll tell you about things when I'm ready to, and you can do the same. Deal?"

Bella was bursting with curiosity, but she saw the sense in it. They just did not have an ordinary relationship, and there was no use pretending they did.

"Deal," Bella agreed, "so, what's her name?" Bella couldn't help but try it.

"Welching already," Charlie said, shaking his head, "why don't you go make us a salad, Shelia says greens make your coat shiny."

Bella cracked up and went to the kitchen to make a salad. Charlie whistled happily as he turned the meat.

"Man, that was great, dad! Almost as good as Esme's cooking," Bella told him.

"Thanks kid," Charlie replied. He crunched a large bone with his teeth. "That's kind of fun, I think I'll do that next time I have t-bone at the steak house."

"Be my guest, but don't blame me if you wind up in a zoo somewhere," Bella retorted.

"Oh. Yeah. Bells, I know you think of Esme as your mother, and if you want to call her 'mom' around me I won't get confused. God knows she's been more of a mother to you than Renee ever was."

"Thanks dad. You know, I _have_ heard of worse fathers than you," Bella admitted. Charlie smiled his thanks, he was a little afraid to try and talk just then.

"Go relax dad, I'll clean up," Bella told him, and Charlie grabbed a beer from the fridge and went and turned on the television.

_"Lots worse fathers,"_ Bella thought as she washed the dishes,

* * *

Renee recognized the return address at once; it was after all the only prison she had intimate acquaintance of. She could only think of one person there who might write to her, and when she opened the letter she found that she was right.

_"Hey baby, how's the outside treating you? It's just not the same here without you, and my new cellmate is as ugly as a mud fence, so no need to get all jealous."_

Renee was startled to realize that she felt reassured by that statement, and she read on.

_"I'm up for parole in a few weeks, and I might actually make it this time. Do you think you can swing it to pick me up when I get out? I really miss you…_

_Love, Ruby"_

Renee walked over to the nearest mirror and examined her tattoo, it was completely healed, and she thought it was very beautiful with the delicate flowers surrounding the claim Ruby had made on her.

She realized that she felt excited at the prospect of seeing Ruby again, perhaps even starting a life with her. She also realized now why she had been so upset with Bella when it became apparent that she was attracted to girls. People despise most in others what they fear most in themselves.

"Renee, you are one hypocritical cunt, you know that?" she said to the woman in the mirror.

The woman in the mirror nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Alice says that the Volturi still haven't decided when to come and visit," Carlisle told Charlie that evening when they were all gathered at the Cullens. Apparently someone has been raising a newborn army somewhere in China. The Volturi can't ignore that, the last thing they want is for the Chinese government to start hunting vampires."

"I guess not," Charlie agreed. "Well at least maybe we have a little more time. No sense in dragging our feet though. Can we count on them coming to the house, do you think?"

"I believe so, they know Jane came here, it's the logical starting place, and they know it's fairly isolated," Edward supplied.

"I've got some ideas," Charlie told them, "but at least one of them is going to be kind of expensive. Far more than I have, anyway."

"That won't be a problem, Charlie," Esme assured him.

"Thought maybe not, but I didn't want to presume. First, am I right that you can't be sure a vampire is really dead until he or she has been burned up?"

"Quite right," Jasper confirmed. Jasper had burned a _lot_ of vampires in his day.

"Is it hard to do? I mean, once you get them disassembled and all," Charlie asked.

"It takes a hot fire to get 'em started," Emmett answered smiling at the memory of Jane burning, "but we burn pretty good once we catch."

"Nicely put, Emmett," Victoria said, pretending to throw up.

"Well, he asked," Emmett countered.

"I've got that covered, then," Charlie assured them, "Emmett, how are you with a shovel?"

"Better than a backhoe," Emmett assured him," but not as good as Rosie. Bella ought to be able to dig pretty good too."

"Smartass," Bella growled, but she couldn't help chuckling a bit.

"Since Jane is out of the picture, who are the biggest threats?"

"Alec, Jane's brother," Alice said, "he has a power that can make you go completely deaf and blind. Usually Jane knocks everybody down, Alec renders everybody more or less helpless, and then the fighters do the dirty work. They're very powerful and skilled."

"Especially Felix," Emmett said grimly, "he's an asshole, and he's mine."

"Also Chelsea," Victoria said, "she can break the bonds among allies, and she and Marcus together can then shift allegiances to the Volturi."

"Then there are the leaders, Aro, Caius, and Marcus who Victoria just mentioned," Carlisle said.

"Tanya and her sisters will deal with Aro," Emmett said firmly, "he's the one who passed sentence on their mother. He maybe had what he thought was a reason, but they don't much care about that."

"I've got it figured how to deal with Alec and Chelsea," Bella said, "good thing you've got those paintings. I take it they won't have changed much, huh?"

"Not so you'd notice, no," Carlisle confirmed.

"I'll coordinate with the Quileutes and the lycans," Bella told them, "Jazz, you're going to organize the good guy vampires?"

"Yes, except for Emmett. There is absolutely nothing to do with Emmett except turn him loose," Jasper confirmed.

"I hope none of the wolves gets us confused with the Volturi," Rose said worriedly.

"I've got that covered," Bella said with a grin, "I just need to know how many other Vampires will be on our side. Oh, and their shirt sizes."

"Is there really no chance to avoid a fight?" Esme asked, she was terrified at the thought of losing any of her family.

"They'll have a chance to," Charlie assured her, "but from what you've all told me I don't expect them to take it. We're all agreed that once the fight starts we're bound to finish it, right? None of them escape." Everyone nodded grimly.

"I'll give them a chance to surrender," Bella said. "_One_ chance, and if any of them do they'll have to satisfy Edward that they mean it. I'm not going to have any of us looking over our shoulders when this is done. If they all show up, they all go down. If some of them stay behind we go after them. We're going to finish this once and for all."

Every nodded and broke off to start planning for the war to come. Bella went with Rose, Victoria, and Alice to the family room and spend some time with each other Alice made herself situated in Bella's lap while Rose and Vic nuzzled into her from the sides.

Rubbing her hands up Rose and Vic's back she nuzzld Alice's neck "I love you...I love all of You so much...so please during this fight stay close to me, don't get to far away or pick a fight you can't win... I don't know what i would do if something where to happen to any of you I...I" Bella hadn't felt this emotional in a while, gripping her mates tighter to her she let herself partial shift so she could wrap her tail around Alice.

The girls all wrapped Bella up in their embraces and cuddled closer to their lover. Alice pulled back a little and kissed Bella on the head "Don't worry nothing is going to happen Bella, we will all protect are family and ourselves, I know nothing is going to happen"

Bella nodded and kissed each of girls with a passion before pulling away "When...When this war is over...when all of this is settled and in the dust, I am going to show you all just how much you mean to me...all of you at once no more of this one on one stuff, I love all of you equally and that's a promise I am going to keep to all of you, not that the one on one stuff isn't amazing, its just will I fill its a little unfair to all of you"

* * *

_**End Chapter 29**_

_**Wow its been a great ride you guys soon the end is coming near only a few chapters left.**_


	30. Meeting Melinda

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **_Hollowgo..._**

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Thirty – Meeting Melinda  
_**

* * *

"I'm going to LaPush after school, dad," Bella told Charlie. "Dunno when I'll be back, will you be okay for supper on your own?" Bella had been keeping an eye on Charlie's eating habits since the bite, she and Shelia thought that it might be possible to speed up his first change with a combination of diet, exercise, and their alpha influence. Charlie would be stronger after he changed, even in his human form.

"Don't worry mom, Melinda will feed me," Charlie kidded her, but his cheeks turned pink when Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Melinda?" she questioned, trying to be casual.

"Just a woman at the school, don't you start sniffing around, Bells," he answered sternly.

"I'll play by the rules, don't worry, but neither of us can help picking up scents," Bella replied with a shrug.

"Ain't that the truth! I never noticed the dispatcher's perfume before, but now I sneeze every time I walk past her desk."

"Well, you have gotten pretty buff, dad. Maybe she's out to get you," Bella suggested.

"She's not my type, and thank goodness there are rules against that, anyway. Oh well, overall I've never felt better in my life. Thanks Bella, for wanting me to stay with you, for having the guts to ask to change me and the sense to do it without killing me. Man, once we deal with these Volturi assholes we have a lot to look forward to!" Charlie smiled his crinkly-eyed smile.

"We sure do, dad. Including your first change…"

Bella was clearly worried, but Charlie waved it off.

"It's not like it's something I can do wrong Bells. So it'll hurt a lot. I just hope my tail is longer than yours."

"DAD!" Bella exclaimed, and she swatted him on the shoulder, knocking him out of his chair.

"See? Much better, a couple weeks ago that would have broken my arm," Charlie laughed as he stood up. "Now go to school before you kill me, I'm still not quite in your league, kid."

"You'll do, Alice is here anyway. See you later dad," Bella told him, and she kissed his cheek and headed outside.

"Won't even leave a bruise," Charlie said out loud, "yep, things are looking up around here."

"Morning love," Alice greeted her as she got into the car.

"Hey, where are Rose and Vic?"

"They rode to school with the guys. I can't wait until we graduate, high school is pretty boring after a couple dozen times," Alice told her.

"Even this time?" Bella asked, slipping her hand beneath Alice's skirt.

"Well, not all the time, and unless you mean it, get your hand out of my panties."

"Oh, I mean it," Bella promised. "Drive slow, okay?"

"O – okay… God Bella, that's – "

They were late for their first class, but neither of them cared.

"When do I get a turn?" Victoria asked, wrinkling her nose at lunch when Alice and Bella joined the Cullens at lunch.

"And I seem to remember something about all of us," Rose reminded Bella.

"Soon, I promise," Bella told them, "I needed to loosen up a little this morning. The moon is coming up soon; I'm starting to freak out about Charlie, to tell you the truth. Hey Emmett, don't you have a smartass remark to make about me and Alice?"

"Not just now, Bells, I'm a little freaked about Charlie too. Don't tell him I said that though, okay?" Bella smiled and nodded, she knew how much Emmett liked Charlie.

"Carlisle says he's in great shape," Edward told her.

"The help he's been getting at Shelia's school will make a big difference too. He'll know what to expect," Jasper added.

"And you and Shelia will be right with him," Rose reminded her, "two alphas should be able to keep him from hurting himself."

"I'll be there too," Emmett declared, "if he needs to bite something he can bite me. Can't have him getting all messed up before we finish our tournament." Bella reached over and patted Emmett on the shoulder.

Someone rushed past their table on the way to the tray return.

"Lauren seems to have learned her lesson," Victoria commented.

"Took a while," Rosalie agreed, "but I think you're right."

"We could give her to the Volturi as a sign of goodwill," Alice suggested. Bella gave her a look. "I was kidding, mostly."

"Alice, can you still not see when they are coming?" Edward asked.

"No, they're worried about Jane, of course, but that mess in China has them occupied."

"So the Volturi actually do some good, sometimes?" Bella asked.

"That depends on your point of view," Jasper told her, "there are parts of the world where the Volturi never go, and there are vampires there. Some of them get out of hand from time to time, but the others in the area deal with it."

"There usually seems to be a vampire with a special power involved when the Volturi strike. The exceptions are when there are immortal children or werewolves involved. The Volturi mean to exterminate those," Edward said.

"Well, there are damn sure going to be wolves involved this time," Bella assured them. "Lots of them."

"Fine by me," Emmett assured her.

The rest of the day passed without incident, and Bella said goodbye to her mates when they dropped her off at home and then pointed her old truck towards LaPush.

The pack was waiting for her at the fire circle.

"Hi Bella," Taylor said, and the other Quileutes added their greetings.

"Want a hot dog?" Leah asked, and Bella accepted it with thanks.

"Any time you're ready, Bella," Sam told her. Bella smiled her thanks and stood up. The chatter ceased at once.

"First, I want to thank you all for helping. You didn't have to," Bella told them.

"Hell, Bella," Jake said, "killing vampires is the whole reason the pack exists. Except for yours, of course."

"Thanks Jake. I'm working on an easy way for you all to tell the good guys from the bad guys. It might get kind of hairy during the fight. Sam, I'll try and maintain overall control of the battle, but it's up to you how to deploy your pack. You know them better than I do." Sam nodded his appreciation. "I suggest that you work in pairs, if not trios. I want to get out of this with as few casualties to our side as possible. Make no mistake, the Volturi are dangerous, but they aren't used to being opposed, and they've never seen anything like you guys."

There were many growls of anticipation at that statement, and many grins.

"I'm going to give them a chance to surrender," there were mutters of disapproval at that, "just one, though. Also, if any of them do surrender, they are going to have to satisfy me that they won't be a threat in the future, and that isn't going to be easy. If they can't convince us, they die. Now don't take this the wrong way, but after the battle is over, if there are some of them left that are trying to fake their way out of it, I think you guys should deal with them. Tell me straight, am I right in thinking that you wouldn't hesitate to kill what would in essence be a helpless vampire?"

"I wouldn't," Paul volunteered. "If they show up here, they die. That's the way I see it. This is our turf, if they come here they pay the price."

"That won't be a problem, Bella," Sam assured her.

"Okay then. I know you all like a good fight, but you're my family too now, and I don't want to lose any of you. I know I can't teach you anything about fighting vampires, like Jake said; it's what you're for. Initially I want you to take the woods surrounding the Cullen house in case any of them try to run. I don't ever want to have to do this again, and I know I can count on you to make sure none of them escape."

"Fuckin' a right, Bella," Leah said with a grin.

"Any lycans there will be on our side, and I'll make damn sure they know that you all are too. I don't want any old grudges to get in the way here. We are all wolves together, got it?" Bella told them firmly.

"Got it," Taylor agreed.

"How are we supposed to tell the good vamps from the bad ones?" Seth asked. "No offence, but vampires all kind of smell alike to us." Bella grinned.

"How do I smell to you?" she asked.

"Don't say 'yummy', Leah," Taylor cautioned her, and the pack laughed.

"You smell alpha," Sam told her.

"Well when this goes down, the good guys will all be wearing stuff that has my scent all over it. I've been sleeping on a big bunch of Mariners jerseys for the last week, and I'll keep it up until the fight," Bella told them.

"Nice one, Bells," Jake told her in approval.

"Most of our guys you already know anyway, my mates, my brothers, and my other dad and mom. There will be some women, sort of cousins, that you might not know, but I'll try and arrange a meeting before the fight. But the nose knows, right?" Bella asked, "and things will be moving fast."

"No problem tearing them apart," Avery began, "but what about burning them? Those damn vamps take a lot of killing."

"Charlie has that covered," Bella assured them. "Im going to use some of the younger lycans to gather vampire parts for burning, Sam if there are any pack members too young to fight, maybe they can help with that. It won't be without risk, once this starts the Volturi will attack anything that even looks like a wolf. That's your call too."

"Maybe you should just have them keep the parts separate until after the fight," Seth suggested, "that way they can't get back in the fight, and there won't be any chance of accidentally burning a good guy part, just in case one of our guys gets hurt."

"Great idea, Seth," Bella told him, and the young shifter glowed with pride. "Just so long as the arms and heads can't match back up with the bodies it should work out good."

"I guess you'll let us know when hunting season opens?" Sam asked.

"It'll be pretty obvious," Bella assured him, and her teeth flashed in the firelight.

"Excellent!" Leah said. "Another dog, Bella?"

"You never give up, do you?" Taylor commented.

* * *

"Okay, we need to dig a circle right here, let's make it about fifteen feet across, it only needs to be about a foot deep, though."

"Where's your shovel?" Emmett asked.

"I'm supervising. Get to digging."

Emmett muttered something, but he and Rose had the thing dug in minutes.

"You are better than a backhoe," Charlie admitted. "Now we need a trench a foot deep dug up to those tanks in the backyard, then we can lay the pipe. Oh shit, I forgot to bring a pipe wrench," Charlie said in disgust.

"Charlie, we're vampires, we don't need a pipe wrench," Rose reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah. Sooner done, sooner I can kick your ass on the court, Emmett."

"In your dreams, wolf man, in your dreams," countered Emmett.

"We should set up at least six beds," Carlisle told everyone but Rose and Emmett, who were still busy outside. "I need to be able to give proper care to any of our friends who may be injured."

"Of course, Carlisle," Edward agreed, and the Cullens set to work setting up an infirmary.

"They've decided," Alice said suddenly. "The 23rd, a week after the full moon."

"I hope that gives Charlie enough time," Esme said worriedly.

"It's all the time he's going to get, at any rate," Alice said grimly.

"It will be time enough," Carlisle said confidently.

* * *

"Right then," Bella addressed her fellow lycans. "I know you all want to remove the threat the Volturi pose to us, and as many of you as can manage a commanded change can help somehow. We'll be trying the shift every other day for as long as we have left. Don't feel bad if you can't do it. Remember that even Shelia couldn't do it before."

"She's right, the best advice I can give you is to try not to fight it if you feel the change beginning. I know this is foreign to you, but we have a chance to remove the largest threat to our kind," Shelia told them all.

"Shelia and Alicia will decide who does what during the battle. Don't any of you go running off on your own, you hear? Stick to the plan and we'll get through this with minimal casualties," Bella said firmly. "Charlie will start things off, and I know you'll all understand that since he is the Chief of Police that he has certain procedures to follow. Don't get antsy; if by some miracle we can end this threat without a fight, we'll do it. Frankly I don't think that's going to happen though."

"Okay," Shelia said, "get ready. Bella, anytime you're ready."

"Let's do it," Bella said, and she and Shelia shook violently for a few seconds before assuming their pure wolf forms. The gathered lycans still could scarcely believe that they could change at will, but it was something most of them really wanted to be able to do themselves.

Bella nudged Shelia's shoulder with her nose, and Shelia licked the side of her face, then the blue-white alpha and the silver-white alpha faced their pack.

"Change!" they commanded in unison, and there were lycans trembling and falling to the ground all over the yard. In a few minutes there were nearly two dozen partially or completely transformed lycans present. The howls rang throughout the forest.

"They will get better," Shelia promised Bella, "we will be ready."

"I'll take them on a run," Alicia volunteered, "you two get on with your planning." Shelia licked her mate's nose, and Alicia sneezed before leading the others into the forest.

"Once dad starts things off, you and I will do our thing. Pair up the full wolves as you think best, but any intermediate lycans need to hang back from the main battle. They can help the younger Quileutes on parts detail, and assist as needed if someone gets overwhelmed. Nobody is ever alone, right?"

"Right," Shelia agreed, "now, about Charlie. You and me and Emmett in the room, right?"

"Yeah, I don't know if it will work, but he wants to try, and if it works he'll be stronger for it. Frankly I'd rather he not be there at all, but he won't hear of that."

"You could order him to stay away," Shelia suggested.

"He'd never forgive me if I did that. Besides, he knows what he's doing."

"Glad you think so," Charlie said as he entered the clearing, Bella saw a woman turn and disappear into the trees, but she kept quiet about it. "So, this Friday, huh?"

"Yes," Shelia confirmed, "the moon will be full, and that should help. Are you really sure that you want to try this, Charlie?"

"It's gonna happen sooner or later, might as well be on my terms. Hell, with the two of you ordering the change I don't think I'll be able not to do it. Besides, Emmett would razz me forever if I blew it." Bella snorted.

"There is that," she admitted. "Is everything ready at the house?"

"Yep, man, that Rosalie can really handle some pipe!"

Bella was glad that she could not blush in this form, but she could still hear Shelia laughing in her mind.

* * *

Bella's teachers all wondered why she wasn't paying attention in class that Friday. Her biology teacher gave up after calling her name three times.

"Must be her time of the month," he decided, and he ignored her for the rest of the class. Her grades were perfect anyway, might as well concentrate on someone who needed the help. He called on Mike next.

"That was the longest day of school I've ever had in my life," Bella groaned, leaning back in her seat.

"Really," agreed Victoria from the back seat, "here, lean up a little, Bella." Victoria reached over the seat and massaged Bella's shoulders and neck, helping ease the tension from her.

"Thanks Vic, that feels great," Bella sighed. "You guys are going hunting, right?"

"Yes," Rose confirmed, "we all want to be as strong as we can, and the least thirsty we can be, just in case. Lycan blood isn't nearly as tempting as human, but no point in taking a risk. Emmett isn't worried about it though, Charlie is too good a friend for him to hurt. He really feels like Charlie is a kind of big brother, I think."

"I just wish it was over," Bella confessed.

"It will be fine," Alice assured her, "the wolfy parts kind of clouded the vision, but I plainly saw Emmett laughing his ass off, so things will work out."

Then they were home, and Esme escorted Bella to the dining room.

"Wow, mom," Bella said softly as she looked at the table.

"I guess I'm a little nervous myself," Esme admitted, "cooking helped. I should probably hunt too, will you be alright by yourself for a while?"

"Sure, and thanks," Bella replied. Esme kissed her cheek and sped after the rest of the Cullens. Bella loaded up a plate and ate without really tasting it, more to have something to do than anything else.

Before she could really slip into a funk, however, Charlie entered the room with Shelia and Alicia.

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Hunting, you guys hungry?"

"Does a male lycan lick his balls?" Alicia asked as she sat down and helped herself.

"I never thought about that," Charlie admitted.

"Just ewww," Bella groaned, "let's talk about something else, okay?"

"Stick with the lean meat and the vegetables, Charlie," Shelia advised, "you don't want a bunch of sweet stuff in your stomach when you change. Trust me, we've learned that the hard way."

"Okay, what about beer?"

"A couple won't hurt, we've still got a few hours," she answered. Charlie headed to the kitchen. "How are you doing, Bella?"

"Scared stiff, but okay. Alice says things are going to be okay. Still…"

"This will be different than your first change, Bella," Alicia assured her, "remember that Charlie chose this, and he will have the support of two alphas."

"It's still going to hurt," Bella muttered.

There was no way around that.

"I brought some gym shorts to wear," Charlie informed them when he returned, "so as not to scare you ladies too much."

"Right. Thanks dad. Jesus, are we a weird family, or what?"

"Not exactly the Cleavers, no," Charlie agreed, "maybe more like the Munsters."

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Never mind, before your time. So how will I know if this is going to happen?"

"The first thing most new lycans notice is a sort of itchy, tickling feeling," Alicia told him. "Sometimes it's nausea or dizziness. Bella and Shelia will be able to sense when it begins."

"Right, I know we've been over this all before, just refreshing my memory," Charlie said, and he took a swallow of his beer. "I guess maybe I'm a little nervous," he admitted.

"Join the club," Bella muttered, "what the fuck was I thinking, putting you through this?"

"Watch your language, Bells," Charlie said sternly, "I'm still your dad, and there are ladies present."

"Don't worry about it Charlie, Alicia and I are real bitches," Shelia told him.

Charlie tried to laugh, but it wasn't much of one, and for a bunch of lycans, they didn't eat very much.

"I'm gonna go catch Sports Center," Charlie announced as he rose from the table. Bella watched him leave the room, worry plain on her face.

"He'll be fine, Bella," Shelia assured her.

"Yeah, sure he will…"

* * *

_"Dear Renee,_

_I made it! I get out at 10am, the first of next month. I hope you'll be there, but if not, well, it was great knowing you._

_I'm not good with mushy stuff, and I know I was kind of tough on you when you were here. I did what I had to do to survive, you know? But I really do miss you._

_Ruby"_

Renee poured herself a drink and stared at the letter.

* * *

"It's time to get ready, Charlie," Carlisle announced, and Charlie rose without a word and followed him up the stairs.

"Give us a couple minutes, okay, Bella?" Emmett requested as he too headed for the stairs.

"I'm gonna puke," Bella confessed.

"If you are, then get it over with. You can't do that in front of Charlie," Shelia said firmly, "let's go ahead and change, you'll feel more confident then."

"Yeah, you're right, come on, we'll change in my room, no sense scaring the vampires," Bella joked.

"It's going to be okay," Alice promised her for the hundredth time.

"We'll be right outside if you need us," Rosalie promised.

"Just think about how much fun it will be to run with him when this is done," Victoria suggested.

Bella kissed her mates and led her fellow lycans up the stairs.

"It really is going to be okay, right, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"I sure hope so."

Charlie was pacing nervously when Bella and Shelia entered the room. Emmett was leaning against the wall trying not to look worried.

"Looking good, Charlie," Shelia told him.

He was, the added muscle was obvious, and his hair had indeed gotten thicker. He tried to smile, but wound up swallowing, all eyes turned to the clock on the wall.

"Maybe nothing will happen after all," Charlie began, "I mean it's kind of soo-"

It hit like lightning the instant the moon rose, Charlie was on his back thrashing and grunting in an instant, his body contorting rapidly.

"Don't fight it!" commanded Bella and Shelia together, and Bella was surprised to find that she did indeed feel confident now. What was happening to Charlie had happened to her, and she was secure in her power as alpha.

Emmett on the other hand, looked absolutely green.

"Help him!" Emmett demanded.

"We are," Shelia promised.

"Dad, listen to me. Can you hear me?"

From far away, Bella felt the touch of Charlie's lycan mind reaching out to her.

"Bells? It hurts, Bells… ahhh!"

There was a sharp crack as Charlie's right leg bent too far, and his face stretched visibly.

"Let go, Charlie!" Shelia ordered as Charlie curled into a tight ball and screamed for an instant before stretching rigid and shaking violently. Blood began to run from his mouth, and Bella looked sharply at Emmett.

"I'm okay Bella, I'm not gonna hurt him," Emmett promised. "I might puke though."

"Use the bucket. Dad, let the wolf in, do you hear me? I'm not asking, I'm telling, got it?"

"Yeah, boss, I'm trying- oh shit!"

A growl burst from Charlie, and he turned his head, snapping at his own arm.

"No you don't, old man," Emmett said as he wrapped his arms around Charlie. There was a metallic screech as Charlie's teeth closed on Emmett's arm. Emmett grunted, but refused to let go. A huge spasm sent them crashing into the wall.

"It's faster than I expected," Carlisle said as he watched from the other room.

"That's good, right," Alice asked, clearly frightened.

"I should think so, yes," Carlisle answered, and Alice felt a calm wash over her.

"Thanks, Jasper."

The growling and snarling was constant now, and the house trembled as Charlie thrashed violently. The sound of shattering bones was like a string of firecrackers, and white fur began to show on Charlie's leg as it reformed.

"It's nearly over Charlie, just a little longer."

With an ear-shattering scream that trailed into a howl, Charlie collapsed in a heap on the floor. He was somewhere between human and lycan, the shining fur uneven and patchy, clearly not completely changed.

"What the fuck is this?" Emmett asked desperately, not seeming to notice the chunk missing from his arm.

"Dad?"

"He's lost Bella, work with me, now!" Shelia demanded, and she threw an arm around Bella's neck. "Charlie, come to us, your alpha commands it."

"What is happening?" Esme asked, staring at the look of horror on Emmett's face.

"This may have been too soon," Carlisle answered, "the wolf may not have been ready to emerge. I've heard of this."

"What happens?" Victoria asked.

Carlisle just shook his head silently.

"Charlie, follow our voices," Shelia urged.

"Come on dad, just a little more…"

"Charlie you son of a bitch, don't you fuckin' die on me!" yelled Emmett, and the body in his arms twitched.

Bella saw that, and felt a surge of hope.

"Move your goddam ass, old man! We can't wait on your flea-bitten carcass all night!"

In their minds, Bella and Shelia could see a wolf approaching, brilliant white with a faint grayness on his muzzle. On the floor, Charlie's body shook, and then flowed seamlessly into his intermediate form for the first time. His eyes opened, the clear ice blue of a lycan had replaced the familiar brown.

"Alpha or no, talk to me like that again and you're grounded."

"Sure dad, sorry, but sometimes you need a little kick in the butt."

"Yeah. Thanks you two, I was trying, but… anyway, thanks. You too, Moose, damn, sorry about the arm."

"No problem, Charlie. Give me a minute here while I find that piece you tore off."

"Here," Shelia handed it to him, and he put it back in place. In a moment there was no sign it had ever happened.

"That's pretty cool," Charlie admitted, "can we do that?"

"No, it would regenerate eventually, but it would take about a week."

"Well, stand up Charlie, let's have a look at you," Emmett said.

"Holy shit!" Bella said aloud.

Charlie was taller than Bella, taller than Emmett, and he did indeed have some gray on his muzzle, but –

"I gotta admit it, Charlie, you're a hell of a wolf," Emmett stated. Charlie tried to say something, but the best he could do was growl. He reached over and patted Emmett on the top of the head.

"Don't worry little fella, I won't bite you again."

"Smartass," Emmett muttered, then he grinned and gave Charlie a hug.

"How do you feel, dad?"

"Sore, tired, but good. I feel good, Bells."

As if to prove that his tail began to wag. Charlie saw it out of the corner of his eye, and for a while he seemed to forget that it was a part of him. He looked over his shoulder trying to see it better, but turning to do that moved it out of his field of view, so he turned some more.

In a moment he was spinning around in a circle.

Charlie was chasing his tail.

Emmett lost it completely; he fell on the floor and laughed his ass off.

"Yep, that's what I saw," Alice confirmed.

"Puppies…" Bella said, and then she too was laughing.

* * *

It was later on that night, after Bella was sure her father was asleep. She snuck out and took a deep breath, then made her way towards lycan territory. Jumping the fence she landed and sniffed out the scent to a small cottage near the edge of the woods. As she walked up the steps onto the porch, Bella felt kind of bad about doing this, but she just had to see if this woman was good enough for her dad. After knocking a couple of times on the door, she saw a light flick on upstairs, followed by the sound of someone coming down the stairs to the door.

Bella waited for the woman to unlock the door and open it before taking her in. She seemed nice enough, with her loose, shoulder length wavy dark brown hair, warm hazel eyes, and a smile on her face that looked as motherly as Esme's. Bella looked the woman up and down once more before saying, "So, you must be the woman whom my father is spending his time with nowadays." The woman just smiled and stepped back to let Bella in.

Closing the door she turned and said "Yes, My name is Melinda, it's nice to finally meet you, even so late in the night."

Bella held out her hand for the woman to shake. "Nice to meet You Melinda, I am Bella, as I am sure my father has already told you."

Melinda nodded. "Yes, he has. Still, it's good to see you."

Bella moved to the couch and talked some more with the woman as the night became early morning, around 4am she left the woman with a smile on her face and a weight lifted off her shoulders. It seemed the woman was a wiccan, an immortal wiccan, which meant that her father was not necessarily going to get heartbreak from Melinda. She could well live as long as he.

Walking back into the Cullen household as quietly as possible, she noticed that Jasper and Edward were playing chess in the living room, and Carlisle and Emse where in the kitchen kissing. Bella quickly walked away on that note. Shelia and Alicia were still in wolf form outside of Alice's bedroom door, sound asleep curled up together. Raising an eyebrow at the guarding position of the two other lycans, she walked into the room and shut the door.

Seeing all her mates sitting on the bed waiting for her, she smiled and quickly climbed out of her clothes except for her boxers and her shirt. Climbing into bed she snuggled with all of them, and went to sleep dreaming of her family at peace.

* * *

_**End Chapter 30**_


	31. The Fight of War

**Summary -** _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._

**Author's Notes** – Inspired by my dear friend **_Hollowgo..._**

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WDG and Lash_Larue_

**_The Garden of Four - Chapter Thirty One - The Fight of War  
_**

* * *

"Still this afternoon, Alice?" Bella asked. Sam and Jake from the Quileutes, along with Shelia, Alicia, and Melinda from the school and Tanya with her sisters Irina and Kate had all gathered in the Cullens' living room to finalize their plans for the battle.

"Three-thirty, near as I can tell," Alice confirmed, "they're all coming."

"Good," Emmett responded, "get all the rats in one trap."

"How many?" Charlie asked.

"Thirty-one, not counting the wives, and whatever they may be, they aren't fighters. The brothers; Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Renata, Aro's shield, Alec and Chelsea. Twenty-five fighters, the most dangerous of which are Felix and Demitri. Two of those will be with the wives, at least to start with."

A hush fell over the group as they realized the full gravity of the situation.

"And on our side?" Charlie asked further.

"The ten of us," Carlisle replied, (he counted Bella and Charlie among those) and Tanya and her sisters, so thirteen here."

"All of us can be counted as fighters," Bella said, and Emmett grinned as he looked at Esme. Esme was the gentlest soul any of them had ever known, but threaten her family and, well… "Sam?"

"Eighteen. 16 have fought vampires before. We've been running long patrols ever since you got turned, Bella. We got intel on where to find the sort we could kill, and we always took a couple potentials with us to encourage them to change. We're paired up, five pairs for the main battle, and four to sweep up any strays," Sam told her.

"Better than I expected," Bella admitted, "thanks, Sam." Sam nodded, and Jacob grinned widely.

"You know," Emmett said slowly, "I could get to like these mutts, if it weren't for the smell."

"Same here, Moose," Jacob replied. Charlie snorted; Jake was even bigger than Emmett.

"Shelia?" Bella asked.

"We did the commanded change earlier today. I have twenty full-wolf lycans and 15 intermediate ones, not counting Alicia and myself. All of the full wolf ones will fight. Most of the intermediate ones can serve as backup. Four of them are just too young to fight, but they can work parts detail, Bradley will stay with Melinda," Shelia informed her.

"Dad?"

"I couldn't make the change this time, but don't worry. I have my part to play and I have to be in human form to play it, anyway. I still have a duty to the citizens of this municipality, and aside from Tanya and her sisters, that means everybody here." Melinda embraced him. "Melinda will be at the back, waiting to help the injured. She and Carlisle have worked things out between them to handle the wounded. Don't worry, Bells, I've got more sense than to take on a vampire by myself in anything less than pure wolf form, and I haven't even done that yet. I'll hang back with Melinda and Bradley once things start. She and Brad will take care of me."

"Indeed," Carlisle said, "I've never met a healer like Melinda. If we can get the injured to the infirmary alive, they'll stay that way."

"Okay, so roughly two to one in favor of us, even if none of the Volturi run or surrender," Bella summed up. "Does anybody think we need to let them know what they're up against?"

"Fuck no," said Sam, "these assholes are coming here to kill. It's just their tough luck that they're biting off more than they can chew. They're coming expecting a slaughter, and they'll get one."

"Fuck 'em if they can't take a joke," Emmett agreed with a grin, and he and Sam slapped a high-five.

"All of the lycans and the shifters are familiar with my scent, right?" Bella asked.

"Uhhh, yeah, Bella," Jake muttered, "ummm, Leah and Taylor have kind of been broadcasting stuff since you gave us those samples."

"It's downright embarrassing," Sam admitted.

"Oh, sorry, guys," Bella said with a blush.

"Of course all of the lycans know your scent, Bella," Alicia assured her. Emmett was uncharacteristically silent on the subject. He knew Tanya's sister Kate would lay him out if he said anything lewd.

"Okay guys, I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be," Bella told her troops. "Sam, Shelia, you guys know what to do. I'll let you know when to move in."

"You sure you don't want us to thin them down some on the way in, Bells?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Why give them a hint? Let's just fuck 'em up all at once."

"Works for me," Sam said happily.

The group broke up and headed for home to finalize arrangements.

"Can you sleep, Bella?" Victoria asked her when the four had retired to their room.

"I can wake you in plenty of time," Alice promised her.

"I dunno about sleeping, but I could use a good cuddle," Bella admitted, and she curled up on the bed with the three cool bodies of her mates surrounding her. The scent of her lovers helped to ease the terror that was trying to creep into her mind.

"It will work out, Charlie," Melinda said as she pulled him to her.

"I know, I just –"

"Shhhh," Melinda whispered, and her lips found his.

* * *

"They're coming," Alice announced, "just a couple minutes now."

"Be cool everybody", Bella commanded, although she herself longed to be standing with her mates rather than concealed with Shelia in the forest.

The stage was set; all that remained was the arrival of the audience.

A shadow rolled from beneath the trees, and the Volturi swept majestically across the Cullens' broad lawn, only to draw to an abrupt halt at the sight that greeted them.

The Cullens and Tanya and her sisters were all wearing Seattle Mariner's jerseys and hats, and were casually tossing a baseball around at only slightly below the speed of sound. Charlie was squatting in front of a small fire, roasting two hotdogs on a forked stick.

"Hi," said Charlie in greeting, "we've been expecting you. We are gathered here to celebrate two great American traditions, baseball, and cooking out. Weenie?" He extended the stick towards the Volturi.

"You have no business here, mortal," hissed Caius.

"You're wrong there," Charlie replied. "I am the Chief of Police of this township, and the Cullens are my friends and my family. I know all about you. You've set yourselves up as some kind of authority, and that might work where you come from, but not here. This is my country, my state, and my town. I represent the law here, and the Cullens are citizens of my town. Carlisle, do you want these people to be here?"

"No, Chief Swan, I do not," Carlisle said calmly.

"Then you are all trespassing on private property," Charlie informed them. "Leave at once, or I'll have no choice other than to place you under arrest."

For a moment the Volturi were shocked into silence.

"Carlisle my old friend," said Aro sadly, "you have revealed us to mortals? You must know better. And what of Jane? What can you tell us of Jane?"

"Carlisle doesn't feel like talking, and I repeat that you're trespassing," Charlie replied. Aro ignored him, but Caius was fuming.

"Well, my friend," Aro said smoothly, "will you not touch me, that I might know the truth?"

"Enough!" screamed Caius. "They killed Jane, they consort with mortals, they must pay!"

"Bella," Edward sent, having read the Volturi's minds and seen Alec using his powers, "it has begun."

Things happened quickly after that.

Caius gestured to one of the fighters, a new member, since Charlie was only a mortal. The vampire rushed at Charlie carelessly, overconfident.

Charlie was of course far faster and stronger than a normal human, he executed a hip throw, and the vampire landed in the campfire, screaming in pain. That would not have mattered much, except that at the same moment one of the younger lycans who was concealed in a tree pressed a button, and with an ear-splitting shriek a mixture of gases flooded down the pipes that Rosalie had laid, and a huge column of white-hot fire erupted, reducing the vampire to ashes in seconds.

"You're under arrest," Charlie said as he backed away.

For a fraction of a second, the Volturi were stunned into immobility.

That was all Bella and Shelia needed. Two huge white shapes poured from the forest, and in an instant the top halves of Alec and Chelsea had joined the hapless young vampire in the inferno.

Bella skidded around and faced the Volturi, her teeth bared.

"On your face on the ground, or die!" she told them all.

Renata instantly threw herself to the ground, as did both of the wives and three of the fighters.

"Now we settle this!" bellowed Emmett as he launched himself at Felix, the two collided with the sound of a pair of semis in a head-on wreck.

Tanya and her sisters swarmed over Aro as he turned in confusion to his shield. Kate shocked him into immobility and the sisters ripped him to shreds and scattered the pieces widely. A young lycan took charge of the head, being careful to spit on it.

Edward and Jasper converged on Dimitri, and while the Volturi managed to give Jasper his one thousand and thirty-second bite, his head soon flew into the inferno and the pair moved on.

Carlisle and Esme attacked Marcus. Carlisle knew full well that the taciturn member of the Volturi was extremely dangerous, and wanted to neutralize him as soon as possible. Moving with deceptive speed, Marcus managed to dislocate Carlisle's right arm before Esme's teeth found his neck and ended that battle.

"Go to the house," Esme commanded him, and her eyes blazed as she sought other prey.

The fighters looked around in confusion; in mere seconds their leadership was gone, but whatever urge they might have had to surrender was buried under a swarm of Quileutes and lycans. The strategy they had decided on was for each member of a pair to seize a separate leg and then race off in opposite directions. The air was filled with screams and the sound of tearing metal.

"Help!" screamed one of the younger Quileutes, and Bella raced to his aid, Victoria riding on her back and Rose and Alice flanking her. Bella stopped abruptly, launching Victoria at the Volturi, then she wheeled and attacked the nearest fighter. Bella held the vampire firmly in her jaws while Alice ripped off his head. Meanwhile Rosalie tore off a leg and used it as a club on another Volturi. Bella then whipped around and tore him in two, with that done, Victoria leapt onto her back and Bella and her mates were off to the other side of the yard to break up a group of three Volturi trying to escape.

Several Quileutes and lycans hobbled towards the house, but the Volturi were too beset to pursue them. Charlie and Melinda escorted them to the infirmary, and Melinda and Carlisle set to work with Charlie's help while Bradley guarded the door. Melinda had already taken care of Carlisle's injury.

Emmett and Felix continued to pound on one another, their decades old hatred making them blind to all else.

Three of the fighters managed to flee, only to be torn to pieces in the forest by the waiting Quileutes.

"Come to me!" commanded Bella, and four more pairs of wolves joined the unequal battle.

The young lycan in the tree chuckled as he pressed the control of the blast furnace, and dense purple smoke filled the air.

"Back off!" demanded Emmett when Bella approached, and Bella sat to watch the fight. She would intervene if it looked like Emmett was in danger, but so far the fight seemed fairly even, the two elite fighters pounding relentlessly on each other.

Then Emmett was behind Felix, and the Mariner's jersey tore as he exerted all of his vast strength. There was a sharp cracking sound, and Emmett was standing alone. He kicked Felix's head into the fire.

In a few more moments it was done. The Volturi were no more.

"Edward, would you check out the ones that surrendered?" Bella asked him.

"Of course," Edward replied, and with Jasper by his side he approached Renata, who was trembling on the ground.

"She has been forced," Edward said calmly, "forced to become vampire, forced to serve, forced to feed on humans. She is truly relieved that it is over. Tanya, may she join your coven?"

"You vouch for her?" Tanya asked, standing with Emmett and checking him for injury while her sisters watched over them both.

"I do," Edward said plainly.

"Then be welcome, Renata. You are welcome with us so long as you uphold our principles," Tanya told her.

"Thank you my lady," Renata whispered.

Edward moved on, followed closely by several Quileutes as the lycans and the other Cullens helped the wounded to the house. Bella kept a sharp eye on things, along with Shelia and Alicia, who had joined her mate during the fight.

"This one does not repent," Edward said grimly, "he merely seeks to avoid death."

Leah and Taylor disposed of him.

One other of the surrendering fighters met the same fate, and then – "This one wishes to change. He just never knew of another way," Edward announced.

"Will he accept my authority?" Bella asked. Edward hesitated for a moment, then shook his head sadly.

Jake and Sam disposed of him efficiently.

Then Edward came to the wives…

"We have been slaves for time out of mind," one of them spoke up. "We were forced into this existence, forced to feed on helpless humans, forced to be wives to the brothers. End our suffering, we beg you."

"We ask only that the great wolf be the one to do it, for it was her power that has freed us," added the other.

Bella's huge teeth flashed, and it was done.

The dense cloud of purple smoke rose in the sky.

"What do you suppose the Chief is burning?" asked an officer back at the station.

"Dunno, but he said not to worry unless he called us," answered another. "Maybe it's some kind of fireworks. Who knows what rich folk get up to?"

* * *

Bella made sure everyone was where they where supposed to be before walking into the medical station where Carlisle and Melinda where working on putting the last of the wounded back on their feet. After checking on all the wounded herself and making sure they were okay, she moved on to check in on her family. Seeing everyone was doing fine and cleaning up, she went back outside.

She saw Sam gathering his tribe, and she walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you, my friend, for helping us with this problem, should you or anyone in your pack ever need help, just ask."

Sam nodded his head, "I will," he nodded once more to Bella before he and his pack members took off, heading back home to celebrate their victory against such a large group of red eyed vampires.

Bella watched them leave and smiled at their childish nature. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turning she looked into her father's eyes and grinned.

"I am proud of you, Bella," said Charlie and he gave his daughter a firm hug before turning and looking at Melinda. Blushing a little, he looked at his daughter. "I...me and Melinda are going to go back to the house for a while, I will catch up with you later, you hear, kiddo?"

Bella blushed just as much as Charlie had and looked at Melinda before nodding. "Yeah I think I get ya, I'll see you later dad." Charlie hugged his daughter one more time before Melinda came up and gave the girl a hug too, and then both of them left in Charlie's police cruiser, heading back to Bella's father's house.

Bella watched them go before turning back to the Cullen household. Smiling, she walked in and shut the door behind her, seeing that the only ones left were herself, Carlisle, and Esme. She guessed that the others had all gone out to hunt and see the Denali coven off. Walking over to the couch, she flopped down and sighed. It was all over with, finally. No more worrying about the big bad Volturi. Carlisle walked into the living room with his wife. Both of them sat down facing Bella.

Bella looked at Esme and Carlisle, they looked a little worried but she couldn't figure out why. "What's wrong? We took care of all that needed to be done, and we won with no losses on our side, just a few bruised and wounded, and those all got healed and patched up by you and Melinda, Carlisle." Bella looked at the woman she considered to be her mother now, and the man she considered her second father. "So why are you guys looking all worried and down?" Bella finally asked.

Carlisle sighed. "While it is true that we have defeated the Volturi, that means things in Italy are left unattended to, which means that even though this group of vampires are gone it doesn't mean the ones that the Volturi controlled won't try to take up the mantel and attempt to run it their own way. The problem with that is, will they be better or worse then the Volturi?" Carlisle sighed again. "It's true that there are many more human feeders then us vegetarians, and that is why I am so concerned. With no one there to strike fear into them about exposing us, or doing too much against other vampires, who will control them?"

Bella looked astounded. She hadn't even thought of that. "So, what should we do about this matter?"

Carlisle smiled then, for he knew that Bella wouldn't just let something like this fall onto the shoulders of others to worry about. "Well, I was going to suggest something a little far out in left field. What if you take over for the Volturi? You seem to have a great aspect of leadership, even if you are still getting used to it. Look how well you commanded such a large group of people today, plus you know we will be there to help whenever you need it."

Esme smiled and asked, "So how about it Bella? You know we would follow you anywhere, no matter your choice."

Bella looked up and thought for a while before a smile formed on her face. "You know what? I think I will, along with some others if they are willing to come along with us. We'll have to do things differently though, we aren't the Volturi, after all."

Bella began to tell Carlisle and Esme about her plans while they waited for the others to show back up.

* * *

_**End Chapter 31**_

_**Well guys the end is getting closer with each chapter me and my friend get done. Only a few more chapters left and then this story will be over. Its been fun doing this though its my first story co-op thats gotten so many reviews and that people have liked. Thanks so much for sticking with me so far, now will you stay on to the very end.  
**_


	32. The Final Stand

**Summary - _"Bella is an average girl, struggling with her homosexuality and her life at home. Can the love of not one, but three vampires help show her that she shouldn't be afraid? A/B/R/V"._**

**Author's Notes – _Inspired by my dear friend Hollowgo..._**

**Rating - _Older Teen to Mature_**

**By: _WDG and Lash_Larue_**

_**The Garden of Four - Chapter Thirty Two - The Final Stand - Last Chapter**_

* * *

Bella stood in the airport for waiting for her father to show up. The Cullens were already on the private jet that was set to fly to Italy. She stood there and checked her watch one more time, and then she caught her father's scent, along with Melinda's getting closer. Smiling she turned and came face to face with her father. She gave him a big hug and stepped back.

Charlie grinned and said, "At least you finished up high school before going off to another country." He seemed a little sad at the thought of his baby girl leaving him. Bella smiled and patted her father on the arm.

"It's okay Dad, the Cullens and I will visit often, we've got this neat jet. Can you believe Emmett can fly this thing? And Melinda here will keep you company on those days that I am not stopping by. Plus all the people in this town need you, you are the Chief of Police after all, and Shelia trusted you and Melinda to look after her school while she and Alicia are in Italy with me."

Charlie nodded "Yeah, yeah, I know," he hugged his baby girl one more time, and Melinda even stepped up to give Bella a hug goodbye. "Oh, I forgot, this came in the mail for you, Bells. I started to throw it away, but then figured that the choice should be yours."

Charlie handed Bella an envelope, and Bella recognized both the writing and the Arizona return address. She was surprised that she didn't really feel much of anything, and she stuck the envelope in her shirt pocket.

"Thanks dad, take care, I love you."

Bella had started to walk away before she turned back around and said, "Make sure Sam doesn't go too hard on the others while I am away, would you?"

Charlie nodded and watched as Bella walked away before letting a tear roll down his face. "You know, I am going to miss that girl every day until I can see her again." Melinda just smiled and nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm supposed to go for a run with the Quileutes this afternoon so we'd best head back.

"Jacob is a little jealous that you're bigger than he is," Melinda said with a smug little smile.

"Oh? I guess that's why he picks on me for that gray fur on my muzzle then. I'll fix his ass, I'll tell Sam to make him run with Leah. That bitch is fast."

* * *

Renata had volunteered to return to Volterra along with Shelia, Alicia, and Tanya and her sisters. Renata, of course, knew the secrets of the castle and helped to deliver the news of the change in management. A few vampires objected, and were quickly dispatched, but by and large the remaining vampires and humans had hated the Volturi, and were quite pleased that things were changing. Besides, most of them thought that Shelia and Alicia together were pretty damn scary, to say nothing of Tanya and her sisters.

Of course, they had yet to meet Bella.

Shelia and Alicia went about dusting and cleaning things, along with some vampires that they had already found in the palace and helped to join the vegetarian side. They needed to make sure this place was cleaner and more inviting when Bella and the Cullens arrived. After all, with a new leadership taking the thrones of the Volturi it would help to have things running as smoothly as possible. Furthermore, there was no doubt in their minds that Bella was already worrying way too much as it was.

Grinning in satisfaction, they went back to dusting and opening up some of the windows to let the rooms air out. Making their way to the master bedroom they looked around, and Alicia asked, "Did you bring all the things that Alice said would look good in this room?"

Shelia nodded and pointed to the many boxes lined up outside of the room before saying, "Yes, Alicia, they are all right here." Grabbing a broom and a dustpan, Shelia sat off to work on the floors some more while Alicia went about cleaning the walls before both of them started moving furniture around and placing pictures and other such items where they belonged.

Tanya and her sisters supervised the other crews, but Shelia wanted to be sure that this room was especially nice for her "child" and her mates.

* * *

Bella squeezed the armrest a little harder when she glanced out the window of the jet, and she jerked when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking up, she was met with Alice's warm stare, and she smiled when she looked to her left and right and saw that both empty seats had been taken by Rose and Victoria. Looking at Alice with a smirk she picked the pixie vampire up and sat her on her lap. Alice nuzzled into Bella's neck and asked "Are you afraid of heights, my love?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I just don't really like the thought of flying all that much. I've seen way too many movies where planes crashed, so no offense to Emmett's piloting skills, but I like my paws planted firmly on the ground."

Alice chuckled and kissed Bella's cheek. "Well don't worry, we will be back on the ground in no time at all."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Bella replied. Then she remembered the letter, and with a sigh, she opened it. Alice, Rose, and Victoria watched her anxiously as she read it.

_"Bella,_

_I know you don't really want to hear from me, but I have a few things to tell you._

_First, I guess maybe the reason you liking girls bothered me so much was because I feel the same way. I guess that's part of the reason your father and I split up. I know you think that was your fault, and maybe if you'd been normal things might have been different. Who knows?_

_So I guess I'm trying to say that I feel kind of bad about giving you a hard time over being a dyke, and I guess it's not really your fault you're a freak. I can't get past that though. You should just pick one and be done with it._

_I also want to tell you that I'm selling the house and using the money for me and Ruby, a friend of mine from prison, to move to South America and start over, so don't be counting on inheriting anything from me."_

_Bella snickered at that, Alice had more cash in her purse than Renee would get for the house._

_"I guess this is goodbye for real, and maybe some day I'll forgive you and Charlie for setting me up like you did. At least I got Ruby out of the deal. You won't hear from me again, so have fun with your little tramp girlfriend. I hope for her sake we never run into her, 'cause Ruby will kick her ass for breaking my hand._

_So long,_  
_Renee"_

Bella crumpled up the letter and stuck it in the litter bag. She was silent for a while, and her mates were beginning to be a little worried when her lips twitched. Then she giggled, and then she laughed so hard she nearly shook Alice off of her lap while tears poured down her cheeks. She finally managed to get stopped, and was just sitting there shaking her head and gasping for breath.

"What's so funny?" Victoria asked her.

"Renee's _girlfriend_is gonna kick Alice's ass if she ever meets up with her," explained Bella, and she broke up again, accompanied by Alice, Rose, and Vic.

It was a little while before they all calmed down, and Bella yawned hugely. She also made the mistake of looking out the window again, and the tension that the laughter had driven away flooded back.

She tried to relax in her mate's embrace as they flew to Italy to take control over the vampire world. Bella knew that this would be a huge risk and responsibility all at the same time, but the Cullens along with everyone else trusted her to do this, so she would not fail them. Closing her eyes she let the mixed scents from her mates lull her into a blissful sleep as the jet flew on.

Esme walked up to the foursome and smiled before taking a picture quickly and then handing them all one big blanket to share. Cutting off the overhead light, she left them to snuggle. Walking towards the rear of the plane, she passed two of her sons, and she shushed them when they began to get loud, and pointed to the sleeping Bella. Edward and Jasper cooed at the sight of their powerful sister sleeping like a little kid, and walked quietly to the cockpit to see if Emmett needed any help.

Esme finally made it back to where her husband sat in a chair looking over some files, and leaning against his strong shoulder she felt all was at peace with her family, finally. Looking at her husband she asked quietly, "Are Shelia and Alicia already waiting for us in Italy?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, they are putting preparations in motion to insure Bella's assumption of the throne of Volterra." Emse nodded in understanding.

When the jet finally made a landing in the middle of the night, Bella was awoken by Alice, and they all made their way through the city towards their destination. Carlisle had called Shelia to let her know to be ready for them. As she walked through the thick double doors leading into the Volturi palace, Bella let her lycan side come out to play. Her transitions were now second nature to her, and her massive semi-human form was very impressive, especially to those not accustomed to true lycans. She knew that if she was going to lead and guide the vampire race to switch from human to animals as prey, that she would need to be a hard and yet just leader to them, especially since she would be ruling them whether they liked it or not.

Walking through the halls and seeing all the red eyed vampires either sneering or looking at her in awe, she soon realized that some of them would have to learn the hard way who was in charge now. Bursting open the doors to the throne room she was met with the most hostile glares and whispers. Walking towards the center throne with her family and comrades at her side, she took the seat. Rose took the left seat, Victoria took the right seat, and Alice made herself at home in Bella's lap. The rest of her supporters arranged themselves to either side, Shelia and Alicia flanking the seated women.

Growling fiercely, sending a primal sound echoing throughout the room, she dared anyone to challenge her right to take these thrones and rule this race. She spoke directly to their minds, knowing that this would be more impressive than speaking aloud.

_"I am THE alpha, and I am bringing justice here where there has been only terror and evil. There will be an end to the warring between vampires, weres, and lycans, and there will be an end to the slaughter of helpless humans."_

There was a lot of grumbling at that, and Bella gave a signal to her mates and friends to be ready.

_"I know that these changes will take some time, but they will begin here and now with those of us in this room. If any of you here want to challenge my authority –"_

Bella threw Alice high into the air, and she, Shelia, and Alicia shifted smoothly to their pure wolf forms. Alice landed astride Bella's neck, and the wolves let out howls that shattered some of the ornate chandeliers, accompanied by the snarls of her vampire family.

_**"take your best shot."**_

At the sight of the enormous blue-white Alpha wolf, all of the vampires slowly backed away, either out of respect or out of fear. None dared to challenge her, some were hoping for things to finally change, while others thought of ways to soon dethrone her.

Bella shifted back to her semi-human form, and Rose and Victoria draped a large cape over her to cover her as she shifted to human form. Bella resumed her seat, as did her mates. Shelia and Alicia remained in full wolf form, just to remind the audience what Bella really was.

"Since no one seems to object," Bella said aloud, "I look forward to all of us working together to make the world a better place." Edward leaned over and whispered something to her, and Bella turned her gaze on a tall vampire in the second row.

"No, Samuel, you can't take me by surprise, and even if you could, I would kill you easily. You might want to leave now. Good luck making it out of the city."

The tall vampire fled, but Emmett, Tanya, Irina, and Kate knew a shortcut, thanks to Renata.

Bella smirked at the small victory for now, and boldly she kissed Alice's neck while thinking things would be getting better soon.

* * *

(Later that night)

Bella watched the three of them while sitting on her newly acquired throne; she watched the way their naked bodies swayed to the soft beat of the music playing in the background. Her hands gripped the arms of the chair tighter as her eyes slowly began to ice over into the silver blue color that told of her lycan instincts awakening.

Rose ground her hips into Alice's while kissing Victoria over her shoulder, Alice pushed her body back into Rose's while staring at Bella in the chair not too far from them. Victoria broke her kiss with Rose and nibbled lightly on her neck while she watched Bella as well, noticing the bulge forming in her boxers. Rose moaned as she felt the air around them become heated with sexual tension.

Bella gritted her teeth and fought with herself not to get up from the chair, if she did then the show would be over. After all, she only got her prize at the end. Alice reached for Victoria as Rose broke free of their little group; Rose moved sensually over to Bella and pushed the girl back into the chair.  
Running her hands over the warm shoulders exposed by the white wife beater that Bella wore, she moved to straddle Bella's lap. She began to softly roll her hips forward and backwards while pulling on Bella's thick hair gently to tilt her head back to expose her neck to Rose.

Rose felt the pounding of Bella's heart with her tongue, the heat of her lover had her panting as she rubbed against Bella's hardness.

Bella was getting dizzy, the feeling of Rose rubbing against her, the scent of arousal that was getting stronger in the air… she moaned and squeezed Rose's bottom pressing harder against her, moving faster.

"Uh-uh," said Rose, "not like that, not this time." Bella gave a little growl of frustration when Rose slid back a little, breaking the contact. "My, my," Rose whispered, "what do you suppose Alice and Victoria are up to while we're sitting here?"

Bella peered around Rose, only to be greeted by the sight of Alice and Victoria absorbed in a feverish sixty-nine. She shifted as if to stand, but Rose grabbed hold of the chair and prevented it.

"Not yet," she scolded, and she pulled Bella's mouth to her breast. Bella eagerly took the nipple into her mouth, moaning again when Rose tore the wife beater open and began fondling her breasts.

A cry from either Alice or Victoria made Bella try and look again, but Rose's cold hand wrapping around her erection took her mind off of that in an instant. Rose slowly stroked her as she sucked on a nipple, before sliding off of Bella's lap and taking her into her mouth. Bella's eyes closed, and her back arched, and she reached for Rose's hair, only to find her hands empty, as well as her lap. Again she growled, and she opened her eyes fully intending to complain about the teasing.

The words died on her lips.

Rose was lying on the floor in front of her, her hips raised high on a pile of pillows, her legs open wide and her arms reaching towards Bella while Alice was helping Victoria put on and adjust a strap-on dildo.

"Tonight, everything," Alice told her, "all of us, together forever."

Bella got rid of the scraps of her top, tore off the boxers and took the few steps to her mates, kissing Alice and Victoria greedily before lowering herself to her knees between Rose's parted thighs.

"Now, Bella," hissed Rose, and Bella filled her, delighting at the tight wetness that enveloped her. "Yesssss," hissed Rose, and Bella drove into her. Bella found herself looking straight at Alice's pussy, and she watched as Alice lowered herself to Rose's waiting mouth.

It might have been awkward, even painful, for ordinary humans, but there was nothing ordinary about any of the women in this room on this night. Alice slid her fingers into Bella's hair as she rode Rosalie's face, and Bella could taste Victoria on her tongue when Alice kissed her.

She moaned into Alice's mouth when she felt Victoria's hands pushing her thighs open, felt the cool fingers caressing her swollen folds and gently probing inside her, twisting and stretching. Spreading the wet that flowed from inside her, opening her, then she felt the tip of the dildo press against her entrance.

"Ready, Bella my love?" asked Victoria, and Bella broke the kiss long enough to speak.

"Oh, God yes," she panted, "fuck me, Vic!"

With a savage snarl, Victoria did exactly that, the thrusting of Victoria's hips serving to drive Bella harder into Rose. Rose opened her legs still wider, and her hips bucked as she forced her tongue deeper into Alice.

They settled into a steady rhythm, wet, slapping sounds echoing through the vast room, accompanied by Bella's panting breaths and the sounds of passion that escaped their lips.

"I can't –" gasped Bella, "I'm gonna – oh God"

"It's okay baby," urged Alice, licking Bella's ear. All of them were trembling now, the motions of their hips were jerky and desperate.

"But I don't want it to end!" Bella cried out.

"It's okay baby," Alice repeated, and she breathed deeply of the smell of the four of them, "it's okay. Now come inside our Rosie for me…"

Bella howled as she spilled deep inside Rose, and Rose cried out as she came too when the power of Bella's final thrust was doubled by Victoria burying the dildo in Bella as she reached her own orgasm.

"Yes!" screamed Alice when she flooded Rose's face, trembling and clinging tightly to Bella's neck.

They slowly untangled themselves, turning and squirming about on the thick carpet until they were nested together, Bella the largest spoon, Alice the smallest.

"All of us, forever," Bella promised as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**END**_

_**Well guys and girls it has been a fun ride but this is it, this is the last chapter to The Garden of Four hope you guys like they story me and lash did are best on each chapter.**_

_**Now i am off to go take a well deserved rest before going back out to work on the yard see ya'll.**_


	33. Chapter 33

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod


End file.
